La Bella y El Cuervo
by kasai shinju
Summary: Hinata Hyuga y el Cuervo, se conocían? se Conocen? Fueron cercanos? Hinata se encuentra ahora más confundida que nunca,el que creyo su mejor amigo y persona especial ha sido un traidor toda su vida. Recuerdos del pasado? cada día es más dificil suprimir los dolores de cabeza, será que Hinata recordará por fin quien es? A partir de ahora, puro sasuhina xD buuu xD
1. Caso 1

**La bella y El cuervo.**

 **Hola! buuu no me abandonen xD jajaja ok no, creo que hay que cambiar el perfil otra vez xD jajaja en fin, ya volvi xD jajajajaja. Les traigo una, de las tantas raras y locas ideas que se me han ocurrido hasta ahora, jajajaja espero que les guste, vamos a plantearlo de esta forma, es un sasuhina con un Shino de colado xD jajajajajaja.**

 **Ya ven que varias historias se frustraron, más que nada por mi falta de imaginación y mi poca paciencia a la hora de estar en la escuela, pero en serio estoy dando lo mejor de mi por seguir en el fandom, y más porque en serio, no quiero dejar el sasuhina, soy fan de ellos y no por mis problemas personales he de dejarlas a ustedes sin historias y a mi sin escribir xD jajajaja solo que eso si, jalenme las orejas siempre que no pueda sale? xD**

 **Bueno, después de ver muchas historias de detectives y policias y todo eso, pus se me ocurrio algo así xD jajajaja que les parece?**

 **Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando el asesino más peligroso y multimillonario era atrapado? Simple, dejarlo tras las rejas. Pero ¿y si el proponía un trato a cambio de algo? Hinata Hyuga se había vuelto el objetivo de aquel sujeto al que llamaban "El cuervo" enigmático, frio, sarcástico, incluso majadero, algo con lo que ella no podía. "Escucha, sé que nunca había recurrido a ti de esta manera Hinata-chan, pero este sujeto está dispuesto a colaborar siempre y cuando tu aceptes ser su niñera" "¿Creíste que te pedí a ti por ser hermosa? Sueñas, conozco mujeres más bellas, solo necesitaba a la más tonta" "¡L-lo odio!" decía Hinata juntando sus manos como si quisiera estrangular a alguien "m-me vengare"… "¿Cerramos el trato, Dobe?" "¡Teme! Si lastimas a Hinata-chan, te juro que te mato" "Descuida, no hare nada, que ella no quiera" guiño su ojo en dirección a la chica, la cual se coloreo de rojo**

 **Genero: Romane, Humor, Drama.**

 **Rating. T**

 **Autor: Kasai shinju.**

 **Disclaimer. Ni Naruto ni ningundo de sus personajes son míos, solo los tomo prestados para dar rienda suelta a mi rehabilitada imaginacion xD jajajaja. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

 **Bajo ninguna circunstancia se permite copiar este fic, más que nada piensen en como diablos me rompo la cabeza para sacar estas cosas, además de que no hay garantia de que continue xD jajajajaja. quien sabe.**

 **Sin ninguna babosada más que decir xD las dejo leer. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **.**

Caso 1. Presentaciones.

Hinata miraba de manera aburrida su teléfono, hacía poco que había terminado una llamada con su primo, el cual estaba de misión en quién sabe dónde, pero no le podía decir porque "es secreto Hinata-sama" hizo un mohín, no le gustaba que aun la tratara como una niña, era una mujer. Tenía en el campo dos años y medio, ya tenía suficiente experiencia en el ámbito policiaco y detectivesco como para que su primo le dijera que ella aun no podía ir a misiones infiltradas y cosas así. Recargo su frente sobre el escritorio, odiaba, léanlo bien, odiaba que la menospreciaran solo porque tenía cara de niña pequeña. Aunque su cuerpo no lo fuera.

\- Hinata, despierta- levantó la cabeza solo lo necesario y miró al chico castaño delante de ella- debes saber que pronto tendremos el caso del siglo- le dijo cuándo adivino sus pensamientos, haciendo que sus manos señalaran un cartel imaginario, pero la morena solo cerro de nuevo los ojos- demonios ¡Anímate un poco, tu aura me deprime hasta a mí!

\- K-Kiba-kun…- se levantó de allí- ¿a-algún día saldremos a m-misiones como nisan?

\- Solo espero que eso sea más pronto- ambos se dejaron caer en las sillas, Hinata no se consideraba descuidada ni mucho menos una mujer poco femenina, pero cuando se aburría olvidaba todos sus modales y se desparramaba, literalmente, en la silla o sillón o lo primero que cayera- ¿crees que Shino venga con buenas noticias? Han estado metidos en esa junta todo el día.

\- E-él es el líder - menciono suavemente, saco una botella con agua de su escritorio y miro al castaño- d-debe haber una misión p-para nosotros- ambos se miraron a los ojos- ¿o no?

\- Nunca te había visto tan ansiosa, ni cuando estábamos en la academia hacías tanto aspaviento- dijo con una sonrisa contenida- tenemos que ver que dirá Naruto, el recibe órdenes de arriba, si ellos no quieren que vayamos a misiones, no iremos. – hicieron un puchero ambos chicos y Hinata volvió a descansar su barbilla en la mesa.

\- Hinata, Kiba- ambos levantaron la vista ante la mención de sus nombres y se encontraron con el jefe de su escuadrón- tenemos una misión, al parecer se filtró información de que el criminal más peligroso anda por aquí- ambos asintieron.- tenemos que ir como apoyo para armar un retén.- se levantaron y comenzaron a ir detrás del moreno de lentes- se encuentra en la zona central de la ciudad- miraron por encima del hombro del moreno y se sorprendieron al ver el folder el cual tenía en letras rojas y grandes "clasificado"

No hablaron más, Shino camino por toda la estación juntando los datos necesarios para sus dos subordinados y Hinata pensó en lo extraño que era todo eso, por fin se iba de misión, pero no sabía quién era el sujeto a capturar. Miro la espalda de Shino, no es que el no fuera estricto, es que ahora se veía más rígido que nunca, como si esa persona fuera en serio peligrosa. Inflo su pecho en señal de tomar valor y asintió a las últimas indicaciones de su jefe y amigo. No bajen la guardia.

..

..

..

Llegaron a la zona céntrica y todos los equipos estaban desplegados de tal forma que había francotiradores en los techos, en la pequeña plaza se encontraban repartidos dos agentes vestidos de civiles, y los demás se encontraban tras las construcciones. Hinata era una de ellas, solo tenía la visión de lo que sucedía en la parte de atrás, así que gran visión no tenía. Acomodo el auricular de su oreja ante la captación de señal.

\- Escuchen con atención-hablo Shikamaru, el mejor de los estrategas para esa división especial- el sujeto viene vestido con un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata azul, sus ojos tienen unos lentes oscuros y sus manos van metidas en sus bolsillos, esperamos que venga armado- todos los que estaban con ella asintieron- no abran fuego hasta que no sepamos que quiere ¿quedo claro?

\- H-hai- miro su arma, ya la había usado antes, pero solo como advertencia a los criminales menores, el hecho de saber que podía abrir fuego en cualquier momento no era algo que la animara mucho, pero era su primera misión-

Se asomó tras la espalda de Kiba y miro con atención que efectivamente había un hombre allí de pie, sus cabellos negros y alborotados, su ancha espalda cubierta por un saco hecho a la medida de color negro, sus piernas con los pantalones a juego y zapatos perfectamente lustrados, como dijo Shikamaru, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Como estaba de espaldas no podía verle la cara, pero suponía que no era mayor que todos ellos.

Escucho levemente la conversación que estaba dirigiendo Shikamaru con los demás y después volvió a asomarse, ahora él miraba en dirección a donde estaba ella, podía sentirlo, sabía que lo estaban vigilando. Abrió los ojos asustada y este sonrió de lado, estaban lejos el uno del otro, pero sabía que le estaba sonriendo a ella, se llevó la mano a los lentes oscuros y se los quito dejando ver al hombre más peligroso de todos.

\- ¡Demonios, nos descubrió!- siguieron mirándose el uno al otro, Hinata estaba petrificada, él la había visto, de entre los demás la descubrió a ella primero- ¡Muévanse, salgan de allí!

\- No pensé que serían tan tontos como para creer que podrían atraparme, deje esa pista falsa para ustedes y cayeron- todos se detuvieron en su huida, aunque Hinata no se había movido nada, él estaba hablando con ellos en los comunicadores que tenían. Él lo sabía- debo decir que no esperé que viniera todo el equipo- guardo sus lentes en el interior de su saco y mando una última sonrisa socarrona hacia Hinata- quiero hablar con Uzumaki, me rendiré aquí y ahora- levanto las manos hasta su cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos tras su nuca.

\- ¡Arréstenlo!- la joven morena aun no salía de su shock, él la había visto ¿Cómo había sido eso posible? Vio cómo se llevaron al sujeto en cuestión y como este aun no borraba la sonrisa de su cara, a pesar de que los agentes eran algo rudos con él, simplemente seguía con esa sonrisa de lado- Ese Uchiha Sasuke- miro a Shikamaru y este metió las manos en sus bolsillos- pensar que toda su familia son criminales peligrosos- ella parpadeo asustada, ¿criminales?- vamos, ha terminado el encuentro, debemos volver- empezó a arrastrarla por el brazo, pero al final las piernas de Hinata no pudieron sostenerla más, así como su conciencia la abandonó- ¡Hinata!

...

..

Parpadeo levemente ¿Dónde estaba? Miró a todos lados, estaba oscuro, la superficie en la que descansaba era suave, parpadeo de nuevo y después se sentó sobre lo que parecía ser una cama, que extraño, no recordaba nada… abrió los ojos espantada ¡Su primera misión y ella se desmaya! Se dejó caer contra las almohadas y comenzó a jalarse las mejillas ella misma. Tonta, tonta, tonta ¿Cómo podía desmayarse en su primera misión?

La puerta se abrió justo en el momento en el que Hinata seguía pellizcándose a sí misma y dejando ver por ella a Shino, abrió los ojos y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas ¡oh por dios! ¿Podía irle peor? Se sentó correctamente en la cama y miro sus manos, ahora recordaba, en la base tenían habitaciones para cuando había misiones largas, claro que eso solo lo usaban los verdaderos agentes que iban a misiones con terroristas o cosas así.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- miro a Shino y asintió- nos tenías preocupados- se sentó a su lado y Hinata sonrió al verlo allí, era su mejor amigo, pero también había algo especial por el- ¿Hinata?

\- N-no es nada- se acercó hasta la orilla de la cama- ¿y e-el prisionero?

-Está siendo interrogado por Naruto- ella bajo la vista.- todos están algo tensos de saber que él está aquí, escuche que si no accedemos a algo que él quiere, sus hombres entraran por esa puerta- ella sintió escalofríos.

\- ¿Qué e-es lo que quiere?- Shino la miro fijamente a través de sus lentes- ¿Cómo h-habrá sabido q-que…? – se dejó caer sobre la superficie una vez más y esta vez Shino se sentó a un lado de ella- l-lo eche a perder- este se quitó los lentes y ella le sonrió con pena hacia sí misma- t-tuve que desmayarme e-en p-plena misión- se sonrojo en exceso y después enterró el rostro en la almohada.

\- Kiba en su primera misión vomitó- miro a Shino por entre su maraña de cabello- y yo un día de misión entre en pánico- su voz calmada al momento de decirle aquello, Hinata lo miro fijamente y Shino se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que veía sus ojos era como si aún tuviera los lentes, no sabía descifrar lo que él pensaba o sentía al recordar eso- todos los novatos nos ponemos nerviosos.

\- P-pero…- se levantó de allí y gato hasta Shino, tomo su mano entre las suyas y sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-g-gracias s-Shino-kun… n-no sé qué haría sin ti- el moreno le devolvió el apretón en sus manos y por raro que pareciera una sonrisa ladina asomo sus facciones- y-yo…

\- ¡Hinata!- la puerta se abrió y por ella ingresaban Kiba y Shikamaru, ella soltó la mano de Shino con cierta pena y miro a los muchachos- ¿estás bien?- pregunto el castaño y ella asintió- escucha, no vas a creer esto pero…

\- ¿Qué relación tienes con Uchiha Sasuke?- hablo Shikamaru sin emoción alguna en su voz, ella lo miro desconcertada y boqueo para intentar dar una respuesta- ´él ha aceptado rendirse, pero a cambio quiere que tu vayas a cada misión con él- abrió los ojos perpleja y miro a Shino en busca de ayuda, pero él ya se había puesto sus lentes y estaba al lado de Kiba- espero que…

\- Hinata-san- miraron a la segunda al mando, Sakura Haruno- ven conmigo por favor, Naruto te llama- ella asintió, saco el aire de sus pulmones y miro a Shikamaru, este asintió en señal de apoyo, o bueno, eso pensaba. Salió de la habitación detrás de la pelirosa y trago saliva, ¿Qué habría pasado para que Shikamaru le dijera eso? Mejor dicho ¿Qué demonios quería ese criminal con ella? No lo conocía y…- escucha Hinata-san- miro a la pelirosa- pase lo que pase no te pongas nerviosa, todos aquí vamos a apoyarte si te niegas a cooperar con ese hombre- ella asintió con una sonrisa más relajada- y no te sientas mal, él debe tener una red muy grande de espías, supongo que quiere que le ayudes a escapar- se puso seria de pronto- confió en usted agente Hyuga.

\- N-no la defraudare- se despidieron en la puerta y abrió la misma para ver al rubio con los pies en el escritorio, un vaso de Ramen instantáneo en sus manos y unos fideos asomando por su boca mientras su mirada estaba perdida en algo. - ¿n-Naruto-kun?- carraspeo un poco- Me reporto, señor- Naruto la miro un segundo, para después sorber de manera rápida sus fideos, provocando que se quemara con lo caliente.

\- ¡Ay!- ella sonrió y Naruto guardo el cuerpo del delito bajo su escritorio, se sentó correctamente y miró a Hinata- pasa Hinata-chan- ella sonrió y el rubio el devolvió la sonrisa- no esperaba que vinieras tan pronto, pensé que aun seguirías inconsciente- ella negó, se sentó en uno de las sillas delante de él y esperó a que hablara.- ¿sabes por qué te mande llamar Hinata-chan?

\- N-no… s-Shikamaru-senpai s-solo menciono- se calló…

\- Entonces Shikamaru te dijo algo- el rubio sonrió amablemente y ella asintió- Escucha, sé que nunca había recurrido a ti de esta manera Hinata-chan, pero este sujeto está dispuesto a colaborar siempre y cuando tu aceptes ser su niñera- abrió los ojos sorprendida y Naruto junto sus manos para darle un poco de seriedad a su aspecto- cuando estuvimos en la misión, él se había dado cuenta de todo- asintió- pero si no accedemos, tanto perderemos al criminal más grande, como la posibilidad de capturar a su familia y los criminales menores. Además de que nos tiene amenazados a todos-

\- ¿Por qué yo?- el rubio negó y ella bajo la vista- ¿s-Sakura-san dijo que…?

\- Sakura-chan esta tan en contra de esto como yo, Hinata-chan- miro a su rubio superior- no me gusta arriesgar la vida de mis subordinados y menos me gustaría arriesgar la tuya, eres una preciada amiga- le sonrió- por eso, si estas dispuesta a cooperar con él, nos aseguraremos de que no te ocurra nada, pero si no quieres, combatiremos todo lo que podamos- ella asintió- no quiero obligarte a nada, Hinata-chan- ella bajo la vista hacia sus manos.

\- Acepto.- el rubio abrió los ojos- i-iré a ver a ese hombre y a-aceptare el trato-

\- ¿Estas segura? Iruka-ni… Iruka-sensei está de acuerdo con nosotros en protegerte si quieres negarte- ella asintió- bien, ven conmigo.- se levantaron y ella siguió al rubio. Iruka-sensei era el jefe anterior de esa unidad y ahora lo habían enviado con los más grandes. Si él estaba de acuerdo en que ella saliera corriendo, era porque ese hombre era más peligroso de lo que creía- déjenme pasar- los guardias se hicieron a un lado y Hinata pudo sentir sus miradas de condolencia y compasión, se sintió de pronto sin tanto valor. ¡Teme!- miro asombrada como el moreno estaba sin saco, sus mangas arremangadas y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- ¿Cerramos el trato, Dobe?- su voz era diferente por el comunicador que estando cerca, incluso su presencia intimidaba, ya sentía sus piernas de gelatina ¿en que se había metido?- es ella, justamente la chica de ojos claros- el rubio frunció el ceño-

\- Mi n-nombre es Hyuga Hinata- el moreno sonrió de lado y eso la inquietó más- yo… he venido a cerrar el trato e-en nombre de la u-unidad, e-esperamos su ayuda. Señor criminal- el moreno estallo en carcajadas que solo hicieron sonrojar a Hinata, ¿Cómo le pudo decir señor criminal?

\- ¡Teme! Si lastimas a Hinata-chan, te juro que te mato- Sasuke dejo de reír y miro fijamente al rubio,

-Descuida, no haré nada, que ella no quiera- guiño su ojo en dirección a la chica, la cual se coloreo de rojo.- pero de una vez te aviso, esto es meramente profesional- se sentó en el camastro en el que estaba- hay intereses míos de por medio en esto, créeme que tendrás a toda mi gente trabajando con ustedes, pero no intentes capturarme hasta que hayamos obtenido lo que busco. De lo contrario-. Miro a Hinata una vez más y ella se puso azul de miedo- alguien puede pagarlo muy caro.

\- Teme- dijo con rencor el rubio- te quedaras aquí hasta que nos des al primer criminal, yo me llevare a Hinata-chan por hoy-. Tomo la mano de su subordinada, ya que esta parecía haberse vuelto de hielo- dulces sueños teme, si no quitas a tus hombres de los alrededores de mi unidad, créeme que me enojare mucho- sus miradas se cruzaron y ahora Hinata se sentía como en un fuego cruzado ¿en que se había metido?- vámonos.

\- h-hai.

\- Dulces sueños- dijo malicioso el moreno y ella solo alcanzo a ver su sonrisa ladina mientras cerraban la puerta por la que habían ingresado.

..

...

Hinata se miraba al espejo de su baño, si, como sabrán Naruto había decidido enviarla a casa, para procesar la locura que acababa de cometer. Ni siquiera había hablado de nuevo con Shino y Kiba, ciertamente se sentía con demasiado miedo ¿Qué querría ese hombre de ella? ¿Por qué justamente ella? ¡¿Por qué diablos aceptó cerrar el trato cuando hasta su jefe superior le estaba diciendo que corriera como la gallina cobarde que era?! Se sentó en la tina y suspiro. Cuando Neji se enterara, estaba segura de que la iba a matar o decidiría que el seria el contacto de ese criminal.

Se detuvo en su momento de autocompasión y meditó, ciertamente era su primera misión importante, tal vez ahora la tomaran en serio como una peligrosa detective en lugar de una tierna niña, tal vez incluso Neji aceptara por fin que ella había madurado y que no era más aquella niña miedosa que se escondía tras su espalda. Sonrió ante su nueva perspectiva y más animada decidió salir de la ducha.

\- Hinata- pego un brinco y se pegó como pudo a la pared para después ver a su mejor amigo, jefe y persona especial delante de ella- perdón, de haber sabido que estabas en el baño, no habría entrado sin permiso- la morena no supo que le dolió más. Si el hecho de que la estuviera viendo en toalla, casi desnuda o que no mostrara emoción en su voz- esperare por ti afuera.- se dio la vuelta y salió de allí, Hinata bufo de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrecía Shino-kun?- dijo saliendo por fin vestida y secando su cabello con una toalla más pequeña- n-no es n-natura que vengas- ella les había dado una llave de su departamento a sus amigos, uno, porque Kiba a veces peleaba con su madre y necesitaba un lugar donde dormir ¿Hay mejor lugar que la casa de tu solterona mejor amiga? Y dos, porque a veces le daban sus ataques de histeria y pánico que no podía controlar hasta que fuera alguno de los dos. ¿Sería por eso que Neji aun la trataba como a una niña?

\- Estaba preocupado- acomodo sus lentes oscuros y Hinata se levantó hacia la cocina- no supimos más de ti después de que fueras a ver a ese sujeto- su voz siempre carecía de expresión, ella no sabía si estaba y preocupado o solamente preocupado- ¿aceptaste?

\- h-hai- el moreno de lentes ahora los retiro de sus ojos y ella trago grueso, bueno, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cuando quitaba sus anteojos era porque simple y sencillamente iba a darle un sermón o hablar muy seriamente con ella, cosa que era prácticamente lo mismo para él- s-Shino-kun…- se sentó delante de él- e-entiendo que he-es peligroso, p-pero…- trago grueso y trató de no tartamudear más- ese hombre p-pidió expresamente m-mi presencia- el moreno asintió- y-yo ya no soy u-una niña Shino-kun, s-se defenderme y p-puedo llevar a cabo e-esta misión- le tomo la mano entre las suyas- s-solo ten f-fe en mi- se miraron a los ojos por largo rato, aunque ella no lo veía por querer convencerlo de su punto de vista, sino porque sus ojos eran rasgados y muy lindos. Dios, ¿en qué pensaba cuando estaba hablando de una misión?

\- Esta bien- apretó la pequeña mano entre las suyas- pero quiero que tengas cuidado- ella asintió con una sonrisa, Shino siempre tan preocupado por ella- Hinata- asintió de nuevo ante su nombre y el moreno carraspeo- mañana a las diez de la mañana- ella parpadeó confundida ¿Qué cosa?- en la estación, es una orden- se levantó de allí, acomodó sus lentes y salió de la casa de la chica de ojos perla, la cual aún no salía de su shock ¿Qué dijo? ¿Mañana qué? ¿A qué hora? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Orden?! Un ligero tic se formó en su ojo izquierdo. Tenía una cita… o eso creía.

..

..

Sasuke se acomodó en su camastro y miró el techo. Sus planes marchaban de acuerdo a lo dictado y eso lo ponía muy feliz, estaba seguro que se había adelantado tres pasos a aquel hombre, pero haría todo lo que pudiera para que este trato lo beneficiara a él, a ellos y a la policía, sin afectar sus intereses.

Esa insignificante chica estaría por completo a su merced ¿Por qué la había escogido? Sonrió de lado ante eso, nadie sabría porque. Su gente trabajaba por fuera o sea que como tal no le faltarían comodidades, solo necesitaba que le asignaran oficialmente a esa chica tonta y con ello todo daría comienzo, estaba ansioso ¿Cuándo seria? ¿Mañana? ¿En una semana? Bufo molesto, odiaba ser tan impaciente, ni siquiera tenía su dino… ejem, ni siquiera tenía un arma con la cual practicar allí adentro, no pensaba en un dinosaurio, no, él era un criminal peligroso.

\- ¿diga?- contesto su celular, no se lo habían quitado cuando lo revisaron- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Nada, solo llamaba para saber si podrías dormir sin tu… ya sabes- se sobo la sien con molestia, no pensaba revelar aquello- ¿quieres que lo mande?

\- ¿Y dejar que descubran eso?- dijo con ironía- ¡Mejor cuelga el maldito teléfono y lárgate!- apago el aparato y se sobo la sien- estoy rodeado de ineptos, a este paso Itachi no me tomará en serio nunca- se volteó por fin y decidió dormir.

..

..

Hinata miraba su vestido lila mientras posaba frente al espejo, había decidido llevar algo más o menos casual, pero lindo para una cita, porque era una cita ¿verdad? Se mordió las uñas, estaba nerviosa, debía trabajar con un criminal peligros, sin escrúpulos y desalmado. Pero antes, tendría una salida con su amigo y prospecto deseado, no se podía ser modelo y heroína al mismo tiempo ¿o sí?

Se colocó unas sandalias blancas y un sombrero blanco, una bolsita también lila y dispuesta a salir abrió la puerta, que nervios. Llego cinco minutos antes a la estación y casi se le salía el corazón, Shino ya se encontraba allí parado, aunque no lucía como si estuviera en una cita. Se decepciono un poco, tal vez había sido demasiada su efusividad hacia esa salida, que ni siquiera notó que podía ser una misión.

\- Hinata- le sonrió con cariño una vez que estuvo cerca de él-…- pero él no agrego más a su saludo, cosa que la decepcionó aún más.

\- ¿a-a donde vamos s-Shino-kun?- el acomodó sus lentes oscuros, Shino como siempre lucía una sudadera de capucha y unos pantalones, esta vez debía agregar, que eran de mezclilla negra- ¿t-tenemos una misión?

\- No- empezó a caminar y Hinata suspiró, lo quería, pero él… él parecía ser feliz en su mundo- vamos por acá- asintió. Durante el resto del día el moreno la había traído caminando por toda la ciudad y de vez en cuando se detenían a ver alguna cosa que les gustara a ambos. A veces ella se detenía a ver las tiendas con panes y dulces u otras veces el volteaba a ver los carteles con alusión a los insectos.

Pero nunca pararon en ningún restaurante y tampoco platicaron, dios. Por fin llegaron al parque, eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Se sentaron en los banquitos que allí habían y Shino no dijo nada, incluso no se había quitado sus lentes ni la capucha, se sobo los pies disimuladamente. No era una cita, no era una misión, no era más que un paseo por la ciudad.

\- ¿te duelen?- dijo refiriéndose a sus pies y ella negó de inmediato- somos camaradas, puedes decirme- su voz carente de emoción solo era la guirnalda del pastel, demonios. Se reprendió mentalmente, no debería decir malas palabras aunque él no la escuchara. – Lamento este día- hablo lentamente.

\- ¿p-por qué?- le prestó atención y por fin el moreno dejo caer tanto su capucha como quito sus lentes- ¿s-Shino-kun?

\- No creí que…- ella lo miró confundida- Hinata- asintió, Shino se enderezo en su lugar y con mucha decisión tomo sus manos entre las suyas- yo…- su semblante serio solo lucía un leve sonrojo en su mejilla derecha y eso hizo que Hinata se sintiera aún más nerviosa- tu…- abrió de nuevo la boca, pero el teléfono de Hinata sonó

\- ¿d-diga?- se soltó del moreno y contestó el teléfono- ¿Kiba-kun?- miro a Shino discretamente- s-si estaba ocupada- bajo la vista- ¿en la base?- volteo ahora si a ver a Shino y este le prestó atención a lo que decía- ¿Neji-nisan? ¿C-cómo?- se puso azul del susto y el moreno reacciono ante eso- ¿e-en serio?- escuchó de nuevo y después saco el aire de su pecho- e-está bien, i-iré para allá- se volteó hacia Shino y este le prestó atención otra vez- d-debo ir a la base. N-Neji-nisan se enteró d-de lo…- suspiro- g-gracias por p-pasar el día c-conmigo Shino-kun.

\- Iré contigo- ella parpadeó confundida- vamos- se quitó su chamarra y la colocó sobre los hombros de Hinata- no queremos que Hyuga Neji se enoje más- acomodó sus lentes oscuros y tomo la mano de Hinata, cosa que la sorprendió- t-te…- su asombro no disminuía, Shino tenía un tono rosa en sus mejillas y tartamudeaba, por primera vez desde que se conocían- ves linda- sonrió ante lo dicho y apretó de vuelta su mano. Valió la pena...

..

..

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios permitieron que ese zángano pidiera que su contacto fuera mi prima?!- escucharon cuando llegaron a la estación - ¡¿Estás demente Uzumaki?!

\- ¡Ay!- grito el rubio- ¡Neji, cálmate!- escucharon algo estrellarse- ¡Pudiste matarme!

\- ¡Da la casualidad de que e eso es lo que quiero!- rugió el castaño, la ventana se rompió y por ella salió un asustado rubio- ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Deje a Hinata-sama aquí para que no pasara por misiones peligrosas y la pones con el criminal más buscado!

\- ¡La culpa no es mía, tebba!- Naruto estaba contra la pared y Neji tenía un aura aún más asesina que antes- ¡El teme pidió expresamente que fuera ella, además Hinata -chan accedió! ¡Tratamos de persuadirla y…! ¡Ay!- corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían hasta que vio a la pareja de pelinegros- ¡Hinata-chan!- derrapo en un intento por evitar el zapato asesino de Neji-

\- ¡N-Neji-nisan!- el castaño miro a Hinata, aun sosteniendo la mano de Shino y eso incremento más su ira- b-basta.

\- ¡Están muertos los dos!- dijo con miles de demonios detrás de él y Hinata suspiro- ¡Los matare a ambos!

\- ¿porque hay tanto escándalo en una estación de policía?- oyeron la voz de Sasuke- ¿es que acaso un criminal no puede tener algo de paz?- se asomó por las rejas- ¿ya avisaron que ella trabajará conmigo?

\- ¡Mal nacido!- Hinata se colgó del brazo de Neji y Naruto de sus piernas- ¡Si le haces algo a Hinata-sama, ten por seguro que te matare!

\- Si, si- se rasco el oído- todos dicen eso y hasta la fecha sigo vivo- miro a Hinata- increíble, puedes lucir como mujer detrás de esas ropas holgadas- ahora eran Shino y Naruto deteniendo a ambos Hyuga, lo cual hizo reír a Sasuke- ¿aceptan el trato? Ella lo hizo ayer, y el Dobe estuvo de acuerdo. ¿Quién eres tú para interferir en las decisiones del líder de la unidad y la subordinada a la cual he pedido?

\- Soy el familiar más cercano a ella- dijo Neji- no dejare que ella trabaje contigo, si quieres un contacto seré yo.

\- Lo siento Hyuga, careces de curvas, no me interesas- el castaño enrojeció de ira- además de que ella debe ser- se volvió a asomar tras las rejas- créeme cuando te digo que hay intereses de por medio, quieres a tu querida… lo que sea de ti a salvo ¿cierto? Entonces deja que ella trabaje conmigo- Hinata lo miro fijamente- ¿acaso la vas a dejar crecer alguna vez?

\- y-yo…- miro a Neji- a-acepte trabajar c-con él, nisan- Neji frunció el ceño- ¿p-por favor? – Tomo de las solapas a Sasuke- ¡nisan!-

\- Si te pasas de listo, te mato- lo arrojo lejos de allí- y tu- miro a Shino, el cual acomodo sus lentes- tampoco te pases con ella- su tono no era alto, pero estaba enojado- tu… más te vale controlar esto- le dijo a Naruto y este asintió con cierto temor- y usted- Hinata le sonrió- vámonos-tomo su mano y salieron de allí- ¡¿Por qué demonios tiene ampollas en sus pies?!- escucharon todos que rugía el castaño y Shino bajo la vista deprimido.

\- Chico difícil- Sasuke sonrió de lado y después se puso serio- ¿cerramos el trato Dobe?

\- Te dije que si- se estrecharon las manos ambos jóvenes y Naruto suspiro- espero no arrepentirme de esto.

..

..

..

* * *

 **Hasta aquí? y ahora? chance, plis! xD jajajajaja por fis!**

 **Nos vemos, si les gusta, la continuo, si no, me cortare las venas con panditas rojos, son los más peligrosos xD jajajajaja bye bye**

 **Gracias por leer! xD**

 **kasai**


	2. Caso 2

**Hola! xD Volvi, no pienso abandonar el proyecto no se espanten. Es que si es complicado escribir esta historia espero qe les guste el capitulo y pues... seria todo xD**

 **Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes aqui mostrados me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Los tomo prestados para dar rienda suelta a mis locuras jajaja es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pareja: Sasuhina /shinohina (Leve)**

 **comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Caso 2. La florista.**

Hinata resoplo por segunda vez en esa tarde, estaba al lado de Shino y Kiba en la estación, desde que ese Sasuke había llegado, todos estaban más que movidos ante los nombres que él empezó a dar como "Danzo" el líder de la mafia y de los burdeles más caros en todo el mundo, Orochimaru conocido como "la serpiente Orochi" suponía que era alusión al cuento japonés en donde aparecía una serpiente maligna, no era de extrañarle, ese hombre era también muy peligroso, uno de los principales transportistas de droga. Kurenai Yuuhi y su esposo Azuma Sarutobi, ellos eran los secuestradores más hábiles que había visto en su vida.

Los mortales y peligrosos Sabaku no. También les decían los reyes de la arena, el menor de ellos era el mafioso que competía en peligrosidad con Sasuke, pero sus torturas a quienes caían en sus manos eran famosas y mucho más peligrosas que las del pelinegro petulante y majadero. Incluso se le conocía por no hablar mucho. Resoplo por tercera ocasión y dejo los expedientes, de entre esos criminales, ahora estaban capturando a los secuaces de ellos. Quién lo diría, Sabaku no, Orochi y Danzo, vaya ¿en qué diablos se había metido?

\- Hinata-sama- levanto la vista de los expedientes- es hora de irnos- ella asintió, Shino se puso de pie también junto con Kiba y comenzaron a seguir a los oji perla- se puede saber…. ¿Qué demonios hacen siguiéndonos?- en el rostro de Neji había una perceptible, demasiado perceptible, venita de irritación.

\- Si Hinata se va, nosotros también- habló Kiba unos pasos más atrás de los Hyuga- ¡ven Hinata! Quiero estofado para la cena- comenzó a jalar su mano y la morena sonrió, tal vez el aura asesina que sentía solo fuera producto de su imaginación, no tal vez no, pero ¿Cómo le diría a su primo que ellos iban a su casa y que incluso tenían una copia de su llave? Mnm…. Tarea difícil.

\- ¿van a cenar? ¿Me puedo unir a ustedes?- todas pegaron un brinco y miraron al moreno en cuestión, Sasuke Uchiha se presentaba como siempre, pulcramente vestido y su asquerosa sonrisa de lado. Miró con descaro al castaño Hyuga y llevo su vista hacia su reloj - desafortunadamente tenemos trabajo, así que mamá Pata no podrá hacerles de comer a sus pequeños patitos- tomo la mano de la morena y comenzó a jalarla con dirección al auto - ¡vámonos!- Hinata miraba desconcertada como Shino y los otros se quedaban pasmados atrás, pero se sorprendió aún más al ser introducida al auto del cretino aquel y después ver por la ventana trasera a su primo, y amigos atrás como si fueran perros en adopción- vaya que eres popular Hyuga.

\- ¿Cuál es la misión?- Sasuke sonrió de lado en respuesta y le entrego el folder que su asistente le daba- ¿ves a esa persona?- "Ino Yamanaka"- la "florista" desgraciadamente no es su único talento. Cuando le ordenan ella introduce ciertos venenos imperceptibles para el olfato humano e incluso un perro no puede detectarlos todavía, pero cuando hacen la necropsia el cuerpo esta relleno de esa sustancia- Hinata comenzó a pasar las hojas del expediente, ella no era mayor que esa muchacha e incluso se veía muy amigable ¿no le estaría tomando el pelo?- no desconfíes de mí, tenemos asuntos con ella ahora mismo-

\- ¿Qué dijo Naruto-kun sobre esto?- pregunto bajando el expediente- ¿sabe de ella?

\- Si, es una de las criminales femeninas a atrapar, ella es muy amiga de los Sabaku no, cuando ellos no quieren que alguien que los vio los delate, ella está allí- Hinata medito un poco ¿y cómo lo hacía? ¿Les daba flores a los transeúntes esperando que uno de ellos fuera el que le mandaron asesinar? –

\- ¿y su modus operandi?- el moreno sonrió de lado- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Creíste que ser una artesana con las flores era su único talento?- Hinata lo miro confundida ¿único talento? Mnm… ¿Seria espía? Medito- vaya que eres lenta Hyuga- sintió el carpetazo que Sasuke le dio y ambos salieron hacia una modesta tiendita-

Era de un tenue color amarillo claro, el frente se encontraba totalmente adornado con macetas y algunos floreros en los cuales se ostentaban las hermosas flore, detrás había un cristal enorme que dejaba ver el interior de la tienda y allí se encontraba la rubia en cuestión, su coleta alta, su flequillo de lado y cubriendo su ojo derecho, una sonrisa mientras hacia un arreglo ¿de verdad era peligrosa? Hinata y Sasuke ingresaron al lugar haciendo sonar una linda campanita ¡incluso había una campanita de esas que hay en las tiendas de las películas! Esa mujer no podía ser peligrosa-

\- ¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó emocionada la rubia para colgarse de inmediato sobre el moreno y comenzar a restregar su mejilla contra su pecho- te eché tanto de menos- Hinata frunció el ceño… ese sujeto estaba siendo manoseado por aquella chica… ¿Lo estaba manoseando enfrente de su asistente y de ella?- que bueno que vienes a verme ¡hace mucho que no se de ti! – ronroneo contra el joven y Sasuke sonrió de lado, oh si, todas lo aman. Hinata no sintió menos que desprecio por él. Otra vez.

\- Digamos que tengo asuntos importantes- Sasuke dejo que ella se quedara abrazada a él y esta sonreía feliz - te presento a mi mascota-dijo señalando a Hinata, Ino le prestó atención y sonrió al verla entrecerrar los ojos- escucha, no tengo todo el día- se soltó por fin de ella - ¿Dónde están los Sabaku no ahora mismo?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé?- Hinata empezó a mirar las flores y sonrió al percibir el aroma de las lavandas, pero llamó su atención un montón de rosas al fondo de la estancia- yo no las olería si fuera tu- miro a la rubia- tienen veneno- Hinata pego un brinco y se alejó como pudo de aquellas hermosas flores- eres simpática, me agradas.

\- No es una vista social Ino- Sasuke se sentó en el escritorio de la rubia- veras, trabajo con esta chica. Son de la policía- la rubia frunció el ceño- digamos que he llegado a un acuerdo con ellos y si cooperas, no te harán nada- la morena frunció el ceño ante lo dicho, eso no lo decidía él- ¿me ayudarás?

\- Digamos que estoy dispuesta a colaborar- se acercó al moreno- si tú me das algo a cambio- Hinata miro la atmosfera, eso se parecía a los encuentros románticos de sus películas de amor ¿estaban coqueteando enfrente de ella? Oh por dios.

...

...

En otro lugar un moreno de ojos negros miraba atento el lugar delante de él, pensar que se entregaría solo para que no le pusiera las manos encima a esa chica. Sonrió para sí mismo y después se dio la vuelta, sería interesante ver como él comenzaba a alejar a las "masas" de sus negocios. Lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke no lo perjudicaba en lo absoluto, solo le daría oportunidad de ser uno de los bastardos más ricos que existieran.

\- Señor- miro a la persona que le hablo- Yahiko-sama quiere verlo- asintió de nuevo- y por cierto, Sasuke-sama se encuentra con la florista ahora mismo.

\- ¿esta ella con él?- su voz serena y carente de emoción solo hizo que su enmascarado asistente asintiera- bien, cuando acaben allí, quiero que sigas a esa chica.

\- Si señor- se alejó del auto y este comenzó a avanzar, vaya que Sasuke era imprudente.

\- Padre- el conductor solo escucho la voz del moreno- digamos que puedes tomarte el descanso que querías, yo me hare cargo de todo aquí- esperó un momento- sí, no te preocupes, Sasuke no hará nada irresponsable, incluso nos conviene- miro a su chofer y le señalo que diera vuelta a la izquierda- iré a ver a los Sabaku no ahora mismo, sé que están aquí en konoha y eso nos ahorra el viaje- se detuvieron delante de una gran mansión y el moreno sonrió- descuida, no dejare que nada se eche a perder incluso si Sasuke hace algo tonto yo lo arreglare- esperó de nuevo- vayan con cuidado- esperó de nuevo- hasta luego.

\- Itachi-senpai - bajo el teléfono y miro al sujeto delante de él- ¿estás seguro de ir con aquellos asesinos?

\- ¿Nosotros que somos Deidara?- bufo un poco molesto, pero al final comenzó a caminar al lado del rubio- regresa dentro de dos horas, no quiero ir a pie a casa- le dijo al chofer y este asintió- ¿Dónde está Yahiko? Tobi me dijo que quería verme.

\- Están todos reunidos, hay algo que debemos discutir sobre tu hermanito- dijo con cierto fastidio- creo que el idiota nos va a delatar a todos.

\- Descuida, no se lo pondremos fácil. Sasuke cree que está lejos de nosotros ahora, pero no lo conseguirá- sonrieron malignamente ante lo dicho y comenzaron a entrar a la gran sala donde ya estaban todos reunidos. – akatsuki es más fuerte que cualquier organización incluso más fuerte que la policía.- todos sonrieron y dejaron que el moreno les explicara sus planes. Harían una pequeña visita a la chica en cuestión.

...

...

Hinata ingresó cansada a su departamento, odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha, criminal o no se estaba ganando unas patadas y a pulso. Se sentó en el comedor y estiro sus manos como si quisiera ahorcar a alguien, si tan solo pudiera poner sus manos sobre ese pálido cuello y estrangularlo hasta que sus ojos se volvieran blancos y sacara espuma por su asquerosa boca. ¡Ah!

Era su primera misión con él y ya no lo aguantaba, maldito Sasuke Uchiha, maldito trato que acordaron. Suspiro cansada, que más podía hacer. Debía ser fuerte si quería que Neji la considerara una peligrosa policía y por ello debía aguantar a ese cretino, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al recordar porque había regresado sola, ahora entendía porque Sasuke decía que la florista tenía "otros talentos" ¡Dios! ¡¿Es que no podían ir a un hotel?! Solo recordaba que se habían encerrado en la oficina de Ino mientras ella y la asistente de Sasuke esperan afuera. Pero cuando empezaron a escuchar lo demás, Hinata salió corriendo de allí.

\- Creí que llegarías más tarde- pego un brinco en su lugar y miro al castaño frente a ella- Hinata-sama ¿paso algo?

\- n-no nisan- le sonrió- iré a dormir, mañana interrogaremos a una de las viudas de las víctimas- el castaño asintió- nisan ¿Qué clase de misiones haces tú?

\- generalmente nosotros cazamos a los criminales- ella asintió- no entiendo por qué ese sujeto quiere que usted este con el todo el día- ella también negó y se sobo la sien, lo mataría.- descanse Hinata-sama.

Sabaku no, recordaba ese apellido en los expedientes, pero no recordaba que eran, miro la habitación de Neji, que cuando él no estaba era la habitación de Kiba, y suspiro. Sabía que ese nombre era algo importante e incluso el nombre Uchiha le sonaba de algo, algo más que un ridículo payaso playboy. Pero qué era.

...

..

"Las llamas cubrían toda la casa, el calor era sofocante y el humo espeso y negro no la dejaba respirar ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era todo esto?

Estiro sus manos hacia el frente, se encontraba acostado en el piso, debía arrastrarse si quería salir. Pero no podía, le dolía demasiado la pierna, demonios. Miró hacia las esquinas del lugar recordaba esa casa, sabia de quien era, pero no podía hacer nada más.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- miro incrédulo como aquel hombre regresaba por él ¿Por qué lo hacía?- ¡Responde! ¡Debemos salir de aquí!- comenzó a toser y él se arrastró con más ganas en el piso, debían salir de allí ahora mismo, ella ya no estaba, lo más seguro es que alguien la sacara o se quemó durante el incendio- ¡Sasuke responde!

\- n- nisan- comenzó a toser de nuevo, la visión se hizo borrosa y todo se volvió más negro de lo que ya era- …- "

Abrió sus ojos, demonios, nunca podría dormir tranquilo otra vez. Miró a su lado en la cama y bufó molesto al ver a la rubia maniaca pegada a su pecho, maldición, la empujo con su pie hasta que ella quedo hecha un ovillo del otro lado de la cama, su intención no era que esto pasara, pero ya no había de otra. Miro su teléfono el cual tenía la pantalla encendida ¿mensajes? ¿Llamadas?

Suponía que era el idiota de Naruto diciéndole que no podía estar lejos de la oficina, comenzó a vestirse y sintió las manos de Ino pegarse a su espalda, diablos, sabía que era jodidamente irresistible, pero eso de volver a entrar con ella a la cama, que por cierto no era una cama era un catre, no le apetecía.

\- Me temo que no te puedo dejar ir, Sa-su-ke-kun- susurro contra su oído y Sasuke comenzó a sentirse mareado ¿Qué era eso? ¿Lo había envenenado? Se volteó con furia en sus ojos, pero no alcanzo ni a ponerle un dedo encima cuando la oscuridad había caído sobre él- dulces sueños.

..

..

Shino sostenía sus manos entre las suyas y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, estaba por decirle algo. Lo sabía, sabía que él sentía lo mismo por ella y eso la hacía tan feliz, apretó sus manos entre las suyas esperando escuchar tan ansiadas palabras, lo vio abrir la boca y de sus delgados labios salieron las palabras.

"Con un demonio" abrió los ojos asustada ¿Shino-kun? ¿Por qué le decía eso? "¿Es que no me puedes dejar dormir en paz maldición?" aún estaba soñando, podía escuchar la voz de su nisan, pero era el rostro de Shino, que estaba pasando. Empezó a removerse frenética hasta que el duro suelo la recibió.

\- ¿Y a mí que me importa que tu ridículo soplón haya desaparecido?- Hinata abrió un ojo y el otro lo tenía guiñado ante la presencia del sueño, sus negros cabellos se encontraban enmarañados que hasta parecían un nido de pájaro- ¿yo? Hinata-sama volvió anoche.- se asomó a la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con Neji en pijama, igual que ella por cierto, incluso el nido de pájaro estaba también en su cabello- su asistente debe cuidar de él no Hinata-sama.

\- ¿nisan? ¿Qué sucede?- comenzó a rascarse la cabeza hasta llegar con el castaño y este gruño enojado- ¿nisan?

\- Tu querido compañero no aparece- ella frunció un poco su ceño ¿compañero? ¿Shino-kun? ¿Kiba-kun?- el inútil de Uchiha desapareció, su asistente no lo encuentra y Naruto lo ha llamado un montón de veces- miro la bocina y grito sobre ella- ¡El idiota de Naruto cree que ese mal nacido está aquí con nosotros!- ambos escucharon la queja del rubio y Hinata suspiro, Neji tenía un pésimo despertar y ese mal humor no se le iría en todo el día.

\- D-déjame hablar- se acercó a la bocina y escucho los lloriqueos de su jefe- ¿Naruto-kun? A-ayer Uchiha-san y yo fuimos a ver a la florista- escuchó las palabras de su amigo y después asintió- iremos a buscarlo, l-le diré a Shino-kun y Kiba-kun- asintió de nuevo- gracias.- dejo el teléfono y se giró para hablar con Neji.

\- ¡Buenos días Hinata! ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe dejando ver al castaño y a un sombrío Shino detrás de él- ¿Qué hay Neji?

\- Buenos días- habló escueto el moreno, quitándose la capucha de la cabeza al igual que sus lentes oscuros- madrugaron.

\- b-buenos días chicos- Hinata camino hasta abrazar a sus dos amigos y les sonrió- Neji-nisan se despertó primero que yo porque Naruto-kun llamó- ambos asintieron- al p-parecer Uchiha-san e-está desaparecido.

\- ¿un criminal desaparecido? Para mí que el infeliz se fugó después de que tu regresaste- ambos tomaron asiento en el comedor y meditaron- ¿Naruto te dijo que quiere que hagamos?

\- Debemos ir a ver a la f-florista, e-es con ella con quien p-paso…- se sonrojo en exceso y todos los varones voltearon a verla- l-la n-noche- su tartamudeo había reaparecido, intentaba dejarlo más que nada porque Sasuke le hacía dicho que parecía retrasada cuando tartamudeaba.

\- Esta bien, desayunemos y vamos para allá- Hinata asintió y camino a la cocina, pero Neji le impidió el paso.

\- ¿Se le hace correcto que dos hombres irrumpan en su departamento de esta forma?- su tono era calmado, cosa que hizo que los tres sintieran escalofríos, Hinata miro a sus amigos y ellos le devolvieron la mirada- ¿y es aún más correcto recibir a dos hombres cuando usted está en calzoncillos?- Hinata abrió los ojos y miro sus piernas, tenía los boxers de Neji puestos y una de sus camisetas, peri aun así estaba mostrando demasiada piel- ¿Hinata-sama?

\- y-yo…- el sonrojo cubrió toda su cara hasta las orejas y su cuello haciendo que corriera a esconderse en su habitación- ¡l-lo siento!

\- Demonios, no es como si no hubiéramos visto a Hinata en ropa interior, deja de tratarla como una niña y…- Kiba miró hacia su derecha y se preocupó, ¿Por qué parecía que Neji tenía dos cabezas y varias manos? – Shino… ¡traidor!- el moreno ya estaba saliendo del departamento cuando la furia del castaño de cabellos largos se dejó caer sobre Kiba- ¡Eso duele!

...

..

\- Tu eres la que vino ayer- dijo Ino cruzada de brazos delante de su tienda y sonriéndole a Hinata- perdona el espectáculo de ayer, es solo que Sasuke-kun es…- le dedico una sonrisa más y Hinata sintió escalofríos, Sasuke era un imbécil, fin de la historia- ¿a qué debo tu visita?- miró a los tres chicos detrás de ella y su sonrisa era aún más amplia- ¿alguno de ellos es tu novio? – Hinata comenzó a negar desesperada mientras le sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

\- Escucha- hablo Neji tomando el control de la situación- Uchiha Sasuke está desaparecido y el último lugar en el que fue visto, fue aquí- Ino asintió- ¿sabes algo?

\- ¿no te has puesto a pensar que el probablemente se haya escapado? Se del trato que tiene con ustedes, pero es ilógico que alguien como Sasuke-kun se entregue a la policía- Hinata meditó sus palabras- bien, es todo, pueden irse.

\- Espere- miraron a Shino y este ingreso a la tienda, siendo seguido por la rubia- no conozco a Uchiha lo suficiente, pero él era el principal interesado en ese trato, usted sabe dónde está ¿me equivoco?- las miradas se centraron sobre Ino, pero ella solo bajo la vista.

\- Odio a los chicos listos- tanto Kiba como Shino se lanzaron sobre ambos Hyuga e Ino lanzó una especie de gas verdoso el cual aprovechó para escapar- ¡nos vemos luego!

\- ¡Pase lo que pase no se levanten!- gruño Kiba, comenzó a arrastrarse sobre el suelo de la tienda hasta salir de allí, Neji que salió inmediatamente después de Kiba corrió lejos del lugar y Kiba miro desesperado como Hinata seguía adentro- ¡Hinata date prisa!- ella siguió sus movimientos, pero algo más llamó su atención- ¿Qué haces? ¡Sal de allí!- pero ella regreso sobre sus pasos para abrir la oficina de Ino- ¡Hinata!

\- ¡Aquí está el saco de Uchiha-san!- Shino le paso una bufanda a Kiba y este se cubrió la cara con ella- ¡Kiba-kun, esa mujer mintió!

\- ¡Su veneno no miente así que sal de allí ahora mismo!- pero Hinata siguió buscando en el suelo más cosas de Sasuke- ¡Hinata!

\- ¡Ya voy!- jalo lo más que pudo el aire y corrió hasta los brazos de su mejor amigo el cual la sacó de allí al instante- Uchiha-san jamás dejaría atrás su saco, lo he visto cuando habla con Naruto-kun y es muy especial sobre su ropa, él no escapo, tal vez esa chica lo secuestro.

\- Pediremos refuerzos para que la encuentren, salió corriendo así que dudo que haya ido muy lejos- hablo Shino- Hyuga Neji ya fue tras ella apenas salió de aquí- Hinata asintió- no hagas eso de nuevo- ella asintió de nuevo y comenzó a camina con sus amigos.

,,

,,

Minutos más tarde todos estaban en la base y miraban hacia Naruto el cual tenía sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, habían secuestrado a un criminal, vaya forma de ponerlo. Pero lo que le preocupaba no era eso, si no los rumores sobre los Sabaku no.

\- ¿Estás segura de que el teme dijo que la florista trabaja con los Sabaku no?- pregunto a Hinata a cual asintió.

\- él dijo que había hablado contigo sobre eso- Naruto medito- ¿n-no lo hizo?

\- Me temo que lo de ayer no lo ordene yo- Hinata bajo la vista- debemos encontrarlo, ya sabe dónde está ésta base, no nos conviene que lo divulgue- Hinata asintió- Neji aún no vuelve así que supongo que no ha encontrado a dicha chica.

\- La atrapara, tenlo por seguro. A ese sujeto no se le escapa ni una mosca- asintieron- Naruto, iremos a la floristería por si se nos olvidó algo más allí. Revisaremos los videos de seguridad de la cuadra, por si vieron algo más- el asintió- te tendremos al tanto- Shino se levantó- ven Hinata, tenemos que irnos.

\- hai- salió primero Shino, después ella y Kiba volvió a decirle unas cosas al rubio- ¿Kiba-kun?

\- No, nada- lo miro fijamente- estaba pensando en llevar a Akamaru conmigo, pero temo que el veneno lo afecte.

\- Uchiha-san dijo que el veneno no lo pueden percibir los animales, si el veneno que nos lanzó era solo un distractor- medito en voz baja hacia ella, la florista no parecía ser tonta pero…- ¡Nisan!- Shino volteo a ver a Hinata- ella quería separarnos.

..

Sasuke abrió los ojos poco a poco, demonios parecía que no iba a dejar de maldecir en todo el día. Maldita Ino y sus trucos y más idiota el por haber caído, miro a su alrededor y estaba en una especie de celda, prestó más atención en la oscuridad y sintió asco al ver un bulto arrumbado metros más allá ¿lo habrían encerrado con alguien más? ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Muerto? Se arrastró como pudo hasta llegar a la figura, pero ni así podía tocarla.

\- ¿ya despertaste Sasuke-kun?- entrecerró los ojos- perdóname, saber que si no hubiese sido una orden no te habría lastimado- escucho la femenina voz y Sasuke torció los ojos.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién te ordeno traerme aquí? – cuestiono con fingida dulzura.

\- Da la casualidad que yo lo hice- Sasuke se tensó al ver al moreno detrás de las barras- hola Sasuke, tiempo sin vernos- el moreno frunció el ceño- lo siento, hace mucho que no visitas a tu hermano mayor y me entere por esta señorita- señalo a Ino- que hiciste un trato con la policía, nadie más aparte de mi sabe por qué es, pero me da gusto ser el único- empezó a reír- ¿Qué harás? Ya saben que uno de sus agentes está desaparecido- Sasuke frunció el ceño y miro de nuevo el bulto- ese Hyuga corre demasiado veloz, de no ser por Tobi habría atrapado a Ino.

\- Demonios, debí saber que interferirías- se sentó en el suelo- ¿puedo saber porque me pusiste en una celda tan sucia?

\- Oh vamos Sasuke, no seas quisquilloso- se dio la vuelta- los Sabaku no dejarán el país así que dudo que los encuentres de nuevo, al menos en un buen rato- empezó a caminar- Dulces sueños Otouto.- Sasuke gruño de nuevo y se dejó caer sobre el bulto que ahora sabia era el castaño Hyuga.

\- ¡Argh!- se quejó, pero Sasuke no hizo más que acostarse sobre él con todo su peso, demonios, esperaba que supieran donde buscarlos.

,,

,

¡No tenía ni una maldita idea de dónde buscar a su nisan y al cretino aquel! Se talló con frustración sus negros cabellos y después dejo sacar el aire, no sabía qué hacer en estos casos ¿Cómo encontrarían a ambos chicos? ¿Dónde estaba la rubia? ¿Cómo diablos iban a salir de esto? Se sentó en la acera y comenzó a respirar. Tenía miedo que si usaban a los canes, estos terminaran envenenados, pero no tenían otra pista.

\- Hyuga-sama- miro hacia una chica que se acercaba a ella- hemos descubierto que Neji-sama persiguió a la florista hasta esta dirección- Hinata asintió- fue la última vez que una cámara lo vio, y el auto que se llevó a Uchiha es este- Hinata miro el auto negro y después suspiro, tomaban caminos diferentes.

\- ¿Estás segura de que solo fueron esas direcciones?- hablo Kiba tomando las imágenes que le enseñaban a Hinata- podría ser solo un cebo, tal vez ni siquiera siguieron más adelante.

\- Llévanos allí- ordenó la Hyuga mirando fijamente a la chica en cuestión- quiero comprobar una cosa- asintieron y subieron al auto.

\- Hinata, creo que debemos llevar a los demás- dijo Shino mirando a todo el equipo, los cuales también estaban en sus autos- es lo mejor.

\- No- hablo Kiba- si la corazonada de Hinata es cierta, entonces ellos deben estar allí- la Hyuga asintió- y si no, necesitamos que ellos vayan en las distintas direcciones que pudieran tomar- Shino asintió- nosotros dos iremos contigo Hinata, los demás pueden ir a buscar pistas, estén alertas a la llamada- la chica asintió.

\- Opino que es arriesgado que Hinata vaya- habló Shino, recibió a cambio las miradas de reproche de ambos chicos, los cuales lo dejaron atas y subieron al auto- solo… creo que me he quedado solo.

...

Kiba condujo las calles hasta el puente donde fue la última vez que habían visto a Hyuga Neji, en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba Shino y atrás estaban Akamaru, su perro, y Hinata. Había decidido llevarlo ya que era excelente rastreando, si esa tulipana o margarita le hacía algo a su perro, no tendría piedad.

Bajaron del auto y Hinata junto con Akamaru comenzaron a buscar al castaño, Shino y Kiba se quedaron dentro del auto, si no lo encontraban dejarían el lugar de inmediato. Pero al parecer alguien tenía otros planes. Shino bajo de inmediato al ver que Hinata se encontraba en el barandal del puente con Akamaru aun olfateando dicho lugar-

\- ¡Es peligroso, baja de allí! – gritó a su subordinada pero esta lo ignoró- ¡Hinata!

\- ¡Neji-nisan estuvo aquí!- gritó ella de vuelta- ¡Akamaru está seguro!- siguieron caminando sobre la baranda, pero el perro se puso en guardia de pronto- ¿Akamaru?- miro en la dirección que el perro le decía y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un auto acercarse- ¡Kiba-kun quítate!- Shino se lanzó sobre Hinata y Akamaru mientras el castaño trataba de arrancar el auto para evitar el impacto del otro, pero no lo logró a tiempo, siendo empujado por el vehículo- ¡Kiba-kun!

\- Quédate aquí- Shino le puso su gabardina encima y salió con el arma en las manos- ¡Pide refuerzos, si nos están atacando es porque Uchiha y Neji están aquí!- su voz siempre calmada ahora se escuchaba algo alterada. No era para menos, Kiba podría estar herido- ¡Salga del auto!- gruñó hacia la conductora que Hinata reconoció como la florista.

\- vaya, no sabía que se preocuparían tanto por Sasuke-kun- Shino frunció aún más el ceño- pero creo que no lo encontraran- arranco de nuevo con la intención de atropellar al pelinegro y Hinata en un impulso disparó a todas direcciones del auto, dando dos impactos en la llanta derecha y uno en el vidrio. Shino fue golpeado por el auto y lanzado a un lado.

\- ¡Shino-kun!- tanto Akamaru como ella se levantaron y corrieron a ver a ambos chicos, Hinata comenzó a mover al moreno, pero se detuvo, podría tener alguna fractura y ella no contribuía en nada si lo seguía moviendo así- ¡Shino-kun!- intentó golpear su rostro, aunque no se sentía capaz, que tal si lo lastimaba más ¡Dios! ¿Qué debía hacer? Escuchó los ladridos de Akamaru y vio con asombro como Ino salía del auto, el impacto en el vidrio había dado en clavícula y su blusa amarilla ahora se teñía de rojo- ¡Detente y disparo! – pero la rubia la ignoro.

\- ¡Alto o disparo!- escucharon ambas chicas a una pelirosa, la cual apuntaba a dicha florista- ¡¿Están bien Hinata-san?!- la morena asintió, poco a poco las unidades iban llegando- ¡Ríndete, estás rodeada!- Hinata suspiro- quedas arrestada por intento de homicidio a dos oficiales, por secuestro de un tercero e interferir en un caso oficial, más tus crímenes ya sumados- Ino sonrió de lado mientras la pelirosa la arrestaba y ponía las esposas en sus muñecas.

\- ¡Eres adorable Hinata-chan!- Hinata se detuvo en su intento de ir a ver a su amigo- ¡Detente y disparo! Pensar que Sasuke-kun hizo equipo con una novata como tú- siguió riéndose y Hinata se sintió de pronto avergonzada- Un mensaje de mi jefe "Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees Hinata-chan"- siguió riéndose mientras la metían a la camioneta. Kiba fue llevado de emergencia al hospital y Shino fue atendido por fractura de tres costillas así como de muñeca.

...

Encontraron a Sasuke y a Neji debajo del puente, descubriendo así una vieja prisión que había sido construida años atrás. Hinata se colgó del cuello de su magullado primo sollozando preocupada mientras este trataba de darle consuelo. Sasuke había sido interrogado nuevamente, pero solo descubrieron sus sonrisas sarcásticas en lugar de respuestas.

\- ¡Teme! Será mejor que hables- rugió Naruto- tu tontería de ir a ver a esa mujer casi le cuesta la vida a tres de mis agentes y Hinata-chan está en peligro ¿Qué crees que hare con eso?

\- Solo deja que siga trabajando conmigo- ambos chicos se miraron con el ceño fruncido- ella es mayor, pudo tomar esas decisiones y fue gracias a ella que nos encontraron. No la subestimes Dobe- el rubio apretó sus puños y después se dio la vuelta- ¡Ella elegirá seguir trabajando conmigo!-

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Hinata-chan?- sus ojos azules se encontraban clavados en los de Sasuke y el moreno le devolvía la mirada- ¿Qué es tan importante para ti de ella?

\- Nada, simplemente que no quiero trabajar contigo- el rubio entrecerró los ojos- esa chiquilla no me importa, ya te dije que hay intereses míos de por medio. Tengo asuntos pendientes con los Sabaku no, por eso estoy aquí en esta estación-

\- ¡Mas te vale que sea cierto!- rugió de nuevo y salió de allí- ¡Demonios! Ese teme me saca de mis casillas- "tú también me sacas de mis casillas" se escuchó de dentro de la habitación donde había salido el rubio y este pateo la puerta- ¡Teme, cállate!

\- ¡Detente y disparo, por dios Hinata!- Kiba se reía de su amiga-. Ay, me duele… Auch… - apretó su estómago, pero seguía riéndose- eres genial Hinata.

\- n-no te rías k-Kiba-kun- el sonrojo cubría las mejillas de la chica y eso solo hacía que le castaño riera con más ganas- ¡mo, nisan, dile algo!- el castaño solo sonreía hacia ella- ¿nisan?

\- No es nada Hinata-sama- el castaño se encontraba en la cama del hospital- tanto Inuzuka como yo debemos estar en reposo por lo menos tres meses- Hinata bajo la vista- así que mi compañera de equipo será asignada a ustedes dos junto con Uchiha- ella asintió- Aburame, cuento contigo para cuidar de ella con tu vida.

\- Siempre he protegido a Hinata, no necesitas recordármelo- el castaño asintió- vamos Hinata, Naruto quería hablar con nosotros- ella asintió y salieron de allí. Sasuke había sido dado de alta de ese hospital porque según él, lo iban a atender en uno de mejor calidad, estaba preocupada sí, pero no era para tanto. Al menos había sido capaz de probar su valor y haber rescatado a Neji, aunque no era solo suya la gloria- ¿en qué piensas?

\- E-en nada- tomo la mano sana de Shino y sonrió- tenia m-mucho miedo.

\- Es natural tener miedo en tu primera misión, pero lo hiciste bien- le dio un apretón a la mano de Hinata y ella sonrió ligeramente mientras devolvía el apretón.

Todos estaban bien, debía ser más fuerte si quería cuidarlos a partir de ahora y por eso seguiría trabajando con Uchiha, aunque lo odiara.

* * *

 **hasta aqui! de una vez les digo, las cosas van a ser lentas, Hinata-chan tiene un pesim concepto de Sasuke y su principe azul es Shino-kun, asi que.., muajajajaja xD**

 **veremos como se desarrollan las cosas, pero tengan por seguro que esto va para rato, no se cuantos capitulos sean, pero espero que me sigan apoyando xD jajaja gracias.**

 **kasai**

 **Agradecimientos a Gabyota, Kattytoebel, Neri, KDS. ¨Patohf y nicolai p. Sherman xD jajajaja**

 **reviews? ok no x** D


	3. Caso 3

H **ola! perdon el retraso, pero quiero que sepan que seguimos xD jajajajaj**

 **Segundo, si se saben alguna historia de terror, no duden en pasarmela y la adaptamos para el especial de terror sale? recuerden que esta como completo, pero en si le agregaremos más cosas. xD jajajajajajaja**

 **Tercero, Sai es el villano, jajajajaja y am... no me maten xD jajajaja**

 **kasai**

 **Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Caso 3.- el paisajista.

Un niño castaño se encontraba sentado en la banca de aquel parque, el frio viento comenzaba a sentirse, pero no veía que él viniera. Era un mentiroso, había dicho que vendría a jugar con él y no llegaba, estúpido, estúpido. Pero era más estúpido él por confiar en los adultos. Miro de nuevo hacia todos lados y no había indicios de aquel atolondrado y torpe rubio.

¿Cuándo vendría? Le había dicho, bueno no había sido él. Más decepcionado que nunca se levantó de aquella banca y comenzó a caminar hacia donde había dejado a su abuelo, el cual se encontraba hablando sobre sake, estúpido anciano borracho.

Abrazó su muñeco contra su mejilla, estaba harto de los adultos, todos eran unos mentirosos y unos borrachos, sorbió su moquienta nariz y comenzó a caminar más rápido, pero una figura detuvo sus pasos. Abrió sus ojos asombrados ante aquel hombre moreno de sonrisa tensa, era tensa ¿o era fingida?

\- ¿te vas Konohamaru-kun?- El niño asintió- ¿Por qué? Naruto dijo que vendría.

\- Pero no ha venido, ese cretino mentiroso no vino- el moreno negó con una sonrisa- ¿me llevaras a verlo? Tú sabes donde vive.

\- ¿no quieres ir con tu abuelo a casa?- el niño negó- ¿Por qué?- se sentó a su lado.

\- Porque mi abuelo solamente se la pasa pensando en el trabajo, desde que me dejaron a su cuidado hemos jugado pocas veces- el moreno asintió, se levantó de allí y le tomo la mano- ¿Qué haces?

\- Vamos a ver a Naruto, mi auto está cerca- Konohamaru sonrió y empezó a caminar, dejando atrás su juguete favorito y con él un dibujo- Espera y verás, te vas a divertir mucho.

..

..

Hinata miraba fijamente los reportes, tenían al menos treinta casos de niños y niñas desaparecidos, obviamente eso no era bueno pero no tenían pistas por dónde empezar y Uchiha había salido de viaje "¿creen que pueden retenerme? Les dije como encontrar a Orochi ahora yo me iré por un tiempo" apretó sus puños, es cierto que gracias a él habían capturado a la florista, e incluso se habían sumado otros tres criminales menores, pero eso no era lo importante, debían encontrar a Orochi, quien tenía información de Danzo y a su vez tenía información sobre otro criminal peligroso como lo era Itachi Uchiha, líder de akatsuki.

Revolvió sus cabellos frustrada, no podían continuar sin Uchiha y estaba en serio de mal humor, aparte de que Kiba seguía hospitalizado, no es que Tenten no fuera buena o su nisan no lo fueran, es que eran demasiado apresurados, con decir que cuando ella descifro donde estaban esos criminales, Tenten y Neji ya habían corrido por ellos y toda la gloria se la habían llevado ellos.

\- Hinata-sama- brincó en su lugar y después volteó a ver a su nisan, el cual tenía los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Qué está haciendo con los reportes? Esa misión no es de usted.

\- P-pero- carraspeo- quiero ayudar, sé que se nos escapa algo- Neji negó, tomo los reportes y la dejo allí sentada- Mnm…- hizo un puchero, después de capturar a la florista Neji se había vuelto más sobre protector con ella, a este paso jamás demostraría que clase de policía peligrosa y calificada era.

\- Hinata- pegó otro brinco, ok, si seguía brincando así no podría demostrarlo nunca de los nunca- me temo que han dicho de otro niño desaparecido y no es cualquier niño- le tendió las imágenes y Hinata bajo la vista- Konohamaru, el nieto del jefe- la joven morena mordió su uña, no esperaba que ese sujeto se llevara al nieto del jefe superior, pero si eso había ocurrido, no tendría más remedio que llamar a Uchiha- ¿Qué harás?- sacó su teléfono de entre sus ropas y con mucho miedo presiono la marcación rápida.-

\- Creí que jamás llamarías, empezaba a creer que eras competente en tu trabajo, pero cuando menos me lo esperaba, llamaste- la horrible y sarcástica voz de ese cretino la recibió, Hinata contuvo sus ganas de arrojar su teléfono- ¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja hija mía?- Shino tomo el teléfono al ver los impulsos de su mejor amiga de querer lanzarlo lejos.

\- Uchiha. Habla Aburame- el moreno afirmo- tenemos un caso, ha habido una serie de reportes sobre secuestros de niños en parques cercados a los domicilios.

\- Que sea Hyuga quien me lo explique- Shino iba a protestar- cuando acepte la misión, especifiqué que fuera ella la que trabajara conmigo, no es por molestar, pero verdaderamente odio la voz de un hombre en las mañanas- ahora fue Shino quien casi lanzaba el teléfono lejos de él, pero Hinata lo retomo- bien.- dijo cuando escucho la voz de Hinata- continua.

\- Lo único que tenemos hasta el momento son los reportes, los lugares y hace poco desapareció el nieto de nuestro jefe, Sarutobi Konohamaru-kun- Sasuke afirmo- ¿tienes una pista?

\- Primero lo primero- Hinata tomó una hoja y un lápiz- la forma en la que trabaja creería que es un pederasta común y corriente, pero me temo que no lo es- Hinata trago grueso- si van treinta casos y en ninguno han dado con los niños, tengan por seguro que ahora son tiernos y dulces angelitos allá en el cielo- como había puesto el altavoz ahora ambos morenos se miraban con espanto- tendrán que ir a los lugares donde se han suscitado los secuestros, entrevisten a las familias…

_- Eso ya lo hicimos, ninguno tiene idea de quien haya sido el culpable- habló Shino, interrumpiendo a Sasuke, el cual bufo.

\- Abubu, si los padres supieran quien fue, la policía no tendría trabajo- el moreno sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo, le metería un tiro en la cabeza cuando lo viera- entrevisten a las familias, si creo que es quien es, entonces habrá dejado como estela una serie de paisajes en el parque donde vio por última vez a las víctimas- Hinata afirmo- y Hyuga- miro el teléfono- ten mucho cuidado, no es cualquier persona, trabaja para Danzo, así que es peligroso- ella afirmo – bien, ahora seguiré con mis vacaciones, suerte novatos- colgó el teléfono.

\- Vamos a decirle a Naruto- Shino tomó el teléfono de Hinata- tenemos que tener una orden para interrogar a las víctimas- ella afirmo- ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Uchiha?

\- él lo g-guardo el primer día que trabajamos juntos-. Shino torció los ojos tras sus lentes, mataría a Uchiha- vamos.

..

..

Media hora después los cuatro se encontraban viajando a todas las casas que habían sido interrogadas anteriormente. Como había dicho Sasuke, la mayoría de los padres tenían un dibujo en carboncillo con el lugar en donde el niño había estado jugando e incluso tenía unas letras escritas, pero no podían descifrarlo. Hinata mordió su labio inferior, a este paso y como decía Uchiha probablemente los niños estarían muertos, ¿Cómo les dirían eso a los padres? Y también estaba el hecho de que ese sujeto trabajaba directamente con danzo.

Danzo manejaba burdeles, no creía que él fuera de los que tuvieran una red de prostitución infantil, pero todo era posible. Llegaron a la casa de Sarutobi Hiruzen, el jefe de toda la unidad y jefe incluso de Tsunade-sama, Neji toco la puerta y todos ingresaron a la casa una vez que les abrieron la puerta,

\- ¿A que debo su visita?- el hombre, a pesar de que era mayor caminaba sin ninguna dificultad.

\- Vinimos para hacerle algunas preguntas señor- hablo Neji, el mayor solo asintió y los hizo pasar a la sala- verá ¿encontró por casualidad un dibujo en el lugar donde jugaba su nieto?- el mayor medito y después se puso de pie para entregarles el dibujo, efectivamente era a carboncillo.

\- ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con que mi nieto haya desaparecido?- Neji comenzó a explicarle todo mientras Hinata veía y comparaba los dibujos, la mayoría eran cercanos a las residencias, pero no encontraba otra similitud. Mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a trazar un mapa de la ciudad en su cabeza. El primer parque era cercano a la estación de policías, ya que allí habían ocurrido tres de los secuestros.

El segundo parque estaba a kilómetro y medio de allí, no muy lejos de donde habían capturado a los criminales menores, incluso recordaba que ese parque tenía un puente. Los niños que allí habían jugado eran todos hijos y conocidos de los vecinos. Apretó sus ojos, estaba segura de que esos niños habían tenido relación con el secuestrador, si no jamás hubieran ido con ellos.

\- D-disculpe- Hiruzen le prestó atención- usted hablo con su nieto sobre- carraspeo- el no hablar con extraños ¿verdad?- el mayor asintió- ¿hubo alguien que rondó la casa seguido? – Neji suspiro, no creía que eso fuera a suceder.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, Konohamaru era muy selectivo con las personas que hablaba- ella asintió- no tendía a entablar conversación con cualquier persona y era muy unido a alguien de la policía- ella asintió- pero vino un sujeto hace dos semanas y los encontré conversando en la calle.

\- ¿Cómo era?- habló Shino- lo mínimo que recuerde será de ayuda.

\- Era moreno- Hiruzen empezó a meditar y sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro tratando de pescar las ideas en su cabeza, Hinata trago grueso- de tez muy blanca, incluso creo que era pálido, sus ojos eran negros y usaba, ese día usaba algo marrón, pero no recuerdo que era- Hinata medito, esa descripción no les ayudaría en mucho, aunque si pensaba mal, ese sujeto se parecía a Sasuke. Meditó lo dicho por el anciano y después tomó su teléfono, marco el teléfono de Sasuke y este respondió al cuarto timbrazo.

\- ¿y bien? ¿Qué noticias me tienes?- dejó a todos hablando en la sala y ella salió hasta el pasillo.

\- Hiruzen-sama dice que ese hombre se acercó a Konohamaru-kun hace dos semanas- Sasuke afirmo- ¿tienes alguna idea de quién sea?

\- Ya mande un expediente completo a tu correo, revísalo- ella abrió los ojos. Salió de la casa y camino hasta la camioneta donde estaba su laptop- ¿ya lo abriste?

\- E-espera- Sasuke bufo- m-mejor sigue hablando- dijo torciendo sus opalinos ojos, ese Uchiha siempre sacaba lo peor de ella.

\- El paisajista, un pedófilo no tan común, su forma de trabajar recurrentemente es en espacios abiertos, a él le gusta mucho dibujar y cuando se trata de capturar gente para los burdeles lo hace en lugares cerrados, pero su hobby personal son niños en parques- ella afirmo, miró el archivo y ciertamente se parecía a Sasuke, solo que sin esa mueca sarcástica en su cara- fue apresado hace cuatro años, pero salió libre gracias a influencias. Ahora sigue secuestrando niños- miro la forma, anteriormente había secuestrado quince niños- el no pierde el tiempo, ronda los parques todos los días y por lo menos engatusa a tres niños por día. Tiene una facilidad para hablar con ellos.

\- P-pero… Hiruzen-sama dijo que Konohamaru-kun era muy esquivo con las personas- Sasuke afirmo- ¿c-como pudo dar con él?

-Algún conocido de Konohamaru, el debió haberlo investigado o seguido durante una semana antes de hablar, quiere decir que puso sus ojos en él tres semanas antes- ella medito ¿Quién sería el conocido de Konohamaru?- te dejo, iré a reunirme con alguien- ella afirmo y colgó.

\- ¡Hinata-chan!- miro hacia la calle y Naruto venia llegando en su auto, anaranjado debía decir- ¿Cómo está el abuelo?

\- B-bien- abrió los ojos- ¿a-abuelo? N-Naruto-kun- carraspeo, siempre que se emocionaba de más comenzaba a tartamudear- podría ser que tu fueras el hombre cercano a Konohamaru-kun ¿verdad?- el asintió- ¿c-conoces a este hombre?- el rubio le echo un vistazo a la foto y después abrió sus ojos- ¿Naruto-kun?

\- Fue a mi casa a colgar una pintura que le compre- dijo el rubio y después cerró sus ojos- pero no recuerdo más ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Hiruzen-sama, Shino-kun, Neji-nisan, Tenten-san!- Hinata entro corriendo a la casa dejando al rubio atrás.

...

...

Konohamaru miraba fijamente las paredes de aquel lugar, una habitación blanca y llena de juguetes de niños, pero él no era un niño. Bufo molesto, no debió haberle creído a ese sujeto, pero todo por ser tan ingenuo, se sentía molesto. Se acercó a una trampilla que había allí, ese sujeto, Sai, había bajado por ella hacía más de dos horas y aun no volvía ¿Qué tendría escondido en ese lugar para llevar tanto tiempo metido? Se aproximó un poco más y trató de abrir la trampilla.

Sus manos apresaron la perilla que le dejaría abrir aquella portezuela, pero esta fue abierta primero desde abajo. Sai regresaba de allá y Konohamaru sintió miedo, cuando él bajó no tenía ni una sola mancha y ahora, llevaba una bata blanca cubierta de sangre, sabía que eso era sangre. La había visto varias veces en casa con su abuelo y con Naruto. Tragó grueso para después tratar de echarse para atrás, pero Sai solo sonrió falsamente.

\- ¿Dónde pensabas ir Konohamaru-kun? – el niño sintió sus mejillas perder color y sus pupilas se dilataron en terror- perdona por hacerte esperar, tenía que atender a alguien primero- Sai lo tomó de las manos y comenzó a arrastrarlo a la trampilla, por más que Konohamaru se negaba a ir con él, era muy poco reflejado su esfuerzo.- te prometo que pasara pronto, Konohamaru-kun- miró de nuevo con miedo el lugar, era oscuro, estaba húmedo y olía realmente mal, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, si no los cuerpos apilados al fondo de la habitación iluminados tétricamente por una vela- nos divertiremos mucho- sintió las esposas cerrarse en sus manos y vio con horror como Sai se quitaba la bata.

..

...

Hinata apretaba sus pequeños puños. Habían dado con la casa del pintor, pero era demasiado tarde, el sujeto ya no estaba allí, miró con miedo como sacaban pequeñas camillas con diminutos cuerpos cubiertos con sabanas en su totalidad, sintió asco, sintió miedo. Shino a su lado paso su brazo por los pequeños hombros, a pesar de que habían recibido la información de Sasuke no habían llegado a tiempo.

Miraron hacia la ambulancia donde subían los cuerpos de los niños y Hinata bajo la vista, Hiruzen estaba destrozado, se encontraba llorando sobre el suelo. Por fortuna el cuerpo de Konohamaru no había sido encontrado, significaba que aún tenían esperanzas de encontrarlo vivo, pero el pobre anciano lloraba por eso mismo, porque no habían encontrado a Konohamaru, aún seguía en las manos de ese psicópata.

\- Hinata-sama, será mejor que vaya a casa- miró a Neji, sus ojos perla estaban vacíos- es una escena terrible, no es bueno que usted siga viendo esto.

\- Yo la llevaré a casa -habló Shino poniendo su mano sobre la de Hinata y arrastrándola para continuar caminando- Uchiha tenía razón, era un enfermo ese sujeto, debemos ser precavidos Hinata- ella asintió- sube- le dijo una vez que llegaron a la camioneta.

\- D-debo hablar con…- miró su teléfono- u- Uchiha-san- Shino asintió, dejó que ella marcara el número del indeseable aquel y esperó a que ella comenzara a hablar para poner el auto en marcha- ¿Dónde está el paisajista?

\- Debo admitir que se me hace extraño que tú me llames, esto comienza a ser un avance en nuestra relación ¿cierto? yo ya conocí a tu primo, solo falta que conozcas a mis padres, pero espero que no trates de arrestarlos, sería una mala imagen para ellos- Hinata no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras de Sasuke y Shino notó aquello ¿Qué le habría dicho?

\- D-déjate de palabrerías- su semblante se ensombreció de nuevo- no encontramos al paisajista en la casa, s-solo- se cubrió la boca ante el recuerdo de lo que vio, pequeños cuerpos destrozados y a un lado- u-Uchiha-san.

\- Trata de relajarte- su tono ya no era burlón y sarcástico, ahora estaba serio- tengo entendido que debió ir a ver a Danzo, pero no estoy seguro de que se vayan a reunir- ella afirmo- trata de buscar en los parques, probablemente lo encuentres en el que está delante de la estación- ella asintió, aunque él no pudiera verla- y Hyuga- ella soltó un leve quejido- si no puedes con esto, hazle caso a tu primo y deja la policía, el mundo es demasiado cruel para una tonta como tú. – colgó la llamada y Hinata se quedó allí, con el teléfono en la mano.

Ella había querido que la mandaran a ese tipo de misiones, como a Neji. Pero ahora veía que era demasiado cruel, la florista no había sido así, los otros criminales tampoco, pero el tratar con un psicópata solo la hacía sentir temor, miró a Shino y este frenó el auto, ambos se miraron por largo rato y el moreno retiró sus lentes oscuros.

\- ¿estás bien?- ella apretó el teléfono en sus manos y asintió- ¿Quieres continuar con esto? Las misiones serán aun peor a partir de ahora- ella afirmo- Hinata.

\- S-solo… estoy c-conmocionada- se acercó hasta recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno- d-déjame d-descansar en c-casa- el chico asintió y puso en marcha la camioneta hasta la casa, lo mejor sería que ella descansara, él y Neji se harían cargo de lo demás, aparte de que Neji le había dicho que la llevara a casa.-

\- Llegamos- ella asintió, se bajó de la camioneta y una vez que hizo eso Shino se bajó con ella- ¿quieres que te acompañe?- ella negó, volvió a acercarse al moreno para refugiarse en sus brazos, ciertamente solo podían ser así de cercanos cuando estaban solos, pero eso no importa para Hinata, ella lo quería. - ¿Hinata?

\- V-ve con cuidado- el moreno subió al auto y arranco de nuevo, Hinata lo vio marchar y una vez que lo hizo marcó de nuevo el numero- u-Uchiha-san, necesito que me ayudes.

..

...

Sai miraba fijamente al sujeto delante de él, todos dirían que eran parecidos, pero él nunca aceptaría eso. Danzo le había dicho que él era único e irremplazable como para tener delante de él a una copia. Pero el moreno enfrente tenía una sonrisa sarcástica, eso lo hacía enojar, le habían dicho que jamás sonriera si no tenía ganas, pero nunca podría hacer una sonrisa como esa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?-dijo el pintor, pero el moreno solo acrecentó su sonrisa sarcástica- ¿señor?

\- Dime donde esta Danzo- el moreno frunció el ceño- a mí no me interesa entregarte a la policía, pero tengo un contacto en ella que podría refundirte en la cárcel para siempre, además de que Danzo perdería a su mejor reclutador ¿no? ¿Has pensado en lo enfermo que estas para ir por mujeres y niños? Vaya que eso es despiadado.-

\- No sé quién sea usted, pero jamás sabrá de mí en donde se encuentra Danzo-sama- se miraron fijamente de nuevo,

\- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke- el moreno inexpresivo abro grandes sus ojos para después volver a su expresión de siempre- Si llegas a ver a Danzo de nuevo, dile que le mando mis más sinceros deseos de que caiga como la sabandija que es- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.- por cierto, creo que la policía viene por ti.

\- ¿Cómo dio conmigo Uchiha?- Sasuke medito.

\- Digamos que tengo mis propios medios para eso- se plantó delante de Sai otra vez- hay personas que por no ir a la cárcel hacen tratos conmigo, ¿quieres ser uno de esos? Si es así, dime donde esta danzo y no dejare que ellos pongan un dedo sobre ti- empezó a caminar- si no lo quieres, puedes disfrutar tus días allí.

\- No crea que me asusta- su voz amable solo sacaba de quicio a Sasuke, pero sabía que ya había dado en el clavo y estaba molesto- nunca revelaré donde esta Danzo-sama, y usted nunca dará conmigo de nuevo.

\- Iré a visitarte y te llevare flores ¿Cuáles son tus favoritas?- el moreno frunció el ceño- ¿rosas están bien? ¿O prefieres algo menos femenino? Disculpa, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres- Sai dejó por completo su sonrisa falsa y abrió los ojos para mirar fijamente a ese petulante moreno- Solo dime donde está el niño.

\- Se ha agotado mi paciencia señor Uchiha- Sasuke solo sintió el golpe seco en su mandíbula antes de caer sobre sus rodillas y mirar con el ceño fruncido a Sai- se acabaron las palabras- sonrió de lado y limpio la sangre de su labio. Se lo entregaría en pedazos a la policía, nadie tocaba a Sasuke Uchiha y vivía para contarlo.

...

...

Hinata miraba su departamento, hacia un rato que Shino la había dejado allí y ella se encontraba descansando, no entendía como habían sido capaces de lastimar a unos niños. Ese sujeto Sai, aún estaba por allí afuera, y tenía a Konohamaru en sus manos. Se sintió de pronto tonta y débil, niños en peligro allá afuera y ella refugiándose en su casa por lo atroz de una escena, negó en silencio y se auto abrazó.

Miró los reportes, los secuestros habían sucedido cada uno no muy lejos del anterior, pero la mayoría eran hechos en el parque, o sea que el secuestrador vivía cerca de allí. Abrió sus perlados ojos, si el secuestrados vivía cerca de ellos… se levantó de inmediato de su cama, tomo la pistola en sus manos, su placa policial y salió vestida en pijama. Si no estaba equivocada, el sujeto debía estar o en una casa o en un hotel y cerca del parque, solo había dos hoteles, si podía preguntar en uno. Su domicilio anterior ahora era vigilado por la policía y dudaba que él fuera tan estúpido como para ir a su casa nuevamente.

Corrió por las calles hasta poder parar un taxi, le dio la dirección del parque y una vez allí miro asustada a todos lados, había muchas personas que entraban y salían en los hoteles ¿Cómo daría con él? Se amarró de nuevo su pijama de conejitos azules y empezó a correr hacia el primer hotel que encontró.

\- B-buenas noches- respiro hondo y miro al recepcionista- ¿se hospeda este hombre aquí?- el hombre miró la fotografía y negó- bien…- salió disparada de él, el otro hotel estaba cruzando el parque, era bastante grande el parque, se preparó mentalmente para correr toda la dirección, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ese hombre estaría justo allí, solo debía llamar a Naruto y a los otros para que cerraran el hotel y que ese sujeto no escapara nunca más.

Pero si sus sospechas estaban erradas, no solo Neji no vería de lo que ella es capaz, si no también vería que es una inútil a la hora de resolver casos, además de que si no lo capturaban, Konohamaru podría morir. Motivada por ese pensamiento acelero todo lo que sus pies, descalzos por cierto, le daban, las calles ya comenzaban a ser frías a esas alturas, y ella estaba empezando a cansarse de tanto correr.

Llego a dicho lugar, se tocó levemente el vientre y se inclinó para poder tomar aire. Debía ingresar allí, se enderezo, empezando a caminar hacia la entrada del hotel, miró fijamente la puerta, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a tanta gente salir de allí, algunos salían extrañados y otros tantos con sonrisas. Frunció el ceño, empezó a caminar más rápido, ganándose unos cuantos pisotones, pero ni así se doblaría. Ingresó como pudo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke Uchiha golpeando salvajemente al moreno que ella estaba buscando. Intento correr hacia él para detenerlo, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver como Sai le reventaba la nariz de un codazo, haciéndolo caer de inmediato.

\- ¡Llamen a la policía!- grito una mujer, Hinata miro asustada a todos lados, ella era policía, pero jamás había visto a dos hombres pelearse, el sonido de los puños estrellándose contra la carne, la sangre salir a borbotones de cada herida- ¡Hagan algo!- salió de su ensoñación al ver como Sasuke era estrangulado por Sai.

\- ¿Sabe algo señor Uchiha? He sido un perro fiel todo este tiempo, decirme que entregue a mi amo, e s la peor ofensa para mí, pero le aseguro que no volverán a salir palabras groseras de esa boca suya- Sai sacó una navaja de su gabardina y comenzó a acercarla hasta la mejilla de Sasuke. El moreno frunció el ceño, trataba de zafarse, pero ese sujeto era difícil de mover.

\- ¡Alto, policía!- Hinata apuntaba con su arma hacia Sai, pero no estaba segura de sí apuntaba al moreno correcto, tenía miedo de fallar el tiro- ¡Suelta esa arma y pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza!- Sai miro hacia Hinata y le dedico una sonrisa falsa, se incorporó un poco de encima de Sasuke y ella sintió que había hecho algo bien- A-ahora…- maldito tartamudeo- ¡Suelte el arma!- pero Sai lanzo la navaja hacia la morena, haciendo que ella en un reflejo, apretar el gatillo y se echara para atrás en un intento por evitar la navaja- ¡Ah!-

\- ¡Hyuga, se escapa!- Hinata se incorporó de nuevo- ¿Qué haces?- gruño Sasuke poniéndose de pie y empezando a correr, cuando Hinata le gano el paso.

\- ¡V-ve por Konohamaru-kun y llama a la policía!- grito Hinata desde la entrada- ¡Yo iré por el!

\- ¡Maldita loca!- escucho que le grito Sasuke, pero ahora su objetivo era ir por ese sujeto, tenía que detenerlo a como diera lugar. Sus pies descalzos se golpeaban contra el pavimento y los sentía helados. Miró en todas direcciones hasta que capto la figura del moreno correr hacia el parque.

\- ¡Deténgase!- chillo lo más alto que pudo, pero sus pulmones se iban quedando sin aire- ¡He dicho que pare!- apretó de nuevo el gatillo y la bala dio en un árbol cercano al moreno- ¡Deténgase!- Sai se detuvo como ella ordenó, pero se abalanzo sobre ella- ¡Ah!

\- Danzo-sama estará feliz de ver a una mujer tan guapa como tú en el burdel- Hinata respiraba agitadamente, intento zafarse de él, recibiendo a cambio una bofetada en su blanquecino rostro. Ahora entendía porque Sasuke no había podido zafarse, Sai enredaba sus piernas con las suyas a modo que no pudiera patalear y golpearlo- ¿te haces llamar policía con ese traje tan poco formal?- Hinata se sonrojo, pero recibió otra bofetada.

\- ¡Suélteme!- se zafo y apunto con su arma a la frente de Sai- o disparo.

\- Hágalo- Hinata se congelo- usted y yo sabemos que la única forma en que yo la deje ir es estando muerto, el auto de Danzo-sama está cerca y si usted no me derriba, vendrá conmigo- Hinata sintió miedo, ese hombre no mostraba expresión alguna, pero daba miedo- ¿y bien?-

\- No lo repetiré- las manos de Sai se acercaron a su blanquecino cuello y comenzaron a estrangular a la morena. Hinata fue aflojando el agarre sobre su arma mientras sus ojos se iban para atrás- ¡ah!

\- Saluda a Konohamaru-kun por mí- escucho lejana la voz del sujeto, estaba por morir allí mismo, pero no importaba, no había cumplido su misión, si él decía eso, era porque Konohamaru estaba muerto.- Dulces sueños detecti…- abrió los ojos al ver como Sai recibía un balazo en la cabeza, pero ni así podía reaccionar.

No fue capaz de sentir el peso del moreno ni tampoco sintió los brazos que la sacaron de allí abajo. Ya estaba con un pie en la inconciencia, abrió sus ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke Uchiha allí, le gritaba varias cosas, pero no entendía ninguna. Se recargo en él y cerro sus ojos, estaba a salvo. No sabía porque pensó eso, pero con él estaba a salvo.

Parpadeo lentamente al recibir la luz de las lámparas de lleno en su cara, sintió unas manos sobre las suyas, miro asustada recibiendo como ayuda a Shino, el cual la sostenía. Como pudo se incorporó hasta abrazarlo y enterrar e rostro en su pecho. Ya había terminado todo aquello.

..

..

\- ¡Hinata-chan!- abrió de nuevo los ojos, siendo consciente de que ahora estaba en un hospital, miro todos lados y miro a Naruto el cual él sonreía- sabía que lo lograrías Hinata-chan.

\- ¿Naruto-kun?- su voz sonaba como un graznido y eso la avergonzó- ¿y k-Konohamaru-kun?-

\- Él está bien, el teme nos llamó a todos y dijo que habías capturado a Sai- Hinata abrió los ojos- que genial eres Hinata-chan.- ella bajo la vista, no había sido ella, estaba segura de que Sasuke le estaba dando mucho crédito- Por cierto, tu pijama ahora es famoso- sintió una gotita bajar por su sien, sabía que eso pasaría- mira-

En sus manos se encontraba el periódico de ese día, pero grande fue su sorpresa al leer "detective Hyuga apresa a "el paisajista"" en las fotos del hotel, salía un hombre debajo de Sai, pero no era Sasuke, sonrió, tal vez no era tan malo.

-Por cierto, el teme dejo esto- Hinata miró las flores y sonrió- ¿Qué dice la nota?- " _Creo que impondrás moda, he de decirte que preferiría que hubieras salido con un babi doll, pero no todo es perfecto"_ apretó la nota entre sus manos, olvídenlo, seguía siendo un despreciable hombre gato y además un criminal, apenas atraparan a Danzo, ella misma le pondría las esposas.- ¿Hinata-chan? Oe, Hinata-chan.-

..

Sasuke fumaba su puro y miraba fijamente por el balcón de esa habitación, a su lado Shino el cual tenía los brazos cruzados, no olvidaba que había encontrado al moreno abrazando a su Hinata, digo, a la detective Hyuga. Pero por el momento no diría nada, gracias a él ella había salido con vida y solo por eso le estaba agradecido y en deuda, pero nada más.

\- Entonces ¿te irás de nuevo?- hablo Shino- gracias por cuidar de Hinata.

\- Mis intereses estaban en juego, se los dije, sin ella allí, ustedes no me son útiles, y perdería mi inmunidad momentánea, no pretendo arriesgarme a eso, no confundas las cosas, Abubu- Shino frunció el ceño- nos vemos, dile que le mandare unas pijamas más adecuadas para la heroína de la ciudad.

\- Tú fuiste quien mato a Sai ¿Por qué le das el crédito a Hinata?- Sasuke solo sonrió de lado, dejando a Shino pasmado, eso no era una respuesta. El moreno pasó por su lado y salió de la habitación- maldito.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué opinan? Díganme, jajajajaja. Espero que les guste y lamento el retraso, pero… ya está aquí el fic xD jajajajaja.**

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Nicolai P. Sherman. Jajajajaja hubo poquito sasuhina, espero que te guste, Jajaja, y la verdad me da gusto que Shino-kun te parezca lindo xD Jajaja a mí me encanta, pero eso sí, prepárate para más idioteces de Sasuke xD. Nos vemos luego, gracias por comentar.**

 **Patohf: Jajajajaja la verdad estoy pensando en poner a alguien más como criminal, ¿adivinas quién? xD jajajajaja gracias por comentar, nos vemos luego, bye-bye**

 **Gabyota: Fuiste la única que lo notó! XD jajajajaja gracias por comentar. Espero que este capítulo te guste y nos vemos el siguiente, gracias.**

 **KDS: gracias xD jajajajaja espero que este capítulo te guste también, nos vemos.**

 **Guest: Jajaja si, la seguiré, tranquila, tranquilo, no sé xD Jajaja de mínimo un nombrecito para no confundir, porque ya me ha pasado, he confundido niños con niñas xD pero gracias, nos vemos.**

 **Ahora sí, son poquitos reviews, pero me hacen feliz xD jajajajaja gracias por comentar, espero que les guste este capítulo y lamento haberme tardado, nos vemos.**


	4. Caso 4

**Hola! ya volvi xD jajaja espero que les guste el cap. Feliz Halloween mushashas xD y pues... nos vemos abajo!**

 **Autor: Kasai Shinju B. Bodoque y B. xD**

 **Rating: T**

 **Paring: Sasuhina, Shinohina**

 **UA.**

 **Bajo ninguna circunstancia se permite copiar este fic, primero piensen en lo mucho que me cuesta escribir y segundo, ponganse a pensar que probablemente no se termine xD jajajajajaja. Si se encuentra este fic en otra pagina que no sea FF lo borro xD ok no. No creo que suceda, pero por si las dudas xD jajaja.**

* * *

Caso 4.- Halloween en llamas.

..

..

...

Hinata por fin ponía un pie fuera del hospital, aunque las vendas en su cuello aun no salían. Había tenido suerte, según los doctores, de no morir asfixiada pero no podría hablar por lo menos en dos semanas más ya que había gritado mucho mientras él la ahorcaba. Suspiró resignada y froto su garganta, no podría ir con Konohamaru a pedir dulces en Halloween, desde que habían resuelto el caso del pederasta, Konohamaru se había vuelto más unido a ella y a Naruto.

\- Hinata- sonrió al ver a Shino- te llevare a casa.

\- Ni lo sueñes Abubu- ambos brincaron y miraron a un costado de ellos al moreno que recién llegaba, como siempre, vestido tan finamente que era imposible creer que anduviera por las calles como si nada- Les tengo otro trabajillo, pero esta vez procura no ir con la garganta por delante y mucho menos en pijama, fue vergonzoso- Sasuke se cubrió con el folder y Hinata se sonrojo en exceso- perfecto para Halloween.

\- ¿De qué se trata?- Shino le quito el folder y comenzó a verlo con Hinata. Sasuke solo torció los ojos y dejó que ambos morenos leyeran el perfil del criminal- ¿quieres que atrapemos al "maestro de las bombas"?

\- Si, digamos que ese sujeto sabe dónde se encuentra el líder de akatsuki, es más. Él pertenece a Akatsuki- tanto Hinata como Shino miraron al rubio joven con flequillo de lado, tenía un rostro muy malhumorado en esa foto- Si lo atrapan, Akatsuki moverá todas sus influencias para sacarlo y es allí donde podremos encontrar por fin a Itachi- Hinata asintió- ya hable con el Dobe y estaba completamente de acuerdo- A sus memorias llegaron las palabras del rubio "no, esta vez deja descansar a Hinata-chan, esta afónica, casi muere en acción y por si fuera poco, los medios no paran de preguntar dónde dejo ese simpático pijama. Ni sueñes que dejare que ella sufra más humillaciones"- o algo así dijo.

\- su modus operandi- leyó Shino cuando Hinata le señalo la hoja- Debes estar bromeando- "Coloca explosivos en las canastas de dulces de los niños"-

\- Ya lo ha hecho, hace dos años hubo un caso de unos niños que se toparon con él en la calle, no fue casualidad que lo hicieran, eran los hijos de un ministro importante y se le había asignado la misión de deshacerse de ellos- se encogió de hombros- el ministro se volvió loco después de ver a sus preciados hijos volverse carbón- Hinata trago grueso- ¿lo harás?- lo miro fijamente y después asintió.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes Uchiha!- ahora los tres brincaron, miraron a Neji que recién llegaba acompañado de la castaña de coquitos la cual tomo el folder que sostenía Shino- Hinata-sama necesita reposo, ese sujeto solo trabaja por medio de explosivos para los niños que le asignan asesinar ¿de dónde crees que vamos a sacar un chico que esté dispuesto ser la carnada de un maniaco de las bombas? – Sasuke miro a otro lado- Hinata-sama, vaya a casa, no salga de allí hasta que pueda articular una palabra y descanse.

\- No podemos hacer eso Neji- habló Shino- el trato es con ella- el castaño frunció el ceño- estoy tan en contra de esto como tú, pero también ponte a pensar que sería más fácil para ella atraer al criminal. Saben que salió en las noticias y muchos querrán hacerle daño, seria misión tuya y mía el no permitirles lastimarla- Hinata asintió enérgicamente y Tenten sonrió al verla tan sonrojada y callada.-

\- Por mí no hay problema, creo que sería más fácil cuidar de Hinata-chan allá que en su casa, apuesto a que Neji-kun solo estaría pendiente del teléfono para ver si ella llama- empezó a reír y Neji se sonrojo, demonios, Tenten no le ayudaba en nada- ¿está bien que participemos en esto Uchiha?- Sasuke bufo cansado

\- Si, no hay ningún problema- metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar- Abubu- Shino torció los ojos- cuida de Hinata, si ella se muere. Perderán su centrado conmigo y si lo hacen, todos ustedes morirán- sonrió de lado mientras se iba. Hinata sostuvo el folder que ahora su primo le había entrega mientras murmuraba maldiciones contra el pelinegro, no entendía porque Sasuke la cuidaba tanto, estaba segura que lo hacía.

Ese día que corrió tras Sai, Sasuke había gritado su nombre varias veces antes de alejarse del hotel y cuando el mismo paisajista murió encima de ella, estaba segura que la voz que oía no era la de nadie de la policía, más que él. ¿Qué tramaría ese hombre? ¿Por qué era así con ella? ¿Y por qué lo negaba? Salió de sus meditaciones al sentir la mano de Shino sobre la suya y sonrió feliz, el moreno no se había alejado de ella en esa semana que estuvo internada. Apretó la mano de Shino entre las suyas y dejo que la condujera a la camioneta, total, Neji era quien iba a manejar.

..

..

-Sasuke-sama- el mencionado dejo de ver a la ventana y le prestó atención al sujeto- Su madre llamó hace unos minutos, espera que vaya a verla- el muchacho torció los ojos y después volvió a mirar por la ventana – si quería que nos quedáramos un poco más no me hubiera importado dejar el carro delante del hospital- Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y después cerro su ventana. Ardía en coraje, el haberle volado los casos a Sai no había sido suficiente, miro la camioneta donde iban Abubu y Hinata, no pudo más que apretar los puños, estúpido Abubu.

Y estúpida Hinata, sonreía como tonta delante de él y se sonrojaba tontamente- Acelera, debemos ir a ver a Karin y Suigetsu- el chofer asintió y puso en marcha el auto.

-Sasuke-sama, no le cuesta nada decirle a una muchacha que… - los ojos de Sasuke a través del espejo fueron suficientes para acallar la posible sugerencia del hombre el cual solo bajo la vista y asintió – ahorrare mis comentarios señor.

\- Bien pensado – miro su teléfono y gruño- ¿Qué quieres?- escuchaba la molesta voz venir del otro lado de la línea y gruño- escucha, iré ahora mismo a reunirme con otra persona, dudo poder ir a verte pronto- se sobo la sien- no molestes y encárgate de recabar toda la información posible. No podemos bajar la guardia, sé que la policía no confía plenamente en mí y harán lo que sea para anular mi trato con ella- esperó- nadie romperá el trato con Hyuga Hinata a menos que yo lo diga, que te quede muy claro…- colgó la llamada- ¡Cambio de planes, llévame con mi madre!- gruño enojado mientras lanzaba el teléfono lejos de él.

..

..

..

Hinata se encontraba sentada ahora en su cama, Neji la había aventado literalmente sobre la mullida superficie apenas pisaron el departamento y había dicho que no saliera de allí mientras él hacia la comida. Su primo era tan dulce cuando quería, se asomó un poco por la puerta y sonrió enternecida al verlo con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y su mandil de pollitos. Shino y Tenten habían sido corridos por él, así que estaban solos.

Tomó el caso que le dio Sasuke entre sus manos y después decidió ojearlo, total, Konohamaru aún no le decía si su abuelo le había permitido salir con ellos, aparte de que aun debían informarle que serían una carnada, tragó grueso y con mucho dolor, si algo salía mal, ambos podrían perder la vida. Ojeo el expediente en sus manos y miro de nuevo la foto del criminal, se veía muy joven. No sería más grande que ella si se ponía a calcularle la edad.

\- Hinata-sama- miro a su nisan y le sonrió- espero que piense bien en ese caso y sepa que es una total locura el participar en ello- la morena bajo la vista- pero quiero que sepa que cuidare de usted con mi vida- se sentó en la cama a su lado y paso su mano por los negros cabellos de Hinata- lamenté toda mi vida no haber podido cuidar de usted como era debido cuando sus padres fallecieron- ella asintió- pero hare lo posible por mantenerte a salvo Hinata- se sonrieron cómplices, pero la bonita atmosfera se arruino por el sonido del teléfono de ambos oji perla- diablos.

Hinata miro el suyo y era un mensaje de Sasuke, lo abrió, debía ser algo urgente "Si te sientes tan bien para echar novillos, deberías concentrarte en ser la carnada de mi criminal, necesito encontrar a Itachi Uchiha y no me ayudas en nada" apretó el teléfono entre sus manos. ¡Había sido una tonta al creer que él se preocuparía por ella! Claro, maldito criminal infeliz.

El castaño solo suspiro después de ver su teléfono y decidió ignorar el mensaje de Tenten, no dejaría que la castaña le dijera cosas innecesarias y menos ahora que se encontraba cuidando de su prima, aunque el sonrojo aun no desaparecía de sus mejillas "Tan tierno Neji-kun con un mandil de pollitos, espero enfermarme pronto y que vengas a cuidarme a mí también"

\- vaya a dormir Hinata-sama, mañana tenemos que planear como asistirán usted y Konohamaru a recoger sus dulces, tenemos que hablar con Sarutobi-sama- ella asintió, pero después miro al castaño- ¿Qué sucede?- hizo la seña de querer comer y Neji se sonrojo- ¡En seguida traigo su cena!

...

...

Itachi sonreía burlonamente hacia su querido Sasuke, el cual se encontraba delante de la madre de ambos, pensar que solo necesitaba una llamada de ella para pisar el nido. Era tan solo un bebe, miró por encima de su hombro y allí se encontraban tres hombres más, un pelirrojo de ojos caídos, un peliblanco con una sonrisa de lado y un rubio con flequillo que cubría sus ojos.

\- Tu hermanito nos está persiguiendo y aun así tiene el descaro de venir a ver a tu querida madre- dijo el peliblanco- ¡ja! Bastardo.

\- ¿Crees que todo sea por esa mujer?- el rubio frunció el ceño- Sai desapareció de nuestras filas gracias a tu hermano y a que esa mujer estuvo involucrada- Itachi asintió, volvió a mirar hacia donde su madre abrazaba a Sasuke y este gruñía algo-

\- Por el momento debemos deshacernos de Konohamaru Sarutobi- habló por fin- ya sabes que hacer Deidara, pero ten cuidado, estoy seguro que Sasuke ya puso en alerta a toda la policía para que no te acerques al niño.

\- No te preocupes, en Halloween todo mundo se disfraza- el pelirrojo sonrió de lado- ¡nadie podrá descubrirme a mí!

\- ¿Y cómo sabrás quien es Sarutobi Konohamaru? Todos van a estar disfrazados- el rubio gruño ante la lógica del pelirrojo- Itachi, deberías dejar que nos encarguemos de esto todos.

\- No- todos fruncieron el ceño- Deidara es discreto, nadie se ha dado cuenta de cuando hace su trabajo, si ven a más personas, seguro sospecharan- cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su espalda- Debemos hacerlos bajar la guardia con algo que ni ellos esperen.

\- ¡Itachi-kun!- voltearon a ver a una peli azul que se acercaba con unas hojas en las manos- según nuestro contacto, la misión de mañana- Itachi miro la hoja y después sonrió tan perversamente que sus ojeras se acentuaron y sus dientes salieron a relucir- ¿Qué dice?

\- ¡Esto es lo que estábamos esperando!- siguió riendo, el peliblanco miró a los otros y coloco un dedo sobre su sien a modo de seña de que el pelinegro se había vuelto loco, todos rieron pero se callaron al ver como Itachi dejó las hojas en el suelo y tomo únicamente una.- La debilidad de Sasuke, me están entregando su debilidad y al mismo tiempo la debilidad de toda la organización.- en la foto salía Hinata al lado de Shino, Neji y Sasuke-

\- ¿Estás diciendo que ella irá a la misión?- hablo el peliblanco- ¡ja! Les encanta meter mujeres en esto- Itachi sonrió- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Eso te lo diré después, Deidara, encárgate de vigilar ese día la casa de Sarutobi Hiruzen, esa mujer estará allí y con seguridad la dejaran sola con el niño- Deidara asintió- Si fallas, no habrá problema- todos fruncieron el ceño, pero Itachi miraba fijamente de nuevo a su hermano, el cual caminaba del brazo de su madre- Sé cuál es la debilidad de Sasuke. Lo atormentaremos con eso- todos empezaron a sonreír al ver a Itachi apretar la hoja con los rostros.

..

...

..

..

Hinata miraba ahora la gran mansión que estaba completamente decorada con motivos de Halloween, incluso los sirvientes tenían disfraces y eso se le hacía muy original, pero también poco común en un jefe de la policía, suspiro, Neji y Shino iban al lado suyo. Habían decidido ir ese día treintaiuno para informarle al jefe en qué consistiría esa operación.

\- ¡Muévete Naruto, estas cada vez más anciano!

\- ¡¿Qué?! Mocoso irrespetuoso- Hinata sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo correr tras el niño- ¡oh, Hinata-chan!- dejo de lado al pequeño y se acercó a ver a la pelinegra- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Ella asintió- Espero que descanses mucho hoy.

\- No podemos descansar Naruto- hablo Shino- venimos a hablar con Sarutobi-sama sobre la misión que nos dejó Uchiha, iremos a… bueno, Hinata irá con Konohamaru a recoger dulces y esperaremos a que el criminal aparezca ´para capturarlo- el rubio parpadeo confundido- ¿Naruto?

\- ¿Misión? ¿El teme les dio una misión?- todos asintieron y después se cubrieron los oídos al percibir lo que venía- ¡¿Qué?!- tomo su teléfono- ¡Teme! ¡Bastardo! ¿Crees que estoy pintado? – siguieron escuchando los reclamos del rubio y después suspiraron, sabían que Sasuke estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que Naruto había aceptado.

-A que debo su visita jóvenes- todos inclinaron la cabeza ante el mayor.

\- Señor, venimos a informarle de una misión que es perjudicial y peligrosa para su nieto- el anciano frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Shino- nuestro trabajo es proteger a Konohamaru de un posible ataque- asintió- pero al mismo tiempo debe ser la carnada, junto con Hinata.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estas proponiendo muchacho? Pones en peligro a tu subordinada y al mismo tiempo a mi nieto.

\- Lo sabemos, pero su nieto se encuentra ahora en la mira de Akatsuki- sopesó las palabras dichas por el moreno de lentes- y temo que Hinata también, ella misma acepto esta misión, pero necesitamos que usted también coopere.

\- Me garantizan la seguridad de Konohamaru ¿verdad?- asintió- ¿Qué harás si a esa chica le sucede algo?- dijo refiriéndose a Hinata, Shino por su parte tomo la mano de la joven y apretó sus dedos entre los suyos.

\- Tenga por seguro que no permitiré que nada le suceda a Hinata o a su nieto señor- el mayor miro a Konohamaru el cual seguía corriendo con Naruto detrás de él- ¿y bien?

\- Confiare en ustedes, cuide de esa muchacha- Shino afirmo y Hinata le sonrió- tendrán a toda la policía tras ustedes.

\- Eso es otra cosa que queríamos comentar, señor- el mayor asintió- no podemos dejar que sepan que los descubrimos… ¿habría posibilidad de dejarlos disfrazarse?- hablo Neji cruzado de brazos, captando la atención de todos- es una misión encubierta, pero no deben ser vistos como adultos normales.

\- Es un poco extraña su petición agente Hyuga, pero si eso contribuirá a la seguridad de Konohamaru, acepto- tocio un poco- supongo que usted ya tiene su disfraz ¿no es así?- Neji solo carraspeo, pero acepto lo dicho por el mayor.- lo supuse- empezó a reír.

..

Cinco y media de la tarde Konohamaru disfrazado de fantasma con un peinado de piña en su cabeza caminaba por las calles al lado de una mujer cocida en todo su cuerpo, como se había disfrazado Hinata. Ambos iban ensimismados en una plática, aunque obviamente quien hablaba más era el niño que ella, caminaron por las transitadas calles llenas de pequeños monstruos y jóvenes caracterizados de seres inexistentes. Hinata sonrió, cuando era pequeña había ido con su padre a pedir dulces en Halloween, ahora eso era imposible que sucediera de nuevo.

Neji unos pasos más atrás se encontraba disfrazado de zombi al igual que Tenten, ambos había decidido esconder sus cabelleras en unos sombreros además de que llevaban el comunicador allí. Shino iba un poco más alejado al costado de Hinata y se había disfrazado Frankenstein, aunque con sus lentes oscuros no cambiaba mucho.

Naruto el cual se encontraba en una de las casas que iban a visitar solo refunfuñaba ante lo que había hecho Sasuke, eso era insubordinación, ese cretino podía poner en peligro a todos. Trato de respirar tranquilo y paso su mano por sus engominados cabellos de Drácula, pero solo consiguió despeinarse haciendo que se viera como un vampiro al cual le había explotado algo en la cabeza.

\- Señor, hemos visto movimiento sospechoso a unos pasos de donde se encuentra Hinata-san- Naruto miro por la mira del arma y afirmo ante lo dicho por su subordinado, detrás de Hinata y Konohamaru iban dos fantasmas- ¿le comunicamos a Hyuga-sama?

\- Dile y adviértele también a Shino, Hinata-chan no puede enterarse aun- asintió y mira de nuevo a los sujetos, ambos eran altos, pero uno se veía más abultado que el otro- Ese debe ser "El maestro de las bombas"- dijo haciendo comillas- ¡Sakura-chan, prepara el arma!

\- Entonces el abuelo me dijo "irás en una misión, así que se serio"- ella sonrió y Konohamaru bufo- Ese anciano no sabe lo que es ser serio, si lo supiera no le habría dicho a los sirvientes que se disfrazaran, eso es vergonzoso- Hinata solo sonreía, pero de cierta forma se sentía inquieta, si ese tal "maestro de las bombas" no atacaba directamente si no poniendo explosivos en las canastas de dulces de los niños, miro su canasta, la cual había sido obligada a llevar por Sasuke, que le había llamado minutos antes.- ¿Cómo sigue tu garganta?- ella levanto su pulgar derecho, donde cargaba la canas y el amar debía agregar.

\- ¡Vaya, que lindos disfraces!- habló una mujer de cabello azul y ojos amarillos, la cual estaba disfrazada de calavera- ¿no lo crees cariño?- a su lado un joven peli naranja asintió ante lo que veía- ¿Es tu hermanito?

\- Si, ella es mi hermana- habló Konohamaru y Hinata sonrió, era extraño, pero… no se le hacía tan sospechoso que alabaran los disfraces de los niños- ustedes también se ven muy bien- la mujer se despidió de ellos y emprendió la marcha.

\- Hinata- la morena volteo y miro a su Frankenstein, parado a su lado- dicen que nos han estado siguiendo dos cuadras- ella se puso azul de miedo y Konohamaru apretó su mano- caminen normales ¿tienes el arma en tu canasta?- ella afirmo, miro su canasta y esta estaba vacía, pero si hace un minuto…- ¿Dónde está?

Pero más tardo en preguntar cuando dos sujetos se dejaron caer sobre él, Hinata cubrió a Konohamaru con su cuerpo mientras retrocedían para ponerlo a salvo. Delante de ellos caminaba un hombre disfrazado de un esqueleto entero, solo se distinguía de él su largo cabello negro atado en una coleta, pero Hinata no supo quién era. Este solo les sonrió e hizo una seña a alguien. Hinata pego un brinco al sentir unas manos agarrarla por los hombros y otras manos querer arrebatarle al niño.

Como pudo tomo las manos de su captor y lo cargo hasta voltearlo y dejarlo en el suelo. Konohamaru gritaba que lo soltaran y Neji apareció en escena pateando a quien estaba sujetando al nieto del jefe, pero Hinata no fue suficiente para controlar al tipo bajo ella, fue empujada de una patada y todos empezaron a correr lejos de ellos. La morena, imprudentemente, corrió tras ellos ignorando los gritos de su nisan y los de Shino. Debía capturarlos, Sasuke había dicho que eran peligrosos no los dejaría escapar.

Llegaron a un callejón escondido de todos donde los tres sujetos corrieron en diferentes direcciones, Hinata miro a todos lados, pero no pudo dar con ninguno, tomo su teléfono, dispuesta a llamar a Sasuke, pero una mano golpeo la suya y con otro golpe la tiro al suelo. La morena miro por detrás de su hombro y todos los que estaban allí estaban disfrazados, un peliblanco con el rostro blanco y la piel negra, un pelirrojo con maquillaje de títere, una mujer de cabello azul de calavera y a su lado el peli naranja con forma de zombi, un pelinegro moreno con costuras en todo su cuerpo, un rubio con disfraz de fantasma y el pelinegro que había visto hace rato.

\- Dile a Sasuke que su debilidad ha sido encontrada- ella los miró con espanto a todos ¿debilidad? ¿Conocían a Sasuke? Entonces recordó "Debo encontrar a Uchiha Itachi"

\- U-Uchiha- grazno la morena y el pelinegro de coleta sonrió- ¡D-dejen a Konohamaru-kun en paz!- tomó su teléfono pero la peli azul fue más rápida y piso su mano- ¡ah!

\- Lo decimos en serio niña- hablo la misma mujer- No se metan en nuestro camino y dile a ese traidor que esté preparado, va a llorar muchísimo si no se detiene- todos sonrieron.

\- K-Konohamaru-kun.

\- Si fueras lista, sabrías que tú también debes abstenerte de involucrarte con nosotros- habló el peliblanco- ¿entiendes lo que decimos? Aléjate- se dieron la vuelta todos, menos el rubio, el cual dejo unas bolita de lo que Hinata pensó que era plastilina.

\- ¡Hinata agáchate!- la morena miró a Shino correr hacia ella, se lanzó desde antes de tocar las arcillas y se arrastraron unos metros más allá debido al impulso que utilizó el chico. Ella se aferró con fuerza al abrazo que él le daba mientras escuchaban la explosión, la cual retumbo por todos lados e hizo que el suelo temblara- ¡Argh!- se quejó el moreno al sentir el calor que había generado la pequeña explosión en su espalda- ¿estás bien? – Hinata asintió y miro el suelo negro con unas pequeñas llamaradas- no te vuelvas a ir sola ¿entiendes?- ella asintió de nuevo, sentía a Shino temblar de pies a cabeza, algo que jamás había sucedido desde que lo conocía, se aferró a él en un abrazo desesperado y este correspondió de la misma forma, apretándola contra su pecho y maldiciendo a esos sujetos, sabía que era sospechoso que no atacaran de inmediato.

.

Sasuke los miraba a ambos desde las escaleras del lugar, también había pensado que era sospechoso, maldito Itachi "Dile que su debilidad fue encontrada" él no tenía ninguna debilidad, era un estúpido si pensaba que con matarla… apretó sus puños, el verla abrazada a ese Abubu, malditos fueran todos. Se dio la vuelta enojado, verían por qué era llamado "El cuervo" sonrió de lado, no le interesaba esa muchacha, su estúpido chofer y su madre y su hermano ¡Todos estaban equivocados si creían que le interesaba en algo! A sus memorias llegó una escena con mucho fuego y una pequeña voz gritando su nombre… ¡Demonios!

..

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, Shino había sido atendido por quemaduras de primer grado, pero aun así era algo serio. Ella había recibido algunos golpes, pero nada serio y los demás estaban intactos ¿solo la habían llamado por eso? ¿Para decirle cosas de Sasuke que no entendía? Konohamaru se encontraba sentado con ella y solo sollozaba, había sentido miedo el pobre niño.

\- Hyuga-san- habló Hiruzen- gracias por cuidar de mi nieto, espero que su compañero esté bien, tengo entendido que si él se queda internado, ahora usted trabajaría sola.

\- S-si… Kiba-kun fue internado también- ya podía hablar más que graznidos, pero aun así…- -disculpe por e-exponer a Konohamaru-kun- el mayo le sonrió y negó, tomo la mano de su nieto y comenzaron a caminar lejos de la sala. Shino salió unos minutos después y Hinata sonrió al verlo con vendajes hasta en la cabeza, aunque su inexpresividad solo lo hacía ver tierno, a su parecer, tomó su mano y salieron de allí a paso tranquilo, debían ir a casa, los dos.- g-gracias por traerme.

\- No hay de qué, eso hacen los compañeros- Hinata sintió puñales clavarse en su pecho Compañeros, no habían avanzado nada, pero aun así sonrió, recargo su cabeza en el hombro sano del moreno y se quedó allí un rato- descansa Hinata- sintió la mano del moreno en su mejilla y eso la hizo sonreír- llámame si me necesitas- se miraron y ella accedió a alejarse de él para subir las escaleras hacia su departamento.

\- C-cuídate s-Shino-kun- lo vio partir y ella suspiro- e-es amor no correspondido- dijo con pesar.

\- ¿Quién tiene un amor no correspondido?- hablo Neji desde las escaleras, haciendo que Hinata pegara un brinco- no se asuste Hinata-sama, vamos, la cena está lista- ella asintió.

\- Nisan, tu teléfono está sonando- Neji torció los ojos y corrió a contestarlo.

\- A veces quisiera que me dejaran cuidar de usted como es debido- ella sonrió al verlo correr. Miro su propio teléfono y bufo al ver una llamada de Sasuke. El moreno solo le había dicho lo tonta que era por correr tras ellos y que había sido una imprudente, no necesitaba que un criminal se lo dijera. Colgó bastante enojada y después suspiro, empezó a picar su comida, Neji se estaba tardando en volver- Hinata-sama, hubo una explosión cerca de una tienda departamental, supongo que es ese dichoso criminal, quédese aquí, iré a ver qué puedo hacer- ella asintió y lo vio partir.

El expediente se encontraba en la mesa, lo tomo y miro las fotos del joven, a pesar de que ya había visto su cara no pudo reconocerlo. En sí no decía nada relevante, solo decía algunos datos del sujeto en cuestión y también afirmaba su membresía en la famosa organización Akatsuki, que como tal estaba dedicada al tráfico ilegal de armas, eran asesinos a sueldo y secuestradores.

Suspiro cansada, ¿Por qué Sasuke estaría tan interesado en capturar a Uchiha Itachi? ¿No eran hermanos? ¿Por qué buscaría aprehenderlo? Salió de sus pensamientos al notar que su teléfono vibraba de nuevo, torció los ojos, estúpido Uchiha. Gruño y murmuro cosas con su garganta recién curada y tomo el teléfono.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es mi sonido favorito en una explosión?- la morena frunció el ceño.

\- u-Uchiha…-gruño con su voz tenue y esperó de nuevo a la persona que estaba hablando, pero no escuchó nada más- ¿u-Uchiha?- su voz de nuevo sonaba como la de una ancianita con ronquera, pero necesitaba saber si era Sasuke.

\- Hinata, corrió, corrió y corrió, hacia la linda tienda- escuchó que la persona cantaba- y cuando menos pensó, ¡Explota! Neji-nisan- empezó a escuchar la voz reírse a carcajadas mientras un vacío se instalaba en su pecho. Dejo el teléfono abandonado en la mesa y corrió todo lo que podía, la tienda departamental más cercana a su casa estaba a tres cuadras.

..

Bajo las escaleras demasiado rápido incluso estuvo a punto de tropezar y rodar por ellas, pero recobró el equilibrio en el momento justo solo para estamparse contra la entrada de los departamentos, forcejeó como pudo con la puerta y salió disparada de allí para doblar a su izquierda, la canción que aquel sujeto le dedico aun rondaba su cabeza. Choco con varias personas, pero ahora poco le importaba, si ese sujeto hablaba en serio… entonces Neji… Neji estaba…

Aceleró el paso, sus pulmones ardían, sus piernas temblaban y la garganta quemaba, pero estaba cerca. Casi suspiraba tranquila al ver las camionetas negras que pertenecían a todo su equipo, pero no fue así. Sintió el cuerpo de alguien cayendo sobre el suyo mientras la tienda departamental estallaba delante de ella provocando un estruendo que sacudió todo. Las llamaradas se arremolinaban alrededor de la estructura y las columnas de humo negro ascendían hacia el cielo.

Hinata sintió los brazos de aquel que brincó sobre ella cernirse sobre su cintura, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada más que no fuera la tienda en llamas, los bomberos llegaron en seguida pero ella no era capaz de reaccionar, escuchaba las voces de los oficiales afirmar que allí había aun personas dentro entre ellas…

Hyuga Neji.

..

...

...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, feliz Halloween hijas del mal, pásenla súper bien y pidan muchos dulces en nombre de**

 **Respondiendo Reviews xD jajajaja**

 **Patohf.- ya veremos que hacemos, ya veremos xD jajaj gracias por leer.**

 **Gabyota: Pues... en si no te prometo nada xD jajajajajaja pero aaaaa! espero que no pase nada malo xD**

 **Nanami: gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia, jajajaja. Empezaran lso problemas eso si, asi que... espero que sigas leyendo xD**

 **KDS: aun esta muy lejos de decirse por qué la escogio xD jajajajaja. Gracias por leer.**

 **Damicoo. jajaja gracias, en sí la idea era esa que dijeran lo del pijama, más que nada porque Hinata quiere dar una impresion de Policia ruda y malvada, pero al mismo tiempo tierna y torpe xd jajaja que bueno que te gustó, nos vemos.**

 **Fran.s : si, desde hace tiempo queria algo entre Shino y hina, porque odio el naruhina y no faltan las que me piden naruhina y yo asi de nel xD jajaja que bueno que te gusta. nos vemos.**

 **Guest: muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta la hisyoria y pues, aqui esta la continuacion con mencion honorifica a Halloween xD jajajaj nos vemos luego.**

 **Ahora si hijas del mal, espero que les guste este cap y no me maten xD jajajaja pero se tendran que esperar un rato para saber que pasa xD jajajaja**

 **kasai**


	5. Caso 5

**He vuelto! xD jajaj ok no. Disculpen la demora, ahora si que... pues me agarro la flojera y entre que si y que no, la escuela, algunas cosas y demás. xD jajaj en sí ya habia acabado el capitulo desde hace tres días, pero pensaba escribir de una vez el otro y subirlos juntos, obviamente antes de navidad, pero buu ya ni modo, en fin.**

 **Leí sus RW me encanta que se metan tanto en la historia y pues... tristeza U_U**

 **Segundo, hay Shinohina, leve xD jajaja pero Shinohina, para las que aman esa pareja igual que yo.**

 **Aparece Gaara y ya xD jajaja. Serían las indicaciones más importantes de este cap.**

 **Ojo, si a alguien no le gusta el shinohina o el gaahina, por favor, abstenganse de leerlo, si no les gusta tampoco el Sasuhina, no se que hacen aqui xD jajajajaja. Cero comentarios ofensivos hacia el paring. Estamos? xD jaja en fin.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, hago este fic ocn fines de entretenimiento, nada de plagio, di no al plagio. La historia si es mía, si llegasen a ver esta historia publicada en otros lares, avisenme, jaja aunque dudo que eso pase y si pasa, pues tengan por seguro que es improbable que se concluya, ya conocen mi imaginacion voluble y que cambia en todo momento, si me da la gana, se borra la historia y si alguien la plagiase, tendria que acabarla sola o solo xD jajajaja. Pus si, de una vez aviso.**

 **Parejas: Sasuhina (Principal) Shinohina (Leve)**

 **Rating T U/A**

* * *

 **Caso 5:  
Despedidas y Encuentros.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

Miró a todos lados en aquel pasillo, estaba por llegar a donde se encontraban los rehenes y sabia que pronto aparecería el criminal en cuestión, Dios, si tan solo no sintiera ese mal presentimiento en su estomago la misión seria más fácil. Apretó el arma en sus manos y miró detrás de si a los otros dos integrantes de su equipo, Lee y Tenten, ambos sus amigos de toda la vida. Les sonrió confiado y después hizo la seña de que entraran a la habitación.

Como imaginó allí estaban los criminales, pero eran dos, supuso que para controlar a tanta gente debían ser más. Negó, tal vez eran novatos y por eso lo habían hecho todo al revés, habló por su intercomunicador hacia las personas que lo esperaban afuera y de nuevo hizo señas a sus amigos para que ellos estuvieran atentos a cualquier movimiento que él hiciera. Pateó la puerta llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes incluidos los criminales.

\- ¡Manos arriba, están rodeados!- los sujetos alzaron las manos, todos los rehenes tenían mordazas en sus bocas y estaban maniatados- ¡Los rehenes están saliendo, asístanlos en lo que puedan!- gruño de nuevo hacia su intercomunicador, miro a Tenten y ella le dedico una radiante sonrisa al comenzar a evacuar a los demás.

\- ¡Bien hecho compañero Neji!- gritó eufórico el de cejas grandes- ¡Nadie como tú!- Neji torció los ojos, pero su atención la capto tres individuos al fondo, por los rostros cubiertos sospechó que eran más rehenes- Déjamelos a mi Neji, tu ve a arrestar a esos criminales- señalo a los dos mencionados que aún seguían con las manos en alto.

\- Hinata corrió, corrió y corrió, hacia la linda tienda- todos se detuvieron y Neji abrió los ojos ¿Hinata? Miro a todos lados- y cuando menos pensó, ¡Explota! Neji-nisan- los tres jóvenes miraron hacia sí mismos y Neji pudo quitar las capuchas a los civiles maniatados y encapuchados, revelando una cabellera rubia y larga junto con otra pelirroja y una peliblanca. Deidara tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y un detonador en la otra- Bye-bye.

Hinata miraba desde afuera como las gruesas columnas de humo se arremolinaban para subir al cielo, que para ese entonces comenzaba a dejar caer los primeros copos de nieve, las densas llamas cubrían todo el centro y tragaban todo lo que allí había. La persona que la sostenía en brazos le gritaba una y mil veces que reaccionara, pero ella no podía hacerlo, lo único que tenía en el mundo era Neji, no había nadie más para ella que no fuera su amado primo. Apretó con fuerza los brazos asidos a su cintura y soltó con todo el aire que tenía un grito desgarrador.

..

 _Flash back._

 _Miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia el joven castaño que lo miraba aún más enojado, sonrió burlón. Pero después dejo de hacerlo al percibir como el chico se quitaba sus armas, su placa y su saco, estaba seguro que lo golpearía, estúpido Hyuga, siempre había sido así._

 _\- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres con Hinata-sama?!- el moreno solo sonrió de lado y Neji apreso entre sus manos el cuello del moreno- Odio tu maldita sonrisa, sé que tus intereses no tienen nada que ver con ella ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

 _\- Mis motivos no son importantes Hyuga, lo único que debe importarte es que jamás correrá peligro conmigo- Neji frunció el ceño ante lo que decía aquel chico- ¿temes que la lastimen? Ya no es una niña, puede cuidarse sola._

 _\- Supuestamente jamás correría peligro, Uchiha- Sasuke abrió los ojos- y lo perdió todo ese día, no dejare que por tu culpa ella salga herida, de ninguna forma. Soy lo único que tiene, tu no entras en esa ecuación, entiéndelo- lo arrojó lejos- ¡Estaré cerca, jamás te quedaras con ella!_

 _Fin de flash back._

 _.._

 _.._

Sasuke miraba aquel montículo de tierra que yacía a un lado de un agujero, a su izquierda había un féretro ya cerrado, pero donde todos sabían quién "dormía" estúpido Hyuga, había dicho aquello con tanta seguridad y al final no había aguantado el paso. Se encogió de hombros pero después bajo la vista, tenía razón, él no debía entrar en la ecuación, Hyuga, Uchiha, Hyuga, pero ahora en vez de ser Hyuga, Hyuga, eran solo un Hyuga. Maldito, pensó enojado.

Ella no debía sufrir más, eso era lo que Neji quería evitar, por eso jamás había aceptado que ellos trabajaran juntos y ahora. Miró a la morena la cual sostenía algo aferrado a su pecho y sus ojos perla parecían cascadas de tantas lágrimas que salían de ellos. Apretó los puños con más fuerza, Itachi… ¿Qué estaría planeando?

Hinata delante de todos con su largo cabello escondido tras su sombrero de su uniforme de gala, sus ojos perla empañados en lágrimas y sus manos apretando con fuerza el saco y el sombrero de su nisan. "Hinata corrió, corrió y corrió, hacia la linda tienda, y cuando menos pensó ¡Explota! Neji-nisan" a pesar de que se lo advirtió, desde el callejón. Abrazó las pertenencias a su pecho, como queriendo fundirlas en él y sollozo más alto. Shino a su lado se había quitado su capucha y miraba serio al frente.

Naruto lloraba desconsolado en los brazos de su asistente pelirosa y Kiba se mantenía de pie a un lado del arreglo floral haciendo lo posible por no llorar. A pesar de que solo había podido salir del hospital para semejante tragedia, eso lo hacía sentir verdaderamente mal, miró a Hinata en la silla y su pecho dolió, su mejor amiga tenía que sufrir de nuevo. Shino y él compartieron una mirada y asintieron en mutuo acuerdo, no la dejarían sola, pasara lo que pasara.

Tenten y Lee habían sobrevivido de milagro ya que los rehenes que escoltaban hacia afuera cayeron sobre ellos debido a la explosión y no se sabía nada de los criminales, pero Hinata estaba segura que akatsuki tenía todo que ver y que ellos no había muerto en esa explosión, habían sobrevivido de alguna forma y ella iría por ellas, así fuera lo último que hiciera. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el féretro, en él descansaba el símbolo de los Hyuga y la foto de su nisan, un Neji sonriente y despreocupado. Las lágrimas nublaron de nuevo su vista, pero las limpio de un manotazo, trago grueso y dejo ir por fin la caja negra al fondo de aquel agujero. "Hinata-sama, debe comerse todas sus verduras" "p-pero quiero comer más r-rollos de canela" "primero las verduras luego el postre" sonrió un poco, Neji había hecho un mohín ese día. A pesar de que solo era dos años mayor que ella, se había hecho cargo sin chistar ni quejarse.

 _"¡Hinata-sama, no corra bajo la lluvia cuando se acaba de bañar!" "Hinata-sama, duerma temprano esta noche, yo iré a trabajar" "Entre a la escuela de policías hace días, no poder estar tanto tiempo con usted, pero vendré a verla seguido" "¡¿Quiere ser detective junto conmigo?!_ " Todas y cada una de sus pláticas juntas acudieron a su mente, _"Usted es todo lo que tengo y quiero Hinata-sama, siempre la protegeré"_

\- A-adiós nisan- todos los oficiales dispararon al aire, la orquesta tocaba una marcha en honor al castaño y algunos se iban pesarosos hacia sus casas, Hinata se quedó de pie, mirando, hasta que el agujero fue cubierto- s-Shino-kun- miró hacia atrás y Shino se encontraba allí, inmóvil- yo…- el moreno corrió a auxiliar a su amiga la cual cayó de rodillas ante el cansancio- l-lo siento…

\- Será mejor que no te exijas tanto Hinata- miraron al castaño de marcas rojas y vendas en la cabeza, el cual tenía una sonrisa triste en sus labios- vamos a casa- se aferró a ambos jóvenes mientras dejaban el cementerio, Sasuke hacia horas que se había ido, al igual que los demás, solo ellos se habían quedado con ella y eso lo agradeció.

...

...

\- Mataste al Hyuga- no era una pregunta, ni sonaba como una, pero Deidara asintió de todas formas- bien, la idea era derrumbar a la chica, pero no me imagine que irías a tales extremos- miro al rubio el cual tenía algunos parches- incluso saliste herido- declaró el peli naranja del grupo

\- Todo voló por los cielos, dudo que alguien se pare a preguntar quién sobrevivió y quien no, apuesto a que la chica piensa que morimos junto con su primo- miro a Sasori y a Hidan, el primero solo lo ignoro y el segundo empezó a reírse con él- Creerán que estamos muertos, y podremos hacer lo que queramos.

\- Claro, excepto por una cosa- Konan hacia su aparición y dejaba un café sobre el escritorio de Itachi, el cual analizaba todo sin decir una palabra- el caso era causarle un dolor profundo a Sasuke, porque Itachi cree que él está enamorado de la Hyuga, pero él dejo el cementerio apenas dejaron de decir las palabras para despedirlo, ni siquiera se quedó al recital de "Y era tan bueno que merecía un lugar en el cielo"- torció los ojos- no lo veo lamentándose aquello.

\- En eso Konan tiene razón- hablo por fin Itachi- ¿crees que matar al Hyuga era suficiente?- miro a sus camaradas, el peli naranja cerro los ojos- opino que te precipitaste, la idea era hacer que ella sufriera.

\- ¿Qué dolor más grande hay que este?- hablo Hidan- perdió todo, solo le quedaba ese estúpido gruñón y ahora no tiene nada- Konan torció los ojos.

\- Lo que dice Itachi es cierto, se supone que debías derrumbarla- hablo el peli naranja- no darle armas para afianzarse a sus amigos, ahora ella irá tras nosotros como una viuda- Hidan abrió los ojos y Sasori bufo- ¿creíste que solo era matar y ya? Si hubiésemos secuestrado al Hyuga, la habríamos tenido en nuestras manos, pero como decidieron volar el lugar, todo se fue por la borda.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!- rugió el rubio- ¡mi explosión fue un éxito, todos están muertos!- todos miraron a Deidara- Yahiko-senpai, no puedes dudar de mi.- el mencionado solo se dio la vuelta en su silla- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Significa que has metido la pata hasta el fondo mocoso- miraron y Tobi estaba sentado sobre el escritorio de Itachi- dejaste con vida a los compañeros del Hyuga, la Hyuga sigue viva y si te encuentra, te matara, no creo que sea tan tonta. Es una Hyuga después de todo- Deidara sintió escalofríos, se suponía que Tobi era el idiota del grupo y cuando se ponía así de serio solo daba miedo- ¿Qué pasara ahora Itachi?

\- Nada- los presentes lo miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas- eso me ha hecho darme cuenta de una cosa, solo creen que Deidara estuvo allí, aunque sus amigos comatosos hayan visto a tres personas- se levantó.- y creen que él murió, o bueno, todos lo sospecharan menos ella y Sasuke. Podemos hacer que Deidara descanse un poco y empezar a movernos lentamente, todo mundo estará conmocionado por el acto heroico de un joven policía que olvidaran lo más importante- Konan sonrió- los Sabaku-no están en la ciudad. Nadie les prestara atención por el momento ¿no lo creen?

\- ¡Oh, Itachi-senpai es un genio!- Tobi volvía a su actitud de siempre y Deidara sintió más escalofríos, estúpido chico raro.

\- Bien, creo que lo mejor es que tú y kisame se encarguen de esto- Itachi asintió ante la orden de Yahiko- ´por cierto ¿nuestra contacto en la policía…?

\- Ella nos tendrá bien informados no te preocupes, gracias a ella no nos han atrapado todavía- sonrieron todos de manera perversa, ahora demostrarían porque akatsuki jamás había sido capturado.

...

...

Hinata suspiro por enésima vez en ese día, ya había pasado una semana desde el funeral de su primo y aun no lograba acostumbrarse a no verlo regañarla por comer rollos de canela en medio del trabajo. Miró a Kiba el cual estaba igual que ella, desparramado en su silla, tampoco Sasuke había ido a verlos en ese tiempo, o sea que tampoco tenía trabajo para distraerse, vaya suerte. Y Shino, pues Shino se la pasaba al fondo la habitación con ellos dos, solo que dé pie, con su aura negra, solo y callado.

Aun no había sacado nada del departamento o la habitación del chico, tampoco había hecho algo pro hacerlo y dudaba si lograría hacerlo. Miró la foto en su escritorio, en ella salía Neji de pequeño con una niña también pequeña a su lado, sonrió, ahora debía ser ella su propio pilar y la que llevara al desastre a todos aquellos criminales. Con más pereza se dejó caer en su silla, odiaba no tener trabajo, odiaba estar tan quieta que podría morirse y odiaba siempre pensar en lo que habría hecho Neji.

\- ¡Ustedes tres, levántense!- Shino solo le mando una mirada tras sus gafas a su compañero Shikamaru, el cual se rasco la cabeza mientras veía como Hinata y Kiba se levantaban del suelo ya que por el susto ambos habían caído- que pereza, Naruto quiere verlos.

\- ¿v-vernos?- el pelinegro asintió y Hinata sonrió- bien- empezaron a caminar por los pasillos azulados con algunas plantas en las esquinas que servían como adorno y algunos cuadros de los miembros más destacados- ¿Qué necesitabas Naruto-kun?- habló con voz suave, el rubio solo le sonrió amable y le enseño la vitrina.

\- Apenas pudimos reunir todos los trofeos de Neji, al mejor detective, al héroe en catástrofe, medico inexperto- Hinata sonrió- espero que te alegre Hinata-chan- ella asintió agradecida, no esperaba aquello.

\- Naruto- miraron a Sakura, la cual bufo- no era eso lo que querías decirle a Hinata-chan- la morena volteo a ver a su superiora y ella le dedico una sonrisa- verás Hinata-chan, hay rumores de que Sabaku no Gaara está en la ciudad- se pusieron azules ante la impresión- y ya se han reportado algunos extravíos así como algunos homicidios, recuerda que él es peligroso, no es cualquier persona y…

\- Justamente de él venía a hablar- ahora miraron al nuevo individuo y Hinata entrecerró los ojos, solo cuando alguien se le adelantaba aquel cretino aparecía- Se está quedando en este hotel – la asistente de Sasuke les tendió un folder y Hinata fue la primera en tomarlo- como siempre los excéntricos hermanitos no dudan ni un segundo en despilfarrar el dinero, los empleados están o bien pagados o muy amenazados por lo tanto fue difícil conseguir esa información, pero se ha visto a varios miembros de akatsuki entrar y salir de allí, a veces con manos llenas y salen con las manos vacías o viceversa- Hinata miró las fotos donde salían los mencionados Akatsuki, los reconocía a todos por el ataque en Halloween, pero no estaba el tal Deidara, el rubio que había asesinado a su nisan- se lo que estás pensando, y te aseguro que está vivo, solo se está escondiendo.

\- T-también lo creo- Shino entrecerró los ojos, '¿desde cuándo eran tan cercanos?- t-te molesta que vayamos a investigar ¿Naruto-kun?- el rubio medito y después negó- gracias- todos la vieron salir de allí a paso apresurado y el oji azul suspiro, quería a Hinata como una hermana pequeña, pero al verla así solo podía sentirse orgulloso de su madurez al aceptar la despedida del castaño. ¡Su bebe había crecido!

\- ¡Naruto, deja el teatro interno y muévete, tienes trabajo!- el rubio era arrastrado a través del pasillo por la pelirosa la cual solo miraba al cielo como pidiendo paciencia mientras este seguía con lagrimones en sus ojos.

...

...

\- Entonces repasemos el plan Uchiha- hablo Kiba desde el auto de Sasuke- se supone que Hinata y yo debemos entrar a ese bar- asintió- ambientarnos al lugar, investigar en todos lados y después salir- asintió de nuevo- bien…- el moreno se le quedo mirando con un "¿y bien?" pintado en sus cejas arqueadas y Kiba bufo- ¡¿Por qué diablos Hinata debe vestirse así?!- dijo señalando a su amiga la cual tenía un ceñido vestido negro con escote en la espalda y un escote redondo al frente, no tan pronunciado como el de la parte trasera que llegaba hasta su cintura, el largo del vestido era hasta sus muslos y usaba unos zapatos de tacón negros. Su cabello se encontraba recogido y su flequillo echado hacia atrás, así como sus labios pintados.- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es mejor que Shino vaya conmigo!

\- No tiendo a estar de acuerdo con ideas estúpidas, pero opino lo mismo que Kiba, ella no debería ir vestida así, sería más apto yo para entrar a ese lugar.- hablo el moreno del grupo, el cual se había quitado sus lentes.

\- Si, solo que Gaara y yo coincidimos en una cosa- todos asintieron- sería terrible perder un espectáculo femenino por un par de gorilas del FBI- Hinata sintió una gotita bajar por su sien y Kiba sintió ganas de asesinarlo- Escuchen, a ustedes les sale lo hermanos protectores y celosos con tendencia noviera y homicida- los tres se atragantaron- si ella esta vestida así, no es porque les preocupe que algo le pase, es porque ustedes se sienten nerviosos al saber que la dulce Hinata- dijo con ojos soñadores- esta vestida como algo que no es tan dulce y que no solo verán ustedes.

\- ¡C-cállate!- rugió el castaño- vamos Hinata, Shino nos seguirá desde el otro lado- Sasuke solo sonrió al ver las orejas rojas de aquel chico perro y el moreno sin lentes ahora miraba a otro lado menos hacia su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta?- miro a Sasuke como si este estuviera loco- verás, tienes dos opciones, decirle que estás loco por ella o entregármela y jamás volver a verla. De todos modos yo la tendré al final, pero quería que supieras que tienes mi apoyo- Sasuke salió del auto. Son buenas estas pláticas en las que uno se abre con otros ¿no crees?- empezó a reír y Shino torció los ojos, solo debían capturar a akatsuki y se libraría para siempre de él.

Kiba caminaba por detrás de ella y no estaba seguro de si poner su mano sobre sus hombros, sobre su cintura, en su brazo o simplemente no tocarla, Dios, estaba tan nervioso y ella lucía tan segura de sí misma. Aunque era obvio que le costaba caminar con esos zapatos tan altos, así como el ser el centro de atención. Dios, pensó Kiba, con mucha vergüenza estiro su mano hasta posarla sobre la delicada cintura de Hinata y ella pego un brinco, pero se recargo al darse cuenta que era él.

\- E-estoy nerviosa.- Kiba asintió por inercia- t-todo saldrá bien, k-Kiba-kun- asintió de nuevo y empezaron a caminar, Hinata miraba a todos lados en aquel lugar, las luces de colores solo hacían que los cuerpos danzantes se vieran en cámara lenta.

\- Ven aquí, vamos a la barra- ella asintió ante la idea de Kiba y ambos se sentaron en los taburetes, pero Hinata sintió pena al ver como el vestido se subía demasiado- ¡Joder, estúpido Uchiha!- gruño enojado, se quitó su saco quedando solo con su camisa negra y abierta de los primeros cuatro botones y coloco la prenda sobre las piernas de su amiga- jodido tipo, jamás le perdonare esto, la próxima vez haré que él se ponga ese vestido- gruño enojado y Hinata sonrío- ¿de qué te ríes?

\- i-imagine la voz de u-Uchiha- Kiba la miro fijamente un rato y después estallo en carcajadas- ¿d-dije algo g-gracioso?

\- No- se detuvo y le sonrió cálidamente- es solo que me da gusto saber que a pesar de que Neji no está aquí, nos hemos quedado con una gran agente- Hinata sonrió agradecida- además de que parece que estas muy conectada a tu criminal amigo- dijo menos divertido y eso causo la gracia de Hinata- ven acá pillina- tomó su mano y comenzaron a juguetear, pero de pronto un carraspeo los detuvo. Miraron hacia la derecha y allí había una chica de cuatro coletas- ¿importunamos?

\- No, solo pensaba que son divertidos a la vista ¿son pareja?- Hinata asintió y Kiba negó, Sasuke le había dicho que dijeran que si lo eran, pero al parecer el castaño se había avergonzado mucho- ¡vaya, que tiernos!- dijo sonriendo- son nuevos, jamás los había visto por el bar.

\- Es que a ella no le gustan los lugares con tanta iluminación - la rubia de colitas asintió y Hinata se dedicó a mirarla, la descripción le sonaba, pero no sabía a quién. Miro su atuendo y usaba un vestido blanco largo, abierto desde el muslo hasta abajo del lado izquierdo, era estarles y sus ojos verdes no le quitaban la vista de encima a ella tampoco- bien, iremos a bailar, ven- Hinata dejó que se la llevaran, pero aun así miraba a la rubia que se había quedado atrás- ponte el audífono y prende la señal- susurro Kiba, ella asintió y así lo hizo.

\- Bien '¿Qué noticias me tienen?- hablo Sasuke desde el audífono de Hinata y ella entrecerró los ojos, lo podía imaginar delante de ella- vamos, hablen muchachos.

\- Hemos sido interrogados por una chica- hablo Kiba ya que Hinata estaba muda- sospecho que es Sabaku No Temari- la morena abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia la barra y se sorprendió de ya no verla allí- ¿Dónde está Shino?

\- Hace rato que lo envié adentro, ya debe estar siguiéndoles la pista- ambos asintieron- por cierto- afirmaron. – ¿se pararon para estar quietos en la pista de baile? ¿Qué clase de anormales son?- Hinata se sonrojo, pero después negó, Sasuke estaba adentro- vaya, dan pena ajena el verlos allí de pie.

\- ¡C-cállate!- gruño enojado Kiba, ganándose unas miradas curiosas y Hinata se sonrojo.

\- L-lo siento- escucharon la risa de Sasuke y Hinata sintió ganas de desaparecer, jamás había bailado con nadie y dudaba que Kiba pudiera hacerlo- e-esto… k-Kiba-kun- el castaño la miro- s-si quieres nos sentamos- este afirmo de inmediato y caminaron hacia la pista, pero una mano detuvo a Hinata, la morena volteo y sonrió al ver a Shino- s-Shino-kun.

\- Bailemos- escucharon a Sasuke atragantarse en el auricular, Kiba abrió los ojos asustado y Hinata se sonrojo, pero después asintió- mantente cerca, los tres están aquí- a simple vista parecería una petición de un desconocido hacia el novio para bailar por la novia, pero Shino sabía que esos cuatro pares de ojos que lo veían no se tragaban el cuento. Miro a todos lados y después apretó la mano de Hinata para después jalarla consigo hasta el centro de la pista- Uchiha está al fondo de mi lado derecho- Hinata miro por encima del hombro de Shino y allí vio al moreno, el cual ahora era atendido por unas mujeres- y los Sabaku No, están a tu izquierda- se negó a mirar. Por fin presto atención a la música y se sorprendió al ver que era algo relajado, miro con mucha pena a Shino y este pasó sus manos por la cintura femenina, apresándola.

Se sonrojo aún más cuando acepto poner sus brazos por detrás del cuello del moreno, que pena sentía, y más porque sabía que Kiba los miraba, pero no negaba que estaba un poco feliz. Siguió mirando a todos lados, la verdad no se atrevía a mirar a Shino, le daba mucha vergüenza y más porque no sabía que el bailara tan bien. La llevaba en unos suaves compas, su loción inundaba sus fosas nasales y eso la hacía sentir en casa. Más atrevidamente de lo que imaginó, dejo que su cabeza descansara en el hueco de su cuello y sus brazos los bajo para pasarlos por detrás de cuerpo. Shino en respuesta apretó su abrazo en su cintura y recargo su boca sobre la coronilla de Hinata. La morena se sentía feliz, era agradable esa sensación.

Siguieron meciéndose, es más, se le había olvidado a que había ido, no importaba nada, solo que Shino estuviera allí. La canción terminó y con ello ambos se separaron a duras penas, Hinata sonrió tiernamente hacia el moreno, pero después se excusó con él, debía ir al tocador.

\- Prende el comunicador. Ella asintió y se detuvo.

\- e-esta prendido- el moreno sonrió de lado y eso la hizo sonrojar, él no era de sonrisas de lado, pero debía admitir que era muy linda su sonrisa- l-lo apagaste- el afirmo y se perdió entre la multitud ¿Cuándo lo habría hecho? Empezó a caminar por entre los cuerpos enredados en la pista. Dios, mal momento para querer ir al baño.

..

\- Luces radiantes en ese vestido, agente Hyuga- pego un brinco y miro hacia atrás, pero no había nadie. Miro su comunicador y empezó a buscar en todos lados. Conocía esa voz, era de Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, se alejó del baño y comenzó a caminar por las orillas, debía de haber interceptado la señal ¿ellos lo sabrían? Buscó con la mirada a Kiba, pero este se encontraba de espaldas a ella y platicando con alguien, una chica de cabello azul. Abrió los ojos asustada y más rápido caminó hacia su amigo, pero una mano la detuvo. ¿Por qué todo mundo agarraba su mano cuando iba a salvar a alguien?- me temo señorita Hyuga, que no la dejaré ir.

\- i-Itachi- susurro con miedo. Miro hacia atrás, el moreno de largos cabellos atados en una coleta a la altura del cuello, su traje negro y su camisa blanca solo lo hacían ver diferente a todo el ambiente del bar-

\- Me temo que usted pone nerviosos a mis hombres- apretó con más fuerza la delicada mano y Hinata se quejó- que dulce suena la voz de una mujer como usted, cuando algo le duele. ¿Podre causarle más dolor?- Hinata trago grueso y con todas sus fuerzas zafo su mano y levanto la otra hasta voltearle el rostro a Itachi de una bofetada.

\- n-no me subestime- el moreno regreso su rostro lentamente- s-soy más fuerte de lo que cree.

\- ¿Este hombre le causa problemas señorita?- Hinata se volteó para negar, pero todas sus palabras se escondieron en su garganta, delante de ella se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo con un tatuaje del canje del amor en su frente, sus ojos con unas ojeras demasiado marcadas, llevaba una camisa negra con un pantalón negro también, pero sus mangas remangadas y los botones de su camisa estaban cerrados- señor Uchiha, debo pedirle que no moleste a los clientes del bar, o Kankuro tendrá que sacarlo- detrás de él apareció un chico más alto que él pero castaño, también vestía de negro, pero el llevaba una playera y no camisa.

\- Estoy bien, gracias- se sorprendió internamente por poder hablar sin problemas, aunque su voz se hubiera ido hace un momento- con su permiso, mi novio debe estar buscándome.

\- tu novio el chico castaño.- miro a la rubia de cuatro coletas y esta le sonrió- lo vi hace un minuto con otra chica- Hinata volteo a mirar a Itachi el cual tenía una sonrisa de lado- y el galán con el que bailaste salió del bar hace un minuto, seguido por más personas.

\- Es bueno saber que Sabaku No Gaara y sus hermanos estén en todo vigilando este amplio bar- Hinata sintió un poco de tranquilidad al ver a Sasuke allí, el cual no le prestó atención a ella.- tiempo sin vernos Gaara ¿amiga tuya?

\- Es una clienta del bar- el pelirrojo no mostraba emoción en su voz y sus ojos no se apartaban de ella, tenía miedo.- tu hermano la molestaba recientemente, deberían conocer sus límites Uchiha.

\- No la molestaba- hablo Itachi por fin- solo admiraba lo hermosa que luce en ese vestido- Hinata se sonrojo y Sasuke frunció el ceño.- es raro ver a una señorita tan linda por aquí y sobre todo con ese color de ojos.

\- Si, el color de sus ojos es raro- hablo Sasuke- pero me temo que esta señorita ya me prometió una noche a mí- jalo a la joven hasta ponerla bajo su sombra y Gaara miro la acción- claro, si no les molesta que me la lleve- Hinata se sonrojo, Sasuke tenía su mano sobre su cintura y hacia mucha presión en ella.

\- Señorita- hablo Kankuro, el cual le dedico una mirada amplia a la joven- a mi hermano y a mí nos encantaría tenerla de nuevo en nuestro bar ¿no es así Gaara?- el chico no hizo movimiento alguno- ¿lo ves?

\- Si ella está invitada de nuevo, me asegurare de venir, quiero ver qué nuevo atuendo usara- hablo Itachi, Sasuke apretó de nuevo su agarre- los dejo- le dedico una mirada a Hinata y ella sintió escalofríos- un gusto conocerla- se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

\- Bien, nosotros también nos vamos ¿no es así?- ella asintió demasiadas veces como para demostrar que estaba asustada, y quien no lo estaría. Sabaku no Gaara era conocido por ser despiadado a la hora de asesinar, el verlo delante de ella solo hacía que sus rodillas temblaran, a pesar de que se veía inofensivo, su aura denotaba un peligro total. Se aferró al brazo de Sasuke- ¿lo ven? Esta gatita se muere por mis huesos- Gaara frunció el ceño por fin- nos vemos Gaara, envía a mi cuenta lo que haya consumido igual que su patético novio- salieron de allí y Hinata se aferró con más fuerzas a su brazo- si sigues haciendo eso me dejaras sin brazo.

\- p-perdón- aflojo su agarre pero no soltó su brazo- ¿y Shino-kun?

\- Temari no mintió, fue escoltado afuera por dos hombres, creo que son de akatsuki y no esperaba que Itachi estuviera aquí. Deben saber nuestros planes si interceptaron la comunicación.- ella asintió, de todos modos su comunicador estaba apagado otra vez- debemos irnos, sube al auto, yo iré por tus tontos amigos.

\- Sasuke-san- él se detuvo.- g-gracias por salvarme, no sabía qué hacer.

\- no me lo agradezcas, sabía que Gaara no te quitaría los ojos de encima y no lo hizo en ningún momento, te he metido en más problemas, debes tener un bajo perfil por ahora- ella asintió- aunque un beso como recompensa no estaría tan mal. Dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lo que Hinata se sonrojo y arrojo lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser uno de sus zapatos- ¡Hey!- ella cerró la puerta y esperó a que Sasuke se fuera, con una sonrisa de lado, pero se fue.

..

..

Dentro del bar Itachi sonreía de lado, esa Hyuga, era la primera mujer que lo golpeaba. Era interesante, tenía el mismo carácter que su joven primo, miro a Konan y ella también tenía una sonrisa de lado, habían hecho un gran trabajo. Rememoro la imagen de la Hyuga, ese fuego en sus ojos perla, que había llameado apenas la retó, era definitivamente algo que recordaría por siempre, Sasuke estaba equivocado si creía que lo dejaría tenerla. Nadie podía tenerla, éralo único que no podía darle.

Hinata Hyuga era suya.

* * *

 **Ahora si! ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿algo? xD jajajaja en serio lamento la demora, tampoco quiera matar a Neji-chan, pero... ya saben, la hisoria tiene que seguir, muajajajaja. Además de que ahora Hinata-chan va a ir tras aquellos zopencos de akatsuki y los va a golpear! siii! xD**

 **Espero que en el siguiente capitulo podamos mencionar a _Kurenai y a Azuma, asi como los demás criminales en potencia, ¿quien ver a karin en accion? xD jajajaj nos vmos luego.**

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Patohf: Lo siento y gracias por leer.**

 **Gabyota: Gracias, y no sé, puede ser tal vez a lo mejor xD.**

 **Rose101226: Ahi tienes la actualizacion.**

 **DAMIC00.- sinceramente tarde bastante en actualizar, una disculpa y espero que te guste.**

 **Nanami: gracias, tu también se feliz, espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Guest: jajaja si, se que debo varias historias, pero ya ves. En fin, que bueno que te gusta el fic y disculpa la demora,**

 **Harukas: no prometo no abandonar la historia, ya ves que luego surgen cosas. En fin que bueno que te gusta la historia, espero que te guste el capitulo, nos vemos.**

 **Sin más, nos vemos luego, felices posadas hijas mías xD jajajaja**

 **kasai**


	6. Caso 6

**Holiwis! disculpen la demora tan demorada, pero... ya saben, me tomo eso de las vacaciones muy en serio xD jajajajajaja. Iré subiendo los capitulos a lo largo de la semana... ¡No es cierto! xD jaajajaja ya tengo dos capitulos escritos, o sea este y el siguiente y uno en proceso. Aunque... mejor no digo nada, ustedes me dirán que opinan con su comentarios, ojo, seamos respetuosas xD**

 **Segundo, de verdad lamento la demora, pero también creo que me merecia mi descanso xD jajajajaja además de que no se crean, es dificil escribir los capitulos.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni su elenco me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para hacer burradas, pero la historia si es mía, propiedad de kasai Shinju B bodoque y B. y ojo, si llegasen a ver esta historia en otro lado, cosa que no creo xD. Avisenme y borramos la historia! xD no se sientan mal, tengan en cuenta que es bastante dificil darle esta trama a la historia como para que me la quiten y si han visto alguno d emis trabajos en otras paginas, avisenme y tomaremos cartas en el asunto xD solo escribo para FF no más xD**

 **Sin mas burradas, a leer! Espero que les guste xD**

 **Y feliz año nuevo! Feliz navidad también, feliz día de los inocentes xD**

 **kasai**

* * *

 **La bella y el cuervo.**

 **Caso 6: Karin.**

Hinata tomaba un trago de su té mientras descansaba en la oficina, hacia dos semanas que había sucedido lo del bar de Gaara Sabaku no, Shino y Kiba estaban algo golpeados y ambos jóvenes habían sido internados en el hospital. Como medida de prevención según palabras de Naruto. El joven rubio no quería perder a ningún agente después de la trágica muerte de Neji, por lo tanto era bástate estricto en que los afectados descansaran.

Por lo tanto Lee y Tenten también estaban internados en el hospital debido a sus lesiones ocurridas hacía más de tres semanas, en Halloween. Bebió otro sorbo del té y dejo escapar el aire algo cansada, Sasuke tampoco le había llevado algún caso nuevo, suponía que quería dejarla descansar después de haber visto a Gaara. Se estremeció de solo recordarlo, su rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos aguamarina y sus ojeras marcadas, el kanji perfectamente tatuado en su frente y su cabello rojo. Recordaba que alguien de akatsuki tenía el cabello rojo y no podía si no odiar ese color de cabello, pero en Gaara era diferente.

\- n-no parece ser tan malo- susurro con la taza a centímetros de su boca, ciertamente él no parecía un tipo peligroso.

\- ¿Quién no parece ser tan malo Hinata-chan?- Hinata levanto la vista y se sorprendió de ver a Naruto casi subido en el escritorio y escrutándola fijamente, parpadeo algunas veces, pero después pego un grito- ¡Aaaah!

\- ¡Naruto, te dije que tocaras la puerta!- Sakura apareció y dejo caer su puño cerrado sobre el rubio- perdónanos Hinata-chan- la morena se encontraba tirada en el suelo con lo que quedaba de su té encima.- p-pediré que te laven eso- tomo a Naruto del cuello- ¡maldito!

\- ¡Esta bien Sakura-chan!- chillo Hinata, se levantó del suelo- e-estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.- miro a sus superiores- ¿se les ofrecía algo?

\- Cierto- Naruto le tendió un sobre- es del Teme, dijo que no podría verte por un tiempo- ella levanto una ceja- el muy bastardo tiene una junta o algo así me dijo- ella asintió y tomo el folder- Quiere que busques a esa mujer- había una fotografía de una chica pelirroja de lentes, llevaba una gabardina color caqui y un bolso negro en su brazo derecho, pero parecía que volteaba a ver si la seguían- según el informe detallado del Teme, esa mujer es su espía personal. Pero recientemente ha estado dando información a su hermano- Hinata abrió el archivo y miro en él.

\- Sasuke-kun sospecha que la información que se está filtrando hacia akatsuki es por ella- Hinata levanto la mirada del folder ¿desde cuándo Sakura lo llamaba tan personalmente?- ¿investigaras?

\- Hai- guardo el documento en su bolso- iré a ver a Shino-kun y Kiba-kun, para mantenerlos al tanto.

\- Preferiría que omitieras el comentarles- tanto rubio como pelinegra miraron a la pelirosa, la cual les sonrió amable a Hinata- temo que quieran seguirte y se expongan más, recuerda que ellos son muy protectores contigo y si akatsuki sabe que ellos irán a donde quiera que sea por ti, sería muy peligroso ¿no crees?

\- Ciertamente Sakura-chan ¡Eres una genio!- alabó el rubio, Hinata asintió- ve con cuidado Hinata-chan- ella le sonrió- en serio, ten cuidado, no quiero perderte a ti también- se sonrieron con camaradería y Hinata salió de allí por fin- ¡Sakura-chan, mi heroína!

\- ¡Déjame ya!- la pelinegra medito, tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoica, pero algo no le agradaba de todo eso.

...

...

...

\- ¿Qué cosas tienes que informarme ahora, Karin?- Sasuke se encontraba sentado en un mullido sillón negro, su pierna izquierda cruzada sobre su rodilla derecha y una copa en la mano izquierda. La derecha la tenía libre y con ella le hizo seña a la joven de que se sentara.

\- Pues verás- Sasuke la miro fijamente- encontré algo que seguro te va a gustar- el asintió y dio un trago de su vaso- Deidara está vivo- dejo de beber- fue visto apenas hace algunos días en una plaza, usaba gorra, pero según mi fuente era indudablemente él- miro la fotografía que le tendían, un chico de ojos azules con una camisa de cuadros roja y una gorra negra encima de su cabello, parecía que era rubio- es Deidara, te lo juro.

\- Te creo, no tienes por qué mentirme ¿o si Karin?- ella negó frenética y Sasuke sonrió- ¿Qué más debo saber?

\- Sé la razón por la cual akatsuki se entera de todos los planes que hace la policía, es más- se acercó en tono confidencial- fue la culpable de la muerte de Hyuga Neji- Sasuke frunció el ceño- mi investigación está dando frutos, pero sé que estaba aliada a Yamanaka Ino cuando eso sucedió.

\- Entiendo, hasta que no tengas pruebas concretas no me busques y mantente lejos de la vista de las personas por un tiempo- ella asintió- nos vemos.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿No crees que merezco un premio?- Sasuke volteo a ver a la joven, la cual mordía la montura de sus lentes ahora en sus manos y miraba fijamente al pelinegro- por-fa-vor- Sasuke se sobo la sien.

\- Cumple tu trabajo y hablaremos luego- salió de allí y Karin gruño frustrada- demonios.

\- Esa pelos de zanahoria no se rinde- Sasuke gruño de nuevo y miro al chico a su lado- tiempo sin vernos Sasuke-kun- dijo lo último tan meloso que asile pensó en volarle los sesos- no me mires así, yo solo quería ver si me tenías tanta paciencia como a ella, pero veo que no.

\- No lo molestes Suigetsu- Sasuke miro al segundo chico el cual le dedico una sonrisa amable mientras dejaba en el suelo a un animalito- Karin trabaja realmente duro, creo que deberías ser más considerado con ella.

\- No me volví un criminal peligroso, temido y uno de los más buscados por ser justamente considerado con las personas- se dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha- además. Karin sabe que me es útil, con eso debería bastarle- miro a ambos chicos- no la pierdan de vista, creo que la están siguiendo, Yuugo, serás su sombra y Suigetsu, me informaras si averiguas algo- ambos asintieron y lo dejaron marchar.

...

...

...

Hinata miraba el perfil de la chica, el documento era ciertamente diferente a como los entregaba Sasuke, pero… ¿Por qué dudaba de sus superiores? Los casos que le asignaban venían directamente de Sasuke, él debía saber porque le había puesto semejante caso. Una informante, la espía de Sasuke, miro de nuevo su fotografía, solo venia el nombre de ella más no su apellido.

\- Señorita Hyuga- levanto la vista y miro a la enfermera- puede pasar, ya terminamos de darle sus medicamentos- ella asintió y corrió a la habitación de sus mejores amigos, sobre los cuales se lanzó de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Por qué tanta alegría por vernos?!- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa, Hinata solo negó y se sentó en medio de las camas de ambos- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Sasuke-san me dio este caso- Shino frunció el ceño y tomo el folder en sus manos, lo miro fijamente y después lo ojeo- Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun vinieron a entregármelo hoy más temprano.

\- ¿Eso explica la mancha café en tu camisa?- dijo Kiba señalando el estómago de la chica, la menos se sonrojo en exceso y cerro su chamarra- ¡ja! Sigues siendo tan torpe ¿Qué vas a hacer sin nosotros eh?

\- I-iré por el caso- carraspeo para quitarse la vergüenza- Sakura-chan me dijo que no les dijera nada y Sasuke-san no contesta su teléfono, así que solo puedo vigilar a aquella chica.

\- Opino que te quedes quieta hasta que Uchiha se comunique con nosotros- Hinata miro al pelinegro y este le devolvió la mirada- es sospechoso que te den un caso y que Uchiha no se haya puesto en contacto contigo, normalmente es el primero en llamar.

\- Lo sé, pero…- mordió su labio inferior- probablemente ella fue quien le dio información a akatsuki para matar a Neji-nisan- ambos chicos se miraron- t-todavía no puedo seguir, no hasta que vea a los culpables pagar- sus opalinos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez y ambos chicos suspiraron-

\- Solo ten cuidado ¿quieres?- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa- no te sobre esfuerces y averigua todo lo que puedas, si tenemos la orden o bueno, si tienes la orden, entonces arréstala- ella asintió, pero Shino no comentó nada- ¡Bastardo, dile algo!

\- Ten los ojos abiertos- dicho esto, dejo el folder bajo su almohada y se acostó- dormiré.- Hinata y Kiba sintieron una gotita en su sien, ese chico a veces era algo problemático.

\- Maldito Shino- murmuro Kiba- cierto, dile a Shikamaru que vaya contigo, si es cierto que Itachi Uchiha de akatsuki te puso el ojo encima, no quiero que vayas sola a ningún lado ¿entendido?- ella afirmo- buena chica, ahora vete, también quiero dormir.

\- Gracias Kiba-kun- se sonrieron y ella salió de allí,- ¿Shikamaru-san?- marco un teléfono y espero a que contestaran- soy Hinata Hyuga, quería pedirte que me acompañes a seguir a una chica, te daré los detalles después- esperó- gracias- guardo su teléfono y emprendió la marcha, si ella era la culpable de la muerte de Neji, jamás se lo perdonaría.- ¡Enfermera!

...

...

...

...

Ino descansaba en su celda, sus ojos azules ahora estaban cerrados y en su brazo aun había una venda, escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves, ciertamente no recibía muchas visitas estando allí, pero no importaba. Se levantó del suelo y camino hasta los barrotes donde había alguien de pie.

\- no pensé que te arriesgarías a venir a verme- dijo con una sonrisa de lado- ¿ahora todos están distraídos y por eso pudiste bajar?- la rubia dejo de hablar.

\- ¿Sabes que Itachi-san esta algo decepcionado?- la rubia frunció el ceño- Después de tu valiosa información, metieron la pata hasta el fondo y quiere que te deje salir- ahora sonrió de lado,

\- ¿De verdad pensó que podría confiar en ti?- empezó a reír y la chica delante de ella frunció el ceño- ¡Itachi-sama es tan inocente!- siguió riendo- le soy más útil aquí adentro ¿creíste que me había dejado capturar solo porque si? Itachi-sama la quiere a ella y yo se la entregaré, nadie va a impedir que Hinata-chan vaya al lado de Itachi-sama.

-…-

\- Mi querida frente de marquesina, siempre fuiste así- sonrió- lo que no te sirve lo deshechas, por eso aún no te deshaces de Hinata-chan, pretendes que con la "información" que le acabas de dar, supongo que quieres que ella elimine a un estorbo ¿cierto?- siguió riendo- Hinata-chan no es estúpida, te recomiendo que empieces a pensar un poquito más en lo que haces y le des buenos informes a Itachi-sama o yo me tendré que escapar de aquí y decirles cómo llegar. Así haremos todo por la mala ¿no lo crees?

\- ¡Ya cállate!- gruño enojada- mantendré ocupado a Naruto tanto como pueda para que no sospeche- metió sus manos a la celda y tomo a Ino por el cuello- si dices algo de mí, te juro que Itachi-san tendrá que buscarse un reemplazo.

\- Eso ya lo hizo, Konan-senpai es la mano derecha de Itachi-sama – se miraron fijamente- pero si haces algo que lastime a Itachi-sama en beneficio tuyo, te matare- miro con decisión a los ojos jade delante de ella- y te lo repito, hincara-chan no es tan tonta, ella sabrá seguir tus ordenes, pero si encuentra incoherencias o si llega a ver a Sasuke-kun, jamás se cumplirá tus objetivos. Sakura- la pelirosa gruñó algo y después salió- ¡¿podría pedir alitas de pollo para la cena?!- empezó a reírse maniacamente, mientras cerraban de un portazo las celdas.

...

...

...

...

\- Déjame ver si entendí- hablo un pelinegro con peinado de piña sentado al volante- Sakura y Naruto te dieron un caso que venía de Uchiha y tienes que buscar a una mujer pelirroja con lentes de montura negra, generalmente ronda esta plaza y necesitas mi ayuda porque aún no sabes como la información de Sasuke puede ser cierta porque no te la dio él, pero sabes que ella puede ser pieza clave para resolver el asesinato de Neji y por lo tanto estoy aquí como tu acompañante, como consejero, como rastreador y al mismo tiempo como superior porque Kiba y Shino tienen miedo de que te encuentres con Uchiha Itachi y que tengas problemas más adelante.- Hinata medito y después asintió en repetidas ocasiones- que pereza.

\- p-por favor.- el moreno metió perezosamente un dedo a su oreja izquierda y Hinata junto sus dos manos delante de ella.- es importante.

\- Se llama venganza- Hinata se detuvo- no es por desconfiar de Naruto o Sakura, pero conozco a ese Uchiha y sé que él no te daría un caso en donde se puede resolver la muerte de tu familiar- Hinata bajo la vista- solo la seguiremos- le sonrió.

\- ¡A-allá va!- Shikamaru volteo el cuello y vio que efectivamente allí estaba la chica en cuestión- ¡bajemos!

\- ¡no!- se puso el cinturón, tu ponte este sombrero- Hinata asintió- y baja tú, prende el comunicador- ella asintió, hizo lo que le ordenó- te seguiré de cerca- la morena asintió y Shikamaru hablo por el comunicador- pase lo que pase no pierdas la cabeza, eres una detective, no una prima ¿entendido?- ella susurro un sí y Shikamaru e llevo la mano a la frente- que pereza.

Hinata iba a paso lento detrás de aquella pelirroja, ciertamente era como decía el reporte, una chica que caminaba rápido y no paraba de mirar a ambos lados de ella, si tan solo pudiera hacerle las preguntas necesarias para esclarecer la muerte de Neji, eso sería muy útil. Empezó a caminar más rápido hacia ella ya que la chica comenzaba a irse demasiado aprisa. Si no se apuraba la perdería y todo habría sido en vano.

\- Hinata- soltó un leve quejido hacia el comunicador- va a salir por el callejón a tu derecha, estoy delante de ese callejón, llega por detrás y empújala a la camioneta, iremos a la estación- ella afirmo de nuevo- y por favor…

\- No pierdas la cabeza, lo sé- miró a la pelirroja, respiro profundamente y corrió tras ella, llegó lo más cerca que pudo hasta que la tuvo a centímetros de distancia y con todas sus fuerzas la empujo dentro de la camioneta negra que aparecía en ese justo instante- ¡Shikamaru-san, lo hice!

\- ¡Tonta, no digas mi nombre!- se reprendió mentalmente, había metido la pata otra vez.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- Hinata se metió de inmediato a la camioneta y puso las esposas en las muñecas de Karin- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!- forcejeo con ella y alcanzo a rasguñarle la cara- ¡Suéltame!

\- Estas bajo arresto por sospecha de asesinato- Karin abrió los ojos grandemente y miro desconcertada a ambos pelinegros, iba a hablar de nuevo pero Hinata coloco una mordaza en su boca- tienes derecho a un abogado, pero en lo que eso sucede preferimos que no digas nada que pueda perjudicar las pruebas en tu contra o esclarecerlas- Shikamaru se sobo la frente y arranco- gracias senpai.

\- Ni lo menciones- Karin miraba con profundo rencor a ambos chicos, reconocía a esa niña por ser la prima del muerto así como la protegida de Sasuke y entonces el entendimiento llego a ella, la estaban culpando, al parecer la mosquita muerta que era la espía la había descubierto.

\- ¡Hmp…!- ambos jóvenes miraron a Karin y ella trataba de decirles algo, Hinata frunció el ceño ¿ella sería la culpable del asesinato de Neji? Algo le decía que no. Llegaron a la estación y por ella salió Naruto con una sonrisa, pero esta se borró al ver a la chica- ¿hn?

\- ¿Eh? Karin-chan, que haces- Hinata miro desconcertada a Naruto y este se sobo la frente- Hinata-chan, es mi prima, la oveja negra de la familia- Shikamaru quito la mordaza de su boca y esta fulmino a Naruto con la mirada-

\- ¡Oveja negra nada! ¡He estado en el mundo de la recolección de información todo este tiempo Naruto baka! – el rubio solo se tapó los oídos y Hinata sonrió, ella no era sospechosa, o bueno eso quería creer, si era familiar de Naruto entonces debía ser una buena chica- Y tu… ¿Quién demonios te crees para amordazarme y meterme en una camioneta? – iba a seguir hablando pero un golpe en su cabeza la detuvo.

\- ¡Karin-chan!- miraron y Sakura tenía los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Qué hiciste Sakura-chan?

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste a traer a una criminal aquí y sin vendarle los ojos?- Hinata bajo la vista- ¡Es la regla número uno, todo sospechoso debe ser vendado y maniatado, ella no lo estaba! ¡¿En qué pensabas?!- miro a Shikamaru y este carraspeo- llévala a la sala de interrogatorios, yo hablare con ella- asintió y comenzó a curar el cuerpo, murmurando en varias ocasiones lo molesto que era aquello- y Naruto, si tienes familiares criminales….

\- no es nada de eso Sakura-san- dijo Hinata- si me disculpa, quiero hablar con la sospechosa.

\- No- ambos jóvenes la miraron- ya hiciste suficiente Hinata. Creo que Uchiha- Hinata frunció el ceño ante el "Uchiha" antes había sido Sasuke-kun- fue muy descuidado al darte ese caso sabiendo que ella podría estar implicada en la muerte de nuestro agente – Hinata bajo la vista- sé que es difícil aceptar aquello, pero por favor, vete a casa- asintió y se dio la vuelta- ¡Volviendo contigo bastardo!

\- Jeje, Sakura-chan- Hinata miro a ambos jóvenes, tal vez se había precipitado. Pero no entendía porque todo aquello le resultaba tan sospechoso, miro de nuevo hacia atrás y Sakura zarandeaba a Naruto hasta que el rubio perdía lentamente su alma, se detuvo, apretó los puños y emprendió la marcha nuevamente, haría lo que creía correcto y en este momento lo que ella quería hacer, era interrogar a Karin, pero no lo lograría sola. Necesitaba la ayuda de todos, más específicos… de alguien que vivía allí adentro.

\- Sakura-san- tanto Naruto como ella voltearon a la morena- me iré a casa en cuanto termine una cosa, en seguida regresare- entro corriendo sin dejarlos protestar y bajo hasta las celdas, Shikamaru regresaba de ella- Shikamaru-san- el asintió- necesito…

\- Se lo que necesitas- le tendió una llave- te veré esta noche- abrió los ojos asombrada- no dejare que lo hagas tu sola, y no podremos quedarnos aquí, tendremos que llevárnosla- asintió- que pereza, Neji me asesinaría si supiera que pretendo arriesgar a su preciada prima- Hinata le sonrió- vete antes de que bajen- asintió, corrió todo el trayecto hasta su oficina y una vez allí tomó el teléfono nuevo, desde hacía un tiempo pensaba en mantener ese teléfono como su único contacto con Sasuke y si lo que temía era cierto, entonces debía avisarle a Sasuke sobre sus planes hacia su subordinada.

\- Permiso Naruto-kun, Sakura-san- ambos vieron el teléfono en sus manos- nos vemos.- Sakura entrecerró los ojos al verla salir de allí, Shikamaru salió unos minutos antes y eso no le gustó, debía reportarlo cuanto antes.

..

...

...

\- Pelos de zanahoria no aparece ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Sasuke bebió de su copa y miro a Suigetsu- ella fue a recabar información.

\- Suigetsu tiene razón, Karin no es de las que tardan tanto en volver- miraron el reloj y Sasuke suspiro- según su teoría, alguien estaba trabajando para tu hermano y estaba infiltrado en esa oficina.

\- Tendremos que ir a buscarla- hablo Suigetsu- si la encontraron, probablemente diga donde estamos nosotros.

\- No, Karin no es tan tonta- meditó un poco su siguiente frase- ella decía que era una mujer la que daba información a Itachi- ambos asintieron-¿tienes el folder que ella me dio esta mañana?- ambos chicos negaron- demonios- miro su teléfono y marco el numero-… - primer timbrazo, segundo, tercero.- Hyuga no contesta.

\- Tal vez Hinata-san esta con sus amigos, dijiste que los habían golpeado los hombres de akatsuki- el asintió, pero un mal presentimiento se instalaba en su pecho- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Debemos esperar a que aparezca Karin- ambos jóvenes asintieron- pero creo saber dónde está, así que iré solo, cualquier cosa los llamaré- Yuugo asintió y Suigetsu mordió su labio- no pierdan el norte, Karin es un elemento reemplazable- ambos asintieron.

\- Solo cuídate Sasuke- asintió y salió de allí, empezó a caminar de manera rápida hasta su auto y una vez allí se sentó en el asiento trasero-

\- Llévame con Itachi- el chofer asintió y arranco el auto, Sasuke sabía que no podía estar con Itachi, pero su agente tenía que haber hecho un movimiento y Hinata estaba sola, no contestaba su teléfono, si estaba en lo correcto el agente de Itachi debía de haberle quitado el teléfono y Karin probablemente se habría dado cuenta de eso.

...

...

...

Hinata metía en su mochila algunos bocadillos, escaparían esa noche con Karin y debían asegurarse de que ella cooperara en el interrogatorio, pero también suponía que le daría hambre, negó mentalmente, eso no lo haría un verdadero agente, pero ella suponía que la chica no era mala. Miro su nuevo teléfono y mordió su labio inferior, tal vez debería llamar a Sasuke y decirle que tenían a su espía. ¿Y si no contestaba? Tal vez si no reconocía el número no contestaría.

Bajo despacio las escaleras de su departamento y se sorprendió de ver el auto de Shikamaru estacionado afuera, el moreno bajo y Hinata sonrió al verlo, él también estaba usando ropa negra y había soltado su cabello para esconderlo bajo la capucha de su sudadera, le hizo la seña de que subiera y ella asintió.

\- ¿Llamaste a Uchiha?- ella negó y Shikamaru meditó- deberías hacerlo, no soy muy dado a dudar de mis superiores, pero es extraño que Uchiha te haya dado un caso y no se haya puesto en contacto contigo

\- Tienes razón- marcó el número, se lo sabía de memoria, debido a que siempre lo veía en sus tarjetas cuando le daba un caso- Uchiha-san, habla Hinata- escucho el gruñido de chico- quisiera decirle que he capturado a la sospechosa Karin como usted me ordenó.

\- Jamás dije que la capturaras- ella abrió los ojos ante la voz del moreno y miro asustada a Shikamaru, se encontraban delante del cuartel- escucha, ella tiene información importante ¿quieres una misión? Sácala de allí con vida y hablaremos, dime donde debo verte.

\- Yo- Shikamaru y ella se miraron- colgare ahora, debo ir por Karin-san- Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando Hinata le colgó- Shikamaru-san, Uchiha-san no ordenó esto- el moreno se sobo la frente- ¿crees que…?

\- Debemos sacarla cuanto antes- entraron sigilosos y corrieron a la celda de Karin, la cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos que solo acentuaba el parecido con Naruto- te sacaremos de aquí, así que coopera.

\- ¡Vaya!- Hinata se amedrento un poco- no entiendo como Sasuke-kun tiene tanto interés en ti- Hinata hizo un puchero y Karin torció los ojos- en fin, vayámonos antes de que se den cuenta que me sacaron.

\- ¿Para quién trabajas?- hablo Hinata, su ceño fruncido era raro en ella y solo hacía que Shikamaru sintiera ganas de meterla a la cajuela para que no hiciera nada imprudente- ¿trabajas para Uchiha-san o para Itachi-san?

\- Trabajo para Sasuke, pero en si mi información es valiosa para cualquiera, solo soy fiel a Sasuke, es todo- Hinata asintió- ¿pretendes inculparme de que tu primo muriera?- abrió los ojos asustada- lo es todo niña, he investigado esta agencia desde antes de que Sasuke-kun pusiera sus ojos en ti.

\- ¡¿hay alguien ahí?!- los tres chicos se agacharon ante la voz de Sakura- ¡Responda!- Hinata mordió su labio inferior y jalo a Karin del brazo- ¡¿Quién está allí?!

\- ¡Frentona, haces mucho ruido!- Shikamaru frunció el ceño ante el apodo puesto por esa criminal, pero después comenzó a atar cabos, si esa pelirroja decía lo que creía que iba a decir, ahora entendía porque querían callarla- ¡Las bellas flores deben dormir!

\- ¡Maldita sea, Ino-cerda!- Hinata abrió los ojos. Karin miro su celular y en el había un plano del edificio- ¿Qué demonios haces despierta?- la pelirroja señalo su teléfono y Shikamaru lo vio, le hizo la seña de la ventana que había arriba de ellos y este asintió - ¿ha pasado algo interesante?

\- No- dijo como respuesta, Hinata salió primero por esa pequeña rendija y fue seguida por Karin y entre ellas dos subieron a Shikamaru- solo que tu coartada se va- alcanzo a escuchar el moreno, apenas se arrastró por el suelo tomo a ambas chicas de las manos y corrió hasta su auto.

\- ¡Maldición!- escucharon los tres, Hinata acelero el paso y entro primero al auto, Shikamaru se metió al asiento del conductor y piso el acelerador mientras Karin hacia lo posible por no caerse del auto.

\- ¡si vinieron a rescatarme no intenten matarme!- gruño histérica, Shikamaru solo torció la boca y empezó a conducir aún más rápido evitan sacarla de allí.

\- Descubriste al espía en nuestras filas ¿no es así?- ella afirmo una vez que pudo sentarse correctamente en el asiento- ¿Quién es?

\- Te sorprendería saberlo- le tendió la foto a Hinata y ella abrió los ojos- por eso ella quería que me capturaras, trabaja para Itachi desde antes de meterse como agente en esta oficina, ella sabía también que por tu primo ingresarías aquí y ha estado dándole tu ubicación todo este tiempo a Itachi- Shikamaru miro por el retrovisor hacia su amiga- Itachi sabía desde antes que Sasuke-kun donde vivías y que hacías, no entiendo esa obsesión que tienen contigo, pero tu primo si lo supo y era el único que podía detener a Itachi, ahora no hay nadie y fue gracias a esa mujer que lo emboscaron- Hinata miraba la fotografía de Sakura dándole un sobre a Itachi, ambos miraban a todos lados tratando de no parecer obvios- le dije a Sasuke-kun que aún no estaba segura, pero la florista hablo hoy conmigo.

\- Debemos sacarte de aquí- dijo Hinata guardando el sobre entre sus ropas- debemos hacer lo posible para que no te atrapen y puedas ir con Uchiha-san, sé que eres de utilidad para él. Le sonrió- gracias por darme esta información- la pelirroja torció los ojos.

..

...

...

Sasuke conducía a toda velocidad, había sacado a su chofer del auto y había pisado el acelerador, si estaba en lo correcto, mejor dicho, si lo que Itachi dijo era cierto, Karin corría peligro, no dejaría que algo le pasara, pero también estaba el hecho de que Itachi conocía bien la ubicación de Hinata, todo ese tiempo que le costó dar con ella y él ya lo sabía. Golpeo el volante y acelero de nuevo, el auto de Itachi iba siguiéndolo desde hace rato y suponía que iría por su agente.

Marco el teléfono por el cual le había llamado Hinata y gruño al no recibir respuesta inmediata. Tenía que llegar a como diera lugar, la espía de Itachi pretendía acabar con Karin y eso no le convenía, con la información que ella le diera, podrían descubrir el paradero de Danzo así como el de Kurenai y azuma, ¡Maldición!

\- Uchiha-san. Hablo Hinata y el gruño.

\- Dame tu ubicación- le dijo las calles y este medito- dobla a tu derecha a la siguiente calle y lleguen al puerto, allí hay varios almacenes abandonados, pase lo que pase no permitan que atrapen a Karin, es pieza clave- la morena asintió- dile a quien este contigo que tenga los ojos muy abiertos, llegare pronto- Hinata afirmo y Sasuke lanzo su teléfono al asiento de atrás.

Llegaron a los almacenes como les había dicho Sasuke y una vez allí Shikamaru abandono el auto, tomo la mano de Hinata y jalo a Karin del brazo hasta llegar al tercer almacén, se quitó la capucha y les hizo la seña de que se agacharan, Hinata apretaba sus pequeños puños en pura rabia, gracias a Sakura habían… el día del centro comercial… vieron como el auto de la pelirosa se detenía delante del auto de ellos y miraba hacia todos los almacenes.

\- ¡Sera mejor que me entreguen a esa criminal!- dijo Sakura hacia todos lados- ¡Están ayudando a una sospechosa a escapar y eso les puede costar la placa!- pero no escuchó respuesta, tomo su arma y disparo hacia las llantas del auto de Shikamaru, este solo miro al cielo y después bufo bajo, estúpida mujer, ahora entendía porque actuaba tan sospechoso- ¡no estoy jugando! ¡Soy su superior, puedo removerlos del cargo y mandarlos a prisión por obstrucción de la ley!

\- Y qué me dices sobre filtrar información para el asesinato de un agente- hablo Shikamaru y Hinata lo miro asombrada- quédense aquí- susurro y empezó a moverse sigiloso hasta el segundo almacén- ¡Se cayó tu ardid Sakura, sabemos lo que hiciste!

\- Eso es ridículo- Hinata tomo el teléfono y marco el número de Naruto, necesitaban refuerzos- me acusas de algo que te dijo una sospechosa.

\- ¡Deja de fingir!- Hinata miro a Karin, la pelirroja temblaba de miedo, sabían que si no funcionaba su distracción la iban a matar, tomo la mano de la pelirroja y empezaron a moverse de allí- lo sabemos todo.

\- ¿pones en duda mi labor?- Shikamaru salió de su escondite con las manos en alto- por lo menos sabes que estas en desventaja, esa mujer abrió demasiado la boca- Shikamaru llevo la mano hasta su cintura, pero Sakura disparo hacia atrás, ambos escucharon el gemido ahogado de Hinata. ¿Creíste que podrías engañarme? He recolectado información de todo esto, se dónde hay escondites y donde no y aquí no es un buen lugar- saco otra arma de su cinturón y con ella apunto hacia Shikamaru- tira tu arma- miro a Hinata- ¡Igual tú!- la morena bajo su arma- creí que eras más lista Hinata-chan.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste?- la pelirosa solo negó, se acercó hasta patear el arma de Hinata y siguió apuntando con ella- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

\- Ya lo hice- disparo el gatillo y el balazo dio de lleno en la frente de Karin. Hinata grito histérica y Shikamaru aprovecho para lanzarse sobre la pelirosa- ¡Maldición! ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡Karin-san!- Shikamaru peleaba con Sakura mientras Hinata veía como la pelirroja dejaba un charco rojo en el suelo, varios autos aparecieron y de ellos bajo Itachi Uchiha, miro con miedo como este pateo a Shikamaru y tomo a Sakura del brazo, la arrojo al auto. Apunto con su arma hacia el moreno, pero Hinata se tiró sobre él.

\- Me temo que ha habido un ligero cambio de planes- dijo con una sonrisa de lado- nos veremos pronto Hinata- tanto ella como el pelinegro miraron hacia el auto negro el cual desaparecía con la espesa neblina, Hinata apretó su agarre en Shikamaru y este la abrazo de vuelta.

\- ¡Karin!- escucharon a lo lejos, Sasuke tenía un ojo morado y detrás de él venían otros dos chicos- ¡Maldición!- gruño enojado, se hinco delante del cuerpo de la pelirroja y apretó los puños- ¡Maldita sea!

\- Karin- dijo el peliblanco y el peli naranja bajo la vista- dijiste que era reemplazable- miraron a Sasuke y este gruñía enojado.

\- Lo siento- susurro Hinata- debí llamar apenas me dieron la misión- Sasuke miro a Hinata por encima del hombro y después negó, tomo el cuerpo de Karin en sus brazos- Uchiha-san.

\- Nos veremos Hyuga- por primera vez desde que se conocían el había usado una voz tan fría para llamarla y eso había sido duro, trago grueso. Había fallado, en su intento por conseguir venganza hacia su familia – Yuugo, Suigetsu- ambos afirmaron- llévenlos a un hotel y sean discretos, Itachi estará distraído ahora al reencontrar a su agente, pero necesitamos ser cuidadosos y quemen el departamento de Hyuga- ella lo miro asustada- Itachi sabe dónde vives y si consigue aunque sea una cosa tuya podrá usarla para rastrearte de nuevo, no quiero que estés cerca de él- ella asintió, Sasuke miro el cuerpo en sus brazos y sintió pena.

\- Uchiha-san-las patrullas comenzaron a llegar y de ellas bajo Naruto, frunció el ceño al ver a Sasuke con Karin en brazos pero no hablo, la espesa neblina comenzó a descender aún más y los copos de nieve cayeron sobre ellos, había empezado oficialmente el invierno, el rubio solo bajo la mirada y Hinata se sintió tonta.

Había metido la pata y eso había costado un inocente.

Patética.

….

…

 **Hasta aquí, Jajaja ok no, algo crudo, pero este era para antes de navidad, Jajaja ya ven, me tomo más de lo que creí, me apuro a escribir el otro xD.**

 **Sin reviews por ahora, cuando suba los otros les prometo que les respondo sus comentarios xD gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos!**

 **kasai**


	7. Caso 7

**Aqui esta la siguiente parte, como prometi xD jajajajaj el siguiente está en proceso y lei sus reviews, una chica nos comentó en portugues! o algo parecido xD jajaja muchas gracias por no abandonarme y les prometo que seguiremos xD jajajajajajajajajaja**

 **Disclaimer, ni Naruto ni su elenco me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para dar rienda suelta a mis burradas xD jajajaja.**

 **Paring: Sasuhina /shinohina**

 **Rating: T**

 **Propiedad: Kasai Shinju B. Bodoque y B. xD ok no. es que ya se me quedo eso xD**

 **Espero que les guste y de nuevo Feliz navidad, muy atrasada :/ pero... ya volvi xD**

 **Besos, muchos abrazos! mis buenos deseos para todas y todos los que me lleguen a leer y los que no xD pus igual, también mis buenos deseos, que reciban muchas bendiciones este año xD**

* * *

 **La bella y el cuervo 2**

 **Caso 7: sorpresa navideña.**

Shino leía un libro en sus manos y Hinata se encontraba cabizbaja a un lado suyo, no habían tenido noticias de Sasuke desde hacía dos semanas, que había sido cuando Karin, la informante y prima de Naruto había sido asesinada por la informante de Itachi. Sakura Haruno, la subdirectora de ese departamento. El moreno había evitado por todos los medios darle un sermón a Hinata el cual incluyera varios "te lo dije" para no hundirla más en la depresión, pero parecía que eso no había servido de nada. Ella no era capaz de animarse un poco.

Kiba tampoco estaba muy contento, habían descubierto que Ino aprovechó esa noche que Karin fue asesinada para escapar de la prisión y con ello su ubicación estaría revelada, también estaba molesto porque el edificio donde estaba el departamento de Hinata había sido quemado, si, como leyeron ¡Quemado! Todo por orden de Uchiha Sasuke.

\- ¿Y qué harán con tus cosas?- Hinata levanto la vista- ¿A dónde irás a vivir?

\- No lo sé- susurro de forma baja y Shino cerro su libro- Uchiha-san les dijo que quemaran mi departamento…

\- ¡Dijo que lo quemaran! ¡El departamento!- gruño Kiba- ¡Jamás les dijo a ese par de estúpidos que incendiaran todo el edificio!- Hinata sonrió un poco, Kiba tenía razón. - ¿Es que no puedes dejar de atraer problemas Hinata?- Shino lo fulminó con la mirada y Kiba levanto los brazos al cielo- ¡Demonios! ¡Enfermera, quiero salir al jardín!- gruño todo lo enojado que podía estar, estaba frustrado, le habían visto la cara a Hinata y todo porque no había podido cuidar de ella.- ¡Enfermera!

\- Si, si, ya voy- dijo la mujer pelinegra ingresando en la habitación- dios mío, que paciente más escandaloso.

\- ¡¿Escandaloso yo?!- empezó a gruñir más cosas y Hinata los vio partir ya que Kiba iba en silla de ruedas, no es que estuviera tan mal, simplemente que el castaño aprovechaba su posición de enfermo para no caminar en un tiempo- ¡Y quiero que sepas…!

\- Shino-kun- el moreno volteo a verla y soltó un suspiro cansado y largo. Tomo su libro, lo cerró para después estamparlo en la frente de la morena - ¡Auch!

\- Shikamaru y yo te lo dijimos- su voz monótona hacia que ella se sintiera aún más culpable- te dije que llamaras a Uchiha en cuanto pudieras y aun así no lo hiciste- bajo la vista- creíste que por haber completado dos misiones peligrosas ya estabas calificada para tomar decisiones importantes- apretó su puño derecho, ya que el izquierdo no podía por el balazo recibido- Hinata, eso habla de lo poco calificada que estas, no puedes ponerte al nivel de un detective como Neji- trago grueso, y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, sollozo, pero mordió su labio inferior, no quería llorar- Debes entender que en este trabajo debemos seguir ciegamente a nuestros superiores, Sakura Haruno te lo había ordenado, pero tu superior directo soy yo y te dije que llamaras a Uchiha, no lo hiciste. Un agente fue tu cómplice en ir a sacar a una civil inculpada y aparte fue herido, aparte de que la criminal arrestada escapo y la espía en nuestras filas escapo también ¿estas contenta?- ella negó, las lágrimas ya no podían ser detenidas y caían libres por sus mejillas, Shino solo soltó el aire de manera lenta.

\- L-lo siento- se levantó de su lugar y enterró el rostro en el pecho del moreno, el cual se sorprendió ante lo hecho por ella, miro a todos lados y después paso sus manos por la delgada y temblorosa espalda- d-debí escucharte… k-Karin san estaría viva y Shikamaru…- siguió llorando y Shino sonrió levemente, al menos estaba admitiendo sus errores, cuando los usara como armas en el futuro, sería una de las mejores.

\- Hinata- jalo el cuerpo de la joven hasta sentarla en sus piernas, Hinata seguía sollozando, pero sabía en qué situación estaba y con quien. Mordió su labio inferior, estaba mal lo que hacía, se aprovechaba de su momento de debilidad para estar en brazos de la persona que más quería, pero también estaba consiente que no podía ser débil eternamente- ¿te encuentras mejor?

\- u-un poco- cerro sus ojos y dejo que el calmado corazón de Shino le diera esa misma paz, era agradable escuchar otro corazón, desde que habían sido todas aquellas situaciones con criminales solo escuchaba su ritmo cardiaco a punto de salir disparado por sus oídos- he estado viviendo en un hotel y Uchiha-san manda ropa de vez en cuando- el asintió, ahora entendía el nuevo look en Hinata, uno que no le gustaba mucho por cierto- b-buscare un departamento pronto.

\- Podrías quedarte con Kiba y conmigo- su voz era seria, como siempre, sin emoción ni nada, pero Hinata había sentido ese mini infarto en el pecho del moreno- al menos así podrías estar más tranquila.- levanto la vista de donde estaba y miro al joven, le sonrió levemente y después asintió para volver a enterrar su rostro en su pecho, Shino apretó su abrazo en ella y se quedaron así un momento más.

\- ¡Y yo que pensaba que te estabas muriendo y por eso llevabas dos semanas y media en el hospital!- se separaron como resortes y Shino entrecerró los ojos hacia Sasuke, el cual tenía una sonrisa de lado y unas flores en sus manos- ¿no debí traer este arreglo para ti?

\- ¡U-Uchiha-san!- Hinata tenía las mejillas coloreadas de rojo y Shino sus ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Estúpido Uchiha- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono en tono suave y este le tendió un folder- ¿para mí?

\- ¡No! Es para el conejo de pascua, justo lo vi saltando por la ventana y creí que podrías alcanzarlo- Hinata bajo la vista avergonzada y Shino torció los ojos mientras Sasuke le estrellaba el ramo de flores en la cabeza a la morena- obviamente es para ti, que te quede claro de ahora en adelante Hyuga, que cuando yo te de un caso, lo hare personalmente, no confíes en terceros. – Ella asintió con un puchero- Abubu ¿tienes el folder anterior?- el asintió y lo saco de debajo de su almohada.

\- ¿no te lo quitaron Shino-kun?- el negó, su rostro ahora era un póker face perfecto- ¿puedo verlo?- Sasuke asintió y le tendió el mismo, ciertamente los folders que daba Sasuke eran incluso de un color más oscuro, eran más sustanciosos y solo contenían una fotografía del criminal más sus hazañas bien logradas- que tonta fui.

\- La verdad- Shino frunció el ceño y Sasuke se rasco la cabeza- el nombre que te he dado para capturar es nada más y nada menos que Akazuna no Sasori- ella abrió los ojos- irá hoy al bar en donde están los Sabaku no- ella asintió- él nos puede dar la información sobre Sakura Haruno, aunque no creo que nos sirva de mucho ahora- asintió- Karin descubrió los paraderos de Kurenai Yuuhi, es quien nos importa capturar ahora y de Azuma Sarutobi, pero Sakura se quedó con ese folder cuando le disparo a los neumáticos del auto del cabeza de piña.- ella asintió- tu misión es distraer a Gaara, ya que la información se la van a dar a él, mientras yo saco el folder del auto de ese adicto a las muñecas inflables.

\- Quiero ir- tanto Sasuke como Hinata voltearon a ver a Shino, el cual s elevando de la cama, se quitó el suero intravenoso y colocó sus lentes oscuros- todo esto ocurrió porque la dejamos sola, no pienso permitir eso de nuevo.

\- Abubu, Hyuga debe aprender a cuidarse sola- el moreno lo ignoro- ¿me escuchas?- pero este solo empezó a hablar con Hinata y ambos chicos lo dejaron parado con el ceño fruncido- ¡Demonios, hagan lo que quieran!- se dio la vuelta- ¡Pero si los matan les juro que me reiré en sus tumbas!

\- gracias Uchiha-san- el moreno solo bufo agotado y salió de allí.- Shino-kun.- el moreno asintió.- ¡T-tu sangre está volando!- dijo cuando vio el hilillo de sangre volar desde el brazo del moreno para regarse en el suelo- ¡Enfermera!

..

...

..

\- ¿Qué haremos Itachi-sama?- el moreno miraba su copa de vino en las manos mientras una rubia se encontraba sentada en su escritorio- trate de advertirte que ella era inútil, pero no me creíste y dejaste que continuara así. Nos descubrieron y ahora no tenemos infiltrados.

\- No importa- ella sonrió- no fue una pérdida total, Sasuke está asustado de que le quite a Hinata Hyuga- ambos sonrieron- y tú sabes de memoria el camino hacia la estación, cuando sea el momento atacaremos, solo debemos dejar que caigan unos cuantos criminales más- ella sonrió, paso sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y lo abrazo- estas muy feliz ¿a qué se debe?

\- Hinata-chan está muy confundida, lo que hizo Deidara no funciono en nada, pero al menos puedo decirte que el paso en falso que le hizo dar Sakura la ha dejado inestable, podrás aprovechar eso y tenerla para ti- Itachi sonrió- ¿Por qué la quieres tanto?

\- Es un secreto- ella frunció el ceño- dile a Sasori que pase- asintió, salió de la habitación e Itachi miro una foto en su escritorio, estaba quemada pero el marco en el que estaba no dejaba ver nada, a menos que estuvieras cerca de la foto, en ella salían dos morenos y una niña pequeña- Hmp…

\- ¿Me llamaste?- asintió- ¿Qué deseas?

\- Irás al bar- el pelirrojo asintió- quiero entregues este folder- miro los papeles y después frunció el ceño- te llevarás a Sakura contigo y la mantendrás ocupada, si mi informante no está equivocado, Hinata irá. Yo los alcanzaré después, pero quiero que dejes todo puesto para la captura de Kurenai y Azuma, debemos deshacernos de unos estorbos más antes de poder continuar con el plan- el pelirrojo asintió- por cierto- se detuvo- si puedes deshacerte de ese sujeto Aburame, estaría bastante complacido- Sasori frunció el ceño- me temo que está tocando demasiado aquello que es mío- miro la foto en la cual Hinata bailaba con él en el bar- lo quiero lejos de ella, cuanto antes y Gaara interfiere, también elimínalo.

\- ¿No crees que estas siendo precipitado?- Itachi sonrió- no entiendo tu obsesión por ella.

\- No lo entenderás- le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino- podemos darnos el lujo de deshacernos de un Sabaku no así como del matrimonio Sarutobi- asintió- haz lo que te digo- medito un poco y después se encogió de hombros- por cierto, no hagas nada estúpido como Deidara- el pelirrojo asintió- Aburame Shino- otra foto de él salía abrazando a la morena el día de la explosión- nadie me quitara a esa chica, pase lo que pase, Hinata es mía.

..

...

...

Shino, Hinata y Kiba ingresaban juntos al bar, por raro que pareciera, tanto Kiba como Shino usaban sus ropas habituales y el moreno sus característicos lentes oscuros a pesar de la poca iluminación del lugar, Sasuke lo había reprendido varias veces alegando lo poco discreto que era aquello, pero Shino hizo oídos sordos a sus quejas.

Se separaron apenas estuvieron cerca de la barra y Hinata tomó aire, encendió su comunicador y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a ver la estancia, muchas personas bailaban en el centro de la pista, la música era demasiado fuerte como siempre y la iluminación escasa con algunos destellos de colores. Pidió un vaso de agua mineral y lentamente comenzó a beberlo, tampoco se tenía que notar que estaba nerviosa ¿o sí?

\- ¿Me escuchas?- pego un pequeño brinco ante la voz de Sasuke y soltó un leve quejido en respuesta- si no me equivoco, al fondo a tu derecha debe estar Gaara, presta atención- ella afirmo, dirigió su vista hacia el fondo como dijo Sasuke y se sorprendió de ver a Gaara, mas no estaba solo, sus hermanos lo acompañaban y con ellos se encontraba el matrimonio Sarutobi, peligrosos criminales, asesinos y con una red de prostitución que competía en poca medida con la de Danzo- ¿lo viste?

\- hai- susurro hacia el micrófono en su ropa- está con Kurenai y Azuma- Sasuke afirmó- pero no veo a Akazuna no Sasori.

\- Llámalo Sasori, tampoco es necesario recordar su apellido- ella afirmo avergonzada y Sasuke meditó- tampoco veo el auto en el que vendrían. Probablemente se hayan dado cuenta de que estamos aquí y por eso quieren evitar que la entrega sea tan obvia- ella asintió, se acabó su vaso de agua mineral y Sasuke habló de nuevo- levántate y comienza a dar vueltas por el lugar, con suerte atraerás la mirada de Gaara, que es lo que nos importa- ella asintió, alisó su vestido, lo bajo un poco más ya que le llegaba a medio muslo y eso la hacía sentir expuesta- Abubu y el chico perro estarán vigilando así que no debes estar nerviosa- ella asintió, tomó aire y emprendió la marcha hacia cualquier lado, la idea era que el pelirrojo la notara.

\- Uchiha-san- el gruñó- no veo que Gaara voltee hacia mí- y ciertamente no lo hacía, el pelirrojo se encontraba atento a algo que le decía Kurenai- ¿Qué hago?

\- ¿Crees que soy cupido para que te mire solo a ti solo porque lo ordeno?- ella sintió una gotita bajar por su sien, estúpido Uchiha, se sentía culpable por lo hecho recientemente, pero ahora lamentaba haber sentido lastima de él- ¡Camina hacia él, pavonéate! – ella asintió, tomó aire nuevamente y con ello caminó hasta la mesa de los Sabaku no.

\- B…- carraspeo antes de tartamudear- buenas noches Gaara-sama- todos en la mesa dejaron lo que hacían para prestarle atención a la morena, la cual internamente rogaba por su vida, dios mío, eso no era lo que tenía que hacer, pero debía llamar su atención— ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

\- ¿Amiga tuya Gaara-kun?- habló Kurenai, la miró de arriba hacia abajo y le sonrió- es raro que tu tengas amigas tan lindas.

\- Ciertamente- habló Azuma, Hinata se preguntaba en que momento la meterían en un costal y la llevarían para venderla en algún lado y por partes- ¿te comió la lengua el ratón?- parpadeo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-…- se quedó muda, diablos, no había pensado en eso.- Hi…- todos le prestaron atención y ella se coloreo de todos los colores- Hinata- no recordaba si le había dicho su nombre real a Temari, pero lo mejor era irse con honestidad, hasta que apareciera la pelirosa y lo echara a perder todo al delatarla- ¿puedo sentarme?

\- Gaara-kun tu amiga es algo simpática- Kurenai no paraba de sonreírle y Gaara no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras se acomodaba a un lado de él- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tienes edad para estar aquí?

\- Yo la invite- habló Gaara por primera vez y Hinata sonrió, bien, se acordaba de ella- creí que no vendría después de la ofensa de Uchiha- ella negó- me disculpo por ello.

\- ¡oh vamos Gaara!- habló Azuma- no deberías disculparte por las tonterías del rey cuervo, ya está bastante grande para saber lo que dice- Hinata asintió mentalmente, ese Itachi solo se metía donde no lo llamaban- por cierto, escuché que uno de sus subordinados vendrá a hablar contigo- la morena prestó atención de pronto- ¿dijo a qué hora vendría?

\- No acordaron hora, pero conociéndolos no tardan en llegar- Kankuro sonrió- dime Hinata ¿viniste aquí por un motivo especial?- ella negó- ¿no? Creí que vendrías a ver a nuestro pequeño Gaara- le acaricio la cabeza al pelirrojo y este lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- Vine por la invitación extendida de Gaara-sama- todos sonrieron complacidos ante su respuesta- ¿me permiten pasar? Debo ir al tocador- asintieron y Hinata salió lentamente de allí para apenas poner un pie fuera de su campo de visión y salir disparada hacia el baño- Uchiha-san.

\- Cálmate, lo oí todo- ella se escurrió literalmente desde la puerta hasta el suelo- lo hiciste bien, "vine por la invitación de Gaara-sama"- remedó su voz y la morena entrecerró los ojos- el auto de Sasori ya llegó y como pensé viene Sakura con él, esta es tu noche, es tu momento de pulir ciertas asperezas con tu ex superior- afirmo- y Hyuga- asintió- procura no ser tan formal, quieras o no llamas la atención- se sonrojo- iré al auto de ellos, ya mande a Abubu y al chico perro para que te escolten.

..

Se desconectó la comunicación y Hinata tomo aire en repetidas ocasiones, estaba nerviosa, la iban a descubrir y le iban a meter un tiro en la cabeza como a Karin, pero debía ser valiente, la mujer causante de la muerte de Neji estaba allí. Debía detenerla a como diera lugar. Salió del baño y se encamino de regreso a la mesa, pero sus fuerzas se desvanecieron al ver a Sakura Haruno, después de dos semanas, sentada al lado de Gaara y con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro, a su lado se encontraba el otro pelirrojo, Akazuna no Sasori y llevaban un folder en sus manos.

Si los Sarutobi descubrían el paradero del cuartel secreto, estaba segura de que lo menos que ellos podían hacer era unos cuantos destrozos. Sintió a alguien a su lado y con cierto alivio descubrió que eran Kiba y Shino, Hinata sacó la pistola de debajo del vestido, también por eso estaba algo incomoda, para que no se viera la pistola la había puesto en la cara interna de sus muslos y sacó de su escote la placa policial, Shino y Kiba sacaron sus respectivas placas y caminaron hasta ponerse detrás de los pilares y mirar a los criminales.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas entregarme?- el tono serio de Gaara solo hacía ver la poca amistad que había entre él y los otros.

\- Es información sobre cada agente en la corporación Senju- hablo Sakura- fui infiltrada allí por más de cinco años- Hinata apretó sus puños, miro a Shino y luego a Kiba, ambos asintieron- espero que esta información les resulte útil.

\- Es la corporación que dirige mi padre ¿no es así?- hablo Azuma, tomo el folder antes de que Gaara lo hiciera- ¿Cómo sabemos que es confiable?- el pelirrojo permitió que el mayor tomara la información, pero no le quitaba la vista den encima a Sakura y a Sasori- tengo entendido que te descubrieron.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- habló Kurenai.

\- También tengo personal de confianza en esa institución- Hinata se atraganto, o sea que en todos lados habían espías ¡Diablos! ¿Y si la había descubierto?- ¿y bien? Te descubrieron ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

\- Sasuke-kun tenía una espía en las filas de la corporación Senju, tomé la información y la complete con lo que sabía yo, el jefe de la organización es Naruto Uzumaki, nieto de Tsunade Senju- asintieron, pero Gaara aún no le quitaba la vista de encima- ¿la tomaran? Itachi-san estará complacido de que les sea de utilidad.

\- No sé quién te creas niña- tanto Sakura como Hinata se pusieron tensas- pero querer engañar a Azuma Sarutobi y su esposa, es lo peor que puedes hacer- los tres detectives se asomaron lentamente y vieron con sorpresa como Sakura se encontraba encañonada- ¿tus últimas palabras?- Hinata trago grueso, Sakura sudaba al ver la pistola apuntar directamente a su frente y Gaara solo tenía el rostro impasible, Sasori no hacía nada por defenderla y entonces entendió.

Itachi pensaba deshacerse de ella.

\- ¡Alto, policía!- grito la morena con todas sus fuerzas, la música cesó, las luces se encendieron y detrás del pilar salió ella, con ambos jóvenes sorprendidos- ¡Baje el arma!- Gaara abrió los ojos grandemente. Kankuro chasqueo la lengua, Sasori se echó a correr, pero Kiba fue detrás de él de inmediato- baje el arma- Azuma la miraba de reojo.

\- ¿Creíste que nos tragaríamos tu cuento de que viniste por la invitación de Gaara?- hablo Kurenai, se levantó de allí y caminó hasta pararse delante de Hinata- como dijo Azuma, conocemos a todos los que trabajan en Senju, no nos ibas a engañar tan fácilmente- la morena trago saliva- ¿y bien? Se acabó tu valentía ¿no es así?- Hinata cerro con fuerza sus ojos y con toda la decisión estampo su cabeza contra la cara de Kurenai- ¡ah!

\- ¡Shino-kun, arresta a Azuma!- el moreno se lanzó contra el corpulento hombre y Hinata intento someter a Kurenai, pero había olvidado algo. Ella era buena en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, al contrario de su marido. Sakura aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar y Hinata maldijo internamente, si, maldijo- ¡Se escapa!- Kurenai la sometió, al mismo tiempo que Shino sometía a Azuma.

\- Tienes dos opciones niño- ladró la mujer- suelta a mi esposo, o veras su lindo rostro bañado en sangre- Shino frunció el ceño y Hinata también. Sasori había escapado, Sakura también, Gaara disfrutaba del espectáculo y Kankuro tenía el ceño fruncido ante la inacción de su hermano menor- Elige- las ´personas en el bar habían sido desalojadas apenas se encendió la luz, o sea que no había nadie, Hinata se removió hasta zafarse y una vez que lo hizo golpeo a Kurenai con su arma.

\- ¡Están arrestados!- ladro Kiba con Sakura esposada. Hinata medito, había sido muy fácil y Gaara no oponía resistencia… Kurenai está desmayada a sus pies y Azuma forcejeaba con Shino, pero, aun así parecía demasiado fácil.

\- ¡Itachi está entrando!- parpadeo ante la voz, miro y su comunicador estaba en el suelo, se agacho a recogerlo y escucho con cierto temor- ¡Itachi está adentro, salgan!

\- Yo me hare cargo de eso- Hinata miro con miedo como Itachi rompía el pequeño chícharo en sus dedos y con su pistola apuntaba a Sakura la cual se removía inquieta- mal hecho Sakura- disparo y Kiba la soltó al momento en que la bala le dio de lleno, miro con odio al moreno y este apunto hacia Shino- y mal hecho Aburame, no debes tocar lo que no es tuyo- disparo y Shino alcanzo a cubrirse con el cuerpo de Azuma en sus manos. Itachi apunto de nuevo, pero Hinata y Kiba se lanzaron sobre él- ¡Argh!

Kiba lo había golpeado en la mejilla izquierda y Hinata estampo su codo contra el esternón del moreno haciendo que este se doblara, tomaron de la mano a Shino y salieron disparados de allí, solo eran tres, si todo akatsuki estaba allí, no saldrían con vida. Rememoró el momento en el que Sakura se desvanecía de las manos de Kiba, miro y su amigo tenia sangre salpicada. Para ser los chicos buenos, no llevaban ningún acierto.

...

..

\- no puedo creerlo-hablo Naruto sentado en su silla y mirando a tres jóvenes, algo golpeados, pero enteros- aceptaron otra misión de Sasuke y por si fuera poco dejaron que mataran a Sakura-ch… a Sakura- Hinata bajo la vista- y por si fuera poco, hicieron que el nombre de Azuma Sarutobi desapareciera de la lista. Pero Kurenai sigue viva- todos tragaron saliva- debemos hacer una mudanza antes de que ella e Itachi decidan atacar.

\- Lo siento- susurro la morena- ¿Dónde está Uchiha-san?- el rubio negó y Hinata dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones, era navidad, nadie trabajaba más que ellos y se había enterado por los rumores en la oficina, que Gaara había dejado ese lugar abandonado, la policía solo había encontrado el cuerpo de Azuma y el de Sakura, pero no habían indicios de ninguno de akatsuki- Naruto-kun…

\- No digas más Hinata-chan, Sakura se lo buscó. Hablo cansado- lo importante es que ustedes están bien e intactos- les sonrió como siempre- pero debemos ser precavidos, supongo que Kurenai habrá puesto en aviso a los demás criminales de que vamos tras ellos- Hinata asintió- vayan a la fiesta, anoche no pudieron celebrar como se debe y de todos modos es navidad- les sonrió de nuevo y los tres se dieron la vuelta.´

\- Cre que Naruto lo tomó todo con demasiada calma- hablo Kiba- creí que iba a estar más enojado o algo así, pero no- llevo sus brazos hasta su cabeza y Hinata medito. Todo se le hacía tan fácil, le hecho de que Itachi los dejara escapar aunque lo habían golpeado- ¿Dónde estará Uchiha?

\- ¿Quién lo diría?- los tres voltearon y allí estaba el moreno- ¿me extrañas chico perro? Sabía que no podías vivir sin mí, pero en serio, a mí solo me gustan las mujeres- todos entrecerraron los ojos- conseguí el folder, Sasori había hecho que Sakura tomara el folder equivocado, él que le dieron venia con la suma de dinero que se ofrecía por él y por su esposa, por eso se enojó tanto- Hinata asintió- Itachi los dejo escapar, de eso no hay duda y Gaara está bastante enojado.

\- ¿Gaara-sama?- bajo la vista, le agradaba de cierta forma- ¿Por qué no apareciste de nuevo?

\- tenía que atrapar Sasori, pero los demás llegaron- le restó importancia- así que simplemente subí a mi costoso auto y Salí de allí- Hinata entrecerró sus perlados ojos y Sasuke sonrió de lado- sabía que me extrañarían, por eso no me podía dar el lujo de quedarme allí.

\- Este folder tiene todas las rutas para llegar aquí, así como los nombres de todos los agentes- habló Shino- ¿Por qué lo quieren?- el moreno se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué querrán esos sujetos?

-En sí puedo decirles que su principal objetivo soy yo, ya que los he estado delatando- Hinata asintió- de ahora en adelante mantengan los ojos abiertos, creo que es buena idea que Hyuga vaya a vivir con ustedes- Kiba frunció el ceño.- ¿no te lo dijeron? Los encontré tan abrazados en el hospital, que creí que te lo habían dicho- cruzo su brazo derecho y apoyo el izquierdo sobre el mismo para tomar su barbilla con su mano izquierda- que desconsiderados.

\- ¡N-no es lo que crees!- Hinata se coloreo de todos los colores y Sasuke sonrió de lado- s-solo estaba s-siendo amable conmigo, sí, eso es- el castaño negó y después le sonrió.

\- Sé que necesitabas apoyo, yo necesitaba calmarme-se sonrieron y ahora Sasuke sintió ganas de vomitar, malditos- en fin, tomaremos tu idea Uchiha, ella irá a vivir con nosotros y tu asegúrate de tener cuidado, si te quieren a ti, lo más seguro es que te busquen hasta por debajo de las piedras- el moreno asintió- bien, es hora de irnos- se dieron la vuelta, pero en el último minuto Sasuke estiro su mano hasta agarrar de la muñeca a Hinata- ¿eh?- se quejó Kiba cuando la vio regresarse. Sasuke jalo a la joven del brazo hasta hacer que se diera la vuelta y una vez hecho abrazó el menudo cuerpo contra el suyo, apreso su cintura y con su otra mano la dejo en el cuello de la morena hasta unir sus labios con los suyos- ¡¿Eh?!

\- ¡Suéltala!- rugió Shino, pero Sasuke solo lo ignoro, ambos chicos se lanzaron sobre él, pero este fue más rápido y soltó a la joven hasta que cayó al suelo- Bastardo- siseo con odio, Hinata lo miraba desde el suelo, bastante sonrojada, era su primer beso y robado por un criminal, vaya vida.

\- Muérdago- se miraron desconcertados y se sorprendieron al ver hacia arriba que ciertamente había una ramita de muérdago ¿Quién demonios la habría colgado allí?- la tradición dice que hay que besar a las doncellas solteras debajo del muérdago, solo seguí la tradición, tampoco se sientan tanto- se dio la vuelta, Shino apretó su agarre en Hinata, Kiba gruño un "muerte" hacia Sasuke y Hinata solo se desmayó- ja.-sonrió de lado, una victoria para Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi cero, Kiba cero y Shino Abubu, cero.

..

..

 **Uff, que difícil estuvo este capítulo, no me maten, honestamente lo sentí como relleno xD Jajaja, pero bueno, volviendo al tema, Feliz navidad, atrasada, demasiado atrasada, pero les deseo lo mejor xD Jajaja, mejor me apuro con el otro xD los iré subiendo poco a poco, tampoco quiero saturarlas y que no me dejen reviews xD jajá que malvada soy.**

 **Kasai**

 **Gracias a todas, muchos besos! xD**


	8. Caso 8

**Hello! xD jajajaja ya mejor me apuro, habia hecho el borrador y se borro sin pasar lo demás! xD jajaja cuanto drama xD**

 **Paring: Sasuhina /Shinohina**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo lo tomop prestado a Kishimoto Masashi para dar rienda suelta a mis burradas, bajo ningun concepto se permite el copiado de este fic, tengan en cuenta que me rompo el coco sacando las situaciones como para que de beunas a primeras me lo roben xD jajajaja y si eso sucede, lo borro, jum! xD**

 **kasai**

* * *

 ** _Caso 8: Señuelo._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

Hinata revisaba los documentos en su escritorio, uno era un folder recién entregado por el propio Sasuke Uchiha, pero ella se había negado a salir de su oficina hasta que el joven terminó por deslizarlo por debajo de la puerta de la morena, ante la clara y tajante idea de la misma por no salir de la dichosa oficina. El joven solo le había gritado un "Es urgente" así que ella ahora se encontraba de esa forma, leyendo los documentos mas no queriendo tocar el de Sasuke.

Una actitud a su parecer infantil, pero cómo reaccionarias si tu primer beso fuese robado por alguien que no era el hombre de tus sueños. No lo sabia, miro el folder de color café oscuro, bastante ancho a su parecer; ciertamente lo que hacía Sasuke con los documentos que le entregaba aun no le quedaba claro, pues siempre tenían un volumen considerable. Regresando a lo que pensaba, el folder era demasiado ancho.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios, estúpido Uchiha, cuando lo viera de nuevo le voltearía la cara de un puñetazo. Después la depresión acudió a ella, desde que Sasuke Uchiha había aparecido en su vida había dejado de ser la tierna y dulce chica que no se enojaba por nada y ahora… ¡Estaba al borde de la ira por culpa del gato cretino!

\- ¿Qué haces Hinata?- cuestionó Kiba abriendo la puerta de la oficina de la morena- ¿y por qué tienes tus manos delante de ti como si estuvieras ahorcando a alguien?- Hinata se sonrojo, se sentó de nuevo correctamente y escondió sus manos en sus piernas.

\- B-buenos días Kiba-kun- el castaño sonrió de lado- ¿necesitabas algo?

-Si, Shino supo que Uchiha estuvo aquí y quiere saber quién es el nuevo objetivo- Hinata le tendió el folder y Kiba tomó asiento delante de ella, se recargó en el respaldo del asiento y una vez cómodo tomó el folder para comenzar a ojearlo- ¿Sasori? ¿Akazuna no Sasori? ¿El sujeto que dejo morir a Sakura?- ella afirmó- vaya, tus sospechas eran ciertas, Deidara no está muerto- le tendió la imagen que decía y en ella salía el rubio acompañado del pelirrojo en un centro comercial, las cámaras de seguridad lo habían captado y era de antes de año nuevo, o sea, la semana pasada- tu eres la que decide, aun no tenemos claro que pretendan estos sujetos al tenerte tanto tiempo vigilada pero…

\- Iremos- Kiba levanto una ceja- Itachi-san ya tiene un ojo sobre mí y su subordinado asesinó a mi primo, si podemos arrestar al tal Sasori, podríamos saber por qué está tan obsesionado conmigo- el castaño miró la foto del sujeto en cuestión- y también podríamos saber de dónde me conocen.

\- Buen punto, pero ahora recuerda que hiciste enojar al gran Gaara de la arena- dijo con misterio- dudo que te deje estar cerca de alguno de los lugares que pertenecen a él y si no me equivoco, el lugar donde se va a presentar esta noche Sasori, es un bar que pertenece a los trillizos de la arena- Hinata meditó, ciertamente había olvidado aquello. Gaara estaría molesto, aunque ella no entendía por qué- tendremos que hablar con Shino y…

\- Y no es necesario que vaya Hinata al bar- ambos jóvenes pegaron un brinco al ver al moreno de gafas y capucha parado en la puerta, la que casualmente había sido abierta sin ellos saberlo- Naruto se ha ofrecido a ir personalmente como nuestro acompañante y Shikamaru también- Hinata se volvió a sentar correctamente, Shikamaru y Naruto actuando como dos civiles para atrapar a Sasori. Guau – nosotros estaremos afuera en una camioneta para poder atrapar al muchacho y después de eso iremos a la nueva base para interrogarlo-

\- Oh cierto, incluso había olvidado aquello- hablo Kiba- nos mudamos- Hinata suspiro cansadamente, después del beso de Sasuke, las cosas no habían ido muy bien, ella se había desmayado y fue cuando Naruto había llegado para decirles que cambiarían de instalaciones ante el peligro inminente de ser atacados en cualquier momento por Itachi Uchiha.

\- Es demasiado estrés- se quejó la morena, Kiba por su parte la tomo delas manos hasta levantarla y pasar su brazo por los delgados hombros de la joven morena.

\- ¡Anímate! Eras tú quien quería misiones peligrosas y cosas así-. Hinata bajo la vista, ciertamente ella siempre quiso ser la heroína de la historia, pero oh sorpresa, ser la heroína era más que recibir los aplausos y el reconocimiento de tu círculo de amigos, era arriesgarte todo el tiempo y al mismo tiempo salvar vidas- ¡En marcha! ¡Muévete Naruto, nos vamos!

...

...

...

Sasuke bebía su wiski con cierto coraje, estúpida Hyuga, se negaba a verlo. Pero después sonrió de lado, sabia porque se negaba; lo que no entendiera el por qué, muchas se lanzarían a sus brazos a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran y en cambio ella no ¡Solo lo esquivaba! Arrojo el vaso de vidrio contra la pared y después se recargo en su sillón, sobo el puente de su nariz y un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios.

\- Pareces cansado- Sasuke solo gruño- debes saber que ella te ignoraría por besarla delante de su príncipe azul- hablo Yuugo entrando en la habitación con dos vasos de té helado- ten, muy amargo para el señor amargado- le sonrió.

\- Muy amargo para el señor amargado- arremedó el moreno, le arrebato el vaso de las manos y bebió un sorbo de él- ¿tienes cinco años para decir esas tonterías?- Yuugo solo comenzó a reír y Sasuke bufo- creí que se sentiría la ausencia de Karin, pero con ustedes aquí no hay paz.

\- Oh vamos, tú también la extrañas- Sasuke solo gruño nuevamente, últimamente solo sabía gruñir, sonreír y gruñir de nuevo- afortunadamente Kurenai aún no sabe dónde estamos escondidos, pero tu querida Hinata podría estar en peligro.

\- Le dije a Naruto que cambiara de edificio para su base ultra secreta, que dejo de ser secreta hace mucho tiempo- le dio otro sorbo a su té- ¿Itachi aún les sigue la pista a Abubu, chico perro y Hyuga?- Yuugo negó- eso es raro.

\- Le dio esto a Suigetsu cuando se encontró con él hace tres días- miro la nota escrita en una foto de Hinata "no interfieras"- parece que Itachi está tomándose todo muy en serio ¿Por qué están tan obsesionados con ella?- Sasuke solo sonrió de lado- no vas a escapar de mi con tus típicas sonrisas de lado, quiero saber por qué.

\- Cuando éramos niños, sus padres y los míos eran cercanos, solamente que Hiashi Hyuga era un criminal buscado, no era detective como su hija y su sobrino- Yuugo asintió- cuando Hinata nació, él quiso dejar el círculo mafioso alegando que podría ser peligroso si su familia se enteraba de donde salía la fortuna familiar. Pero muchos de los grupos con los que estuvo coludido no lo vieron bien- Sasuke fue desabotonando su camisa y Yuugo levanto una ceja- un domingo cualquiera Itachi y yo jugábamos en el jardín de los Hyuga, Hiashi salió de la casa llevándose a su mujer con él y a su hermano, dijeron que iban a solucionar aquello de una u otra manera- se quitó la camisa- cuando nos dejaron solos los enemigos de Hiashi fueron hasta su casa, mataron a la servidumbre e Itachi nos escondió a mí y a Hinata, Neji se encontraba afuera con él…- le enseño unas cicatrices de quemaduras, algo leves, pero marcadas.

\- Incendiaron la casa- continua Yuugo- ¿y Hiashi-sama? ¿Y cómo sacaron a Hinata de allí?

\- Itachi regresó por mí, pero no supimos dónde estaba Hinata, se movió de donde él la dejó, al final la casa se consumió y jamás la encontramos- dijo Sasuke- hasta que Neji apareció con ella en sus brazos, había inhalado mucho humo y estuvo inconsciente casi un mes- el corpulento chico solo miro asombrado a Sasuke- ella no recuerda nada de eso. El tonto Hyuga le dijo que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, los atraparon en su auto apenas salieron de allí y los mataron, a todos, Hinata no tiene más familia- asintió- bien ¿no es increíble contarnos cuentos de hadas antes de dormir?

\- Deja el sarcasmo para después- se quejó Yuugo y Sasuke acomodó su camisa- si alguien hubiera visto cómo te quitabas la camisa, se hubiera malinterpretado.

\- Si, desgraciadamente para ustedes yo lo vi y créanme, fue desagradable- hablo Suigetsu entrando a la habitación, Sasuke solo miro indignado a otro lado y el peli naranja sonrió- vaya, vaya, no ves a la pelos de zanahoria y ya quieres que alguien te acose ¿no eres un poco masoquista Sasuke-kun?- dijo el kun con un tono coqueto y Sasuke tomo su arma, soltó tres disparos que rozaron el hombro, la mejilla y la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Suigetsu- está bien, no diré nada. Será nuestro secreto.

-¿quieres morir?- ambos empezaron a reír, pero Sasuke no se sentía para nada risueño, estúpido Suigetsu- por cierto, tu chica y sus pelmazos van a ir hoy al bar, entraran el jefe mayor y el que ayudo a la bella Hinata a capturar a pelos de zanahoria y los otros estarán en una camioneta, ¿deberíamos ir?

\- No, el tonto de Naruto no sabrá cómo nos enteramos de sus planes, además. Si no me equivoco van tras Sasori- Suigetsu asintió- creo que es un objetivo fácil, y es reemplazable para Itachi.

\- Si, pero Itachi va a estar allí, si tu chica no recuerda nada de lo que paso cuando era pequeña dudo que Itachi sea tan considerado como tú- hablo Yuugo- aunque sigo sin entender esa obsesión.

\- Adivinare, de pequeños jugaban a la boda y Sasuke-chan era el lindo novio- el moreno se sonrojo- Aww, cuchi, cuchi cu.

\- ¡estás muerto Suigetsu!- rugió enojado Sasuke sacando su pistola y el peliblanco echo a correr lejos- ¡Te matare!- Yuugo saco el aire, tomo el hombro de Sasuke.

\- No tiene nada de malo admitir tus juegos de la infancia Sasuke- el moreno miró a otro lado- ¿quieres que vayamos?

\- si, de pronto me dieron ganas de matar a alguien y como el cobarde de Suigetsu no regresara sino hasta tarde, debemos ir- Yuugo sonrió- y por cierto… yo era la novia- salió disparado de allí, Yuugo parpadeo confundido, pero después estallo en carcajadas- demonios.

...

...

...

...

Shikamaru y Naruto se encontraban vestidos de dos civiles cualquiera, el rubio había teñido su cabello a negro y usaba una camisa color rojo abierta de los primeros botones y unos pantalones negros. Metido entre su camisa llevaba la pistola y la placa policial, por si lo necesitaban. Shikamaru por su parte se había levantado el cabello en un peinado que parecía que tenía una aleta en la cabeza, según Kiba, así se peinaban los sirvientes de los gánsteres, llevaba un saco negro debajo estaba vendado y sus pantalones eran demasiado holgados, a su parecer era ridículo como lo habían vestido, pero no tenia de otra, a él si lo reconocería Itachi si es que estuviera allí.

\- ¿Listos camaradas?- hablo Kiba por el comunicador y a Shikamaru no le quedo más que gruñir.- bien, vayan hacia adelante, Sasori está sentado en la barra.

\- Esta bien, iremos para allá, muévete Naruto- el rubio asintió y caminaron tranquilamente hacia la barra, siendo observador por todo el que pasaba a su lado, Shikamaru empezaba a sentirse incomodo, estúpido Kiba y sus lecciones sobre mafias- dos wiskis en las rocas por favor…

\- ¡idiota, los mafiosos no dicen por favor!- gruño Kiba en su oído, haciendo que Shikamaru entrecerrara los ojos ante la voz tan fuerte del castaño- debes decir ¡Viejo, dame dos wiskis y rápido!-

\- ¿Es nuevo tu amigo?- habló el barman hacia Naruto y este asintió como loco- al parecer son novatos ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- Naruto subió la vista hacia el camarero y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un joven pelirrojo con el cabello corto- me llamo Nagato, generalmente vengo a este bar a trabajar medio tiempo- el rubio sonrió- tengan, sus wiskis- Shikamaru asintió- ¿no vas a decir gracias?

\- g-gracias- Nagato empezó a reír y Shikamaru pronto se sintió el más estúpido de los estúpidos- diablos, me servirían tus lecciones de mafiosos antes de entrar en misión como uno- gruño hacia su chaqueta donde estaba el micrófono.

\- Concéntrense- hablo Hinata- Sasori está sentado tres lugares a tu izquierda Shikamaru-san- el pelinegro volteo a su izquierda y el pelirrojo mencionado hablaba con el barman- según el informe de Sasuke-san, dice que Sasori va a ese bar a recolectar información útil, al parecer van a ir los demás akatsuki- Shikamaru asintió.

\- ¡Oye viejo!- grito Naruto, Nagato solo sonrió de lado, le dijo algo a Sasori y regreso con ellos- aquí entre nos- el pelirrojo se acercó.- ¿sabes cómo podemos entrar?- el pelirrojo levanto una ceja- ya sabes, entrar en uno de esos círculos- medito y después asintió- queremos ir a un grupo más importante y menos grande, tú me entiendes.

\- Si, pero temo que de momento nadie está solicitando gente- el rubio asintió y Kiba le pidió que continuara con el interrogatorio- viene gente importante a "pasar el rato" aquí en el bar- asintió- por ejemplo- miro a todos lados- ese de allí, es Sabaku no Gaara- ambos voltearon tan rápido que les trono el cuello a ambos- es el dueño del bar, es muy estricto cuando se trata de contratar gente, normalmente él se fija primero en tus habilidades y después de eso te admite, he escuchado que sus métodos no son nada bonitos.- limpio unos vasos- ella es la florista, trabaja con akatsuki- Kiba maldijo por el comunicador y Shikamaru miro detenidamente a la mujer señalada, la cual los miraba de vuelta- parece simpática, pero para mi gusto esta algo loca- asintieron de nuevo- akatsuki es un buen grupo, pero no se los recomiendo tampoco, mejor váyanse a casa.

\- Oh vamos- bromeo Naruto- ¿Por qué no lo recomiendas?- Nagato sonrió de lado, pero después negó.

\- No me vas a hacer hablar- dijo sin más- ¿otro wiski? – asintieron. Ino camino hasta sentarse al lado de Sasori y Naruto gruño.

\- Tendremos que hacerlo difícil- hablo Shikamaru hacia el micrófono, Nagato solo volteo a verlo- no nada, decía que teníamos que hacerlo difícil o lo imposible por entrar, tu sabes- el pelirrojo asintió y se marchó- diablos ¿alguna idea?

\- Procedan con cuidado, tal vez Naruto es el jefe, pero ahora estar bajo mis órdenes- hablo Shino- cuidadosamente y sin llamar la atención, saquen a Sasori de allí- asintieron, caminaron hasta llegar a un lado del pelirrojo de la arena e Ino los escruto fijamente.

..

\- Hola, quisiera saber si nos podemos unir a akatsuki, estábamos charlando con el barman- Naruto sacó la pistola y apunto con ella a la espalda del pelirrojo, el cual frunció el ceño, peor Shikamaru hizo lo mismo con Ino- y al parecer no solicitan gente, pero estamos muy interesados- Sasori gruño- ven, charlemos afuera- empezaron a caminar por entre la gente y Naruto tenía cuidado de que no se viera la pistola, Shikamaru por su parte se había quedado adentro con la rubia- y dime ¿Qué se necesita para encontrar a Deidara?- Sasori abrió los ojos ante lo dicho, Naruto saco la placa- estas arrestado- le coloco las esposas y le hizo señas a Shikamaru. Este asintió, dejo atrás a la rubia y emprendió la marcha, pero no contaba con que Ino le rompería una botella que estaba allí en la cabeza- ¡Es hora de…!- Sasori le dio una patada al rubio y con las manos esposadas empezó a correr- ¡Va hacia ustedes!- gruño por el comunicador y el rubio corrió hacia Shikamaru.

\- ¡Lo tengo cubierto camarada!- hablo Kiba, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y Sasori se estampo con ella al grado de casi romper la misma- Auch… ¡¿te dolió?!- se mofó del criminal- Shino, ayúdame a subirlo.

\- ¡La florista escapa de nuevo e irá a decirle a Itachi!- gruño Shikamaru- deben ir por ella- Hinata salto fuera de la camioneta siendo llamada por sus amigos, pero Shikamaru tenía razón, si ella iba con él, entonces más de sus amigos correrían peligro.

\- ¡Hinata, detente!- Shino corría tras ella, pero en algo que siempre había ganado ella era en velocidad, se adelantó bastante hasta que su vista enfoco a la rubia, acelero el paso y tomo la pistola en su cinturón- ¡Hinata!

\- ¡Alto o disparo!- gruño, Ino se detuvo de pronto - ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas y dese la vuelta!- trotó hasta la rubia y saco sus esposas- tienes derecho a guardar silencio.

\- ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil como la última vez Hinata-chan?- ella abrió los ojos. Ino tomo la cabeza de Hinata con ambas manos y estrello su frente contra ella- ¡no te muevas principito!- agarro la pistola de la Hyuga y con ella apuntó a la misma- ¿o quieres que le vuele los sesos?

\- no harías eso, Itachi la quiere para él- levanto ambas manos por si las dudas- déjala ir- la rubia negó.

\- Lo quieres mucho ¿no es así?- dijo la rubia hacia Hinata- no te culpo, cuando se quita esa fea capucha y sus lentes es lindo- rasco con la pistola su mentón- Aww, lástima que me ordenaron deshacerme de él- ambos morenos abrieron los ojos como platos- ¿creyeron que no sabríamos que vendrían? ¡Que ilusos!- empezó a reír maniacamente. Hinata como pudo se puso en pie y golpeo a Ino con su puño derecho- la nena consentida sabe defenderse- dijo con sangre en su labio- ¡veamos que puedes dar!- ambas chicas se enzarzaron en una pelea en la cual Ino tenía clara ventaja.

\- ¡Ve por Kiba-kun y los otros!- dijo Hinata- ¡Argh!- Ino había propinado un golpe en su estómago, seguido de un rodillazo en la quijada- ¡Corre!- dicho esto cayó al suelo, pero aprovecho eso para barrer las piernas de Ino con una patada baja y una vez en el suelo la rubia, se montó sobre ella- ¡Corre!- Shino no tuvo otra que dejarla atrás- ¡Estas arrestada!- Ino pego de nuevo con su rodilla en la espalda de la morena echándola hacia adelante.

\- ¡Te falta mucho para vencerme pequeña Hyuga!- volvió a golpear con el puño cerrado hacia la ojiperla- ¿te duele?- ella solo gimió bajo sus golpes- ¿Sabes cuándo ha sufrido Itachi-sama por ti?- abrió los ojos, pero la rubia los cerro con más puñetazos- hiciste que matara a mi mejor amiga ¡Y aun eres su favorita!- la tomo de los cabellos y la puso de pie, Hinata solo pudo quejarse- ¡Ahora verás lo que puedo hacer por Itachi-sama!- clavo dos rodillazos en las costillas de la morena y esta cayó al suelo.

\- ¡él no tiene nada que ver conmigo!- le dio un cabezazo a Ino y ambas rodaron por el suelo nuevamente, pero Hinata golpeaba ahora más a la rubia. Ino se arrastró hasta agarrar la pistola que estaba en el suelo y con ella apunto a la cabeza de la morena.

\- Te amo Hinata-chan- frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos ante la vista del cañón tan cerca de ella y el sonido de un disparo se dejó escuchar - ¿te dolió? Empezó a reír, Hinata sentía un ardor en su hombro izquierdo, no se imaginaba que doliera tanto un disparo, pero era casi como si te quemara, la sangre manó de la herida y tomo con su otra mano la zona.

Otro disparo se dejó escuchar y ahora Ino tenía un disparo igual en su hombro derecho, soltó la pistola y miro con rencor a la persona que había disparado, señalo sus ojos con ambos dedos y escapo de allí a paso rápido, Hinata se quejó ante el dolor, pero toda queja se fue al ver quien estaba delante de ella.

\- No te muevas, es peligroso tener una herida de bala, se infectan muy rápido- sus ojos no perdían de vista aquel cabello rojo y ese tatuaje de kanji- déjame ver si salió la bala- ella sintió como las frías manos del joven Sabaku no movían con delicadeza su hombro- ¿Dónde está tu equipo?- ella no respondió y Gaara rompió la manga de su camisa y con ella apretó la herida. Hinata se quejó, pero se calló de inmediato- si te duele quéjate, no es bueno guardarse el dolor.

\- ¡Hinata!- rugió Kiba.

\- ¡Hinata-chan!

\- ¡Hinata!- grito Shikamaru, pero Shino fue más rápido que ellos y jalo a Hinata hasta cubrirla con sus brazos alejándola del pelirrojo- ¿Qué le has hecho?- saco la pistola, pero la morena estiro ambos brazos, lastimándose de nuevo el izquierdo

\- A-ay- guiño un ojo de dolor- no fue él… f-fue Ino- Gaara se levantó- Gaara-sama…

\- Akatsuki está interfiriendo en varios asuntos que nos conciernen a mis hermanos y a mí, Uchiha Sasuke está tratando de detenerlos y por eso hizo esa alianza con ustedes- miro a Hinata- también entraré a esa tregua, a cambio quiero que dejen mis negocios circular, no pretendo poner nada ilegal mientras ustedes trabajen conmigo, pero por lo menos el negocio de los bares, quiero que continúe- ahora miro a Shino- ¿hacemos el trato? Tendrán el apoyo de Temari, ella es muy buena en lo que a información del bajo mundo se refiere y Kankuro a estas alturas ya debe tener al marionetista- todos abrieron los ojos- ¿y bien?-

\- ¡¿esperas que confié en ti?! ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?

\- Trato hecho- todos miraron a Hinata la cual se puso de pie- gracias por todo Gaara-sama- el pelirrojo asintió y se dio la vuelta dejando a todos pasmados y mirando a la morena- él tiene razón, akatsuki afecta los negocios de ellos y también comienza a afectar mi vida diaria- frunció el ceño- no dejare que Itachi Uchiha interfiera en mi vida.

\- El maestro de las bombas apareció justo cuando llegué por ellos, por eso Sasori logró escapar- hablo Shino poniéndole su chamarra sobre los hombros- Tenemos que llevarte a que te traten esa herida, Naruto cuanto antes atrapemos al marionetista mejor será el resultado.

\- Ni lo sueñen- Sasuke venia llegando, quito la chamarra de Shino de los hombros de Hinata y colocó el su saco- a estas alturas Ino ya debió decirle que casi lo tienen y para Itachi esos dos son reemplazables, si pueden deshacerse de él, háganlo o sabrá la ubicación de su nueva oficina- Hinata miraba asombrada a Sasuke y este siguió hablando- lo mejor es que lo arresten y lo lleven al viejo departamento, allí será más fácil para Yuugo sacarle lo poco que sepa y como ustedes no son partidarios de las muertes, creo que mi subordinado tendrá bastante éxito.

\- ¡No! Si esos sujetos creen que Sasori es reemplazable, ellos mismos nos lo harán saber- dijo Naruto –Gaara ha puesto a sus hombres en apoyo a mi unidad- por primera vez el rubio se veía serio- aprovechare cada elemento que me den para no perder jamás a ningún detective y protegeré a Hinata-chan, es a ella a la que buscan- Sasuke bufo, tomo la mano sana de Hinata y comenzó a jalarla para llevarla al auto.

\- Ni lo sueñes Uchiha- Shino separo las manos de ambos morenos y paso su brazo por los hombros de Hinata- Hinata y yo nos iremos a casa, es hora de que tu hagas tu trabajo y nos avises con anticipación los planes. Si sabias que Sasori iba a venir ¿Por qué diablos no dijiste que era un señuelo para matar o capturar a Hinata?

\- Eso ni yo lo sabía- gruño el moreno- gracias a que alguien capturo a mi informante y después de eso fue asesinada, no me he enterado bien de los planes de mi hermano- cruzo sus brazos y Shino gruño.

\- Teme- hablo Naruto- ya es tiempo de que dejes de poner excusas a todo, ni siquiera sabes a quien hay que capturar que sea relevante o no ¿no es así?- Sasuke solo miró a otro lado- ¡no me ignores bastardo!-empezaron a gruñirse entre ellos y Hinata sonrió, tomo las manos de sus amigos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la camioneta que los llevaría a casa, mientras Naruto y Sasuke se sacaban los ojos en sus riñas infantiles.

..

...

...

Itachi escuchaba todo el informe de Ino, ella jamás le mentía, incluso había aceptado querer matar a Hinata, ciertamente eso fue un plus, pero no importaba, de todos los agentes externos ella era la más competente, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Se puso de pie y dejo a su rubia subordinada en la oficina siendo atendida por el médico de la organización, total, solo debían vendarla y sacarle la bala, lo demás sería cuestión de ella. Aflojó su corbata mientras caminaba hasta su dormitorio, abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con la habitación vacía, como siempre.

Caminó hasta su armario y de él sacó una chamarra color crema con las iniciales H.H. grabadas del lado derecho del pecho, la pego hasta su nariz y aspiro el aroma a lavandas que desprendía la chamarra, se quitó los zapatos y el saco, así como abrió su camisa para después acostarse en su cama con la prenda aún en sus manos, volvió a olfatear el perfume, y los llameantes ojos perla acudieron a sus memorias, aquellas perlas relucían como si fueran las joyas más valiosas que existían en el mundo y eso eran, lo más valioso.

Sonrió de lado, Hinata Hyuga, ella era la debilidad de Sasuke y al mismo tiempo la suya, solo Ino lo sabía y ella había prometido jamás decírselo a los demás, pero suponía que ya sospechaban, poco le importaba, no era el rey cuervo por nada. Se acurrucó contra la chamarra e imagino las negras hebras esparcidas por su almohada, ah Hinata. Tomaría todo de ella, sus seres queridos, sus pensamientos, su cuerpo, su corazón, todo sería de él. No quedara lugar para nadie más que no fuera Itachi Uchiha, rememoró las veces en el jardín cuando jugaban, que nostalgia le causaba aquello.

\- Itachi-san- habló Konan desde afuera de la habitación, Itachi hizo un sonido como un gruñido y la peli azul ingresó al cuarto- me entere de lo que dijo Ino, así que Sabaku no Gaara está en contra nuestra- el asintió- ¿Qué harás?

\- Deshacerme de él – la chica asintió.- todo aquel que interfiera en mis planes será aniquilado, no podemos darnos el lujo de que sepan algún plan nuestro o cosas parecidas… ¿Sasori y Deidara fueron capturados?

\- Si- lo vio levantarse d ella cama y colgar la chamarra en su lugar y colocar sus sacos sobre ella- empiezo a creer que estas muy obsesionado con esa chica- Itachi solo sonrió- ¿Qué escondes Itachi-san?

\- Opino que piensas demasiado Konan- se quitó la camisa- si no te importa, quiero ducharme. Hidan está buscando a Kurenai ¿no es así?- ella asintió- dile que cuando la encuentre quiero hablar personalmente con ella, debemos hacerle ver que su querido amigo Gaara ya no está de nuestro lado, pero hay que hacerlo antes de que ella se entreviste con él, o la perderemos también.

\- Esto sucedió porque no quisiste admitir que estabas perdiendo tu toque- gruño Konan, Itachi negó- ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Lo único en lo que piensas es en esa chica, es una detective, aunque pudieras tenerla, si es que Yahiko te deja, ella seguiría siendo una enemiga natural- Itachi soltó su cabello y se puso de espaldas a ella, mostrando unas quemaduras en sus hombros- ¿y eso?

\- Hace años- comenzó el moreno- Sasuke y yo jugábamos con una niña, era hija de Hiashi el transportista, quiso alejarse del mundo de las mafias y cosas así, pero lo persiguieron hasta matarlo junto a su hermano y su mujer y después fueron a la casa donde nosotros jugábamos, mataron a muchas personas y al final como no nos encontraron ni a nosotros ni a los otros niños incendiaron la casa- Konan frunció el ceño- saque a Sasuke del fuego, pero esa niña no volvió a aparecer si no unas horas más tarde, al final ella estuvo en coma un mes y tuvo amnesia de ese hecho. Esa chica es Hinata Hyuga, el transportista era su padre- la peli azul abrió los ojos- no me recuerda ni a mí ni a Sasuke y Hyuga Neji prefirió contarle una mentira sobre su familia y alejarla de nuestro mundo, pero Hinata pertenece a él desde que nació, yo solo quiero recordárselo.

\- Que considerado eres Itachi-san- el moreno sonrió- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? Sabes que Danzo es quien mando ejecutar al transportista- Itachi clavo su mirada en los ojos de ella- Ese es tu plan, que Danzo la vea.

\- Así es, habrá una subasta pronto y Danzo estará en ella, muchos quieren la cabeza de mi hermano así que no sería mala idea ofertarlo en el mercado negro ¿no lo crees?- ahora desabrocho su cinturón y el botón de su pantalón- Hinata no dejaría que le pasara nada a Sasuke si es que sabe que fue capturado por uno de los criminales d ella lista y más si Sasuke le dice a Danzo sobre la nueva ubicación de la oficina- ella asintió- solo debemos hacer que todo marche en ese orden, el primer paso ya fue dado- bajo sus pantalones- ahora si lo que quieres es bañarte conmigo solo tenías que decirlo, pero preferiría un tiempo a solas con mis pensamientos- Konan abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al máximo- a menos que quieras que pase algo que no podemos contarle a Yahiko, tu sabes- le dedico una sonrisa amable, de esas pocas que él mostraba con ellos, Konan salió disparada de la habitación y cerro de un portazo- Hmp… Hinata…- "Itachi-nisan" sonrió al recordar su tierna voz de niña llamarlo tan familiarmente, pero se estremeció al recordar el golpe dado por ella "n-no me subestime" nunca lo había hecho.

...

...

...

\- Hinata-chan ¿me escuchas?- la morena gruño contra el teléfono celular mientras se rascaba la cabeza con pereza, era más de media noche y ella se encontraba en el quinto sueño cuando había sonado su móvil- ¿estabas dormida? Lo siento- volvió a gruñir, su largo cabello negro caía enmarañado por su rostro hasta cubrirle la cara- es importante lo que debo decirte, secuestraron a Sasuke Uchiha…

\- ¿Cómo?- dijo aun medio dormida, Naruto repitió la información y Hinata parpadeo de nuevo…- ¿Uchiha-san?

\- Ha sido secuestrado, su subordinado, el que es grande y de cabello naranja vino hace unas horas, ahora está en terapia intensiva- Hinata abrió los ojos ahora sí, si no mal recordaba, era Yuugo… Yuugo en terapia intensiva, Sasuke secuestrado… secuestrado- ¿Hinata-chan?

\- Iré en seguida para allá- todo el sueño que tenia se había ido- despertaré a Shino-kun y Kiba-kun, te veremos en la estación Naruto-kun- el rubio asintió y Hinata salió de su cama, debía ir cuanto antes a ver a su criminal amigo, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Sasuke. Ya era un camarada, debía salvarlo a como diera lugar- ¡Shino-kun, Kiba-kun!- corrió en calzoncillos hasta las habitaciones de sus amigos. Debían ir tras Sasuke y sabía que ese ardid había sido planeado por Itachi, siempre era Itachi.

* * *

 **Hola, hola. jajaja mencion y agradecimientos a todos los que me dejaron reviews xD**

 **Caso 6: Mariahinalove, Patofh y Himy23**

 **Caso 7: Mariahinalove, nanami (Se feliz ^_^), Guest (Saludos= ), mnicole005 (Paz y chocolate para ti también xD), Icza Coral.**

 **Sin más, gracias a todas y todos los que leen, dan favoritos, dejan reviews y me siguen xD jajajaja muchos besos, chaito!**

 **kasai**


	9. Caso 9

**Wow, ahora si no me tarde nada! xD jajaja es que les hbaia dicho que inspiracion no me faltaba, si no tiempo. y como ahora hubo puente, pus me puse a escribir xD jajajajajaja. ¡Wow! xD ok no. Medio inesperado este capi, ni yo lo imgine asé, pero me gustó xD**

 **jajajaja en fin... uuu que más sorpresas nos esperaremos, no lo sé, cuantos capitulos nos faltan, no sé xD jajaja pero... vamos hasta el final con esto. Con la advertencia de siempre, si este fic está en otra pagina que no sea FF lo borro. xD**

 **Paring. Sasuhinashino xD**

 **Rating t**

 **sin mas a leer**

* * *

Caso 9: Subasta.

..

..

..

Sasuke sentía su cabeza doler, la poca luz que llegaba a ingresar allí le lastimaba los ojos en gran medida además de que sentía la boca seca. Maldición ¿Qué hora era? ¿Día? Miro a todos lados y se sorprendió de estar en una celda de barrotes gruesos, genial, si pensaba en escapar con la lima de uñas eso jamás sucedería. Se mofó mentalmente y después maldijo, incluso reír le dolía.

¿Qué había pasado? Solo recordaba haber visto a Hinata irse con Abubu, el siendo llevado a su guarida, después hablar con Yuugo y Suigetsu, salir… pero de ahí todo estaba inconcluso. No recordaba más. Descansó su cabeza contra el frio muro, le dolía mucho, tal vez tuviera una contusión seria.

\- vaya, vaya, no esperaba que de verdad me trajeran al pequeño cuervo, pero estás aquí- no se molestó en abrir los ojos, pues ya sabía quién era- y dime cuervito ¿Qué te ha traído a mi burdel?

\- Créeme cuando te digo que no hubiera puesto un pie en este burdel ni aunque me pagaras- dijo con burla.- ¿extrañas a Sai? Porque creo que el si te extraña a ti ¿quieres ir a visitarlo?-

\- Impertinente como siempre, solo sabes decir tonterías Sasuke-kun- Sasuke volteo la vista por fin y miro al hombre parado delante de él, su cabello negro y corto, una vendas cubrían su ojo izquierdo de forma diagonal, sus arrugadas facciones solo denotaban la edad que tenía, pero el porte y el tono de su voz no lo mostraba en absoluto- me sorprende que pudieras matar a Sai, siendo tan buen luchador ¿es que acaso esa joven en pijama fue tu salvadora?

\- No- Sasuke se puso de pie y camino hasta los barrotes, miró fijamente al hombre parado delante de él y sonrió con burla- no me gusta ser la damisela en peligro, querida sabandija- se sonrieron hipócritamente- dime una cosa ¿con todo lo que ganas no pudiste mandar a arreglarte ese maldito ojo? Es asqueroso verte con vendas-el mayor frunció el ceño- si quieres te puedo recomendar un buen cirujano, gracias a él las quemaduras en mi espalda no son tan serias- dijo con más burla- ¿no lo quieres Danzo? Qué pena, le iba a pedir que te hiciera un descuento esp… ¡Argh!- se quejó al sentir la descarga eléctrica que le dieron los guardias de Danzo- mal nacido.

\- Me sorprende que para ser el cuervo menor seas tan imprudente- tomo por el cuello a Sasuke y estampo su cara contra los barrotes a lo que el moreno se quejó- tienes una lengua muy afilada ¿debería cortártela?

\- Créeme cuando te digo que muchas señoritas estarían decepcionadas si me faltase la lengua- sonrió de lado cínicamente, Danzo solo chasqueo los dedos y de nuevo las descargas sacudieron todo su cuerpo- ¡Argh!- se arrodillo en el suelo y temblaba por las descargas tan grandes.

\- Pase lo que pase no toquen su cara, muchos quieren ver a Sasuke-kun con vida- Danzo se dio la vuelta- pero enséñenle a guardar su lengua donde debe, las serpientes tienden a delatarse si chistan tanto – empezó a caminar hacia los pasillos- arréglenlo lo mejor que puedan, Uchiha Sasuke debe verse impecablemente hermoso si queremos que compren su cabeza.

\- ¿Solo la cabeza? Lo demás sirve muy bien- uno de los guardias dio un golpe al barrote- te juro que cuando salga de aquí, tú serás el primero en morir pequeñín- frunció el ceño y miro a Danzo- ¿Quién ha ordenado mi captura? Ninguno de ustedes sabia donde me escondo- sus ojos negros por primera vez serios y rencorosos miraban a Danzo.

\- Itachi Uchiha por su puesto- Sasuke abrió los ojos- también está interesado en ver cuánto pagaran por ti, ya sabes, cuando se es rico no se sabe dónde invertir o gastar nuestro dinero, pero teniéndote a ti. Hemos decidido que quien te haya comprado, te asesinará en frente de todos nosotros, al menos así evitarás hacer tratos con la policía a nuestras espaldas- Sasuke gruño enojado- disfruta tu estancia Sasuke-kun, los demás pueden proceder- la jaula se abrió y por ella ingresaron los matones de Danzo, los cuales lo sujetaron por ambos brazos mientras otros dos lo golpeaban en el estómago y las piernas, Sasuke no se quejó, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en la espalda de Danzo, lo mataría así fuera lo último que hiciera.

...

...

...

\- Por favor Gaara-sama- Hinata se encontraba sentada en su escritorio y delante de ella estaba el pelirrojo de ojeras- d-debemos ir por Sasuke-san.

\- No pierdes nada con ayudarnos esta vez, tus hombres siempre estarán de tu lado y antes de que te hagan algo, nosotros arrestaremos a los malos- dijo Kiba, pero Gaara seguía inmóvil.

\- Es arriesgado- hablo Shino- no me gustaría arriesgar a nadie de mi equipo por ir a salvar a Sasuke Uchiha, pero Naruto tiene razón, no podemos dejar que de la nueva ubicación de las oficinas- Gaara seguía serio. ¿Ayudarás con esto?

\- La subasta se llevará a las afueras de la ciudad- Hinata miro a Gaara- en casa de Danzo. Recibí una invitación de Kurenai, por lo que veo que aún no saben de mi alianza o el rey cuervo está tratando de ganar tiempo- asintieron- deben camuflarse bien si quieren entrar- Hinata se puso de pie.

\- Entraré contigo- todos incluido Gaara abrieron los ojos- Sasuke-san ha sido metido en esto solo porque Itachi-san quiere algo de mí, no puedo seguir dejando que eso ocurra y ver a más de mis amigos morir- Gaara medito lo dicho por ella- prometo no estropearlo, mientras usted está con sus compañeros, yo puedo ir a buscar a Sasuke-san. Seré cuidadosa.

\- Si Kurenai o el rey cuervo te descubren, la misión se irá por la borda- hablo Shino.

\- Irá conmigo, me asegurare de que Temari no le quite la vista de encima- Shino torció los ojos bajo sus lentes y miro a Gaara- pero antes debemos hacer que luzca como una acompañante mía- parpadearon ahora Gaara solo se levantó de su lugar y empezó a caminar mandando una mirada por encima del hombro a Hinata, ella corrió a alcanzarlo y salieron juntos de la oficina- Temari se encargará de eso también, cuando estén listas, llámenme y yo iré a recogerlas- asintió, Gaara subió a su camioneta – si estas segura de lo que vas a hacer, te admiro, pero si no. Aun estas a tiempo de retractarte.

\- Sé que Uchiha-san también iría por mi si me pasara algo, tenga ese tipo de confianza en él- Gaara medito- gracias por todo Gaara-sama, esperare por Temari para poder hacer los cambios necesarios- asintió y dijo algo al chofer.

\- "Sé que Uchiha-san también iría por mi si me pasara algo"- gruño Kiba atrás de ella- "tengo ese tipo de confianza con él" a cuchi -cuchi cu- Hinata se sonrojo y Kiba comenzó a reír- dios mío, no recordaba que fueras tan cursi Hinata- siguió riendo y Hinata inflo las mejillas, con ellos jamás podía ser seria.

\- Iremos detrás de ti en una camioneta aparte, no pienso dejarte sola Hinata- la morena sonrió hacia Shino- entremos, si el chofer de Gaara supo cómo llegar, Temari también sabrá- asintieron y caminaron de nuevo a las instalaciones- se supone que es un cuartel secreto y todos los criminales saben cómo llegar- Hinata suspiro, después de lo dicho por Azuma en la reunión única que habían tenido, no confiaba tanto en sus compañeros de trabajo, obviamente Shino, Kiba y Shikamaru eran los más cercanos a ella y de los que menos dudaba. - ¿estarás bien?- Kiba se adelantó unos pasos y Hinata aprovecho para tomar la mano de Shino entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Se sonrieron un poco.

\- Estoy segura Shino-kun- le devolvió el apretón, estaba feliz, Shino era cada vez más abierto en cuestiones de afecto, si esto seguía así- n-no puede ser- comenzó a retorcerse con las manos en sus mejillas y Kiba la miro como bicho raro, mientras Shino sonreía. Se daba una idea de lo que ella pensaba.

\- ¡Hinata, estás loca!- gruño Kiba mientras rascaba la cabeza de su amiga con sus nudillos y su brazo derecho atrapaba su cuello.

...

..

..

Sasuke se encontraba molido en la celda en la cual lo habían metido, dolía. No recordaba esa clase de dolor en mucho tiempo, pero esperaba que no fuera costumbre, su traje estaba más que estropeado, la camisa estaba completamente abierta y llena de sangre, sus zapatos, carísimos por cierto, estaban bañados en más sangre al igual que sus pantalones. La fortuna era que los matones de Danzo no le habían tocado la cara, pero lo demás se aseguraron de no dejarlo intacto.

Maldijo alto y después se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, estúpido Danzo, pero jamás lograría que Hinata fuera por él, estaba seguro de que ella lo odiaba, así que era mejor así. Recordó la sonrisa de Itachi justo cuando acababan de terminar con él, maldito Itachi, podría ser su hermano pero comenzaba a cansarlo. Lo malo es que los últimos golpes se los había dado él, por eso dolían más. Itachi era por demás extremadamente fuerte y pocas veces hacia uso de su fuerza con alguien, a menos claro, que este lo mereciera.

\- Uchiha-sama- miro a su derecha y se encontró con Ino, la cual le sonrió burlonamente- no mereces tanto respeto Sasuke-kun- comenzó a reírse maniacamente y Sasuke frunció el ceño- ¿te duele mucho? Tal vez si dejamos que Itachi-sama te mate… podríamos acabar con tu sufrimiento.

\- No molestes- gruño adolorido para incorporarse hasta volver a sentarse- ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿Desde cuando trabajas para Itachi?- volvió a gruñir y ella sonrió de nuevo.

\- Desde siempre, solo que era divertido estar contigo, tú me entiendes Sasuke-kun- el moreno se quejó nuevamente- debemos hacer que te preparen para la subasta. Así que mis amigos te llevaran a tu tratamiento, esperemos que puedas pararte- Sasuke miro con odio a los dos hombres de akatsuki, un peliblanco que le sonrió burlonamente y un moreno de piel oscura- trátenlo bien, no queremos que se lastime.

\- Bien dicho- comenzó a reír el peliblanco. Cargaron a Sasuke con demasiada facilidad, pero el moreno se iba quejando- dime Kakuzu ¿deberíamos pedir que le rebanen el cuello antes de que llegue a la subasta? Nos libraríamos de esta pequeña sabandija antes de que Itachi vuelva a quejarse de él.

\- Cállate- gruño Kakuzu- Itachi ya dio una orden con respecto a su hermano, debemos llevarla a cabo, o nosotros seremos los próximos en la subasta- Sasuke comenzó a reír- ¿crees que es gracioso soplón? Los criminales que van a estar allí, son los que pudiste haber delatado. Así que te imaginaras cuanto va a valer tu cabeza.

\- Espero que no menos de cuatrocientos mil dólares y más de quince millones, si no jamás dejare que me vendan- Kakuzu gruño nuevamente- por cierto ¿podrían cargarme de mejor forma? Empiezo a sentir dolor en mis heridas y créeme, eso no es bueno- ahora fue Hidan el que gruño y Sasuke torció los ojos. Ser sarcástico era la forma en la que podía sacarles información ese par de zopencos, pero al parecer se le estaban acabando las ideas.

\- Por cierto, de los archivos que recolectamos de tu querida espía, hay algo que nos intrigó mucho- dijo Hidan con tono burlón hacia el moreno, el cual paro la oreja- no me esperaba aquello. Pero que se le puede hacer, tu pequeña beneficiada es la hija del transportista- Sasuke gruño, no era algo trascendental aquello- no esperaba menos, al principio no la reconocí, pues Hiashi era muchísimo más feo que ella.

\- ¡Déjense de tonterías!- chillo Ino- bien Sasuke-kun, estarás bien atendido aquí- lo introdujeron a la habitación y Sasuke fue evaluado de pies a cabeza- nos veremos en la subasta. Sa-su-ke-kun- le lanzo un beso al aire y desapareció, ambos compañeros suyos gruñeron y Sasuke torció los ojos, mujeres. Tanto Kakuzu como Hidan se quedaron de pie en la puerta mientras veían como aquel hombre metía a Sasuke en una tina con lo que parecía agua caliente y jabón, pero el moreno comenzó a quejarse por los moretones y golpes sufridos horas antes, así que placentero no era. Sus ropas fueron tiradas a la basura, de verdad que eso de ser el niñero de Sasuke Uchiha, era la cosa más aburrida del mundo.

..

...

Hinata miraba su atuendo, debía estar preparada para esa misma noche, pero aun no sabía si Temari iría con ella o no. Estaba nerviosa, Shino y Kiba no entrarían, puesto que los que iban a estar en la fiesta los reconocerían, a ella también obviamente, pero con la tapadera de Temari y Gaara, pasaría desapercibida.

Estaba nerviosa, muy asustada. Dios, si no fuera porque en serio Sasuke era de cierta forma importante jamás se arriesgaría a meterse en un nido de criminales, al menos no sola como lo iba a hacer ahora. Tomó un pequeño anillo que había allí, mientras buscaba un vestido que ponerse el pequeño objeto salió de entre sus ropas, no recordaba aquel accesorio, pero parecía de una niña. Sonrió, Neji debía estar cuidándola en el cielo al igual que sus amados padres.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- Hinata volteo y asintió hacia la puerta por donde ingresaba Temari- Gaara está esperando abajo- Hinata asintió- ven, te ayudare con eso y con el peinado, la idea es hacerte lo menos reconocible para ellos- la morena asintió de nuevo y se dejó guiar por la rubia de coletas que ahora tenía un moño alto y un vestido rojo- este es el plan, cuando tú y Gaara lleguen a la subasta, el irá a saludar a algunos socios, entre ellos Kurenai. Tú tendrás que escabullirte por la parte trasera para llegar a un pasillo. Supongo que donde tienen a Uchiha es en el sótano, así que irás por atrás y verías una puerta de madera, entra allí, y baja las escaleras- Hinata asintió- procura no demorarte mucho, pues Gaara tendrá poco dominio sobre la situación y más si el rey cuervo aparece

-Gracias Temari-san- la rubia sonrió, Hinata se colocó el vestido y salió de allí. El vestido era negro en su totalidad, tenía un tirante grueso, que encubría muy bien la herida de bala, que aún no sanaba, pero no podían dejar que se viera la lesión. Largo hasta sus pies y de caída recta, su cabello fue acomodado en un moño con forma de rosa, su cuello lucía un collar de oro blanco con un zafiro en medio- n-no puedo aceptar este collar. Me pondré otro-llevo su manos hasta él, pero Temari la detuvo.

\- Gaara insistió en que lo usaras, el mismo lo escogió- se sonrojo ante eso- vamos, nos están esperando abajo- ella asintió y comenzó el camino hasta el elevador, jugaba con sus dedos en señal de que si no la agarraban, brincaría por algún lado para escapar de aquello- ¿Por qué quieres salvar a Uchiha?

\- p-porque es un camarada- dijo sin más- el haría lo mismo por mí, lo sé- llegaron a la planta baja de aquel lujoso hotel y tanto Shino como Kiba voltearon a verlas apenas llegaron. Hinata bajo la vista ante la mirada de Shino, el solo miro a otro lado, pero sus orejas estaban rojas.- Gaara-sama, gracias por su cooperación en este caso.

\- No es nada- le tendió el brazo y Hinata sonrió al aceptarlo, era un buen chico aquel pelirrojo- conocen el plan- dijo refiriéndose a Kiba y Shino- ustedes se quedaran afuera ante cualquier imprevisto, así que pido su total entrega a este trabajo, no quiero ninguna baja- ambos asintieron- debemos ir, la subasta empezara en breve- Hinata asintió, empezaron a caminar hasta la salida y ella trago grueso, ok, estaba por entrar a un nido de víboras, si no tenía cuidado, podrían reconocerla como detective y todo se iría al traste, debía ser valiente, y también debía evitar meter la pata.

..

Llegaron después de veinte minutos conduciendo y Hinata había desecho por completo un pedazo de servilleta, dejando un montón de basura en el asiento, el cual se apresuró a recoger ante la mirada confusa de Gaara, tal vez fuera amable con ella, pero eso no significaba que le toleraría todo. Con mucho cuidado se bajó del vehículo y una vez que sus tacones pisaron el asfalto, la ansiedad cubrió por completo su estómago, dios. A este paso vomitaría su cena.

Gaara le ofreció de nuevo su brazo y Hinata lo tomo esta vez imprimiendo un poco más de fuerza en su agarre, cosa que notó el pelirrojo, pero solo se dedicó a cubrir la pequeña mano con la suya. Hinata lo agradeció en silencio e ingresaron al lugar de la subasta. Debía admitir que tenía demasiado lujo, era una mansión que por fuera se notaba que era un color claro, pero una vez que entrabas, el color dorado y blanco salía a relucir por todas las paredes.

Se veía demasiado iluminado, pero no por eso era molesto. El techo era tan alto que tenía tres candelabros en la estancia, la sala y el comedor, las escaleras estaban llenas de parejas y grupos, de criminales por cierto. El piso era de mármol blanco y en la entrada tenía una alfombra de color café oscuro, a su derecha un hombre le extendió la mano y ella no pudo evitar pegar un brinco, pero Gaara salvo la situación quitándole su abrigo y dándoselo al hombre, le volvió a agradecer en silencio y dejo que este la condujera por la casa-

Llegaron a la estancia y Hinata se sorprendió de ahora ver a más gente que en las escaleras y todos reían de algo mientras sostenían sus copas de champán, muchos voltearon a verlos en cuanto pusieron un pie en la estancia, pero Gaara no se amedrento, caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a la terraza donde Hinata tomo aire en repetidas ocasiones.

\- Si es complicado para ti, puedes retirarte. – miro al pelirrojo y después negó- las escaleras de las que te habló Temari están allí- señalo detrás de un hombre viejo de cabello negro, el cual tenía unas cicatrices en la cara- y él es Danzo- Hinata abrió los ojos al verlo, llevaba un traje negro también pero una corbata de seda morada, en su ojo izquierdo un parche y en su mano derecha una copa vacía- tendremos que entretenerlo. Si él está allí es porque Uchiha está atrapado abajo, así que debemos llevárnoslo.

\- Lo dejo en tus manos- dijo Hinata, Gaara asintió, empezó a caminar hacia el mencionado hombre mayor y Hinata miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie viera cuando se aproximaba a esa entrada secreta, pero al parecer alguien tenía otros planes.

\- Debo decir que los vestidos cortos te sientan de maravilla, pero este en específico hace realzar tu belleza natural- se puso tensa ante esa voz y esa mano fría que acaricio su brazo desnudo, trató de mirar a Gaara, pero él había desaparecido con danzo- me temo que el joven de la arena se llevó a nuestro vendedor estrella.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo con rencor hacia el moreno detrás de ella- Itachi-san ¿me está siguiendo?- Itachi solo sonrió de lado, tomo la mano de Hinata y la llevo de regreso al balcón.

\- Yo soy quien debería decir aquello Hinata- miro esos fríos ojos negros- esta es una reunión de criminales, no sé cómo alguien como tu pudo entrar, aunque es más que obvio que Gaara te trajo- Hinata frunció el ceño- ¿vienes buscando a Sasuke? No está allí abajo, lo sacaron hace dos horas- abrió los ojos- ¿crees que puedas pagar por él?

\- D-déjeme- forcejo, sin darse cuenta Itachi comenzaba a clavar sus dedos sobre sus brazos- m-me lastima- frunció el ceño, Itachi era muy bruto cuando quería, se decidió a soltarla y guardo las manos en sus bolsillos-no sé qué pretende, pero déjeme decirle que mi equipo y yo vinimos por él y nos lo vamos a llevar.

\- Créeme cuando te digo- hablo serio, Hinata tuvo que alzar la mirada puesto que el joven era varios centímetros más alto que ella- corres más peligro en esa unidad que a mi lado- abrió los ojos- ven conmigo- paso su mano de forma lenta por los hombros de la joven e hizo un trayecto de su hombro hasta su mano, donde toco el anillo que se había colocado en el hotel, Itachi sonrió ante eso- Hinata-chan- susurro cerca de la joven, Hinata sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal. Pero un recuerdo acudió a sus memorias, ella corriendo hacia los brazos de alguien- ven conmigo y te prometo que dejare toda la unidad en paz-se miraron fijamente a los ojos- Hinata ven conmigo…

\- Siento interrumpir su reunión- Hinata pego un brinco al ver a Temari detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos fríos mirando Itachi- si lo que dices es verdad Uchiha, entonces donde esta Sasuke Uchiha- Itachi sonrió de lado en respuesta- Gaara no está de muy buen humor, así que sería mejor que retiraras tu coqueta cara de la escena.

\- Me halagas Temari, pero solo venia por alguien, aunque debido a que se negó, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y emprendió la marcha- no será la última vez que nos veamos Hinata- ella apretó sus puños- pero si la última oferta que te he dado- sonrió de lado y salió a paso tranquilo-

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Hinata asintió y después dejo ir el aire de sus pulmones- Uchiha Sasuke debe estar en cualquier parte de esta mansión, muchos de estos objetos a subastar han sido saqueados de criminales ya desaparecidos- la morena prestó atención y siguió a Temari por la sala. La joven rubia le señalaba cada uno de los criminales y se sorprendió de ver a Kurenai hablando con Gaara y al fondo se encontraba Orochimaru, la serpiente Orochi, un transportista.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros!- volteo a ver a Itachi el cual hablaba ahora- es un gran placer verlos a todos reunidos esta noche ¿procedemos con la subasta?- Hinata frunció el ceño al verlo sonreírle- bien. Primero quisiera anunciar que esta subasta ha sido organizada por nuestro querido Danzo- el hombre mayor recibió aplausos y Hinata presto atención a aquel hombre, no entendía porque se le hacía familiar, dejando de lado que lo había visto en una de las fotos que Sasuke le había entregado.

\- Gracias a todos por venir- dijo orgulloso, Itachi dejo de aplaudir y carraspeo.

\- Abriremos la subasta con este caro collar de oro blanco- la pieza mencionada era grande, abarcaba desde el cuello hasta la mitad del pecho en la modelo, que casualmente fue a ser Konan, Hinata frunció el ceño, si estaban todos los akatsuki allí era porque tramaban algo- tiene zafiros incrustados, y el centro está adornado con un diamante blanco- miro a todos los participantes.- ¿empezamos con ciento veinte millones?- algunos levantaron sus paletas para aceptar la oferta.

\- ¡Lo quiero por ciento ochenta millones!- rugió un hombre al fondo de la habitación, Hinata no lo reconoció pero este lucía un cabello rubio con una piel morena, era corpulento, bastante diría ella y tenía el pecho descubierto.

\- ¡Olvídate de eso, me lo llevo por doscientos millones!- grito ahora una castaña de vestido azul y voluptuoso cuerpo.

\- Doscientos millones a la una- Hinata seguía con su ceño fruncido ¿eso era lo que hacían los criminales en sus ratos libres? ¿no planeaban dominar el mundo o secuestrar gente?- ¡Vendido!- la mujer chillo como loca al saberse ganadora de aquello- nuestro segundo artículo es algo más minúsculo, pero no menos importante- saco de sus ropas un reloj de bolsillo, tenía un escudo grabado en la tapa y la cadena de oro era larga, lo abrió y dentro las manecillas eran de oro puro y los números estaban hechos con diminutos diamantes- esto perteneció al transportista anterior- Hinata no podía apartar sus ojos de él, se le hacía conocido.

\- ¡Te doy cuarenta millones!- rugió el corpulento hombre de hace rato- no creo que valga tanto.

\- ¡Te daré sesenta millones!- Orochimaru sonreía de lado ante la idea de tener ese reloj, a su lado su asistente acomodaba sus lentes- es más, cien millones por él.

\- Que sean ciento cincuenta- hablo Danzo, Hinata los miraba a todos de uno por uno. Gaara levanto su paleta y con ojos fríos miro a Itachi.

\- Doscientos millones- Hinata volteo a verlo ahora a él y este asintió, se había dado cuenta que ella lo miraba demasiado.

\- Si me dejas libre, te pagare trescientos millones más gastos de envió- todos se sumieron en silencio y miraron como Sasuke aparecía esposado y escoltado por dos de akatsuki, Hinata los reconoció como el marionetista y el religioso- sabes que eso vale más.

\- Si pudiera comprarlo yo mismo, lo haría- dijo Itachi, sonrió al ver la cara de Hinata- pero la mercancía no puede comprar mercancía- miro ahora a Gaara- doscientos millones a la una, doscientos millones a las dos…

\- trescientos millones- Danzo ahora se había parado más cerca del estrado donde estaba Itachi.

\- Trescientos cincuenta- hablo de nuevo Gaara- ¿quiere subir el precio señor?- sus ojos fríos se posaron sobre danzo el cual se retiró.

\- ¡Vendido!- Itachi empezó a reír, disfrutaba aquello, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver como Gaara caminaba discretamente hasta Hinata y colocaba aquello en sus manos- ¡siguiente objeto!- tanto Sasori como Hidan aventaron a Sasuke hasta dejarlo a los pies de Itachi- este jovencito que ha traído tantos problemas a nosotros ¿con cuanto abrimos?

\- Doscientos mil- dijo petulante Orochimaru- no vale más que eso- Sasuke gruño.

\- Opino lo mismo que Orochimaru- hablo Kurenai con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Hinata trago grueso al verla acercarse al estrado- pero también lo quiero, quinientos mil.

\- ¿estás loca mujer? valgo más que eso- Sasori solo torció los ojos.

\- Un millón- miraron ahora a la dama al lado de Gaara y Sasuke abrió los ojos al ver a Hinata allí, la cual trago grueso ante todas las miradas.-Ofrezco un millón por él- Danzo también prestó atención a la joven e Itachi sonrió de nuevo.

_- ¡Dos millones!- dijo ahora Orochimaru, Hinata prendió en ese momento su comunicador y con ello la voz de Kiba se dejó escuchar ruidosa.

\- ¡tres millones!- hablo Kurenai. Miro fijamente a Hinata, pero antes de que hablara Temari ya estaba detrás de ella.

-Una oferta muy osada, Kurenai- Itachi disfrutaba aquello en grande- ¡tres millones a la una!

\- ¡Cuatro millones!- volvió a gritar Hinata y Sasuke ahora la veía solo a ella, que hacia allí.

\- ¿Estás loca, de donde vamos a sacar ese dinero?- rugió Kiba en su oído a lo que ella guiño un ojo, estaba hablando muy alto su querido amigo- ¡Shino, dile que está loca! – Hinata seguía escuchando las ofertas que daban por Sasuke- Hinata, Shino no está- abrió los ojos y dejo de "pujar" en la subasta.

\- ¡Quince millones de dólares y en efectivo por su cabeza!- todos se voltearon a ver a Danzo, el cual ya había dejado la actitud burlona- te conviene más mi oferta.

-Creme Danzo, prefiero que me compre una mujer- miro a Hinata ella asentía ante algo y se dio cuenta de que la policía estaba afuera- diablos- se levantó en el estrado y pateo la espalda de Itachi el cual salió volando pero cayó sobre sus piernas y miro a Sasuke. – la fiesta se acabó.

\- ¡las manos donde pueda verlas!- rugió un chico rubio entrando en esos momentos, Gaara tomo la mano de Hinata y comenzaron a salir de allí, pero en el último minuto alguien se lanzó sobre la joven.

-Sabía que te reconocía, maldita policía- gruño Kurenai arriba de Hinata, Gaara frunció el ceño, pero uno de sus hombres lo saco ante la revuelta- sedujiste a Gaara y por es tan bueno contigo, pero él debería matarte con sus propias manos- Hinata se revolvió bajo Kurenai y después opto por darle un cabezazo.

\- ¡Arresten a esta mujer! – Grito Hinata- ¡Sasuke-san!- iba a correr hacia él, pero Danzo se interpuso en su camino.

\- Sabía que te había visto antes muchachita- Hinata abrió los ojos con miedo- Tu ere…- un disparo se dejó escuchar y tanto ella como Danzo se agacharon, en la entrada se encontraba Kiba y Hinata sitio alivio. Corrió hasta alejarse del mayor y una vez resguardada por Kiba este volvió a disparar, pero Danzo no hizo ademan de quitarse, descubriendo así que el hombre portaba un chaleco anti balas.- nos veremos de…- pero Sasuke había dejado caer un florero sobre él.

\- quisiera matarte, pero me preocupa otra cosa- muchos criminales ya habían escapado, algunos eran arrestados, pero Sasuke no quitaba sus ojos de encima de Hinata. La cual le sonrió al verlo bien, caminó hasta ellos y tomo la mano de Hinata, Kiba los seguía de cerca, pero buscaba a Shino- no hagas eso… no de nuevo ¿entiendes?

\- oye, un gracias no sería demasiada molesta ¿sabes?- gruño Kiba, Sasuke miro al castaño y ahora a Hinata-¿y bien?

\- Gracias, pero no lo hagan de nuevo, ninguno de ustedes- paso sus brazos por detrás de Hinata y ella abrió los ojos al verse abrazada por el moreno- no se expongan de esta manera, y menos en un nido con criminales peligrosos. – Hinata asintió y se dejó abrazar, había tenido miedo.

\- ¿y no me abrazas a mí?- Sasuke le sonrió de lado a Kiba y este le devolvió la sonrisa- vámonos.

\- ¿y Abubu?- tanto Hinata como Kiba se encogieron de hombros y caminaron hasta la camioneta, ayudando a Sasuke por cierto, el cual ya se le había pasado la adrenalina- demonios.

\- Te llevaremos al hospital Sasuke-san- el asintió y Hinata miro detrás de ella- Gaara-sama.

\- Hiciste bien- dijo como si nada- el collar y el reloj son tu premio, consérvalos- abrió los ojos y Sasuke frunció el ceño-si me necesitan, llámenme de nuevo, por el momento desaparecer, pero Temari estará en contacto con ustedes. Hable con Kurenai, tengo algo que podría interesarles- les tendió un folder el cual rezaba "transportista"- ¿quieren verlo?- lo decía más a Hinata que a Kiba, pero ella no podía responder.

\- mejor quédatelo- hablo Sasuke por ellos- cuando nos veamos de nuevo te lo pediré- Gaara solo sonrió ligeramente- gracias por todo, ahora ¿podemos irnos? Siento que veo manchas y todo se está moviendo en forma de círculos- puso su mano sobre su rostro en modo dramático y Hinata sonrió ante eso.

-Guárdalo cuando nos veamos de nuevo Gaara-sama- el pelirrojo asintió- gracias por todo, quisiera que conservara esto- le tendió ahora un guardapelo- gracias- Gaara miro el guardapelo y lo guardo en su bolsillo- quisiera darle más.

-Con que cumplan su palabra y tú estés bien es suficiente para mí. Me retiro- Hinata camino hasta el asiento de la camioneta y se quitó los tacones, había sido una subasta algo breve, pero se había sentido con miedo todo el tiempo.

Dejo que Kiba la abrazara después de un rato de contener sus lágrimas y Sasuke torció los ojos al ver semejante cuadro, pero eso no quito su molestia, ¿Dónde estaba Abubu? Rememoró lo dicho en su captura y gruño. "Es la hija del transportista, no me sorprendería que muchos quisieran ir por ella apenas supieran quien es" era cierto "Pero según Itachi hay alguien que la encontró primero que nosotros, y ese alguien es también muy peligroso" pensó en todas las posibilidades, pero no le venía ninguna cara que fuera sospechosa, Shikamaru era protector con ella al igual que el ridículo de Abubu y chico perro ¿Quién sería entonces el criminal?

..

..

Kurenai se encontraba en un hotel, había escapado gracias a la intervención oportuna de aquel sujeto, pero no estaba agradecida en lo absoluto, una cosa había llevado a la otra y ahora se encontraba cubierta por una sabana mientras veía por la ventana, su acompañante se había metido a la ducha y escuchaba el agua correr. Diablos, si tan solo hubiera hablado antes ese sujeto. Pero después negó, Hinata Hyuga había estado en esa subasta y de no ser por todo ese revuelo, la habría matado allí.

\- Si piensas tanto, te quedaras calva- Kurenai se sonrojo indignada, pero después apago su cigarrillo- no sabía que fumabas Kurenai.

-Desde que alguien mato a mi marido, lo hago como una forma de recordarlo- su acompañante sonrió de lado y comenzó a colocarse la ropa- ¿Por qué me ayudaste a escapar? ¿Y porque terminamos en algo así?- dijo señalando su obvia desnudez a lo que el joven metió las manos ne las mangas de su camisa, en la cual resaltaba un tatuaje con forma de escarabajo.

\- Te dije que Azuma era un socio mío. No esperaba su repentina muerte- Kurenai camino hasta el muchacho y empezó a abotonarle la camisa- podemos dejar esto entre nosotros- dijo refiriéndose a la información- Azuma tenia a algunos hombres trabajando de espías con la policía. Así que supongo que podrán atacar cuanto antes el nuevo cuartel- Kurenai se abrazó al amplio pecho- si no te importa, es hora de irme. —ella asintió, se encamino de nuevo hacia la ventana.

\- Asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta, no quiero que nadie entre- el joven asintió, se dio la vuelta listo para salir, pero de entre sus ropas saco una pistola con un silenciador- y por cierto… ¿Qué haces?- dijo al darse la vuelta y ver la pistola.

\- le dije a Azuma cuando acepte el trato que jamás la tocaran, ese era mi trabajo, para eso me contrataron antes- abrió los ojos al rememorar a cierta ojiperla- he hablado más contigo que ne toda mi vida- Kurenai frunció el ceño, intento correr por su arma que seguía en la cama, pero antes de llegar ya había disparado y la bala había atravesado su cabeza- dile hola a Azuma por mí-comenzó a limpiar la habitación y envolvió a Kurenai con una sábana de la cama, cargo con ella como si fuera un costal y la envió por el ducto de la lavandería. Miro a todos lados y después se bajó el mismo por ese ducto, entro en el auto de Kurenai y condujo a las afueras de la ciudad, cavó un hoyo en donde metió el cuerpo inerte de la mujer. Dejo el auto allí, cerca de la mansión de Danzo, todos habían visto cuando ella llego, pero no cuando se fue, así que nadie se daría cuenta. Limpio sus huellas del volante y de la palanca. Para después salir de allí y caminar todo el trayecto.

..

..

..

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la cama de Shino ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Habría ido a esconderse ante el miedo? No, Shino no haría eso. Mordió sus uñas, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, Kiba para ese momento ya estaba más que dormido, pero ella no. Corrió hasta la puerta y vio a Shino, cubierto de tierra, sus lentes rotos y algunos rapones.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?-se aproximó a él y este solo dejo que ella lo tocara-¿te atraparon?

\- Seguí a Kurenai- fue lo único que dijo- lamento haberlos preocupado, salte de la camioneta apenas supe que empezaste a ofrecer dinero por Uchiha- Hinata se abrazó al moreno y este correspondió su abrazo, el reflejo del espejo que había detrás de ella le enseñaba los raspones en sus manos y su cara, pero sus ojos negros se veían. –Hinata, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Me tenías preocupado.

\- N-no lo hare, Uchiha-san también me regaño- dijo con gracia, Shino solo frunció el ceño- ven, déjame curarte- lo llevo hasta la habitación donde había estado sentada hace unos minutos y dejo que Shino se sentara también, tomo el botiquín y una vez que lo hizo se aproximó a su superior- ¿te duele?

-No- fue su respuesta, Hinata le sonrió amable y pasó el algodón con alcohol por las heridas del joven- ¿estás bien?- estaba sonrojada, pues estaba muy cerca de él-Hinata, puedo hacerlo yo si quieres.

\- n-no- sintió la piel de su pecho al abrir la camisa y pasar por ahí el algodón, oh por dios. Se iba a desmayar si seguía así- e-entonces… fuiste tras Kurenai- asintió y Hinata no quitaba los ojos de encima de su pecho, dios, parecía una hiena intentando abalanzarse sobre alguien- ¡D-debo ir por más algodón!- se puso de pie, pero antes de salir, Shino había tomado su mano y la había jalado hasta sentarla en sus piernas, abrazo el menudo cuerpo contra el suyo y enterró su cara en el cuello de Hinata, la cual estaba más roja que un tomate maduro. – s-Shino-kun- miro al joven, mordió su labio inferior y después paso también sus manos por el cuello y la espalda del moreno- me alegra saber que estas bien-susurro.

\- Estaba preocupado por ti- Shino levanto su cara de donde estaba y miro a la joven- no te arriesgues innecesariamente, Gaara podía haber sacado a Uchiha sin problema-ella asintió avergonzada, ahora que lo decía, no se le había ocurrido aquello. Miro a Shino, estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, sus ojos rasgados y negros chocaban con los suyos.

Shino miro los perlados ojos de la joven y detalló su rostro, ovalado y de una textura suave, sus mejillas lucían un tenue sonrojo y sus labios entreabiertos, pasó su mirada de ellos hasta sus ojos y repitió la acción. Acerco su rostro al suyo, Hinata estaba inmovilizada por sus brazos, pero ni loca se movería de allí y menos ahora, entrecerró los ojos y dejó que Shino la besara, al principio solo había sido un roce, pero ella misma tomo la iniciativa al verlo intentar alejarse, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a juntar sus labios, estaba avergonzada, pero el saber que Shino le correspondía aquel beso sólo hizo que su corazón saltara de gusto.

Shino la quería como ella lo quería a él. Estaba en el cielo.

..

..

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, ok, ok, un final que hasta a mí me sorprendió, Jeje, pero bueno… am…. No sé cuántos nos falten para acabar este fic, el caso es que se pone bueno. ¿Quién será el que mato a Kurenai? Uuu misterio, suspenso, sarcasmo jajajajaja, solo aquí. Uff, que capitulo tan largo, ni yo me lo esperaba. En fin, agradezco sus comentarios y como ya me quede picada, a escribir el que sigue. xD. PD ese reloj que le dio Gaara a Hinata ¿creen que descubra su pasado?**

 **Respondiendo reviews xD**

 **Icza coral,. gracias! xD jaja espero que este cap te guste, nos vemos.**

 **Nanami: gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado. Tu también se muy feliz y espero que este te guste, si no me corto las venas xD jajajaja**

 **Hime23: Obrigado! ^.^**

 **MariaHinaLove. nos vemos el siguiente, chaito!**

 **Amy23: obrigado xD**

 **Guest: :v**

 **sin más, nos leemos luego! xD**

 **kasai**


	10. Caso 10

**Holis! xD jajaja, muchas se habrán dado cuenta quien es el malo aqui ¿no? aun no? pues hoy se sabrá xD jajajaja**

 **Estamos por la mitad, aun no nos vamos, así que si ustedes y mi imaginacion lo permiten este será un long fic de 20 caps y esperamos que todo vaya bien para que no me vaya a cebar muchas gracias por su apoyo. nos vemos abajo.**

 **Titulo: La bella y el cuervo.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Paring: Sasuhina /Shinohina.**

 **Disclaimer: El fic si es mio, pero los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertenecen, son de Masashi kishimoto, hago esto con fines de entretenimiento y no lucro, quien sepa de la copia de mis fics fuera de FF aviseme y tomamos cartas en el asunto, por lo mientras sé que el fic se puede borrar, lo que no se puede es la cuenta, asi que si algo así llegase a pasar, borraré el fic. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero... pues ya ven, no era justo para ustedes y menos para mi, pero no me obliguen, por que lo haré xD**

 **kasai**

* * *

C _aso 10: ángel de papel._

 _.._

 _.._

Una luz naranja se colaba por las rendijas de aquella puerta, lentamente iluminaba el pequeño espacio en el que estaba, a su parecer un armario, la habían dejado allí, le habían dicho que no se moviera, y ella hizo caso, pero el humo comenzaba a traspasar la puerta, al igual que el calor ¿estaría a salvo allí adentro? Tosió un poco, tampoco escuchaba ruidos provenientes de afuera ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Y Neji? Abrió la puerta solo un poco para ver lo que había afuera.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver n infierno naranja, todo era consumido y rodeado por llamas, el humo negro que empezaba a ser más espeso era provocado por los libros en el estante que era de su padre, se quejó levemente, pero callo al escuchar que alguien venia, volvió a esconderse tras la puerta y sus ojos miraron aquel dibujo con forma de escarabajo que se pintaba en la mano del agresor.

El tatuaje de un escarabajo egipcio en la mano y uno en la espalda. Alguien más había estado esa noche.

Esa noche… el humo, las llamas, el tatuaje…

\- ¡Auch!- Hinata se levantó del suelo y miro adormilada a todos lados- ¿Qué paso?- susurro contrariada. La habitación estaba oscura, así que suponía que aún era temprano, miro su cama y grande fue su sorpresa al ver todas sus cosas en el suelo, sus cobijas, su almohada y uno que otro animal de felpa- f-fue una noche de p-pesadillas- empezó a reír y después negó. Eso no podía ser real, una casa con humo, llamas y escarabajos- ja.

\- ¿estás bien?- parpadeo y miro a Kiba parado en la puerta- escuche el golpe- la morena sonrió y asintió- diablos ¿ahora debemos ponerle cojines a tu cama para que no te caigas?

\- ¡no!- gruño enojada, lanzo un oso de felpa y Kiba sonrió- eres malo Kiba-kun.- le arrojo otra cosa y este solo le enseño la lengua.- Kiba-kun- gruño.

\- ¿estás bien?- miro asombrada a Shino, el cual iba entrando por la puerta cuando Kiba huía de la almohada asesina- ¿Hinata?- ella asintió, Shino dejo su bolsa de viaje y camino hasta recoger las cosas de la morena y aventarlas a su cama- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- u-una pesadilla- le tendió la mano para que se incorporara y Hinata se abrazó a su pecho- ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?- Shino correspondió el abrazo.

\- Bien, debíamos rastrear a los hombres de un sujeto llamado "el trueno negro"- asintió, desde que se habían besado hacia una semana, después de todo el ajetreo de la subasta y los criminales capturados, las cosas eran un poco más estrechas entre ellos- intenta dormir- ella asintió, dejo que Shino la llevara hasta su cama y se cubrió con sus mantas- iré a dormir un poco.- ella asintió.

\- un escarabajo- Shino regreso sus pasos al oír a Hinata- en mi sueño había un escarabajo egipcio- Hinata sonrió tristemente- debe tener algún significado. Buenas noches Shino-kun y bienvenido a casa- el moreno la miro fijamente unos segundos más

\- Estoy en casa- se dio la vuelta, tomo de nuevo su mochila de viaje y se encerró en el baño.

..

..

\- ¡Hinata-chan!- Naruto corría por los pasillos de la institución hasta llegar a la oficina de la morena, donde casualmente se encontraba ella desparramada en su silla con unos rollos de canela sobre su estómago y uno lo comía tranquilamente- ¿Hinata-chan?

\- ¡N-Naruto-kun!- cayó de su silla - ¿Qué sucede?- se incorporó de inmediato y miro a todos lados- ¿n-nos atacan?- se puso azul de pronto al imaginar a todos esos criminales de la fiesta.

\- No, Tenten-chan y cejotas han despertado- abrió los ojos- debemos ir a verlos- Hinata tomo sus cosas, corrió hasta la puerta para salir disparada por ella, pero alguien se lo impidió- ¡teme!

\- ¿iban a algún lado?- Sasuke estaba delante de ella con un folder en sus manos- los llevo- no era una pregunta,- tomo del brazo a Hinata y empezaron a caminar con un berrinchudo Naruto atrás de ellos- escuche que la chica coquitos y el cejas parlantes están despiertos ¿Cuánto duro su coma? ¿Dos meses?- Hinata medito, fue en Halloween- no importa. Venia por algo más importante.

\- ¿Qué es?- le tendió un folder y en la venia la foto de Kurenai más un sello grande que cubría su foto que decía Eliminado- ¿Kurenai?- Sasuke asintió- ¿muerta?

\- ¿Es que no sabes leer?- gruño molesto, dieron vuelta a la izquierda- encontraron su cadáver no muy lejos del lugar de la subasta hace dos días, su carro y sus cosas estaban allí pero tenía una herida de bala en la cabeza, al parecer fue a escasa distancia por el tamaño de la herida- Hinata asintió, siguió leyendo el informe- los demás sujetos están tratando de averiguar cómo matar al responsable.

\- ¿Saben quién es?- Sasuke negó, salieron de la estación y este le dio vuelta a la hoja en sus manos- Esto es…- en la foto salía un tatuaje de escarabajo egipcio.

\- Este caso se dio hace unos veinte años- hablo Naruto viendo el tatuaje- supe por Iruka –sensei que habían encontrado a un hombre con un tatuaje similar- Hinata los escuchaba atentamente- era peligroso, pero creo recordar que eran dos ¿Cómo encontraron este tatuaje teme?

\- Salió en las grabaciones de seguridad, los que trabajan con Kurenai averiguaron que estuvo en un hotel con el dueño de ese tatuaje, pero jamás le vieron la cara, la única que supo quién era fue ella, pero termino con un lindo agujero para que escaparan sus ideas – Hinata miraba el tatuaje y recordaba lo dicho por Naruto, un caso hace veinte años, en ese entonces ella tendría cinco años, aún vivía con sus padres. Pero el tatuaje era lo que le preocupaba.

\- ¿estás bien Hinata-chan?- ella asintió, sentía que sus piernas fallaban, las cosas daban vueltas y era difícil ver la cara de Sasuke- ¿Hinata-chan?

\- ¡Hyuga!- gruño Sasuke al ver como se desplomaba, se movió rápidamente y la atrapo antes de que pegara su cabeza al suelo- ¿Qué le sucede?- Naruto negó, subieron al auto del moreno, el cual se sentó atrás para vigilar a Hinata y el rubio miraba por el retrovisor- ¿es la primera vez que le pasa?

\- Al menos sin que este Shino presente, si- Sasuke gruñó, estúpido Abubu- ¿Qué sucede teme?- negó- debe dar vuelta a la izquierda- empezó una charla con el chofer y Sasuke miro a Hinata. ¿Por qué se habría desmayado al ver ese tatuaje? Él no lo había visto en su vida y apostaba a que Itachi tampoco ¿Por qué ella reaccionaria así?

Miro fijamente el rostro de Hinata, no importaban los años que pasaran, su rostro lucía como el de una tierna niña, también por su rostro había sido fácil encontrarla, la había visto una vez en la calle. Ese día charlaba con alguien que después se enteró que era el chico perro, pero ella comía un helado y cerraba los ojos al disfrutarlo, fue cuando su corazón dio un vuelco y la imagen de esa tierna niña de cinco años acudió a sus memorias, era Hinata.

\- Teme- miro a Naruto- llegamos, hay que llevar a Hinata-chan con el médico, para al menos saber que le pasa- Sasuke asintió, Naruto intento cargar a Hinata, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió, llevo a la morena en brazos y el rubio sonrió de lado, con que sí.

\- Disculpe Naruto-sama- miró a la asistente de Sasuke- sus subordinados están en esta habitación, sígame por favor- el rubio asintió y camino siguiendo a la muchacha.

\- Naruto-baka ¿Por qué has venido a verme hasta ahora?- el rubio sonrió ante la voz gruñona de Tenten, la cual tenía vendas aun en la cabeza, sus ojos castaños lucían aun adormilados y su rostro tenía unos ligeros moretones en una mejilla y en la barbilla. Su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado y sus piernas con varias vendas, había sufrido leves quemaduras, pero el golpe recibido en la cabeza al caer fue lo que la dejo inconsciente más el humo inhalado hasta que la sacaron de allí.- me da gusto verte- caminó hasta su amiga y Tenten lo estrecho con fuerza, con su brazo sano- Neji-kun esta…- sollozo ante eso.

\- Lo siento Tenten-chan, Neji recibió por completo la explosión, él estaba adentro cuando el maestro de las bombas explotó el lugar- ella sollozó de nuevo- lo velamos a los dos días de ocurrido aquello, Hinata-chan lo paso horrible, pero está haciendo todo su esfuerzo por detener a akatsuki.

\- Eran tres los que estaban allí adentro- un magullado lee caminaba con muletas, su cabeza también estaba vendada y su pierna izquierda enyesada, las vendas en su torso se dejaban ver por el cuello en "v" de aquella pijama de hospital y sus mejillas carecían de color- hola Naruto-kun- el rubio sonrió de nuevo.

\- Cejas pobladas, ahora ya no tienes cejas- empezó a reírse al ver como Lee se alarmaba ante la idea de no tener cejas- ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Por qué no vine a verte antes?!- siguió riéndose, pues por la explosión, las cejas de Lee y parte de su cabello habían sido quemados.

\- Moh- se quejó la castaña, pero los tres comenzaron a reír- que bueno es estar despierto.

\- ¿Ya puedo pasar sin que me embarren con toda la empalagosa miel que están soltando?- Lee miro detrás de él y sonrió al ver a Sasuke, con Hinata detrás de él.

\- ¡Lee-san, Tenten-chan!- Hinata abrazo primero a Lee y después corrió hasta ver a su amiga, la cual se quejó un poco por el abrazo- l-lo siento.- negó y Hinata tomó asiento a un lado de ella- me da gusto verlos despiertos.

\- Ahora que ya se dijeron lo felices que están por verse ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste? ¿Eran tres tipos los que estaban allí?- dijo Sasuke mirando a Lee el cual asintió, anduvo en muletas hasta sentarse en el sillón y dejo salir el aire.

\- Neji, Tenten y yo entramos al centro comercial y habían varios rehenes, nos hicieron creer que ellos también eran rehenes, pero cuando se quitaron las capuchas, el rubio comenzó a cantar- Hinata apretó sus puños, pero después los aflojo, aun le dolían las heridas- Neji nos había dicho que saliéramos primero, pero él se detuvo al escuchar lo que decía- Naruto asintió- lo único que recuerdo es cuando el gritaba "Explota, Neji-nisan" y todo se cubrió de naranja y con mucho humo- ambos jóvenes heridos bajaron la cabeza- dos rehenes cayeron sobre mi cuando trate de ir por Neji y Tenten salió volando por el impacto, pero a ella la detuvo otro rehén.

\- Tuvieron suerte de sobrevivir, de los rehenes salvados solo cuatro murieron y fue porque cayeron sobre ustedes- hablo Naruto- lamento lo de Neji- Lee dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran hasta sus piernas.

\- Lo siento Hinata-san, de verdad lo siento- la morena trago grueso- Neji tenía un mal presentimiento, pero quiso ir de todos modos, dijo que así usted estaría más orgullosa de él- uso su mano vendada para limpiar sus mocos- y quiso que supiera que la amaba.

\- La muerte de Neji-nisan no fue un accidente – miraron a Hinata y ella escondía la cara tras su flequillo- Sakura-san le dio esa misión, y ella sabía que akatsuki estaba allí en ese momento. Querían deshacerse de Neji-nisan porque hay alguien que esta tras de mi- iba a seguir hablando pero Sasuke la detuvo.

\- Es hora de irnos- ahora fue el turno del moreno de ser observado por todos- es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí y quiero que ellos sean transferidos a otro hospital- su asistente asintió- ¿después de ustedes?- Hinata le dio un último abrazo a su amiga y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Lee para después correr tras Sasuke.- mientras menos sepan sobre lo que quiere Itachi contigo, más a salvo estarán, recuerda que Neji-nisan- dijo con asco- murió por querer alejarlo de ti- ella asintió y salieron a paso rápido- el ángel de papel va a estar detrás de ustedes- Hinata frunció el ceño- es esta chica, su nombre es Konan, trabaja para akatsuki y es una de las favoritas de Itachi y mano derecha del líder. Es peligrosa, de ángel no tiene nada y de papel menos. Cuídense de ella- asintió.-

..

..

..

\- ¿Qué noticias me tienes?- preguntó Yahiko mientras bebía de su vaso- Tobi.

\- Los amigos de Neji han despertado y recuerdan haber visto a tres sujetos, la identidad de Deidara-senpai, Hidan-senpai y Sasori-senpai ha quedado descubierta. Pero Sasori-senpai y Deidara-senpai no han aparecido desde el incidente de la subasta- Yahiko asintió

\- Konan ha estado rondando el hospital para saber si despertaban o no – Tobi asintió- ¿Qué hay sobre Kurenai? ¿Saben ya quien la mato?

\- Los principales sospechosos son Itachi-san- Yahiko sopesó esa acusación- Sasuke-san, Orochimaru-sama…. Y alguien más, pero no está contemplado en la asociación- miro a Tobi- es un asesino de hace veinte años, cuando el transportista y su familia fueron asesinados, el sujeto que lo hizo tenía un tatuaje de escarabajo. Según el video de seguridad es quien estuvo con ella- asintió- pero debía conocer muy bien el hotel puesto que supo donde estaban las cámaras para que jamás saliera su rostro.

\- Es alguien inteligente- Tobi afirmo- o tal vez no lo es tanto si dejó que se viera su tatuaje. Lo mejor es que quitemos el dedo sobre los nombres de Itachi, Sasuke y Orochimaru y nos concentremos en aquel sujeto. Si es verdad que ha existido desde ese entonces, supongo que ha de querer algo.

\- ¿Crees que Itachi-senpai sepa algo?- meditó, Itachi había reaccionado ante la idea de ir por Hinata después de su visita en el hospital, pero no había dicho nada sobre el tatuaje en la imagen- ¿crees que esconda algo?

\- No lo c reo, Itachi es reservado y la mayoría conocemos su obsesión por esa chica ahora que sabemos que es la hija de Hiashi Hyuga. Creo que quien haya hecho eso es alguien que fue educado desde pequeño para tomar identidades falsas, todo lo que haga lo hará con el mejor esmero posible, pero todas esas cosas serán mentiras- Tobi asintió- ese hombre es aún más peligroso que todos nosotros. Si ha logrado engañar a Kurenai, podrá engañar a cualquiera y sea quien sea está tras esa Hyuga, eso es obvio.

\- ¿Konan-senpai sabe de él?- Yahiko negó- ¿debemos avisarle?- medito.

\- Hazla volver, no quiero arriesgarla de ninguna forma- asintió y corrió a buscar su teléfono. Yahiko meditó ¿Quién podría haber engañado al buen ojo de Kurenai?

..

...

...

...

\- Debo decir que tu trabajo fue impecable como siempre- habló Danzo desde su silla- pensar que en serio serías tan hábil de no dejar ni un rastro en esa mujer- el sujeto en las sombras asintió- pero vieron tu tatuaje ¿es eso lo que querías?

\- Digamos que era para poner en sobre aviso a los Uchiha, pero al parecer ninguno sospecha nada- se encontraba parado en la puerta- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

\- Solo quiero que me resuelvas una duda- el asintió-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías encontrado a Hinata Hyuga primero que Itachi Uchiha?

\- Porque era necesario- Danzo frunció el ceño- de haber dicho las cosas desde el comienzo, ella no se habría enfrentado a Sai, no habría descubierto a Sakura, no habría ido en presencia de tanto criminales para rescatar a Uchiha Sasuke, era necesario pues nos hemos librado de varios nombres que ya había delatado Uchiha. Solamente quedan los peces más gordos ¿no crees que lo mejor es dejar que desaparezca uno por uno?- Danzo medito, había sido fácil deshacerse de Hiashi, de los demás también habría sido fácil- no te has ensuciado las manos esta vez, lo ha hecho una policía.

\- Tal vez tengas razón- el hombre asintió- oí que la subordinada de Yahiko esta tras ella- el hombre asintió cauteloso- seria agradable deshacernos del ángel de papel, nos ha causado muchos problemas al investigarnos como favor a Itachi- medito lo dicho, estaban tras Hinata- ¿la mataras?

\- Cuenta con ello- se dio la vuelta y Danzo sonrió, mira que buen sujeto se fue a encontrar.- Seré yo quien se encargue de ella, no te atrevas a ponerle las manos encima- ahora Danzo sopesó las palabras del muchacho delante de él- el día de la subasta vi cuando la reconociste, no te atrevas a hablar Danzo, no te conviene.- salió de allí por fin y ahora el anciano medito, si hacia lo que le decía entonces la muerte de Hinata Hyuga sería la más rápida posible, si hacia lo que él quería, entonces esa jovencita sufriría mucho. Sonrió malignamente.

..

..

...

..

\- Hinata- la morena levanto la vista de su revista y tenía un rollo de canela metido en la boca- es mal momento- dijo Shino como respuesta, Hinata se sonrojo ante lo dicho y prácticamente brincó de su escritorio para alcanzarlo.

\- L-lo siento- el moreno de lentes se detuvo y Hinata le sonrió- bienvenido ¿Cómo estuvo tu misión?

\- Bien, me entere por Naruto que Lee-san y Tenten-san han despertado- Hinata asintió feliz- Kiba fue directamente a verlos- la morena asintió- por cierto- ella le prestó atención- tienes azúcar en la cara- Hinata se sonrojo aun es que nunca y Shino pasó su mano por su mejilla para quitar los restos de dulce- te eche de menos.

\- y yo a ti- no podía creerlo, era en serio lo que sucedía, apretó la mano de su superior contra su mejilla y sonrió.

\- ¡Hyuga, tenemos que hablar! - la puerta se abrió de golpe empujando al moreno chico lejos de Hinata- ¡Abubu! que casualidad que estuvieras aquí, no lo había notado- dijo Sasuke con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, Hinata entrecerró los ojos, pero después sonrió, le tendió la mano a Shino y este se levantó, pero para los celos de Sasuke, este no soltó la mano de su subordinada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- hablo Shino en lugar de ella, Sasuke torció los ojos y después se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a un pelirrojo.- ¿Gaara?

\- Buenas tardes- hablo educadamente- tenemos que salir de aquí, vengan conmigo- tomó la mano de Hinata, la mano libre por cierto, y caminaron por los largos pasillos de las instalaciones hasta llegar al elevador- los videos de seguridad fueron difundidos a todos los criminales sobre el presunto asesino de Kurenai. Todos coincidimos en una cosa- salieron de allí y montaron en la camioneta de Gaara- este hombre ya ha sido visto más de una vez- señalo hacia la pantalla- Temari fue la que se dio cuenta de una cosa, el que cometió los asesinatos hace veinte años en la mansión del transportista, tenía un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda, y su compañero en su espalda- Hinata asintió, miró las fotografías que salían allí y sus ojos se clavaron en una casa blanca consumida ´por las llamas.- el sujeto actual tiene un modus operandi similar, pero no es el mismo, ambos sujetos tendrían actualmente cuarenta o cincuenta años y el hombre que fue visto recientemente.

\- Es más joven- hablo Sasuke, ahora entendía porque el tatuaje no le sonaba en nada, él no había visto nada ese día, pero Hinata…- fijo su vista en ella- Hyuga… ¡Hyuga!

\- ¡Hinata!- rugió Shino al atraparla, la morena se había desmayado nuevamente.- Uchiha, que es lo que sabes.

\- Es la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, el transportista- hablo Gaara en lugar de Sasuke.

\- Debemos llevarla a casa- hablo Shino- tu hermano no sabrá donde está, mientras más lejos este de él, mejor para nosotros- Gaara asintió- ¿por qué nos ayudas?

\- Mi padre conoció a Hiashi, solo devuelvo un favor- Shino frunció el ceño.

\- Hiashi ayudó al padre de Gaara a sacarlos del país cuando alguien intento deshacerse de ellos. – hablo de nuevo Sasuke- si Hinata reacciona así.

\- Es porque sus recuerdos deben estar volviendo a ella- terminó Shino por ellos, miró fijamente el rostro de la joven morena.- debemos dejar que descanse- Sasuke asintió, pero Gaara no había quitado sus ojos aguamarina de ese moreno con lentes, algo andaba mal.

..

..

..

..

..

Itachi miraba fijamente a sus compañeros de organización, todos estaban reunidos en torno a Yahiko el cual tamborileaba en la mesa, los habían hecho volver debido a una amenaza, pero no entendía cuál era dicha amenaza, solamente sabía que los amigos de Neji Hyuga habían despertado y que eso era problemático para él y para ellos, ya que podían hablar.

Konan había ido a deshacerse de ellos, pero se enteró por las enfermeras que habían sido cambiados a un hospital privado del cual no sabían el nombre, supuso que era obra de Sasuke. Nadie más podía adelantarse de esa manera a ellos.

\- Itachi-. Salió de sus pensamientos y miro a todos- Tobi descubrió algo que puede ser interesante para ti- asintió- este tatuaje ¿lo has visto antes?

\- No- fue su única respuesta, un escarabajo egipcio, no recordaba semejante cosa.

\- Este tatuaje es del asesino de Kurenai- asintieron- si logramos dar con él podremos tomar justicia por ella y evitar que siga así, fue responsable del asesinato de los Hyuga- frunció el ceño y miro de nuevo el tatuaje, ese día todo había estado en llamas y él había corrido por Sasuke, pero jamás vio a nadie más en la casa, a menos que…- tu novia probablemente lo haya visto y si mis sospechas son ciertas, tratara de terminar su trabajo.

\- ¡Tobi descubrió que alguien dio con la chica Hyuga!- empezó a brincar delante de todos e Itachi le prestó atención- el hospital donde estuvo ella internada fue visitado varias veces por dos hombres y un joven- dijo a modo de secreto hacia todos- ¡Y entonces dos enfermeras fueron asesinadas!

\- Ese sujeto seguro quiso matarla a ella y no pudo- habló Konan- tu querida Hyuga ha sido muy perseguida últimamente ¿no lo crees?- Itachi frunció aún más el ceño. Supongo que es todo.

\- No- habló Yahiko- Tobi aun sabe más cosas.- miro al chico que usaba una máscara y ahora lo cubría un aura sombría.

\- Los asesinos de las enfermeras fueron abatidos por el jefe de la unidad en ese tiempo, que fue nada más ni nada menos que Hiruzen Sarutobi- asintieron- ambos cuerpos tenían tatuajes de escarabajos egipcios, uno en la muñeca derecha y el otro en la parte superior de la espalda.- asintieron.

\- Entonces los asesinos quedaron allí, pero si hay uno más…- meditó Hidan.

\- Quiere decir que el joven sigue vivo y que ha sabido toda su vida quien es Hinata Hyuga- terminó por ellos Kakuzu, el cual torció la boca- Hmp, no eres tan bueno rastreando gente Itachi.

\- Pero soy bueno matando estorbos- tomó su saco y salió de allí a paso rápido, nadie mataría a Hinata Hyuga. Él sería el único que tendría ese placer, verla agonizando en sus manos.- maldición.

..

..

..

..

Hinata parpadeo lentamente y trató de enfocar el lugar en el que estaba… parecía una cama, miro la habitación la cual carecía de decoración más que un simple poster con varios tipos de insectos y sonrió, era la habitación de Shino. Inspiro profundamente y abrazo la almohada a su rostro, aspirando de paso el aroma del joven, estaba feliz.

Escuchó que el agua corría, suponía que se estaría duchando, pero de pronto el sonido cesó y Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa más que fingirse dormida. Lo escuchó cuando salió y comenzó a buscar entre sus cajones, a lo mejor buscaba su ropa, abrió lentamente un ojo y se fijó en su ancha espalda, llevaba una toalla a la altura de sus hombros y cuello, pero lo bastante grande como para cubrir un poco, pero se veía algo más. ¿Qué era eso?

\- ¿Dejaras de espiarme?- todas sus cavilaciones se fueron al diablo al escuchar su voz, Shino volteo hacia ella y tenía una mirada amable, sus rasgados ojos la miraban fijamente y Hinata no supo que hacer, o esconder la cara en la almohada o desmayarse y no despertar hasta la noche.

\- l-lo siento- se sonrojo y Shino sonrió, se puso de pie revelando así que ya tenía puestos los pantalones- ¿vas a salir de misión?- pregunto preocupada, eran unos pantalones holgados con muchas bolsas, generalmente eran los que usaban él y Neji cuando tenían que ir a cazar criminales- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Estabas dormida- se dejó caer en la cama junto a ella y Hinata sonrió al tenerlo tan cerca, se abrazó al moreno - ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

\- no lo sé- en realidad si lo sabía, había soñado con una casa en llamas y casualmente le dicen que un criminal murió en una casa en llamas, eso era como un Deja vu, y no era bonito para nada- ¿Cuándo vuelves?

\- Mañana por la tarde- tomó el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo- Hinata…. Ten cuidado- ella asintió- pase lo que pase cuidaré de ti, pero si Uchiha te llega a dar un caso sobre Danzo no vayas, hasta que estemos Kiba y yo contigo.- asintió de nuevo y este la abrazó contra su pecho, Hinata sonrió de nuevo y aceptó el abrazo.

\- Tu también ten cuidado- susurro la joven, aproximo su rostro hacia el de Shino, estaba siendo muy atrevida, pero… de verdad lo quería y…

\- ¡Hyuga, Abubu, chico perro!- Hinata lanzó lejos a Shino cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entro Sasuke- ¿Qué diablos? Abubu, la cama está arriba ¿Qué diablos haces durmiendo en el suelo?

\- Nada que te importe, Uchiha- gruño enojado, Hinata se había volteado del otro lado y fingía dormir- ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres malditamente inoportuno?

\- Toda la vida- sonrió de lado, jaló las cobijas de Hinata- ¡Despiértate holgazana!- gruño enojado- ¡deja de dormir!

\- Hmp- gruño enojada, y lanzándole la almohada a lo que Sasuke le arrojo de vuelta un folder- ¿el ángel de papel? Ya nos habías dado este caso- Shino terminó de ponerse la ropa y al final se colocó la sudadera con capucha- ¿te vas?

\- Debo ir a mi misión, Kiba se quedará con ustedes- Sasuke lo siguió con la vista y Shino cargo su bolso de viaje, una mochila muy grande debía agregar- cuando vuelva, quiero saber que Kiba y Hinata están intactos- dijo hacia Sasuke el cual asintió-

\- Perfecto ¿te vas a ir o te quedas a oír la misión?- Shino solo colocó sus lentes oscuros y Hinata leía el folder en sus manos- ese Abubu tiene cada vez más misiones ¿Quién le da esas misiones?

\- Por lo que sé- hablo Kiba entrando con un pan tostado en la boca- son parte de los altos mandos- Sasuke frunció el ceño- también mandaban a Neji, mira- fue hasta la cómoda del moreno y saco una hoja- son de las primeras misiones que le dieron, Neji tenía formatos similares.

\- Entiendo…- bajo la hoja y miro a Hinata. La cual ahora lo miraba espantada -Encontró a tus amigos, me llamaron del hospital para decirme que todo akatsuki entró y sacaron a tus amigos maniatados y amordazados- Kiba escupió su comida y tomo el folder en sus manos.- ¿siempre eres tan sucio?

\- ¡Estas cosas se dicen apenas entras a la casa de alguien, maldito idiota!- tanto Hinata como Kiba corrieron escaleras abajo- ¡Shino, Shino!- pero el moreno ya había partido- maldita sea- miro a su morena amiga la cual también buscaba el vehículo por el cual se había ido el chico- tendremos que arreglárnoslas sin él.

\- Shikamaru-senpai irá con nosotros, estoy segura- asintieron y subieron ahora al auto de Sasuke- llévanos al cuartel.- el auto arranco, dejando obviamente a Sasuke aun en la casa de los chicos.

..

..

..

..

..

\- ¿Quién está allí?- gruño Lee ante los sonidos que se escuchaban, pisadas, latas cayendo, golpes en las paredes- ¡Responda!

\- Parece ser que ustedes no saben lo que es quedarse callados- Lee volteó su rostro hacia el sonido, tanto el cómo Tenten estaban con los ojos vendados- Neji Hyuga desapareció, pero ustedes siguen con vida ¿deberemos enviarlos en pedazos hacia la linda Hinata-chan?

\- Déjalos en paz Hidan- una voz femenina se dejó escuchar y Tenten gruño algo- ahórrate los insultos querida- se hinco a la altura de ellos y Tenten sintió las frías manos de aquella chica- no habríamos dado con ustedes de no ser…

\- No hables de más Konan- Lee y Tenten soltaron un respingo, esa voz- aún tenemos que sacarles información, Kakuzu se hará cargo de ellos.

\- Sigo sin entender ¿Por qué estás aquí? Se supone que eres un enemigo- Tenten prestó atención- ¿Para quién trabajas?

\- Es algo que no te incumbe. ¿Dónde está Uchiha?

\- él no sabe que los amigos de la Hyuga están aquí, de saberlo él mismo querría matarlos- Lee frunció el ceño- odia a la gente que está muy cerca de ella y sabe que ellos podrían alejarla de él si quisieran.- Tenten sintió una mano en las vendas de sus ojos y para sorpresa suya las vendas fueron retiradas, parpadeo para acostumbrarse a la poca luz y sus achocolatados ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.- vaya, parece que si te reconocen.

\- ¿cómo no hacerlo?- metió un pedazo de tela a la boca de la castaña- Hmp, según mi superior trabajare momentáneamente con ustedes, Uchiha Sasuke ya les aviso a los otros que sus amigos están desaparecidos así que me asegurare de que no los encuentren- Konan sonrió- pero no permita que Uchiha Itachi se le acerqué, mis órdenes finales son irrevocables, soy quien debe ponerle fin a la línea Hyuga.

\- Descuida camarada- dijo Hidan- si intentas algo contra alguno de nosotros la única línea que se acabará será la tuya- palpó la espalda del joven descubriendo un tatuaje de escarabajo egipcio- tu mataste a Kurenai ¿no es así?

\- Digamos que fueron órdenes directas.- Tenten escupió su mordaza.

\- ¡Maldito, confiamos en ti!- Konan golpeo con una pistola la boca de Tenten sacando sangre de inmediato- ¡No dejare que te acerques a Hinata-chan!- escupió la sangre hasta las botas del joven allí presente- ¡Neji confió en ti al dejarla contigo!

\- Hyuga Neji está muerto- fue su única respuesta, llevo las manos hasta sus lentes oscuros y dejo ver sus ojos rasgados, los cuales se clavaron en los ojos de Tenten- y pronto Hyuga Hinata también lo estará.

...

...

..

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, oh por dios soy mala xD Jajaja ok no, en fin… ¿Qué les parece? Creo que acabamos de llevarlo todo al diablo, ¡¿Por qué nadie me detiene?! ¿Cuánta maldad puede haber en mí? xD jajajajaja bueno ya, nos vemos en el que sigue "El ángel de papel, segunda parte" ¿creyeron que esto se quedaría así? Aun debemos ver la participación de Konan en todo esto, muajaja xD**

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Icza Coral. Hola Icza, al contrario, gracias a ti por leerme y es un halago que me admires xD Jajaja pero créeme, no es para tanto, Jajaja ok no, pero muchas gracias. Kasai a tus órdenes, y lamento la demora, pero ya ves, problemas en FF espero que te guste y nos vemos el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Gabyota: Que bueno que te gustara el final, Jajaja pero lamento la demora, trataré de no tardarme tanto, aunque lo del servicio me atrasa un poco xD Jajaja en fin, nos vemos y esperemos que te guste, no me mates. XD**

 **Guest: Pues en si quien es el malo se ha sabido siempre, quien es el cómplice del malo, es ahí lo que se descubrió, Jajaja lo siento, no era mi intención tardar tanto, pero ya sabes, personas que ver, cosas que hacer, tareas que copiar xD Jajaja ok no, nos vemos.**

 **Fran.s: pues… si lo leíste todo y no te saltaste a las respuestas de reviews, me temo que es verdad xD jajajajaja gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos el siguiente cap.**

 **Nanami: Lamento que no me pudieras leer tan, tan, taaan pronto como quisieras, pero ya ves xD Jajaja en fin, gracias por leer y pues… Uuu viene lo mejor, estamos a mitad del fic, creo. No sé si mi imaginación de para más, pero sería una pena dejarlo así xD Jajaja gracias de nuevo y tú también se feliz.**

 **ZaRiiTa- Chan: Hola, bienvenida a las burradas de Kasai xD Jajaja. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero aquí te hago entrega de cap. Gracias por comentar y bienvenida de nuevo.**

 **Hime23: Jajaja soy pésima con tu idioma, pero te prometo que me pondré a estudiar para poder entenderte mejor, por lo mientras, muchas gracias por leer, me da gusto que sigas por aquí y espero de todo corazón que siga gustándote el fic, muchas gracias. Obrigado.**

 **MariaHinalove: Jajaja ya ves porque no interrumpió ese beso, porque no habrá más xD nooo, por dios, que he hecho. En fin, gracias por leer, nos vemos el siguiente. Gracias por comentar también.**

 **Patohf: ¿Le atinaste al asesino? Dime que si xD Jajaja lamento la demora, nos vemos y muchas gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Ahora si hijas e hijos del mal xD nos vemos el siguiente con más Cuervos xD adiós.**

 **Kasai**


	11. Caso 11

**Awww gracias por esperar, este cap está... jajaja mi me gusto, no se a ustedes, pero espero leerlas pronto, gracias por sus comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz y nos vemos el que sigue. xD**

 **Rating t**

 **Paring: Sasuhinashino**

 **Autor: kasai shinju b bodoque y b. xD**

 **Disclaimer, ni Naruto ni su elenco me pertenecen, solo lso tomo prestados para esta locura nueva, nos vemos. xD Es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimeinto, que quede muy claro.**

* * *

 **La bella y el cuervo.**

 **Caso 11: El ángel de papel. Parte 2.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Hinata y Kiba miraban la escena del crimen, la sala de hospital donde habían estado sus amigos ahora estaba volteada en su totalidad, había restos de sangre en el suelo, los camilleros se llevaban a dos enfermeras heridas y otras camillas llevaban más enfermeras, pero estaban muertas, akatsuki había sido demasiado sanguinario esta vez. La joven morena cayó de rodillas y se preguntó ¿Quién pudo haberle dicho a akatsuki que Tenten y Lee estaban allí?

Kiba a su lado solo gritaba instrucciones a todos los oficiales que estaban presentes, y trataba por todos los medios no pensar en lo que podría sucederles a sus amigos. Sasuke, que para ese entonces ya había llegado, solo bajo la mirada, pero algo no le cuadraba… cuando él hacia movimientos de personas era demasiado sigiloso, jamás le habían descubierto una persona y ahora resultaba con que dos oficiales habían sido raptados de uno de sus hospitales.

Nadie tenía acceso a esa información, solamente los cercanos a ellos… entrecerró los ojos al sentir que una idea palpitaba en su cabeza, ridícula. Pero posible, susurraron sus pensamientos.

\- Dile a Gaara que necesito un favor- su asistente lo miro fijamente- y también necesito traigas a Kimimarou- la chica frunció e ceño ante lo dicho- necesito a todos mis hombres en esto, vamos a cazar ratas- Kiba lo miro al escucharlo decir eso.

\- ¿insinúas que hay un traidor en nuestras filas?- Hinata levanto la vista abnegada en lágrimas y miro a Sasuke el cual le sostuvo la mirada- ¡Responde! ¡¿Estas tratando de decir que hay un traidor en nuestras filas?!- Sasuke cerró los ojos - ¡no me jodas!

\- ¡Entonces como explicas el que tus amigos hayan sido secuestrados por akatsuki!- rugió enojado- ¡alguien debió haberles dicho!

\- ¡Tal vez se lo dijiste tu a tu hermanito!- ahora Kiba sostenía a Sasuke por el cuello de su camisa- ¡Siempre han querido a Hinata con ustedes, ya es momento de que me digas porque razón el rey cuervo y el cuervo quieren a Hinata Hyuga!- lo soltó- ¡Eso es! Lo que quieren es que ella vaya a una trampa y poderla capturar…- el puño de Sasuke se estrelló contra la mejilla de Kiba, a lo que Kiba se iba a lanzar sobre él, pero Naruto llego a detenerlos a ambos.

\- ¡Suficiente!- gruño el chico apoyando su mano en el pecho de Kiba y sosteniendo el brazo de Sasuke- el teme tiene razón, pueden haber infiltrados en nuestras filas, porque el teme estaba conmigo cuando llamaron para decir que habían entrado aquí.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible Naruto-kun?- Hinata se acercó a él- Tenten-chan, Lee-san…

\- Iremos por ellos, las cámaras de seguridad han seguido a la camioneta negra, pero probablemente sea una trampa, necesitamos a todos nuestros recursos para esto… pero Shino se fue de misión- Sasuke frunció el ceño…- regresará mañana ¿verdad?

\- Sí, eso me dijo- se abrazó a sí misma y Kiba se acercó a ella- Kiba-kun.

\- Estarán bien- dijo el castaño tratando de infundirse ánimos, a ambos- todo va a estar bien Hinata. – Ella asintió, abrazó a Kiba y Sasuke frunció el ceño-

\- Vengan conmigo- lo miraron- vamos a ver los videos de seguridad, según mi gente solo entró akatsuki, pero no venía Itachi con ellos…

\- ¿Por qué no entraría él también?- hablo Kiba.

\- Porque probablemente yo no participé en eso- Hinata se escondió tras Kiba y este apretó su brazo en torno a su figura para ser su escudo, delante de ellos y vestido impecablemente de blanco estaba Itachi Uchiha- ¿el reporte?- hablo a uno de los médicos.

\- Las enfermeras apenas dieron su testimonio señor- Itachi asintió- el del tatuaje estuvo aquí- miraron al moreno el cual solo metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- trabaja para Danzo- Hinata medito… Danzo era el hombre que casi le disparaba en la subasta…

\- Genio- bufo Sasuke- si el del tatuaje hubiera estado aquí, saldría en los videos de grabación, por lo que sé, no aparece.

\- Todo el lugar está abarrotado por los hombres Uchiha- hablo Itachi mirando a su hermano- eso deberías saberlo- Sasuke sonrió de lado ante la sutil forma de llamarlo idiota- no hay nada que pase por alto para nosotros, pero casualmente alguien se infiltro y dejó pasar a akatsuki.

\- ¿acaso no fuiste tú?- acusó Kiba, pero Hinata apretó su brazo, uno para tenerlo callado y dos para que Itachi no volteara hacia ellos, pero no había funcionado, el moreno clavaba sus ojos en ella.

\- Si hubiera sido yo, no me habría dado tiempo de ir del escondite hasta acá- caminó hasta acorralar a ambos amigos contra la pared, Kiba trago grueso, era un hombre con un aura pesada incluso se atrevía a decir que peligrosa.

\- Basta de tanto drama- habló Sasuke captando la atención de todos- es hora de ir a buscar ratas ¿ya llamaste a Kimimarou? Su asistente asintió- ¿Dónde están Yuugo y Suigetsu?

\- Están en sus habitaciones, el doctor dijo que no deberían salir por un tiempo. Sasuke le restó importancia a aquello- ¿debo ir por ellos señor?- asintió, se acercó hasta su hermano que aun acorralaba a Kiba y tomo la mano de Hinata para jalarla y comenzar a caminar.

\- Debemos movernos, si Itachi tiene razón y fue el del tatuaje junto con akatsuki, quiere decir que tus amigos corren un peligro real- Hinata apretó la mano del moreno- los traeremos de regreso Hinata, lo prometo- la morena miro la espalda de Sasuke y algo en su cabeza volvió a timbrar… esa escena… "lo prometo"- ¡Hinata!- rugió Sasuke al sentirla caer, pero Itachi la atrapo primero.

\- ¡Hinata!- hablo el castaño- ¡Despierta!- Naruto que había salido y ahora regresaba corrió hasta su amiga.

\- ¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto a Sasuke el cual torció los ojos.

\- Tiene una extraña patología llamada falta de oxígeno- Naruto entrecerró los ojos- ¡No soy médico!- se enzarzaron en sus miradas asesinas y Kiba se sobo la sien, claro, afirmar que Sasuke había sido el secuestrador de sus amigos era como decir que Shino bailaba con un tutu rosa todos los sábados, era ridículo- Llevémosla adentro.

...

...

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente ¿Dónde estaba? Se incorporó, pero después se arrepintió, el mundo le daba vueltas. Se acostó nuevamente y después miro al techo, cuando había aceptado ser una agente como Neji, jamás se imaginó que le tocarían hacer ese tipo de trabajos, jamás había esperado ver niños muertos, asesinar a alguien… ¿había tomado la decisión correcta?

\- Sé que sospechas lo mismo que yo- Hinata abrió los ojos ante la voz de Itachi, miro hacia la puerta y él estaba allí, con Sasuke- Esto tiene las iniciales de Danzo por todos lados.

\- Lo sé, pero incluso yo no me atrevería a acusar a alguien tan a la ligera, pero tengo un sospechoso- Hinata abrió los ojos. Danzo, ese nombre le sonaba, incluso su rostro…- alguien que ha trabajado con él mucho tiempo.

\- Debemos ser precavidos Sasuke- Hinata presto atención- ya antes ha matado a gente cercana a ella- prestó atención- supongo que será lo mismo, lo mejor es que te alejes o podrías correr el mismo peligro

\- ¡Oh claro! Me lo dices después de casi venderme en la subasta pasada, no finjas el amor fraterno ahora Itachi- Hinata prestó atención- el dueño del tatuaje es alguien que ya ha convivido con nosotros, pero no lo habíamos visto, incluso esa vez nos dieron todas las pistas necesarias saber que haría…

\- Lo mejor será recabar pruebas… dime el nombre.

\- Aburame Shino- Hinata abrió los ojos, eso era imposible… se bajó de la cama, pero al dar los primeros pasos cayó al suelo- ¡Hyuga!- Sasuke entro corriendo.

\- Mientes- ambos hermanos se miraron- ¡Shino-kun no puede ser un traidor!- aferro sus manos a la camisa de Sasuke- ¡No es Shino-kun! Cuando vuelva…

-…- Itachi cargo con la morena hasta dejarla en la cama nuevamente, Sasuke por su parte negó, sabía que si hacia la acusación ella reaccionaria así.- que le pongan un sedante y mándala a casa, yo debo ir a ver qué podemos hacer y hablare con Yahiko- Hinata miro a Itachi y luego a Sasuke… de nuevo esa extraña nostalgia que sentía al estar con ellos… los dejo marchar y después se quedó de nuevo allí, Shino no podía ser el traidor, siempre había estado allí para apoyarla, además el mismo había matado a Azuma… o bueno había sido causante, pero si era así… no, Shino no era y lo iba a probar. Se levantó de la cama nuevamente, tomo su placa, su arma y una chaqueta que al parecer era de Sasuke y salió de la habitación antes que llegara la enfermera. Iba a descubrir la verdad a como diera lugar.

..

..

Konan meneaba su licor en su copa, Yahiko la había llamado para preguntar su paradero, al parecer Itachi los había buscado a todos ante la amenaza hacia su querida niña. Frunció el ceño, ese no era Itachi, un hombre obsesionado con una niña del pasado, era ridículo. Lanzo la copa lejos de ella, estaba molesta, sus amigos habían ido capturados, Sasori y Deidara, habían sido usados como peones por esa marioneta de Danzo y al final los malos eran ellos.

\- ¡Hidan!- el peliblanco apareció como invocado y Konan le tendió dos armas- deshazte de ellos junto con Kakuzu y mándenselos a su amiga, es suficiente, Yahiko quiere vernos e Itachi comenzara a interrogarnos.

\- ¿Delataremos a la ratita del cuartel?- Konan medito… podría ser algo factible, pero también muy arriesgado, pondrían a Danzo en su contra y ella no quería perjudicar a Yahiko en ninguna forma- ¿jefa?

-No me digas así, y no. Lo mejor es que el mismo equipo descubra a su traidor- se dio la vuelta- ¡Asegúrate de matarlos bien, no quiero sorpresas!- Hidan solo soltó una carcajada y Konan se sobo la sien- ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Perjudicar a mis amigos por seguir mis estúpidos celos- rememoro la historia de Itachi, sobre el asesinato de los Hyuga… - Tal vez…- medito, si el tal Aburame estaba al corriente de que Itachi y Sasuke eran amigos de la infancia de esa chiquilla- ¡Itachi está…!

\- Muy tarde- miro con miedo hacia su espalda, los ojos rasgados de Shino se clavaban en los suyos y una bolsa de plástico era puesta en su cara- ¡Deja de resistirte, te dolerá menos!- dijo contra su oído, la joven clavaba sus uñas en los antebrazos, pateaba al joven, pero este parecía hecho de piedra ya que no se quejaba, Konan perdió fuerza y ambos cayeron al suelo- no puedo dejar que le adviertas a Uchiha- Konan sintió el aire irse de su cabeza y todo se volvió negro- Hinata- respondió la llamada, escuchó lo que dijo- ¿Qué fueron secuestrados?- asintió- en cuanto termine la misión iré para allá- colgó el teléfono y cargo a la joven sobre su hombro, Konan de akatsuki desaparecería pronto al igual que los dos amigos de Hyuga Neji.

...

..

Hinata miraba la casa, llevaba viviendo con ellos un tiempo y jamás había notado nada raro. Entro al cuarto de Shino y comenzó a mover todo, asegurándose de recordar donde iba cada cosa, no quería que sospechara, aunque si lo hacía de esa forma era porque estaba dándole la razón a Sasuke, eso era ridículo, Shino jamás sería un traidor, ella estaba segura de que solo era un mal entendido.

Levanto el colchón, pero solo encontró revistas sobre insectos, eso era absurdo, pensar que un amante de los bichos seria alguien tan peligroso. Empezó a reír y siguió buscando, esculco en los cajones, pero la habitación del moreno estaba limpia, tomó su lámpara de luz negra, si Shino había vuelto herido alguna vez, entonces las marcas estarían en su habitación, miro el suelo, no había nada, la ducha, tampoco. Abrió el armario y esculco en su ropa, pero solo había sudaderas-

Negó, se estaba volviendo loca por lo que dijeron aquellos tontos. Tomo su teléfono y llamó al moreno, le sorprendió escucharlo responder al segundo timbrazo, pero la hizo feliz escuchar su voz, intento decirle las ridículas sospechas de Sasuke, pero en cambio solo le conto lo que sucedió. ¿Le creía a Sasuke? Eso no era posible, una vez que colgó, salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo hasta la cocina, recordaba que Neji una vez le había dicho que revisara los tablones en una cocina. Pisó fuerte sobre todo el lugar y encontró una tabla floja-

Frunció el ceño, tomo un cuchillo y con él hizo palanca sobre la tabla floja, había un hueco, metió la mano en él y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar dos pasaportes, volvió a meter la mano y esta vez encontró dinero. Se puso azul del miedo, no era posible. Siguió esculcando y de ella saco dos camisas, una de ellas estaba manchada de sangre y tenía labial rojo en el cuello. Abrió los ojos aún más asustada, no era posible… que lo que dijo Sasuke fuera…

Apretó sus puños y después volvió a meter las cosas en su lugar y en la forma en la que las había encontrado, iría por respuestas ella misma, tomo de nuevo su arma, decidió dejar su teléfono y su placa. Miró la casa una vez más… todo había sido una mentira… se secó furiosamente las lágrimas, no podía afirmar nada hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos.

Salió de allí dando grandes zancadas, tenía que irse antes de que todos estuvieran sobre ella, debía encontrar la forma de probar la inocencia de Shino, él no podía ser un traidor, de seguro ellos habían puesto todo eso allí… se golpeó la mejilla izquierda con su mano, debía reaccionar, Neji le había dicho que jamás pusiera sus sentimientos de por medio.

Siguió corriendo, las lágrimas ya nublaban su vista, pero ella sabía dónde tenía que ir… había un viejo almacén a las afueras, en él Shino guardaba sus insectos, nunca había ido, pero Kiba le había contado sobre él. Tal vez allí hubieran pruebas de todo aquello, rezó mentalmente porque todo fuera solo una confusión, porque al final del día llegara a casa y lo primero que viera fuera a sus amigos y abrazara a Shino.

...

..

..

\- ¡Déjame ir!- rugió Tenten pataleando por librarse de esa cinta adhesiva- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Quién demonios te envía?!- Shino se encontraba de pie en la entrada, sus ojos negros rasgados era lo único que se veía debido a la sombra- ¿Por qué le haces esto a Hinata-chan? ¿Qué te hizo ella?

\- Nada- Tenten frunció el ceño- es mi trabajo, algo que jamás entenderán personas como ustedes- la castaña volvió a gruñir y Shino miró al techo- esta noche ustedes deben desaparecer para que yo pueda volver con ella.

\- ¡ella te quiere! ¡¿Acaso solo jugaste con ella?!- Shino cerró los ojos y soltó un ligero "Hmp"- ¡Maldito!- Hidan apareció en ese momento.

\- ¿has visto a Konan?- pregunto el joven de cabello blanco- no la encuentro por ningún lado, y Yahiko comienza a desesperarme- se rasco el oído izquierdo.- bien, tu amigo de las cejas grandes no aguanto mucho- empezó a reír y Tenten lo miro con horror- ¡Tienes miedo! ¡Tan linda!- siguió riendo. Se acercó a ella y tomo con poca delicadeza el brazo de la joven hasta obligarla a levantarse. - ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

\- Lo mismo que con el otro- agregó Shino, coloco su sudadera, subió su capucha y al final se puso los lentes oscuros- debo volver, Hinata me está esperando.

\- ¡Saldré de esto, lo juro!- gruñía Tenten furiosa, intentando zafarse de las manos del peliblanco- ¡Si le haces daño a Hinata-chan… lo pagaras!- sus gritos se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos y Shino acomodo sus lentes. La sonrisa de la morena acudió a sus memorias.

\- Aburame Shino- contesto el pelinegro a la llamada- ¿Hinata? No, no la he visto, me llamó hace algunas horas- escuchó lo que le decía Kiba- ¿estuvo en el hospital?- salió de allí a paso rápido- Diles que busquen en casa, yo iré a otro lugar, tu ve a buscar por los alrededores del hospital- lo escucho gruñir angustiado y ahora era él el que estaba angustiado, si Hinata había llamado y había desaparecido, solo significaba una cosa- no puede haberme descubierto- arrojo las cosas que tenía y salió corriendo del lugar, debía llegar al almacén antes que ella.

...

...

Hinata miraba los arbustos que sobresalían por todo el camino hasta el dichoso lugar, debía armarse de valor si quería descubrir la verdad, decidió amarrar su cabello en una coleta baja y después tomó su arma con ambas manos, no quería saber que había allí, si habían insectos gritaría asqueada, si habían pruebas, se iba a desmayar, así que… gran panorama y opciones de acción no tenía. Tomó aire una vez más y sus pasos se volvieron sigilosos, podía haber alguien allí. Se asomó por la ventana y descubrió el interior a oscuras, no se veía gran cosa, suponía que porque ya era tarde.

Volvió a apretar el arma en sus manos y ahora rodeo el almacén, era una construcción de lámina con dos ventanas y una puerta algo maltrecha. Una lámpara que apenas iluminaba la parte de afuera, pero eso le dio pie a considerarlo aún más sospechoso, puso su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta y trató de abrirlo, pero lo encontró cerrado ¡Diablos! Pensó enojada, acomodó la pistola sobre el cinturón de su pantalón y ahora con ambas manos se dispuso a forcejear con el pomo de la puerta, debía abrirla a como diera lugar.

\- Quita las manos de allí- sintió frio al escuchar esa voz- deja de jugar a la heroína Hyuga, nos tenías preocupados- miro por encima de su hombro y descubrió a Sasuke, el cual la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una linterna en la mano- es hora de marcharnos.

\- ¿c-como me encontraste?- se dio la vuelta y miro al moreno de frente, el cual bufo molesto.

\- No sería criminal si no supiera como piensa la policía- ella hizo un puchero y Sasuke bufo de nuevo- tengo gente que te vio ir de un lado para otro, solamente até cabos- la tomó del brazo y la hizo a un lado- ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Según Kiba-kun, Shino-kun viene aquí a recolectar insectos- se retorció de asco y ahora Sasuke comenzó a reír- ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- Aún sientes asco cuando ves insectos, pero jamás matarías uno- ella se contagió de su risa, pero luego paró de reír ¿Cómo sabia eso?- es hora de… ¡cuidado!- se lanzó sobre la morena cuando escuchó que alguien cortaba cartucho y el disparo daba a la puerta- ¡maldición!- abrazo a Hinata contra su pecho y miro a todos lados, pero era imposible distinguir más que siluetas por la poca iluminación. - ¡¿Quién anda allí?!- gruño enojado hacia la nada, pero solo escucho el segundo disparo que dio a centímetros de su hombro.- ¡muéstrate!- apretó a Hinata para después ponerla tras su espalda y comenzar a moverse sigilosamente- saca tu arma, dispara a lo primero que veas- dijo poniéndose de pie y sacando también una pistola de entre sus ropas- pase lo que pase, dispara.

\- Pero y si te doy a ti- el moreno sonrió, salió de allí y Hinata lo siguió hasta donde pudo, ya no veía más- ¿Uchiha-san?- pero no escuchó nada. Se dio la vuelta forcejear una vez más con la puerta y al final terminó por dar tres tiros al picaporte para después patearla- ¿Shino-kun?- cuestiono con cierto temor- ¿Shino-kun, estás aquí?- palpó las paredes en busca de un interruptor hasta dar por fin con él y grande fue su sorpresa al ver el lugar abarrotado de fotografías suyas, de Neji, y su familia- ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¡Atrás de ti!- escuchó que le gritaban, pero solo sintió el golpe en su cabeza, todo se volvió negro para ella.

...

...

Sasuke miraba por todos lados, sabía que la persona que los había encontrado la tenía acorralados, ese hombre conocía muy bien este bosque, por eso no dudaba que pudiera ver en la oscuridad, maldito Abubu, se quitó el saco y tomó su arma. Cargo la pistola y con ello emprendió la marcha, podía escuchar los pasos de Shino, no lo engañaría nunca más, sabia toda la verdad. ¿Por qué no se enteró antes? No lo sabía.

\- ¡Fuiste muy listo al engañarnos!- vio una figura moverse y disparo contra ella- ¡Lo tenías todo planeado, fingirte su amigo, y después matarla!- volvió a disparar, pero ahora la figura se acercó hasta él para después proporcionarle una patada en las manos, lo cual hizo que soltara el arma- ¡Demonios, Abubu muéstrate!

\- No tiene nada que ver con ustedes- Sasuke miro de frente a Shino ya que lo sostenía por el cuello de su sudadera y se miraban con odio puro- Lo que yo haga con Hinata no les concierne en lo más mínimo- se zafo de las manos de Sasuke y le dio un cabezazo, Sasuke se sintió aturdido unos minutos, pero después se volteó y pateo al moreno en el estómago.

\- ¡Claro que me concierne!- gruño enojado- lo perdió todo una vez por tu estúpida familia y por el idiota de Danzo, no dejare que desaparezca de nuevo de mi vida- Shino frunció el ceño, volvió a golpear a Sasuke, pero no contaba con que el moreno fuera mejor que él en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Esquivo como pudo los golpes proporcionados por el morocho, pero al final los últimos tres le dieron de lleno en el rostro haciendo que cayera- ¿Por qué fingiste todo este tiempo? Ella ya sabe que tú eres el malvado aquí- Shino frunció el ceño de nuevo.- nada podrá evitar que te acusemos con las pruebas convenientes.

\- Eso está por verse- volvió a arremeter contra el joven cuando ambos escucharon un "atrás de ti"- ¿Hinata?- Sasuke aprovecho ese momento de distracción para golpear a Shino y una vez en el suelo comenzar a golpearlo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y dejo caer furioso sus puños sobre el moreno hasta romper sus lentes- ¡Hinata está en peligro, suéltame!

\- El mayor peligro para ella eres tu- Shino dio un rodillazo a la espalda de Sasuke y un codazo a su rostro para después voltearlo y golpearlo de nuevo- ¡Aléjate de Hinata!

\- ¡Tú y tu hermano aléjense de ella!- le dio un codazo en la nariz propiciando que saliera sangre de esta, pero Sasuke detuvo sus manos y al final le dio un cabezazo el también, apretó la sudadera de Shino hasta ponerlo de pie y estamparlo contra un árbol- mientras yo sea infiltrado, ella no corre ningún peligro, porque yo decido cuando matarla y cuando no- Sasuke lo miro con ira contenida- si me descubren, Danzo no dudara en mandar a gente por ella, no me hagas el enemigo Uchiha.

\- ya lo eres, Abubu. Si es que de verdad te llamas así- le dio un golpe con la pistola en la sien, pero para su sorpresa el moreno no se desmayó, al contrario, tomo el rostro de Sasuke con ambas manos y estampo su cabeza por segunda vez pero con todas su fuerzas hasta dejar al moreno aturdido- ¡diablos!- Shino se soltó de él y corrió hasta el almacén.

\- ¡Hinata!- gruño cuando vio todo el lugar, la morena estaba tumbada en el suelo con un charco de sangre alrededor- ¡Hinata!- se arrodillo a un lado de ella y movió el cuerpo hasta descubrirla inconsciente, miro todo el lugar y descubrió a Konan sin la mordaza que le había puesto y forcejeando para librarse de las cuerdas.- tus amigos vinieron.

\- ninguno de nosotros tocaría a la favorita de Itachi- gruño Konan, Shino entrecerró los ojos- ellos ya saben que estoy desaparecida, no son tontos y si Sasuke e Itachi te descubrieron no tardaran en ponerle precio a tu cabeza ¡déjame ir!- gruño, pero Shino no contesto. Tomo el arma del cinturón de Hinata y apunto con él a la peli azul la cual miro el cañón-

-lo único que estoy haciendo es mi trabajo, mantenerlos alejados de ella- Konan frunció el ceño. Hinata parpadeo al escuchar las voces, miro el almacén y sintió los brazos de alguien en su cuerpo, enfoco su mirada y vio a Shino- Dile a Uchiha que de nada servirá incriminarme- intento mover sus manos, pero Shino fue más rápido cuando disparó y el tiro dio de lleno en la frente de Konan- será el regalo perfecto de Itachi- Hinata abrió los ojos con horror.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!- Shino soltó el arma y comenzó a abrazar a Hinata- s-suéltame- ella forcejeo contra él, pero al final desistió, el morocho no la soltaba y dudaba que lo hiciera, miro por encima de su hombro y descubrió una figura más allí, pero así como vino desapareció. S-Shino-kun-

\- Kiba llamó- ella lo miro a los ojos, estaba todo golpeado- Uchiha no dejaba de incriminarme, pero quien estaba escondido aquí era ella- señalo a Konan- lo lamento Hinata, si hubiera sido más honesto contigo, este malentendido no se habría dado- apretó a la joven contra su pecho y Hinata paso sus brazos por detrás de su espalda… Shino jamás había matado a nadie delante de ella y lo había hecho. –este era mi almacén favorito, aquí guardaba mi colección- se miraron un rato- pero al final… deje de venir cuando me mandaron a mis primeras misiones y desde entonces no lo toque más.

\- ¿c-como supiste que estaba aquí?-Shino miro los ojos perla de Hinata y descubrió algo… no le creería cualquier cosa.

\- busque por todos lados, este era el único lugar que se me ocurrió después de todos ellos, recordé cuando Kiba te hablo de él- Hinata clavo sus ojos en los del moreno, pero este volvió a abrazarla, estaba temblando ¿Por qué lo hacía?- Hinata- asintió tímidamente contra su hombro cuando volvió a llamarla- quiero que sepas… -

\- ¡Hinata!- escucho que Kiba gritaba, intento ponerse de pie, pero la herida en su cabeza dolía mucho, ni siquiera la recordaba hasta que intentó separarse del moreno- ¡Shino, Hinata! Qué bueno que están aquí- corrió a abrazar a sus amigos y Hinata sollozó.- ¡estas herida! ¡Demonios Shino, debiste darle los primeros auxilios no abrazarla tanto!- hizo que el moreno la soltara y de su pantalón saco algunos parches, con ella siempre debía llevar curitas, vendajes o cualquier tontería, siempre era así de torpe.

\- Auch- se quejó la morena, Shino a su lado también era atendido por el cuerpo médico y fue cuando Kiba cayó en la cuenta de lo golpeado que estaba.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- miro el cuerpo de Konan y Hinata se cubrió la cara con las manos, aun no se acostumbraba a ver gente muerta- ¡llévensela!-dijo hacia los demás y cargaron con el cuerpo de la peli azul. - ¿Por qué Shino está golpeado? ¿Dónde está Uchiha? ¿Y cómo la encontraste?

\- Uchiha me encontró a mi primero- hablo Shino calmadamente, a pesar de que le estaban suturando la herida que le había provocado Sasuke con la pistola en la sien, este no se quejaba- peleamos, pero al final escuche voces aquí, deje a Uchiha por allá y corrí hasta encontrar a Hinata y a esa mujer- Kiba asintió, ayudo a sus amigos a ponerse de pie y sonrió al ver como Hinata tomaba la mano de Shino. Esos Uchiha eran algo paranoicos, Shino jamás seria culpable, era su mejor amigo, desde que se habían conocido en la escuela- vámonos, Hinata necesita ser atendida pronto.

\- T-también tú- miro la espalda de Shino, él era el hombre del tatuaje. Subieron al auto policial y Hinata miro por la ventana hasta ver a Sasuke, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido y la nariz rota, había mucha sangre en su camisa- e-espérenme aquí- bajo despacio, ya que si se precipitaba le iba a doler la cabeza- u-Uchiha-san… yo.

\- Ten cuidado Hinata- miro a Sasuke, este se acercó y la abrazo, cosa que la hizo ponerse rígida y mirarlo incrédula-tendré que desaparecer por un tiempo, las heridas que me hizo son algo serias, ese sujeto está acostumbrado a que lo golpeen, así que no caerá por nada- ella asintió- no hay duda, es el del tatuaje, pero necesitas las pruebas para delatarlo- ella asintió- Itachi y Yahiko ya estarán al tanto de su amiga y ambos estarán furiosos, más Yahiko, así que por nada del mundo dejes que tu equipo salga solo- ella asintió. Sasuke la miró partir y también con mucho odio fijo su vista en Shino, el cual la recibía con los brazos abiertos "Hinata está peligro, suéltame" – Dobe- escuchó la respuesta de Naruto- quiero que me mandes el expediente de Abubu, y también lo necesitare en una misión- esperó- no, solo él, Hinata y Kiba están aún heridos, no quiero arriesgarlos- escuchó de nuevo- Abubu también esta algo herido, pero lo que le pienso poner no es muy serio- asintió- gracias Dobe, nos veremos pronto- colgó, su asistente le coloco un saco encima y Sasuke gruño- Kimimarou ya está aquí ¿verdad?- ella asintió- dile que su trabajo será alejar akatsuki de Hinata, de Abubu no ocuparemos más tarde- ella asintió- Yuugo y Suigetsu aún no son dados de alta, pero necesito que los saquen pronto.

\- Señor- se dio la vuelta- por cierto- miro a su asistente- encontraron a Rock Lee y a Tenten-san- Sasuke la animó a continuar- están inconscientes, pero el joven Lee presenta signos de tortura, Itachi-sama los descubrió y decidió mandarlos al hospital, desconocemos quien los haya dejado así- asintió.-

\- Por el momento debemos viajar- ella asintió, caminaron lejos de allí.- no les digas que sus amigos han sido encontrados, los llevaremos con nosotros- su asistente lo miro- no nos conviene justo ahora que se sepa quién lo hizo, además, podrían correr peligro nuevamente, si saben que Itachi los encontró y los llevo al hospital, él podría estar en la lista de Danzo.- empezaron a caminar – solo espero que Hinata no haga nada imprudente.

...

...

...

\- ¡¿Quién ha sido?!- la voz furiosa de Itachi resonaba por las paredes del lugar, arrojo una botella de vidrio contra el suelo- ¡Se supone que estabas con Konan! ¡¿En qué momento la descuidaste para que esto pasara?!- Hidan trago saliva y miro el cuerpo, había sido llevado hasta ellos por dos miembros de la policía. Yahiko se encontraba hincado en el suelo, a un lado de ella- ¡Responde!

\- ¡No lo sé, joder!- Itachi se acercó a él hasta ponerle las manos sobre la camisa- ¡Cuando me di cuenta Konan ya no aparecía!- abrió los ojos- ¡Fue él!- Yahiko por fin levanto la cabeza y miro a Hidan, el cual había sido lanzado por Itachi- ¡El del tatuaje, fue él!

\- Itachi-sama- Ino caminaba hasta el moreno y le tendió otra copa llena de wiski, el morocho dio un trago y al final lo volvió a azotar al suelo, haciendo que la rubia brincara por el susto- ¡Itachi-sama!

\- ¡Aburame Shino es el culpable de la muerte de Konan!- gruño, volvió a caminar hasta acorralar a Hidan el cual trago grueso al verlo tan enojado- ¡¿Por qué diablos tenemos trato con Aburame Shino de la policía y reciente peón de Danzo?! – Golpeo la pared- ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

\- Basta Itachi- todos voltearon hacia Yahiko- lo que importa es asesinar a ese hombre, aunque este bajo las ordenes de una sabandija como lo es Danzo- cargo el cuerpo de Konan y unió su frente con la suya- lo que te hicieron no quedara impune- clavo sus ojos en Hidan- dime todo lo que sepas, Ino, haz que preparen todo para el entierro de Konan- la rubia asintió. Kakuzu caminó hasta el peli naranja y este le entrego el cuerpo, miro a todos- que quede claro, que pasare por alto este trato que ustedes tuvieron con el culpable, solamente porque fue decisión de Konan- Hidan asintió. – Pero cualquier traición será pagada con la muerte, akatsuki no es una organización a la cual pueden verle la cara- Itachi volvió a beber ahora de una nueva copa- esto va para todos. Hidan- este asintió- ¿Qué estaban haciendo Konan y tú para tener tratos con el del tatuaje?

\- Konan entró al hospital de los Uchihas junto con el del tatuaje y dos de nosotros- miro a Kakuzu- fuimos por los amigos de Hyuga Neji, para silenciarlos- este asintió- ellos sabían quién era él. Lo reconocieron de inmediato.

\- ¿sabían?- hablo ahora Ino- ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

\- El del tatuaje nos hizo silenciarlos, pero todo fue idea de Konan, ella…- miro a Itachi- ella no quería que Itachi siguiera encaprichado con esa chica Hyuga, pero… al parecer descubrió que el del tatuaje la ha seguido desde que sus padres fueron asesinados- Yahiko asintió- ¡Es todo lo que se! ¡Lo siento, no debí descuidar a Konan, así ella no habría sido capturada ni asesinada!

\- Bien- miro de nuevo a todos- Danzo merece una visita- Itachi sonrió de lado- ¿Quién más trabaja para Danzo, legalmente hablando?

\- - A- Kakuzu venía con las manos en los bolsillos- A y Mei son los sabuesos de Danzo- el rostro de Itachi y el de Yahiko se ilumino malignamente.

\- Vayan por Mei, me quitaron a Konan- se quitó la camisa manchada con restos de sangre- le quitaremos a todos sus peones, empezando por ellos.- miro a Itachi- asegúrate de que tu chica este lejos, no hare distinción ante nadie, incluso si es de la policía.

...

...

..

Hinata curaba las heridas de Shino en un intento por ver su tatuaje, pero este al parecer tenía experiencia cubriéndolo porque no lograba ver nada, se sorprendió a si misma apretando los puños ante la idea de él fuera el malo.

\- Hinata- parpadeo- ¿estas segura de que ya no te duele?- dijo refiriéndose a su cabeza, la morena negó y lo abrazó, Shino correspondió de inmediato el abrazo y apretó a la joven contra su pecho- tuve miedo- ella prestó atención- si hay algo a lo que le tema es a no ser capaz de protegerte, el no estar allí para ti, es algo que me aterra mucho- Hinata recordó los pasaportes y la ropa con labial y manchada de sangre- jamás- la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales brillaban, era la primera vez que los veía con lágrimas- no dejare que nada malo te pase Hinata- volvió a apretarla contra su pecho y la morena sollozo, quería creerle, pero las pruebas- será mejor que vayas a dormir, mis heridas las atenderé mañana. Tuviste un día agitado- ella asintió, Shino deposito un beso sobre la nariz de la morena y la dejo marchar. – Soy yo- dijo al tener el móvil pegado a la oreja-…

Lo sabe…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí ¡Santa rabia! ¿Qué he hecho? xD Jajaja ni yo sé, solo no me dejen xD Jajaja creo que ahora ha dado una vuelta que no yo esperaba, ahora si las redes de Sasuke-chan se verán, la furia de akatsuki se dejara sentir y… y… y… ¡La tragedia se sabrá! ¡Oh por dios! ¿Tienen un pañuelo? xD**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Respondiendo reviews!**

 **Gabyota: Sobre el sarcasmo de Sasuke-chan, me encanta a mi también, pero... sore el shinohina no sé, jajaja con eso de que debo fics shisuihina, sasohina, creo que debo un kakahina tambien xD jajaja pero lo anotare en la lista, gracias por la paciencia, espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos vemos xD**

 **Icza coral; ¿eres de México? paisana! xD jajajaja, tambien muchas gracias por la paciencia que tienes y que tienen todos para esperar a que se me ocurra algo, creeme que borre tres veces el cap de que no me convencia, este me gustó más, espero que también te guste y uuy se pone lo bueno, saludos y gracias.**

 **Mangelod Farid; espero que si hayas acertado, pero en sí creo que era muy obvio, aunque también siento que no xD jaja gracias por leer, por comentar y espero que te guste el cap. una disculpa por la demora y nos vemos el que sigue.**

 **Nayaritsasuhina: gracias por leer.**

 **Fran Targaryen: jajaja... ups, creo que si lo de los insectos fue muy obvio, pero... ya ves, queria que me descubrieran, gracias por leer, nos vemos después.**

 **Hime23: hoy hubo más interaccion sasuhina xD, asi que... espero que te guste, obrigado!**

 **Nanami: jajaja aqui tiene el capitulo señorita, gracias por leer.**

 **NN: Gracias, me hace feliz que me consideren de las mejores, pero creeme, aun me falta mucho xD jajaja, espero que te guste el cap y nos vemos el siguiente.**

 **Frans: em... el odio hacia Hinata, por parte de Danzo es por ser la hija del transportista, eso se explicara mejor supongo que el siguiente, de Itachi, la odia por no poder tenerla xD jajaja y de Shino... uuu eso se quedara en misterio xD**

 **Hinasweet: le atinaste al villano, disculpa la demora y nos leemos el que sigue.**

 **Andrea: alli esta la actu, gracias y bienvenida, eres de las nuevas lectoras. jajaja gracias por leer.**

 **ahora si hijas e hijos del mal, si es que hay xD jajaja. Kasai esta con un serio problema, le ha pegado el hamorsh asi que ando medio... no sé xD aparte estoy de vacaciones, pero por el servicio no tendre mucho tiempo libre, aparte de mi hermosa tarea de vacaciones, pero tratare de no tardarme, no e cuantos cap nos falten, pero llevaremos esto hasta el final xD**

 **kasai**


	12. Caso 12

**Holis! ya volví, jajajajaja. Solo para decirles que... que soy una burra, no he hecho mi tarea y si repruebo me voy a extraordinario :SS xD jajaja pero como soy tan malota, por eso en vez de tarea me puse a escribir jajajajajaja. :SS matenme xD**

 **Bueno ya... em... este es como por así decirlo un ligero relleno xD jajajaja, así que disfrutenlo, espero que les guste, y pues... si no lo leen no sabran que diablos pasará el siguiente xD muajajaja. ok no.**

 **Ratin:T**

 **Paring : Sasuhina (A partir de aquí puro sasuhina, amor lento)**

 **Disclaimer: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginacion, sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento xD**

 **Sin más, a leer.**

* * *

 **Caso 12: verdadera identidad.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

Los tonos naranjas se dejaban ver por entre las rendijas de aquella delgada puerta, el calor se y el humo comenzaban a filtrarse. Estiró las manos hasta empujar ligeramente la puerta, miro a todos lados, la estancia estaba cubierta en llamas, en un intento por escapar, terminó cubriendo su cara con sus manos y corrió, había una puerta de cristal si no mal recordaba, pero entonces…

Sus ojos se fijaron en aquellos ojos negros que la veían desde arriba, un joven, tal vez unos años mayor que ella, sintió terror, intentó correr pero este aferro sus manos a sus delgados brazos, forcejeo, pataleo y chillo, en un vano esfuerzo por librarse de él, pero este comenzó a zarandearla con más fuerza.

Hinata…

Hinata…

Escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos, lagrimas salían por sus apretados ojos, sentía esas manos zarandearla con fuerza, cuando por fin decidió abrir sus ojos y descubrirse en su habitación. Su respiración agitada, sus cabellos sobre su rostro, y su frente perlada en sudor.

\- ¿Me escuchas?- miro a quien la sujetaba y descubrió a Shino-¿estás bien? – Shino volvió a zarandearla, pero esta vez más despacio y ella parpadeo – ¿Me escuchas Hinata? – La soltó para después mirar al castaño que le extendía un vaso con agua- parece que no reacciona.

\- ¿Qué pudo estar soñando?- la palabra soñando hizo que algo en su cabeza reaccionara y miro a sus amigos- ¿estás bien Hinata?- Shino quito sus sabanas y paso un paño húmedo por la piel de sus brazos y cuello.

\- L-lo siento- dijo avergonzada, miro a Shino el cual volvía a remojar el paño- y-ya estoy bien- ambos jóvenes la miraron fijamente y después asintieron.

\- Si quieres nos podemos quedar contigo- propuso Kiba, pero Hinata negó.- descansa, estaré en mi habitación- se dio la vuelta y salió de allí dejando a ambos morenos solos, Hinata seguía con las manos en sus sabanas y Shino termino por ponerle el ´paño húmedo en la frente.

\- Descansa- apretó ligeramente su mano y después se puso de pie, pero la morena se aferró a la pijama, de insectos debía agregar- ¿Hinata?

\- P-puedes quedarte ¿por favor?- suplico en voz queda, Shino solo se dio la vuelta y estrecho a la joven entre sus brazos, Hinata dejo que las lágrimas volvieran a salir por sus perlados ojos mientras sentía los cálidos brazos del que era su superior, pero al mismo tiempo, el que podía ser su enemigo…- s-soñé con… un incendio- hablo en voz queda, intento mirar la espalda del moreno, pero después negó, si era el enemigo o no, esta era una de sus últimas oportunidades para estar así.- todo el lugar ardía en llamas, la casa tenia humo y no podía respirar…

\- Shh… - silencio el joven, ella dejo que su abrazo la tranquilizara- lo mejor es que duermas de nuevo, mañana tendremos un día agitado- asintió, pero ninguno hizo ademan de soltarse- me quedare hasta que duermas- la morena asintió de nuevo y dejo que su calmado corazón la arrullara.

Miraba el tierno rostro de la morena mientras su respiración acompasada se dejaba escuchar, sus negros cabellos ahora estaban esparcidos por la almohada y sus manos se aferraban a la suya. Se zafó suavemente de ella y después beso su frente, salió por la puerta y caminó hasta la cocina, movió los tablones y como había sospechado, todo estaba movido. Parecía que habían tratado de ponerlo en el mismo orden, pero no lo había logrado.

Kiba roncaba sonoramente y él era el único despierto en esa casa. Tomo las cosas que había allí y las guardó en su bolsa de viaje, entró en su habitación y sacó ropa de allí, metiéndola también en su bolsa de viaje, no había duda. Lo sabrían pronto, debía dejar cuanto antes esa casa. Salió de allí con rumbo a un auto negro estacionado no muy lejos, subió en él, y arrancó. Todo el trayecto pensó en una sola cosa, debía deshacerse también de lo que había en el almacén.

Una vez llegado a dicho lugar encendió las luces para mirar todo lo que allí había, su vida entera investigando y siguiendo a Hinata. En la entrada había una fotografía de Hinata corriendo hacia los hermanos Uchiha, a un lado una foto de ella con lágrimas en sus ojos y una herida en su rodilla izquierda. Más arriba se encontraban varias sobre la infancia de la morena. En las paredes laterales estaban las de su primera vez fuera del hospital después del incendio, con Hyuga Neji.

Y estaban las que habían sido en la academia, cuando se "conocieron" por primera vez. Las tomó todas y las arrojó a un bote de metal, sus pasaportes y credenciales falsas también las tiró, ya no usaba esas identidades. Las armas las guardó en el portapapeles de su auto y tomó una botella con gasolina, su identidad como Shino Aburame estaba llegando a su fin, quien lo diría. El único nombre que realmente le había gustado "Shino-kun" tomó sus lentes oscuros y también los arrojó sobre el bote. Las llamas fueron visibles y todo se quemaba lentamente.

Pero solo se había quedado con una. Sonrió un poco, volvió a subir a su auto y manejó de regreso a casa, quería alargar la farsa aunque fuera un poco más… si tan solo ella no fuera Hinata Hyuga….

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba fijamente todas y cada una de las fotos sobre el incendio en casa de los Hyuga, recordaba que ese día todo había sido normal. Todo había sido prácticamente tranquilo, pero de la nada habían entrado personas, cuando él, Itachi y Hinata dormían en la sala de estar, siempre se escondían en esa sala ya que estaba lejos de la entrada principal, por raro que sonara. Y eso le había dado tiempo a Itachi de esconderlos.

\- Sasuke-kun- el moreno levanto la vista de aquel reporte policiaco, ni pregunten como lo había obtenido que ni siquiera quería recordar ese momento coqueteando con la anciana de los archivos- Kimimarou siguió a Aburame- el asintió- quemó todo en el almacén, está consciente de que probablemente Hinata lo sabe.

\- Iremos por él- asintió también- una cosa más- Yuugo miro fijamente a Sasuke- dile a Suigetsu que saque a chico perro y a Hyuga de esa casa, no queremos que se descubra.

\- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso- miraron al chico de cabellos blancos- Naruto acaba de mandar una orden- Sasuke frunció el ceño- dejara a Aburame lo más lejos posible de ellos, pero si lo que dijo es cierto, de que él como infiltrado la mantiene a salvo, no creo que debamos descubrirlo.

\- la mantiene a salvo y un cuerno- se quejó Sasuke- toda la familia de ese Aburame fueron los causantes de que ahora ella este metida en esto.

\- ¿Por qué quieren acabar con los Hyuga?- cuestiono Yuugo, miró fijamente a Sasuke- es algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza ¿Qué hizo Hiashi Hyuga que desatara el odio en la sociedad mafiosa? No es algo tan malo como para matarlo a él y querer deshacerse hasta de su hija que sufre amnesia de ese hecho.

\- Ni yo lo sé, el que sabe perfectamente el por qué es Abubu- hablo Sasuke- él debe tener las respuestas, así que debemos alejarlo de ella y deshacernos de él o puede que esta vez no la deje con vida- ambos chicos asintieron.

\- ¡Sasuke-sama!- miraron a la asistente del chico- su hermano- todos fruncieron el ceño- ha capturado a Mei- abrió los ojos- y…-

..

...

..

Hinata miraba la escena. Los habían llamado a las siete de la mañana del nuevo día para decirles que habían encontrado una bolsa negra delante de las instalaciones de la antigua oficina, todos habían vomitado apenas la habían visto, pero por raro que pareciera ella no sentía nauseas como los demás. Al contrario, sentía una profunda calma.

\- ¿ya identificaron los restos?- hablo Kiba leyendo el informe que le daban- ¿a qué horas lo descubrieron?

\- El reporte dice que fue a las tres de la mañana- hablo Shino, sus ojos eran visibles para todos y eso era algo que todos habían notado, pero nadie dijo nada- es increíble que esto haya sucedido.

\- Si- Hinata solo soltaba monosílabos- si- respondió a otra pregunta, pero ni siquiera supo que era, estaba ida.

\- Hyuga ¿te casarías conmigo?- todos brincaron ante la voz del cuervo, pero Hinata solo soltó un "si"- ¿lo ven? Les decía que ella moría por mí.

\- ¡Bastardo!- gruño Kiba, Shino pasó su mano por delante de los ojos de Hinata y fue así como ella reacciono- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle matrimonio a Hinata?

\- ¡¿Qué?!- la morena se sonrojo.

\- ¡¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa?!- hablo sorprendido Sasuke- Debería preocuparte que ella aceptó.

\- ¿c-cómo? – se puso azul del miedo.

\- Es cierto, ella dijo que si- miraron a Shino el cual tenía los ojos cerrados- debo hablar con Naruto- se dio la vuelta, Hinata lo siguió un poco con la vista, pero al final bajo la mirada.

\- ¡Diablos!- se quejó Kiba- ¡¿es que no puedes tomarte nada en serio?!- reprendió a Sasuke y este sonrió de lado- ¡y tu Hinata!- la morena parpadeo hacia él- ¡te prohíbo casarte con este mequetrefe!- ella sonrió y Sasuke torció los ojos.- ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

\- Diablos, sí que son problemáticos- se quejó Shikamaru dándoles otro informe- Terumi Mei-san, era mensajera de Danzo- Sasuke frunció el ceño- al parecer aún no sabemos quién fue, pero dejaron una nota – Hinata la tomó y leyó lo que decía "Te devolvemos el favor"- al parecer fue en venganza por algo que hicieron, aunque sigo sin conocer la identidad del agresor.

\- ¿Quién haría algo como esto?- Kiba miraba todo con asco- ¡Saquen eso de mi vista!- gruño hacia los de la morgue y ellos corrieron por los restos de los que alguna vez había sido una bella mujer, Hinata la recordaba porque ella casi compraba a Sasuke el día de la subasta- diablos, cada vez nos tocan los casos es asquerosos- se estremeció entero.

\- ¡Eres una nena!- se burló Sasuke y Kiba solo gruño de nuevo- ¿y Abubu?

\- Esta con Naruto- respondió Shikamaru- ahora, debemos saber quién era Terumi Mei- todos asintieron.

\- ¡Nara-sama, Hyuga-sama, Inuzuka-sama!- todos voltearon ante sus nombres- ¡Encontramos otras dos bolsas de este lado!- Hinata le estampo el reporte en el pecho a Shikamaru y corrió primero que todos- ¡Son esas!- grito al señalarlas por detrás del drenaje- aún no ha bajado nadie.

\- Iré yo- la morena comenzó a quitarse su chamarra así como los zapatos y cosas que se pudieran manchar o caer.

\- Hinata, no lo hagas- miraron a Shino ¿Cuándo había llegado?- puedes ensuciarte- ella lo miro fijamente unos segundos y negó- entonces bajare contigo- se quitó también sus cosas y Sasuke descubrió con cierto coraje que el cretino usaba una playera de cuello redondo negra, o sea que no se veía su jodida espalda ¡Maldito!- ¡traigan una linterna y que los paramédicos estén listos!- todos se movilizaron y Kiba corrió por los paramédicos- pisa con cuidado Hinata.- ella asintió, le mando una última mirada a Sasuke el cual lo miraba fijamente también.

\- Necesito la linterna Shino-kun- el moreno dejo de mirar a Sasuke y bajo por completo hasta el drenaje, había cierta cantidad de luz, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar un accidente- ¿Shino-kun?

\- ¿Así está bien?- ambos miraron el drenaje y Hinata se cubrió la nariz, olía terrible.- usa esto- le tendió un pañuelo- iré primero- se adelantó unos pasos- ¡¿A qué altura están las bolsas negras?!- gruño hacia afuera.

\- ¡Diez pasos más señor!- asintió, Hinata iba detrás de él.

\- Dame tu mano- le tendió la mano- puedes resbalar- asintió.

\- ¡Abubu, intenta encontrar las bolsas, no encontrar novia!- Hinata se sonrojo y soltó la mano de Shino, el cual maldijo a Sasuke- ¡Estás cerca, sigue mi voz!- Shino solo maldecía en voz baja- ¡Allí están!- puso la linterna en su boca y movió las bolsas- ¿sientes algo?

\- ¡Ambas bolsas están frías!- gruño, quitándose la linterna de la boca- sostén esto- le dio la linterna y abrió las bolsas- Esto es…

\- ¡Tenten-chan!- chillo Hinata- ¡¿Los paramédicos están listos?!- arriba respondieron que sí y Hinata se apresuró a abrir la otra bolsa- ¿Lee-san?- Sasuke no había perdido de vista las reacciones de Shino y como había sospechado, ya lo sabía.- ¡Shino-kun, ayúdame!- el moreno reacciono rápido y entre los dos subieron la primera bolsa que era donde iba Tenten- Uchiha-san, ayúdame con Lee-san- Shino cargo con el cuerpo del moreno de grandes cejas y Sasuke lo recibió desde arriba.

\- ¡Joder, me debes un traje!-gruño cuando terminó con el moreno sobre sus piernas- ¡Por dios, huele terrible!-

\- ¡Cállate!- gruñeron Hinata y Shino al mismo tiempo, cosa que lo hizo torcer los ojos- sube primero Hinata- ella miro a Shino- soy pesado, es más fácil que entre tú y Uchiha me ayuden a subir.

\- E-está bien- Shino puso ambas manos como un escalón para la morena y ella se apoyó en sus hombros- Uchiha-san, ayúdame.

\- Diablos- se quejó Sasuke al recibir a una Hinata con olor a drenaje y de paso los pies mojados- ¿Es que no puedes pedir unas botas para esto?- se quejó el moreno- Dame tu mano Abubu- el moreno tomo los antebrazos de Sasuke- muy listo.

\- No confió en ti- dijo a centímetros del moreno Uchiha.

\- Curioso, pensaba lo mismo- ambos se miraban a los ojos, si las miradas mataran, alguno de los dos habría muerto primero.

\- ¡Tenten-sama está viva!- Shino frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Quiero equipos revisando por todos lados!-gruño Naruto- ¡Esto tiene que tener un culpable, y lo quiero ahora!- fueron abandonando la antigua oficina de poco en poco, pero Hinata miraba el cuerpo de Lee. ¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso? Se preguntó.

...

...

...

Itachi caminaba como león enjaulado en aquella habitación, a un lado suyo Ino sostenía su saco y lo miraba con preocupación, pero este solo tenía la vista fija en aquel corpulento y gran hombre, A, el sabueso número dos de Danzo. Lo habían capturado entre todos y ahora se encontraba allí, sufriendo a manos de ellos.

\- Interesante- tomo su copa y dio dos sorbos- ¿de verdad creyeron que el haber matado a Konan esto quedaría tan fácil?

\- Ya te dije que nosotros no fuimos- su voz sonaba cansada, Itachi sonrió de lado- ¿Cuánto más va a durar esto?

\- Eras tan orgulloso de tu propia fuerza, nada comparada. Pero al parecer también te puedes cansar- tomó una pistola y con la copa en su otra mano disparo a la piernas del corpulento hombre, escuchando sus quejidos- mi querido A. sabes que no soy partidario d ella violencia, pero... se llevaron algo que era preciado para mí- dejo su copa tranquilamente- y quieren deshacerse algo aún más valioso.

\- ¡No sé de qué hablas!- el moreno dejo su arma y se acercó hasta tocar la herida producida- ¡Argh!

\- Claro que sabes de que hablo- saco un reloj de oro- Sasuke cree que aún lo tiene en su poder, pobre y tonto hermano menor- abrió el objeto y dentro había una fotografía de una niña pequeña siendo abrazada por su padre- sabes de que hablo- A solo frunció el ceño. El transportista y su única hija- ese día, contrataron a tres asesinos profesionales, dos mayores y un joven, no mayor que nosotros- cerro el reloj- tu, Mei y Azuma fueron tras los adultos y esos asesinos entraron a la casa para matar a los niños que allí hubiera, no importando que no fueran de la familia Hyuga.

\- ¿y que si es así?- gruño, Itachi sonrió de lado- ¿Crees que un niñito como tú me va a enseñar lo que es el miedo?- forcejeo con las cadenas hasta golpear el rostro del moreno.- ¡Eres solo un niñato que juega a los mafiosos! ¡Cuando salga de aquí serás el primero en morir!

\- _Me temo- se limpió al sangre del labio- que no me puedo permitir morir tan pronto- miro a la rubia- dame la llave- ella lo miro con espanto- el hombre quiere un duelo justo, se lo daremos.

\- ¿Me subestimas mocoso?- Itachi sonrió de lado mientras le quitaba las cadenas- Hmp, igual a tu padre, un bastardo pretencioso.

\- Es un halago viniendo de usted- se arremango la camisa y una vez hecho miro a su adversario con cierta burla- ¿comenzamos?- A se lanzó sobre Itachi intentando asestar varios golpes en él, pero este lo esquivo con presteza, en un descuido de A, Itachi aprovecho para dar una patada en la herida aun sangrante de su pierna, cosa que lo hizo caer- tsk, tsk….- chasqueo la lengua- ¿quiere que sea más amable?

\- ¡Muérete!- se lanzó de nuevo sobre el pelinegro logrando alcanzarlo y pasar sus manos por su cuello- ¡no eres tan listo como creí! – Itachi tenía los ojos cerrados- ¡incluso para ti el que te rompa el cuello sería demasiado benévolo!- Itachi golpeo con sus codos los antebrazos de A y una vez hecho eso, pateo su estómago para al final volver a asestar una patada en la pierna herida- ¡Argh!

\- Jamás debe confiar en que su enemigo tenga debilidades- saco el arma que tenía en su saco, el cual le había tendido Ino- es aburrido. No me corresponde a mi tomar venganza de lo que hizo…- disparo de nuevo contra las piernas del corpulento hombre. Dejo el arma y se dio la vuelta- asegúrate de que reciba un buen trato Ino, debo ir a ver a alguien- tomo el reloj en sus manos y salió de allí, la rubia frunció el ceño y miro al sujeto, maldito tipo.

..

...

...

Hinata había regresado primero que todos, alegando sentirse mal, no era del todo una mentira, pero debía recabar la información para así inculpar a Shino. Corrió a la cocina y movió las tablas, pero para su sorpresa nada de lo que había encontrado ayer estaba, dejó las tablas allí y ahora se encamino hacia la habitación del moreno, los cajones estaban casi vacíos. Miro su bolsa de viaje y esculcó en ella, pero no había pasaportes ni nada; sintió vértigo, eso significaba que…

Esculco de nuevo la gran petaca y allí halló una fotografía, frunció el ceño. Era ella al lado de Neji el día que se graduó de la academia, ese día no había visto a Shino por ningún lado… buscó de nuevo en el interior de la petaca y encontró una foto de ella en un jardín, de pequeña.

Corrió hasta la cocina con las fotografías en la mano, iba a dejar las tablas en su lugar y usar esas fotos como evidencia cuando la puerta de entrada fue abierta, corrió y abrió la puerta de una alacena, metiéndose en ella. Miró por la rendija de la puerta a medio cerrar y observó a Shino, el cual caminaba por toda la habitación, miro las tablas y las acomodó en su lugar.

\- ¿Hinata?- la morena miraba la escena, se le hacía conocida ¿de dónde? ¿Cómo? Parpadeó varias veces y de pronto delante de ella había un escenario cubierto en llamas, parpadeo de nuevo y ahora solo veía la espalda de Shino alejarse lentamente hacia la habitación, había dejado todo revuelto- ¿Hinata estás ahí?- de nuevo parpadeó y el escenario en llamas dio paso a la figura de un chico, parado delante de ella con un arma… ojos rasgados, ese muchacho tenía los ojos rasgados y negros, aunque el cuello más largo. Le tapaba media cara. Trago grueso y miro la fotografía en sus manos, ella corriendo a los brazos de otros dos niños "nisan, corre más rápido" sintió vértigo… eso era,

"Itachi-nisan" las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos, "Sasuke-nisan es malo" ese día… el incendio. Salió despacio de allí, tomó un sartén en sus manos y caminó siguiendo los pasos de Shino, los recuerdos se agolpaban en su memoria, pero no sabía cuáles eran ciertos y cuáles no. No recordaba ningún incendio, Neji había dicho que sus padres tuvieron un accidente y que ella viajaba en el auto con ellos, por eso estaba en el hospital… miro la espalda de Shino ya que él se encontraba recogiendo las cosas que ella tiró lejos de la petaca.

Apretó el mango del sartén en sus manos y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo con él a Shino, este cayó al suelo inconsciente y ella miro con lágrimas en los ojos… no era posible. Se acercó hasta el moreno, debía revisar si él era el del tatuaje "¿Qué harás si es él?" no necesitaba a su conciencia ahora, solo quería saber la verdad. Tomo al moreno y con toda su fuerza lo levanto para dejarlo sentado, quitó la playera que el usaba y revisó su espalda…

\- No… p-por favor… no- delante de ella estaba el escarabajo egipcio, tatuado en la blanca piel del morocho- por favor…- sollozó, debía hacer algo, reportarlo… pero se detuvo, Shino tenía fotografías de ella, con su familia, sin su familia, en la academia, en su vida diaria… ¿Para quién trabajaba? Sintió su sangre bullir, corrió a un armario en el pasillo y de él sacó dos cuerdas, amarró los pies del moreno y con mucho esfuerzo lo subió a una de las sillas que había en esa habitación, lo amarró asegurándose de que no se podría zafar y corrió a la cocina, debía llamar a alguien… ¿pero a quién?- u-Uchiha-san

\- ¿Qué sucede?- escuchó su voz, "Sasuke-nisan es malo" abrió los ojos- ¿Hyuga? Pero colgó. Shino tendría las respuestas, entre menos supieran, más podría sacarle la verdad y alejarlo para siempre, era un criminal, pero también era su amigo o fue su amigo…

..

...

...

Sasuke maldijo, estúpida Hyuga, solo llamaba para colgar ¡Con un demonio! Gruño mentalmente y después estrello lo primero que encontró que casualmente fue el celular de su asistente, la delgada mujer solo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero de nada sirvió, Sasuke ya marcaba por teléfono.

\- diablos, no contesta- gruño enojado- ¿Por qué me miras así? Recoge eso- la joven solo bufó de nuevo-

\- ¡Teme!- miraron a Naruto el cual corría hasta ellos- Tenten-chan esta medio consciente, quiere hablar con Hinata-chan, pero ella no está- Sasuke asintió- quiero que vayas a buscarla y…

\- ¿han visto a Shino?- pregunto Kiba, Sasuke frunció el ceño y negó- Tenten quiere saber dónde está ¿y Hinata?- abrieron los ojos.

\- Sasuke-sama, Kimimarou llamó- todos voltearon a ver a la asistente la cual tenía el celular de Sasuke- el del tatuaje esta con ella- Naruto se atragantó con su saliva- dice que espera órdenes.

\- Dile que me informe todo lo que ve- Sasuke entro corriendo a terapia intensiva donde Tenten intentaba ponerse de pie- ni lo sueñes, aun no puedes- la joven miro a Sasuke…

\- A-Aburame…- abrió los ojos- q-quiere matar a… h-Hinata-chan…- sollozo- e-es muy peligroso… n-no lo dejes…- se aferró al moreno.

\- ¡Enfermera!- grito el doctor que quitó a Sasuke- ¡Sera mejor que se vaya!

\- ¡Abubu es el hombre del tatuaje! ¡¿Verdad?!- ella asintió- ¿Para quién trabaja?

-Danzo- el doctor inyecto en ese momento morfina en la joven y miro a Sasuke, como diciéndole que saliera de allí, el moreno tocó su frente, diablos… Danzo… Shino se lo había advertido, si era verdad…

\- ¿Dónde está Hinata?- pregunto a Kiba.

..

...

..

Parpadeo lentamente ¿Dónde estaba? Sintió un profundo dolor en su cabeza, pero lo mejor era no prestarle atención, miro a todos lados y se descubrió en su habitación, pero estaba amarrado a una silla, forcejeo, para zafar sus manos al parecer amarradas, bufé ante el nudo empleado. Hinata venia entrando con una llave inglesa en las manos y Shino abrió los ojos sorprendido por primera vez en su vida… lo sabía, y no solo eso… lo odiaba.

\- ¿Quién eres?- el moreno solo clavó sus ojos en los de ella- ¡¿Quién eres?!- Cuestionó de nuevo amenazándolo con la llave.

\- Aburame Shino, tu superior y mejor amigo- ella lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y con la llave inglesa golpeo su estómago- ¡Argh!- gruño, no se esperaba aquello.

\- ¡No mientas!- se miraron a los ojos- ¿Cómo tienes fotografías mías?- Shino no contesto- ¡Responde!- dejo caer nuevamente la llave sobre el hombro izquierdo de Shino- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado infiltrado?

\- Alrededor de diez años- Hinata abrió los ojos con espanto- Te he seguido desde antes que fueras ingresada en el hospital, pero me conoces…

\- Desde la academia- sollozó… todo había sido una mentira, Shino Aburame…- ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!- el moreno no contestó- ¡Exijo saber tu verdadero nombre!

\- ¡Aburame Shino!- Hinata golpeo con la llave a Shino, el cual volteo el rostro, pero ya no se quejó, escupió la sangre y miro a la morena.

\- Creíste que jamás daríamos contigo- el solo bajo la vista- ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo me persigue?- Shino no contesto y Hinata apretó los puños- ¡Responde!- pero en cambio solo recibió más silencio, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el teléfono- te reportare… ellos sabrán que hacer y…- pero Shino se había zafado de las cuerdas- ¿c-cómo?

\- Regla número uno Hinata- la tomó por ambas mejillas y una de sus manos apretó la de Hinata- jamás dejes las manos de tu prisionero una cerca de la otra y no ates sus muñecas, si dislocas un dedo- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- este podrá escapar- la arrojó al suelo y Shino aprovecho para desamarrarse los pies- no aprendiste nada en la academia- se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Hinata se lanzó sobre el- Argh…

\- ¡Estas arrestado!- Shino cargó con la morena hasta dejarla caer sobre la mesa- ¡ah!- volvió a tomarla por el cuello y otra vez la dejo caer sobre el suelo- ¡Espera, detente!- dijo cuándo el trató de salir de nuevo. Se puso de pie y corrió por él.

\- ¡Quien debe detenerse eres tú!- Hinata golpeo de nuevo con la llave el rostro del moreno. Sacando sangre de su labio- si quieres detenerme, debes matarme… de otra forma no pararé- se acercó a ella, Hinata retrocedió, pero tomo la silla con ambas manos y ahora la estampo sobre el torso desnudo del moreno este se dobló ante el impacto ahora la morena pateó su abdomen y una vez que lo hizo, torció su brazo.

\- Quedas arrestado por el asesinato de Kurenai Yuuhi – pero Shino pego con su codo en el esternón de la joven, la tomó por el cuello y una vez hecho eso la levanto por encima de su cabeza- ah…

\- Te dije que debías hacer…- con todas sus fuerzas el arrojo contra la vitrina que había allí, había sido idea de Kiba el ponerla porque quería resaltar los premios de todos… aunque los de Hinata ya no estaban por la poca eficiencia de los subordinados de Sasuke. La morena sintió los vidrios cortarle la piel, las astillas clavarse en sus muslos y vio como Shino salía de allí. Estiro su mano, pelear con un hombre no era lo mismo que con una mujer.

..

...

Abrió los ojos, miro a todos lados con temor, la mascarilla que le brindaba oxigeno ahora la estaba asfixiando, se la arranco, pero unas manos detuvieron sus acciones, la detuvieron contra la cama y miro asustada al médico que ahora le inyectaba algo. Volvió a removerse, pero sus extremidades ya no le respondían… fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos y una persona llego a sus pensamientos… Shino.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez más tranquila, miro a todos lados y descubrió la habitación de un hospital. Intento ponerse de pie, pero unas manos que la movían más gentilmente que las del médico anterior la hicieron relajarse, miro asombrada los negros y largos cabellos que caían hasta sus ojos y se sorprendió de ver a una mujer. La cual le sonrió con cariño.

\- Que bueno que ya estas despierta- su voz sonaba tan amable, Hinata dejo que la morena la recostara de nuevo- tuvimos suerte de que Sasuke-kun llamara, estaba tan asustado, toda esa sangre esparcida por el suelo, esos cristales- tembló- yo también habría sentido miedo- Hinata respiraba dificultosamente- Sasuke-kun y Kimimarou-kun fueron detrás de él, pero al parecer aun no lo encuentran, ha sido muy listo todo este tiempo- dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones y su rostro lucia cansado.

\- ¿q-quien es usted?- le costaba hablar incluso- ¿Dónde estoy?- intento incorporarse, pero ella no se lo permitió.

\- No debes moverte, las respuestas llegaran después- ella se dejó acostar de nuevo- tus amigos deben estar preocupados- Hinata cerró los ojos de nuevo, esta vez se durmió sin chistar.

Media hora más tarde volvió a abrir los ojos, miro a todos lados, ya estaba oscuro. Se quitó la mascarilla y bajo despacio de la cama hasta el baño, sabía que había uno porque la luz de él estaba prendida, se aferró al tripie de su suero y camino despacio hasta el cuarto blanco. Miro su rostro, ciertamente no se veía tan mal como se sentía, pero eso no era lo importante, movió despacio la pijama de hospital que tenía y miro su espalda, estaba con varios parches y sentía la piel tensa, probablemente tuviera suturas.

Bajó sus pantalones, descubriendo así que su ropa interior no se la habían quitado, pero si habían suturado también sus piernas, volvió a acomodar su ropa y miro de nuevo su reflejo. Había pelado con Shino, bueno en realidad, Shino había hecho puré con ella, literalmente hablando, una cosa era que ella fuera mujer y otra era que Shino de verdad fuera fuerte. Lo había golpeado con esa llave inglesa varias veces, pero él no se había doblado y tampoco había vuelto a quejarse.

Se agarró de nuevo a su tripie y caminó despacio hasta su cama, se sentó en ella y dejo que las lágrimas salieran por sus ojos… Shino, la había seguido por más de diez años y se conocían desde hacía diez, eso era… era… intento acallar sus sollozos, pero una luz encendiéndose la distrajo, miro hacia la esquina de la habitación e Itachi la miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Debo agregar que fue un buen espectáculo, pero no vine por eso- Hinata sintió su cara arder, Itachi seguía sentado cómodamente en aquel sillón, sus piernas enfundadas en un pantalón blanco con algunas manchas de sangre sobre sus zapatos y parte de la tela, su cabello estaba suelto y en su mano había una taza humeante- ¿me acompañarías con una taza de té?

\- y-yo….- volvió a sonreír de lado y Hinata se escondió tras sus sabanas- q-que pena…- Itachi solo sonrió de nuevo, dejo la taza en el suelo y caminó hasta ella- p-por favor… v-váyase- decía avergonzada, no todos los días te desnudabas enfrente de alguien pensando que estabas sola ¿o sí?

-Ten- ella se asomó un poco y miro lo que le tendía- es tuyo, creo entender que Gaara te lo dio, pero no sé porque mi hermano lo tendría- Hinata tomó el reloj en sus manos y sonrió un poco al sentirlo. Lo contemplo fijamente, tenía un símbolo en el centro.

\- C-cuando era pequeña- dijo por fin, bajando las sabanas y apretando el reloj en sus manos- yo adoraba este reloj, él siempre lo tenía en su bolsillo izquierdo- un hombre de traje oscuro llego a sus memorias- había dicho que guardaba un tesoro dentro…- su ceño se contrajo en tristeza e Itachi la miraba fijamente- c-creí que jamás lo vería de nuevo…- apretó el botón y este se abrió revelando una fotografía de un hombre castaño abrazando a una niña morena, sintió las lágrimas juntarse en sus ojos- había olvidado su rostro…- acaricio la fotografía, estaba algo quemada al igual que el reloj.

\- Hinata Hyuga- hablo Itachi, la morena lo miro- al parecer has recordado algo.- ella negó, cerro el reloj y lo apretó contra sus labios.

\- No recuerdo mucho… solo vienen flashes pero no les encuentro la coherencia, llamas, personas, humo… gritos- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- papá y mamá murieron en un accidente, yo iba en la parte de atrás del auto… y…

\- ¡Mentira!- brinco ante la fuerte voz del moreno, Itachi tomo las manos de Hinata y la acerco hasta él, ella comenzó a alejarse- Eso es mentira, tú estabas ese día en casa… cuando ellos entraron, estábamos durmiendo, como buenos niños- los ojos de Itachi estaban muy abiertos, Hinata sintió un poco de temor, pero se vio aprisionada por el moreno- todo comenzó a arder, no había lugar que no tuviera fuego… los sirvientes corrían tratando de escapar, pero los que habían entrado no los dejaron- Hinata miro hacia arriba, estaba recostada sobre la cama con Itachi encima suyo- te escondí…- dijo con su voz al borde de la desesperación- escondí a Sasuke y Salí con Hyuga Neji a tratar de alejarlos de la casa… pero había uno más- acaricio el asustado rostro de la morena, sus negros cabellos caían hasta su rostro y sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella- corrí todo lo que pude… rogaba porque ambos estuvieran bien, pero cuando fui a buscarte- su voz temblaba, sus ojos estaban apretados y las lágrimas traicioneras salían de ellos- ¡no estabas!- grito colérico, Hinata se amedrento e Itachi apretó sus manos sobre las muñecas de ella- ¡Cuando volví no estabas, desapareciste!- zarandeo a la joven y Hinata no sabía que sucedía, se sentía culpable por no haberse quedado donde le había dicho, pero confundida, significaba que se conocían de antes, pero no lo recordaba- ¿Qué habría hecho si jamás te hubiera encontrado de nuevo?- levanto a la joven hasta apretarla en sus brazos y Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa- tarde tanto tiempo en encontrarte… incluso lo hice primero que Sasuke…- murmuraba, al parecer ya no está consciente si hablaba con él mismo o con ella.

\- I-Itachi-san- intento alejarse de él, pero por raro que pareciera, el rey cuervo temblaba, estaba temblando mientras la abrazaba con fuera a su pecho… si tan solo recordara lo que él decía… solo habían llamas, humo y gritos. Unos niños, pero no veía sus rostros… nada… dejo que la siguiera abrazando, ambos estaban subidos en la cama, ella no se podía mover por la fuerza que el empleaba para sostenerla, pero aun así… por mucho que lo despreciara por matar a su primo y a una camarada como Karin… no quería alejarlo… al menos no aun.

...

...

...

\- Te descubrieron- dijo una voz, Shino solo paso una camiseta negra sobre su cuerpo y después se colocó una sudadera con capucha- ¿pensaste que la pequeña gatita no se daría cuenta de quién eres?- la voz sardónica solo lo hacía rabiar.

\- Déjate de tonterías, lo que debemos hacer ahora es deshacernos de los cuervos y después ir por la Hyuga- se colocó unos lentes oscuros tipo visor, y volteo a ver a quien le hablaba- ¿Qué te causa tanta risa?

\- Nada, solamente que ya sabias que te habían descubierto y aun así quisiste jugar a los amigos verdaderos un tiempo más- estallo en carcajadas y Shino frunció el ceño- ¡Eres patético!- siguió riéndose- ¡Eso debiste dejárnoslo a nosotros- sus amigos aparecieron, un peliblanco, un castaño con peinado de piña, un tipo gordo y ella, una pelirroja-

\- Déjalo en paz Tayuya- todos voltearon ante la siseante voz- no tenemos tiempo que perder, la chica Hyuga está débil y en el hospital- miro a Shino- buen trabajo Shino-kun… ¿te gusta ese nombre?

\- No es asunto tuyo- miro al moreno de larga cabellera- Orochimaru… ¿Qué sucedió con A y Mei? ¿Por qué Mei apareció en el cuartel de la policía?

\- ¡Tus estúpidos amigos de akatsuki los capturaron!- gruño de nuevo tayuyá y Shino frunció el ceño- ¿Solo sirves para eso? Ellos no debían saber que nos desharíamos de su estúpido amigo rubio, el idiota de las muñecas inflables no debía vivir y…- Shino apretó su mano en el cuello femenino- ¡ah!- ella llevo sus uñas hasta la piel de sus brazos, pero a pesar de que le estaba haciendo daño, este no la soltó- a- ayuda…- dijo con voz ahogada.

\- Basta ya- hablo el peliblanco- solo bromeaba, no debes tomártelo tan apecho y… Argh- ahora era él el que estaba siendo tomado por el cuello, Shino no tenía el ceño fruncido, al contrario, lucia muy tranquilo- l-lo siento…

\- Shino-kun- siseo Orochimaru, el moreno soltó a ambos tipos- vaya, vaya, aun no dominas esa ira- chasqueo la lengua y Shino acomodo sus lentes.

\- No crean que fallé mi trabajo, es cierto que no esperaba que Akazuna no Sasori siguiera vivo- miro a ambos jóvenes los cuales se sobaban el cuello- y no crean que tienen derecho a faltarme al respeto, soy superior a ustedes por muchas cosas, así que no intenten tentar su suerte una vez más, porque no habrá Orochimaru que los salve- se fue dejándolos tirados, tayuyá frunció el ceño, estúpido engreído.

\- Paciencia, querida, paciencia- todos miraron al moreno desaparecer- ya caerá solo. Te lo aseguro.

* * *

 **hasta aqui, uff, espero que les guste y nos vemos el que sigue... chan chan chan xD**

 **respondiendo reviews.**

 **Icza coral: jjajajaj wow, que gran halago, pero creeme, no soy la gran cosa, jajajaja ¿como le hago para que mis historias sean asi? ni yo se xD jajaja con eso te lo digo todo, hay veces en las que no me convencen mucho, pero bueno... al menos estoy feliz de poder sacar mis mafufas ideas de vez en cuando xD jajajagracias por comentar y gracias, es un halago tener una admiradora ^_^**

 **nn: jajajaja gracias..pero yo no escribo sasusaku xD jajajajajaja. y bueno, me da gusto que fuera de tu agrado, nos vemos. xD**

 **Hime23: gracias por comentar, pero me partí el corazón yo sola xD jajajaja nos vemos el que sigue.**

 **Homekity: jajaja muchas gracias por comentar, solo te puedo decir que a partir de aqui Hinata-chan comenzara la caceria de Shinos :SS en fin, nso vemos el siguiente, gracias por comentar.**

 **Fran.s- plis jajaj que no te explote por favor... y aqui esta el cap, gracias por leer.**

 **Ahora si mis hijos del mal, ya me voy a hacer mi tarea, (según) xD jjajaja nos vemos despues.**

 **kasai**


	13. Caso 13

**Holi! xD jajajajaja perdon por la tardanza! no fue mi intención, pero no sé, de pronto no tuve tiempo xD jajajajajajajajajaja**

 **El caso es que ya volvi, esperemos que el siguiente capitulo salga pronto xD jajajajaja. Pero no les prometo nada. En fin, con la novedad de que su kasai tiene el kokoro roto, U_U me choca, pero bueno ya ni modo, quien me manda enamorarme de Divas princesos xD jajajajajaj**

 **Bueno a lo que nos truje chenchas.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para hacer un fic medio loco xd jajajajajaja :SS ya me aloque! xD**

 **Paring: Sasuhina**

 **Ahora si, a leer! xD**

* * *

 _Caso 13: el rey cuervo. Parte 1._

 _..._

 _..._

Itachi soltó por fin a Hinata, después de haber revelado un lado débil no podía sino sentirse humillado, pero sonrió al verla tan confundida, ahora sería perfecto… paso sus manos por su rostro, detallando lo ovalado que era, la suavidad de sus mejillas, bajo sus manos hasta que las coloco sobre su cuello, ah, qué sensación tan bella, era terso y suave… Hinata lo miraba fijamente. Quería oírla gritar, oírla llorar.

Apretó sus manos sobre el blanquecino cuello y Hinata abrió los ojos con espanto, empezó a golpear al joven en el pecho, pero Itachi no se detenía, si la mataba ahora… jamás irían tras ella, jamás querrían lastimarla, la tendría en una vitrina para él, únicamente para él. Hinata rasguño su cuello y su rostro, pero Itachi no la soltaba, se fijó con cierto placer como los ojos de la joven lloraban…

La soltó, se volvió a aferrar al tembloroso cuerpo y Hinata no sentía otra cosa que terror ¿Qué había sido eso? Miro a Itachi y este tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, pero lágrimas en sus ojos… ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Se arrepentía? ¿No lo hacía? ¿estaba loco? ¿Ella era la loca? Volvió a pasar sus manos por los negros cabellos del joven… eran lacios y no se enredaban ¿Cuántos tratamientos usaría? No, eso estaba fuera de lugar, estaba segura que si se lo preguntaba él solo la miraría como una loca más.

\- cuando éramos más pequeños, adorabas jugar con mi cabello y con el de Neji, dijiste que querías que tu cabello creciera tanto como el nuestro- ella lo miro asombrada e Itachi volvía a esa expresión compungida, sobo su cuello inconscientemente e Itachi apreso la cintura femenina, diablos… todo esto se le estaba saliendo de control, él deseaba verla muerta, pero cuando faltaba poco para su asfixia, la había soltado.

\- ¡Hinata!- la puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso un exaltado chico perro, el cual sintió un tic de ira al ver a Itachi aferrado a su amiga- ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí y porque la estas tocando?!- iba a acercarse, pero Itachi ya había sacado su arma, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que aun traía un arma, cuando apunto de lleno a la frente de Kiba, aun subido en la cama- Mal nacido- susurro con rencor e Itachi sonrió.

\- Me temo que es hora de marcharme- Hinata aun miraba asombrada a ese joven- conserva el reloj, no queremos que Sasuke sepa que ya no lo tiene en su poder- salió cerrando suavemente y Hinata por fin se desmorono en la cama.

\- ¡T-tenía miedo!- Kiba se sentó a un lado suyo y ella se abrazó a el- i-intento asfixiarme y luego…

\- Uchiha Itachi está loco, no hay duda de eso- ambos amigos se abrazaron mutuamente, Kiba detallo un poco los parches que sobresalían de su pijama y maldijo alto, pensar que su mejor amigo era el traidor- lo siento- Hinata miro a Kiba- Sasuke-bastardo me aviso varias veces que Shino no era lo que parecía… pero no quise escucharlo.- Hinata negó.

\- También me aviso a mí y yo comencé a sospechar de si… de Aburame-san…- Kiba sonrió- pero ni así me esperaba eso. Incluso desee que fuera una broma, pero…- oculto el rostro en el muslo de Kiba, y este meció su cabello para tranquilizarla, ambos estaban en lo mismo, habían sido traicionados por quien menos esperaban- debí escuchar a Sasuke-san.

\- Si, debiste hacerlo- tanto Hinata como Kiba pegaron un brinco y el castaño gruño algo- lo sé, lo sé, soy tan inoportuno- Sasuke se rasco la oreja- hace poco vi a Itachi salir ¿estuvo contigo?- ella afirmo- maldito entrometido- se aproximó a ellos- buscamos a Abubu por todas partes, parece que sabe cómo correr, idéntico a una cucaracha- Hinata bajo la vista- ¿Qué sucede?

-S-Shino kun solía decir que… ¡Que las cucarachas eran fascinantes!- tanto ella como Kiba rompieron en llanto y Sasuke miro al cielo desesperado, par de estúpidos- ¡Lo siento Uchiha-san!- siguió llorando y Sasuke cayó derrotado. A veces sentía que trataba con niños, miro con cierta burla como Kiba moqueaba por la nariz, sería muy ruin pero… saco discretamente su teléfono, así ese tonto chico perro no le volvería a decir que se alejara de Hinata.

Miro a la morena la cual se cubría con vergüenza el rostro, desde pequeña era así, se escondía para llorar e Itachi la había encontrado llorando varias veces, recordaba haberse sentido asquerosamente celoso de verla llorar en el pecho de su hermano "no llores Hinata, cuando sea grande, golpeare a todo el que te haga llorar" serio de lado, vaya promesa más rara, pero también se había sentido feliz al verla sonreírle.

\- ¡Hinata-chan!- Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver la cara de Naruto-¡Teme! ¡¿Qué les hiciste?!- empezaron a asesinarse con la mirada, ciertamente el aun parecía un niño al lado de ese zopenco.

..

..

..

Shino se encontraba sentado en el suelo, a su lado sus estúpidos subordinados, no era más que eso, recordó a sus compañeros de equipo y de cierta forma maldijo aquello, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con recordar cosas innecesarias "¡Shino!" "S-Shino-kun" las caras y voces de ambos llegaron a su mente, maldita sea.

El día que habían coincidido todos en la academia, él había sido un cero a la izquierda, como en todo. Recordó con cierta gracia como Kiba empezó de escandaloso a burlarse de él, así como de Naruto, pero el rubio había dicho que como camaradas debían apoyarse, recordaba a Hinata siguiendo ciegamente a ese atolondrado rubio. En ese entonces no era capaz de sentir nada por nadie y el ver a Hinata tropezar una y otra vez solo había hecho que ese hielo en su interior se desvaneciera poco a poco.

\- ¡Hey, jefe!- miro a Tayuya la cual sonrió de lado al tener su atención- creímos que jamás volverías al mundo de los vivos- Shino suspiro internamente, tener a esa chica impertinente era como tener a Kiba- Danzo-sama nos ha mandado por alguien de akatsuki, encontraron los restos de A-sama- Shino prestó atención- quiere la cabeza de Itachi Uchiha, puesto que él era el segundo a quien tenías que eliminar.

\- Itachi Uchiha- medito- debe estar en su guarida, pero si sabe que Hinata es blanco nuestro empezara a moverse-

\- ¿Entonces iremos por tu chica?- pregunto Jirobo, el regordete del grupo, Shino solo asintió en completo mutismo - ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? Tú eras el principal interesado en que ella no…- se fijó en que Shino acomodo sus lentes, a simple vista parecía un mero acto de alguien que quería evitar que se cayeran, pero los ojos que dirigió hacia Jirobo lo hicieron tragar saliva- lo siento, entonces iremos por la chica Hyuga.

\- Quiero que ustedes dos- señalo a Tayuya y a Jirobo- la sigan día y noche, necesitamos saber a donde la va a mandar el cuartel y que van a hacer con los demás.- Tayuya bufó- los otros dos- dijo refiriéndose al peliblanco y al cabeza de piña- se quedaran aquí, yo iré a hablar directamente con Danzo-sama y seguiré a akatsuki.

\- ¿Por qué nosotros debemos quedarnos aquí?- cuestiono el peliblanco- ¿no es mejor que vayamos contigo?- Shino negó.

\- Me muevo mejor solo, si akatsuki está rondando necesitamos hacerles creer que no me moveré de aquí, ustedes se encargaran de eso- asintieron a regañadientes y Shino acomodo ahora su capucha- bien, en cuanto salgamos completa discreción de esta misión ¿quedo claro?- todos afirmaron y Shino salió de allí, ja, ¿Cómo su vida como un criminal podía cambiar tanto solo por una chica? Ni él lo sabía. "Shino-kun, s-somos un equipo… p-por eso… confía más en nosotros" quería confiar en ella… y en ellos… pero esta era su vida no había otra.

..

...

Hinata miraba por la ventana del hospital, sus ojos perla miraban fijamente a la luna la cual parecía tan triste y melancólica como ella, apenas iban tres días desde que Shino había salido de sus vidas y sentía que fuese hace mucho tiempo. Sus heridas ya comenzaban a sanar, pero tenía demasiados puntos como para decir que su piel quedaría lisa, no le dolía tanto, bueno no como el primer día que había sido casi un infierno.

Abrazó sus rodillas, también hacia tres días que Itachi había pasado de criminal peligroso a enfermo mental para ella, pero lo que él había dicho seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. "dormíamos como buenos niños" "no estabas donde te deje" ¿Por qué no recordaba lo que él decía? A lo mejor porque era una mentira. Pero el recuerdo de cuando se escondió en la alacena ante la presencia de Shino se hizo presente.

Abrió los ojos al sentir una punzada en su cabeza y tomo con fuerza sus sienes para tratar de detener el dolor. Las llamas hacían su aparición de nuevo, toda la habitación era coloreada por el anaranjado del fuego, el humo se esparcía por todos lados y quemaba los estantes, los sillones eran rápidamente abrasados al igual que las fotografías familiares. Ella corría ¿de qué? No lo sabía, solo sabía que buscaba una salida.

Miro a la derecha y encontró el armario de los abrigos, corrió a esconderse allí y rogar internamente porque nadie la encontrara, pero había sido mala idea, el fuego comenzaba a cerrar su única vía de escape, no había nadie más en la casa, no escuchaba más los gritos y tampoco estaban ellos ¿Dónde estarían? Ellos la habían abandonado. Se fijó por una abertura en la puerta de madera y se sorprendió al ver a un joven de pie allí, sonrió aliviada, era él. Pero cuando las puertas se abrieron…

\- ¡Ay!- miro a todos lados, seguía en la habitación de hospital y se había caído de nuevo de su cama- Auch- susurro sobándose la parte trasera de la espalda y parte de la cadera. Ahora no sabía que le dolía más, si la cabeza o la cadera.

\- ¡Hyuga-sama!- miro a la puerta y sonrió en forma de disculpa hacia el medico que corría a verla- ¿Qué hace en el suelo?- la ayudo a levantarse, era obvio que se había caído, pero no podía decirle a un doctor "Aquí tomando el fresco" se reprendió mentalmente, sentía que las actitudes de Uchiha Sasuke comenzaban a pegársele- ¿le duele algo?

\- S-solo me punza la cabeza- el medico asintió, dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones y Hinata sonrió, era la primera vez que veía a ese doctor… ¿Cuántos años tendría? Miro fijamente su rostro, ojos rasgados, llevaba un bigote y lentes redondos. Pero su cabello estaba completamente engominado- ¿sensei, lo conozco?- el doctor negó y camino hasta la puerta, donde había un carrito de medicinas ¿estaba eso allí?- ¿Qué es?

\- Es para el dolor de cabeza- le enseño un frasquito con un líquido transparente, saco una jeringa de su bata y la lleno- con esto se sentirá mejor- ella asintió- ¿se debe a algo su dolor? Normalmente es mucho estrés.

\- Estaba tratando de recordar algo- el doctor miro a Hinata y ella le sonrió de nuevo a modo de disculpa- n-Naruto-kun y Shikamaru-senpai me advirtieron que descansara- sintió el líquido entrar por su intravenosa y se sintió frio.- gracias- el joven solo sonrió un poco y dejo que ella se recostara.

-… no se presione mucho- ella asintió, empezó a relajarse y el sueño comenzó a ganarle- descansa, Hinata…- esa voz.

..

Abrió los ojos exaltada, miro a todos lados, pero no había nadie. Intento ponerse de pie, pero unas manos se lo permitieron, miro a su derecha y se sorprendió de ver a Naruto el cual le sonreía amablemente, la hizo recostarse de nuevo. Se fijó en que ahora ya era de día, deberían ser las diez de la mañana o algo parecido.

\- E-estuvo aquí- Naruto abrió los ojos- s-Shino-kun estuvo aquí.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- si le quitaban ese ridículo bigote y le despeinaban el cabello, era indudablemente Aburame Shino- ¿hace cuánto fue eso?- ella trato de recordar, pero no lo consiguió ¿y si fue un sueño?

\- Buenos días Hyuga-sama- miraron a la enfermera- es hora de su analgésico – miro el frasquito- ara… está vacío- ella abrió los ojos otra vez y miro a Naruto- ¿entro alguien?}

\- Es lo que queremos averiguar- gruño Naruto- ¡Quiero a un oficial vigilando el cuarto de Hinata!- rugió hacia la puerta.

\- ¡No!- enfoco su mirada azulina a su subordinada- l-lo mejor es que vaya a casa, puedo manejarlo Naruto-kun- aparte de que no quería decirle que Shino había sido amable con ella. – si me quedo aquí más tiempo él puede regresar con más gente.

\- No volverás a tu departamento anterior y tampoco te buscaremos uno, es oficial- ella asintió- vivirás en la base- abrió los ojos Naruto cruzo sus brazos- ahí por lo menos algún oficial podrá tenerte vigilada por las cámaras de seguridad, hay cafetería y las habitaciones están desocupadas a excepción de tres- ella asintió, pero no muy convencida- sé que es muy drástico Hinata-chan, pero eres un imán de problemas, no obedeces ordenes, te dicen que te alejes del peligro y vas tras él.

\- ¡E-eso no es cierto!- Naruto entrecerró los ojos y Hinata medito- n-no es totalmente cierto.

\- Shino tenía razón en algo- ella lo miro- no porque creas que has completado algunas misiones peligrosas creas que puedes tomar decisiones como estas- Hinata asintió.- por mientras en lo que acomodan la habitación te quedaras aquí- le sobo la cabeza como lo haría con un niño y saco una de sus sonrisas zorrunas- el teme pegara el grito en el cielo cuando le diga que también lo confinare a uno de esos cuartos- Hinata se contagió de su risa-

\- Oe, Naruto- miraron a Shikamaru quien se encontraba de pie en la puerta- buscamos por todos lados, no hay nadie sospechoso- Naruto asintió- es hora de irnos- se rasco la oreja- la siguiente guardia la hará Chouji así que procura descansar Hinata- ella asintió- Kiba irá con nosotros a hacer rondines por si encontramos al escarabajo. – Asintió de nuevo y sonrió a su senpai- Gaara manda saludos para ti- tanto ella como Naruto voltearon a verlo por la familiaridad con la que hablaba sobre ese peligroso pelirrojo- solo les decía- se rasco la cabeza y Hinata sonrió.

\- Es hora de irnos- Hinata decidió por fin dormirse, no había de otra ya que ahora sería vigilada de nuevo. Se acurrucó un poco y cerró sus ojos.

..

..

..

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Tayuya mirando desde la puerta a la chica Hyuga- Shino dijo que debíamos vigilarla, pero si por el fuera jamás la mataríamos- miro a Jirobo y este asintió- ¿nos la llevamos?

\- Es arriesgado, pero Danzo-sama la quiere muerta…- miraron a la cama- ¡E-está despertando!- ambos se pusieron a correr como locos hasta que terminaron debajo de la cama de la morena, la cual se sobo la cabeza y froto sus ojos, miro a todos lados… había escuchado voces. - ¿Por qué diablos nos escondemos?- susurró Tayuya solo se encogió de hombros—maldición, vamos por ella ahora…

\- ¿Dónde está?- volvieron a hablar en voz baja- ¡Demonios, esa chica camina muy rápido y…! ¡Al suelo!- volvieron a esconderse y asomaron las narices por debajo de la sabana.

\- Vaya, Hinata-san no está aquí.- miraron al joven regordete el cual suspiro cansado- Shikamaru siempre me hace ser niñera…

\- ¡C-Chouji-senpai!- Hinata caminaba a paso lento y apoyándose sobre el tripie de su suero como si fuera una ermitaña, Chouji sintió una gotita bajar por su sien al verla, ya hasta le imaginaba los hongos que saldrían de sus ropas y una barba blanca, ¿las ermitañas tendrían barba?- ¡S-senpai!

\- Oh, lo siento Hinata-san- dejó sus cavilaciones para otra ocasión y miro a la morena- venía a decirte que tu habitación va a ser preparada hoy, así que mañana estaremos felices de recibirte. – Ella asintió feliz- Sasuke aún no ha sido avisado de su nuevo domicilio pero…

\- ¡Hyuga-sama!- la puerta se abrió de repente y Tayuya junto con Jirobo volvieron a esconderse bajo las sabanas- ¡Dos enfermeros se encuentran heridos en la sala de escobas, supusimos que Hyuga.-sama estaría en peligro!- dijo demasiado alterada-¿está todo bien?

\- Si, pero iré a investigar de inmediato- Chouji sacó su arma de su cinturón y corto cartucho- regresaré enseguida Hinata-san- ella asintió. Se sentó en su cama y miro como el regordete superior salía a paso lento por la puerta. ¿Shino estaría allí?

\- Pensé que jamás nos dejarían solos- dijo Tayuya saliendo de debajo de la cama, Hinata se puso azul al reconocerla como la que la había golpeado ese día que encontró al ángel de papel en la bodega de Shino- ¿quieres una muerte con dolor o con mucho dolor?- Hinata trago grueso y sintió unas manos aferrarse a su cuello, había alguien más- ¿Qué opinas? La desnucamos, la asfixiamos, le cortamos el cuello o qué ¿Qué dices?

\- Opino que su cabeza sería mejor prueba para Danzo-sama- Hinata abrió los ojos, Danzo, los flases acudieron a sus memorias otra vez y un hombre con parche en el ojo le sonreía ladinamente mientras salía de su casa acompañado de su padre "no tardare Hinata" - ¡Argh! ¡La perra me mordió la mano!- gruño furioso, Tayuya se abalanzo sobre Hinata, pero ella tomó su almohada y con ella le pego directo en la nariz, causando que la morena la mirara desconcertada, volvió a lanzarse sobre ella y ahora fue su puño lo que la golpeo.

Tomo a Jirobo de las orejas y lo jalo hasta golpearlo con el barandal que tenía la cama, este cayo hacia atrás y ella arranco la aguja de su brazo para después salir corriendo, no sabía qué diablos hacía, pero estaba segura de una cosa, no dejaría que la atraparan. Se estrelló contra dos enfermeras y algunos doctores, pero escucharlos gritar mientras eran chocados nuevamente la hacía no querer detenerse, Tayuya corría tras ella.

Salió del hospital y con sus pies descalzos siguió corriendo ¿A dónde debía ir? Sintió la mano de Tayuya aferrar con saña sus largos cabellos y como su cara fue a dar al piso. La escuchó gruñir algo, pero forcejeo con ella hasta quitársela de encima, empezó a correr de nuevo y Tayuya tras ella. Hinata se detuvo entonces y lanzo un golpe de puño hacia el rostro de la chica y ella lo esquivo a medias, pero fue recibida ahora por una patada que dio en su estómago.

\- ¡Ayúdenme!- chillo Hinata ahora consiente de que se encontraban solas en la calle, no había pensado en eso. Intento correr de nuevo pero ahora Jirobo la tomo por los cabellos y azoto el cuerpo de la morena hacia el suelo- ¡Ah!- se quejó al sentir el aire esfumarse de sus pulmones.

\- Causas muchos problemas princesita- Hinata sintió una bolsa cernirse sobre su cabeza y su vista se nubló cuando sintió el golpe en la sien- ¡Vámonos!

..

..

..

\- ¡¿Cómo que no la encuentran?!- rugió Itachi contra la bocina de su teléfono ante la llamada del hospital donde había dejado a Hinata- ¡¿Para qué demonios les pago?!- Sasuke en la misma oficina estaba igual que su hermano, hacía más de tres horas que Hinata estaba desaparecida y habían signos de lucha en su habitación así como varia personas habían asegurado verla correr- ¡Encuéntrala a como dé lugar!

\- ¡Suigetsu, Yuugo, Kimimarou!- los tres aparecieron como invocados y Sasuke tomo su saco- ¡Nos vamos!

\- ¡No te muevas, puedes echarlo a perder!- hablo Yahiko desde su lugar, pero Sasuke solo sonrió de lado y le enseño el dedo medio.

\- Es obvio quien la tiene, no me quedare de brazos cruzados. Tal vez les encantó el regalo de su grulla de papel o como se llame, pero no dejare que ella se vaya- se dio la vuelta y salió a paso apresurado, Itachi sacó un arma de su cajón, cargo algunas balas y después la metió en el cinturón de su pantalón.

\- Coincido con Sasuke, la perdimos por mucho tiempo, no volverá a ocurrir.- salió detrás de su hermano y Yahiko se sobo la frente.

\- ¡Tobi!- el muchacho de la máscara salió de debajo de la alfombra y Yahiko sintió un tic en su frente- ve tras Itachi, no queremos que se lastime- el chico asintió y salió como gusano arrastrándose- ¿Por qué diablos tengo a tantos idiotas trabajando para mí?

..

..

Hinata parpadeo lentamente en el lugar, sentía sus manos atadas por detrás de su espalda, hasta los hombros le dolían por la posición, sus tobillos se encontraban fijos a las patas de la silla y una mordaza con lo que parecía una gasa estaban cubriendo su boca y su lengua. El mareo llegó a su cabeza, dios, dolía como si jamás la hubieran golpeado. Pero aunque quisiera no podía sobarse la cabeza.

Volvió a dejar caer su cabeza y sus negros cabellos cayeron hasta cubrir su rostro ¿Dónde estaba? El dolor en su cabeza iba cada vez más en aumento ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué ahora? Levanto la vista y ahora no era la habitación donde la habían metido, era el armario en llamas que tantas veces había soñado. Parpadeo confundido, pero la visión no desapareció, enfocó hacia la rendija y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una niña pequeña de cabello corto y negro hincada a los pies de otro niño. Este tenía los ojos rasgados o eso se dejaba ver en su único ojo visible ya que el cabello le cubría la cara, era delgado y alto, llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones gastados, pero no había duda.

Era Shino.

El niño sostenía un arma que apuntaba directamente a la frente de la niña en el suelo, Hinata intento zafarse de sus ataduras y trató de gritarle a la niña que corriera, pero no salía nada de su garganta, por la espalda de ese niño llego un castaño de cabello largo, Neji, el cual golpeo la espalda del moreno y la pequeña aprovecho para correr lejos. Fuego, humo, cuerpos, sangre, olor a quemado.

\- Suficiente- sintió una mano sobre su barbilla y miró con miedo a la persona que le hablaba- Hyuga Hinata-Hime-sama- la mano que la sujetaba era fría, la hacía sentir escalofríos y ese horrible ojo no perdía de vista su rostro- ciertamente las fotografías no son capaces de enmarcar tal belleza, idéntica a tu madre.- golpeo el rostro de Hinata con la mano que la sujetaba- pero la asquerosa mirada retadora de tu padre.

\- d-Danzo…- el hombre mayor sonrió complacido y Hinata sintió la sangre escurrir por su labio mientras Danzo se acomodaba el traje- ¿Dónde esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Cómo es que me conoces?- pero de nuevo la mano de Danzo se dejó caer sobre su otra mejilla, sintió el ardor y el sabor de la sangre, sus cabellos ahora estorbaban su visión y sus ojos se enfocaron en la cara de ese sujeto.

\- Fui muy benévolo con Shino-kun, pero no volverá a ocurrir- abrió los ojos asustada- ese sujeto pagara con su cabeza, pero primero quiero deshacerme de ti- Tayuya le pasó una navaja y con ella apunto al blanquecino cuello de la chica- que desperdicio, pero no nos podemos arriesgar a que conozcas la verdad. He oído por parte de estos dos que tienes amnesia sobre tu pasado. No me sorprende, no esperaba que sobrevivieran, de haber sabido que fallaría aquel muchacho…

\- Danzo-sama, déjeme a mi matarla- hablo Tayuya y el moreno sonrió un poco- por culpa de esta niña, el idiota de Shino no ha hecho más que darnos órdenes de no tocarla, estoy harta- golpeo a Hinata en el rostro y la morena se quejó- ¡Sufre maldita!

\- Basta Tayuya- hablo con cansancio el mayor- tortúrala a tu antojo, pero si ves que empieza a recordar algo sobre su pasado avísame, necesitamos saber que tanto le dijo Hiashi o en su defecto, saber que tanto escuchó- Tayuya se tronó los dedos y Hinata trago grueso, debía poder zafar sus manos.

..

..

..

\- ¿Dónde está Hinata?- tanto Itachi como Sasuke se detuvieron en la entrada del departamento que antes era de Hinata y miraron a quien les hablaba.

\- ¡tú debes de saberlo!- Sasuke golpeo el rostro del moreno y este respondió el golpe de igual modo. - ¿Dónde la tienen?- apresó la sudadera de Shino y este lo miro fijamente.- ¡Responde!

\- Si supiera donde está, no te habría preguntado a ti, Uchiha- Sasuke gruño algo y volvió a golpear a Shino, este golpeo a Sasuke en el rostro y ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha, pero Itachi solamente miraba la situación, si el escarabajo tampoco sabía dónde estaba… suspiro cansado al ver como Shino tenía sometido a su hermano.

\- Basta- apunto con el arma que tenía a su espalda- estoy consciente que no te doblaras por un simple disparo y que de nada me sirve matarte ya que no sabes donde esta Hinata- Shino miro a Itachi por el rabillo del ojo- pero los tres buscamos algo, a Hinata. Así que imagino que debe tenerla Danzo- Shino asintió- llévanos a su guarida, llamaré refuerzos.

\- Los llevare, pero sean discretos- soltó a Sasuke y este maldijo a Shino el cual solamente volvió a acomodar sus lentes- Tayuya y Jirobo son los que la sacaron del hospital, eso es lo que me imagino ya que fue a los únicos a los que deje vigilándola- Itachi asintió- iré primero, ustedes podrán seguirme.

\- ¿Por qué nos ayudas? ¿No eras tú quien la quería ver muerta?- Sasuke habló mordaz y recordó las palabras en el bosque "no me hagas el enemigo Uchiha" "Hinata está en peligro, suéltame" - ¿Acaso te importa lo que le suceda?

\- Es algo que no te incumbe- se dio la vuelta e Itachi saco su teléfono, para akatsuki la muerte del escarabajo era crucial, pera Itachi Uchiha, la muerte de Danzo era más importante, que Konan lo perdonara pero usaría a ese sujeto mientras pudiera.

..

..

Hinata había zafado sus manos y ahora intentaba soltar sus piernas mientras esquivaba como podía a Tayuya, Neji le había enseñado una vez como defenderse solo con las manos en una situación similar, así que debía poner orgulloso a su nisan. Se levantó aun con las piernas amarradas a la silla e hizo una vuelta de carro asegurándose de golpear a la pelirroja, aunque la silla no se rompiera había logrado aturdirla, volvió a lanzarse sobre sus piernas y esta vez las patas se rompieron dejando libres sus pies, golpeo con lo que quedaba de ella a Tayuya y trato de correr, pero la chica se colgó de ella para comenzar a asfixiarla.

\- ¿Qué dirá Shino cuando te vea pálida en el suelo? Será tan bello verlo sufrir- Hinata frunció el ceño, la había visto sufrir y no había hecho nada, así que… ¿Qué diablos gruñía aquella chica? Golpeo con su codo los mulos de la joven, si no mal recordaba allí habían nervios que la podrían aturdir un poco. Echo su cabeza para atrás y con ello le rompió la boca. Se zafo de ella y pateo ahora las costillas de la joven la cual se puso de pie y volvió a lanzarse sobre Hinata.

Soltó una patada, Hinata alcanzo a cubrirse y ahora fue turno de ella de jalar el largo cabello de Tayuya y azotarla contra el suelo, la morena trato de correr de nuevo a la puerta, pero ahora Jirobo volvía a aparecer y golpeo con su puño cerrado a la cara de Hinata la cual se quejó ante el dolor. El regordete tipo volvió a golpearla y ella tomo uno de sus brazos, lo torció y después paso la mano del chico por debajo de su brazo, acomodo su mano por detrás de su codo y con ello hizo una palanca la cual zafo la mano del regordete, este comenzó a gritar, pero Hinata lo cayo al dejarse caer con su brazo aun atorado entre el suyo y luego lo torció por detrás de su espalda.

Tayuya se incorporó en ese momento y corrió hacia la morena para darle una patada en el pecho el cual hizo que Hinata soltara a su amigo, Tayuya se subió sobre ella y golpeo el blanquecino rostro, Hinata se cubría como podía, pero era obvio que esa maniática no la soltaría. Subió sus piernas hasta la cintura de Tayuya y las cruzo por detrás de ella, otra técnica su nisan, lo había visto usarla varias veces con algunos chicos de la academia.

Abrazo a la pelirroja con sus piernas y después la echó para atrás, subiéndose en el acto sobre ella y tomando una de sus piernas para empezar a empujar la rodilla hacia atrás, Tayuya grito, pero Hinata golpeo con su pie la nariz y boca de la chica. No le gustaba la violencia, pero estaba segura de que si no hacia todo por romperle los huesos ella jamás la dejaría ir con vida y todavía tenía que cazar a Shino. Rompió a la rodilla de Tayuya apenas menciono el nombre de Shino en sus pensamientos y la chica aulló de dolor. La soltó y Jirobo trato de ir por ella, pero Hinata golpeo el brazo roto haciendo que este también chillara, lo golpeo una vez más y con los restos de la silla los estrello sobre la cabeza del regordete sujeto para dejarlo inocente-

\- Maldita bruja- se quejó Tayuya- Shino te matara, él siempre ha querido eso, no hay más vida para nosotros que el ser asesinos. ¡Creíste que te quería!- Hinata se detuvo- así es, las fotos donde salen juntos ¿te gustaron? Yo las tome todas- empezó a reírse y Hinata se detuvo, entonces… todos ellos sabían de ella…- cuando Kurenai murió. Fue tan lindo verla como caía en las redes del estúpido de Shino- abrió los ojos ¿redes? Eso…- ¡Así es! –se rio maniáticamente- tu Abubu fue de otra antes que tuyo- abrió los ojos, esa noche… - y Kurenai cayó como una tonta, igual que tú. Él no tiene corazón, no tienen sentimientos y no le importa nadie que te quede muy claro niña boba- siguió riéndose, entonces todo lo que ella pensó, si había sido actuado. Las veces que se abrazaron, tomaron sus manos, el apoyo… el beso…-¡Ja! ¿Vas a llorar?- Hinata escondió los ojos tras su flequillo, camino hasta Tayuya y con el talón golpeo el rostro de la chica haciendo que cayera inconsciente. Sabía que ella se merecía otra cosa, pero no podía matarla. No al menos sin un arma, jamás se ensuciaría sus propias manos.

Salió de allí paso rápido y miro por todos lados, era un pasadizo gris y húmedo, pero sabía que si seguía recto tenía que encontrar una salida, después se golpeó mentalmente. Debió haberle preguntado a esa chica que era lo que querían de ella. Se fijó en que habían algunos guardias apostados más adelante, si no iba con cuidado…podrían atraparla y su escape seria en vano.

Sasuke-san, Itachi-san, Kiba-kun… Shino… pensó con temor… no volvería a ver a ninguno si su escape fallaba, esta vez estaba sola.

Completamente sola.

..

..

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, Uff alguien sabe que demonios estoy planeando? ni yo lo sé! xD jajajajajajajajajaja.**

 **Lo que si es que me estoy muriendome de coraje por ver a Bones en sus burradas xD jajaja en fin... Respondiendo reviews!**

 **Icza Coral: jajaja neta me asustó lo de secuestrar mi mente xD jajajajajaja. Pero bueno, no hay ningun secreto, solamente veo series, me imagino cosas y salen xD jajjajajajaja, me encanta recopilar ideas de no sé, alguna serie una pelicula o de un libro que ya lei y con eso me armo mis fumadas xD. Bueno ya, disculpa la tardanza y nos vemos el siguiente.**

 **Fran.S: jajajajajajaja. Shino-kun no es Shino-kun. Es que me quede pensando en que si es un espia, (aura de misterio) pues debia tener una personalidad con la cual lo conocieran, y asi tomar personalidades diferentes, me gustaria hacer un cap aparte en el cual se explicara la vida de Shino-chan, como espia, como policia, como hombre y como asesino xD aww seria genial. oye. que buena idea! xD gracias por leer, nos vemos el siguiente.**

 **Letyks: aww muchas gracias, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ya ves, cosas de la vida xD bueh! xD en fin. gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando el fic y nos vemos.**

 **Hime23: jajaja la verdad si parece juego de tronos, pero ya ves, una que le echa coco xD jajajaja ok no- Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste este capitulo y lamento haber tardado tanto xD**

 **Home kity: Hola, gracias, obrigado, em pues ya ves, Sasuke tratará de hacer que su pasado con Hinata salga a la luz, eso será como obligado. Pero no sé que más vaya a pasar, lamento la demora, nos leemos despues-**

 **nn: jajajajaja me has cambiado xD jajaja imaginate, te leen las que me siguen y me linchan por ser pro del sasusaku (obviamente no) pero gracias a ti xD jajajaja habria quedado huesitos de kasai xD**

 **Mangelot Farid: jajajaja que bueno qu ete guste el fic, te juro que me parte el corazón hacer a Shino malito, pero necesitaba un villano creible xD jajajajaja awww. Gracias por leer, y espero que no me asesines por la demora xD jajajajaja no fue apropósito xD jajajaja bueno ya, nos vemos el siguiente.**

 **Ahora si hijas mías, jajajaja kasai seguirá sufriendo por su kokoro hecho pedazos y pues.. U_U si sale algo muy dramatico, ya saben por que fue xD jajajajaja-**

 **Kasai**


	14. Caso 14

**Holi! xD jajaja uff, cuanto tiempo sin vernos? mes? mes y medio? xD jajajaja ups. Lo siento de verdad, una sentida disculpa, pero ahora si que estoy en mi limite! xD**

 **El servicio, la escuela, la vida social xD jajajaja no, no y no, no soy para esas cosas xD jajajaja en fin. Aww que más va a pasar en este fic?!**

 **no me maten por la tardanza y tampoco me maten porque el capitulo ahora cortito xD jajaja a lo mejor escribo pronto uno más largo xD jajaja que meyo!**

 **bueno ya. em...**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni su elenco me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear locuras, la historia, por otra parte, si es mía, y no me gustaria que alguien la copiara xD jajajajajajajaja porque le tocaríaa esa persona terminarla porque yo no lo volveria a hacer xD jajajaja**

 **Ratin: T**

 **Paring: Sasuhina**

 **Sin más a leer!**

* * *

 **Caso 14: el rey cuervo, parte dos.**

 **.o.o.o.o**

Miraba fijamente la menuda figura que yacía en brazos de aquel niño castaño, el cual era constantemente atosigado por las preguntas de los detectives, sintió lastima por él ya que parecía que lo único que quería era llorar de impotencia, sintió su mano siendo halada por la mano de su padre y perdió de vista a aquel chico castaño que ahora era atendido por un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

"Hinata-sama lo ha perdido todo, soy lo único que le queda" recordó las palabras de ese mismo castaño años después en la academia, durante un ejercicio al aire libre, todos dormían a excepción de él y Kiba. "por eso me niego a que se quede como policía, pero temo que algo malo suceda y ella no esté a salvo jamás" había pensado que ese chico era demasiado tonto como para no darse cuenta que su querida prima podía morir en sus manos en cualquier momento. Pero después se planteó si el tonto era él. Jamás había podido matarla y eso que tuvo incontables oportunidades.

Sus pies dejaron de avanzar ante ese pensamiento, era cierto, desde el día en que la dejaron con él, hasta apenas hace dos días. Había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para asesinar a Hinata Hyuga, pero nunca pudo. Se quitó sus lentes oscuros y talló sus ojos, vaya que era un tonto, él más tonto de todos los que estaban tras ella.

Empezó a correr de nuevo si no llegaba a tiempo, estaba seguro que Hinata moriría pronto y era un pensamiento que lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza "mi mayor temor es no estar allí cuando me necesites" no era una mentira, era lo que de verdad sentía. Si llegaba a perderla, o a alguno de sus amigos… sintió un golpe en su espalda y cayo de bruces sobre el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y miro con rencor a quien lo había atacado a traición y se sorprendió de ver a Jirobo, seguido de su cuarteto de inútiles.

\- No te reconocí- dijo como disculpa, Shino se dio cuenta que aquel regordete sujeto estaba golpeado y que a Tayuya la sostenían los otros dos, ellos se había llevado a Hinata- dame la mano- acepto la mano del sujeto y espero a que siguiera hablando mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie- capturamos a la chica Hyuga y danzo-sama nos dio la orden de matarla, pero la perra escapo… ayúdanos a encontrarla o quien morirá seremos nosotros, Danzo-sama está perdiendo la paciencia y Orochimaru-sama regresará pronto- empezó a caminar dándole la espalda al moreno de lentes y este aprovecho la oportunidad.

Barrio los pies de Jirobo con una patada baja y una vez en el suelo, con los puños cerrados golpeo la nariz del sujeto. Tayuya dijo una maldición y los otros dos se detuvieron a ver como el moreno sostenía al regordete, parecía un perro rabioso a punto de morderle la garganta si se movían.

\- ¿Dónde está Hinata Hyuga?

\- ¡Te lo dije, escapo!-

\- ¿Hace cuánto sucedió eso?- se levantó ahora y todos soltaron el aire, sin saber que lo habían retenido, le tendió la mano a Jirobo y este acepto.

\- Será cuestión de media hora o una hora, estábamos en la sala de interrogatorio- Shino frunció el ceño.

\- Por lo golpeados que están imagino que les dio una paliza- asintieron- bien… - acomodó sus lentes oscuros- era menos de lo que se merecían-abrieron los ojos ante lo dicho por el moreno y este se lanzó sobre el rubio regordete.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

Hinata se sentó a descansar en el pasillo desierto, llevaba una hora corriendo y sentía que solo daba vueltas en círculos, diablos. Se sentía débil, una vez pasada la adrenalina no todo era lo mismo, se levantó como pudo y volvió a dar vuelta en una esquina, debía llegar a algún lado, pero sus pasos se detuvieron al chocar de frente con alguien, se quejó de dolor pero la persona delante de ella no la dejo caer.

\- ¡Maldita sea Hyuga! ¡¿Sabes qué diablos significa no meterte en problemas?!- abrió los ojos al reconocer la molesta voz de su villano favorito- ¿Sabes la angustia que pase?- se asombró al sentirse abrazada por él, su duro pecho se pegó al suyo, su rostro se escondió en su cuello y las manos de Sasuke apresaron todo su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, de haber podido la habría fundido hacia sí mismo.

\- u-Uchiha-san- sonrió aliviada, la estaban buscando… espera…- ¿c-como llegaste hasta aquí?- Sasuke se separó de ella, se quitó el saco y lo puso sobre sus hombros.- ¿Uchiha-san?

\- Seguimos a Abubu- abrió aún más los ojos- Itachi vino conmigo, pero él tomó otro pasillo- paso su brazo por los hombros de la morena- debemos movernos, solamente hemos venido nosotros y Danzo esta armado hasta los dientes, seré bueno en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no soy de acero- se dio cuenta que Sasuke la llevaba como si conociera el camino de memoria y sonrió.

\- S-siempre tuviste un sentido de la orientación muy bueno…- el moreno se detuvo y volteo a verla desconcertado, pero ella parpadeo…- ¿por dónde vamos ahora?

\- ¡Se escapó!- dejaron de mirarse y voltearon ante la voz de un guardia- ¡Jirobo-sama está muerto! ¡Kabuto-sama, esperamos órdenes!

\- Debe ser obra de ese bicho traidor, Orochimaru-sama no se equivocó- vieron como la sombra de alguien se acercaba, Sasuke jalo a Hinata hasta acorralarla contra una pared- ¡Debemos impedir que llegue a donde esta Danzo-sama!- Hinata frunció el ceño, Danzo esto, Danzo aquello… ni siquiera recordaba a ese sujeto.

\- Por aquí- susurro Sasuke, la tomo de la mano y empezó a correr con ella detrás de él- ¡debemos dar con Itachi, él tiene dos armas, te puede dar una!- miro al espalda de Sasuke… "¡Nisan, vas muy rápido!" abrió los ojos… "Hinata, ese hombre se llama Danzo, jamás confíes en él" había dicho su padre… "Hiashi, ese sujeto está…" "no dejare que se lleve a Hinata, eso tenlo por seguro… fugaku hizo un plan, pero es arriesgado" "¡No confió en ese plan, lo mejor es huir!" sus pies corrían con Sasuke, pero su mente viajaba a todos esos recuerdos, una bella mujer de cabello negro azulado y ojos perla sollozaba mientras la abrazaba, había dicho algo, pero eso no lo recordaba.

Ella había dejado a su madre y corrió por el jardín… levanto la vista… allí había alguien, un niño más grande que ella, tenía doce… ¿o trece? Parpadeo "Hinata-chan, te toca esconderte" volteo a su derecha y un niño pequeño sonreía abiertamente "jamás me encontraras, tengo un buen escondite" "¡Itachi-nisan, Sasuke-nisan está haciendo trampa, no lo encuentro por ningún lado!" "Eres una tonta, me escondí en la sala de estar" tropezó con sus pies y cayo de cara al suelo, Sasuke maldijo ante su torpeza, pero ella no lo miraba a él, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par… ¿nisan? Miro a Sasuke a la cara y este tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Hyuga?- chasqueo los dedos delante de ella, Hinata sintió un frio recorrer su cabeza ante la lluvia de recuerdos, ella tomando la mano de Sasuke y corriendo por el jardín, Itachi abrazándola porque Sasuke había tirado su helado ante la petición de ella porque se lo comiera, Sasuke, Itachi y Neji juntos mientras ella corría hasta ellos, en el jardín de su casa, su padre sonreía y su madre sentada en una de las sillas que había allí… - ¿Hyuga? ¡Reacciona!- sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos… eso era… "escucha Hinata, quédate aquí, Neji y yo vendremos por ti, pero debo encontrar a Sasuke primero" "¡no estabas donde te deje!"

"¿nisan? Neji-nisan… Sasuke-nisan… ¡Itachi-nisan! ¿Dónde están?" su padre, su madre… no fue un accidente de auto… "Hinata-sama, usted tuvo un accidente, Hiashi-sama, Hitomi-sama y mi padre no sobrevivieron, estamos solos, pero yo cuidare de usted"

\- ¡Hinata, reacciona!- abrió los ojos ante el rostro tan cercano de Sasuke- Demonios, eres una molestia- cargo con ella sobre su hombro y empezó a correr de nuevo- aparte de tener que salvar mi maldito trasero, también debo cargar contigo ¡me lleva el demonio!- Sasuke dio vuelta en un corredor y choco con alguien, cayendo al suelo con Hinata, la cual se sacó el aire- ¡Joder!

\- ¡Hinata-san!- ella levanto la vista ante la voz y miro fijamente al hombre delante de ella, Itachi Uchiha "nisan" – debemos irnos, Danzo sabe que Aburame entró y está desesperado.

\- ¡Disparen!- Itachi se lanzó sobre ambos morenos y miro con rencor al frente- ¡no los dejen escapar!

\- Ayúdame con este maldito costal de huesos- gruño Sasuke, Itachi cargo con ella y Sasuke empezó a apuntar con su arma, debían llegar a un lugar que les diera refugio, así al menos podrían actuar- Diablos…- los tres se encontraban sentados en el suelo, Itachi se quitó su saco y le tendió un arma a Hinata- es peligrosa, ni siquiera está en sus cinco sentidos, está delirando- Itachi sonrió de lado.- cúbreme.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que lo hare?- se miraron retadoramente e Itachi volvió a sonreír de lado- adelante.

\- Bastardo, un día de estos te meteré un tiro en la cabeza- Hinata los miro fijamente… "Nisan, prometiste jugar con nosotros" "la escuela es algo difícil ¿sabes?" no era posible… los había conocido a ellos hacía meses… ¿Por qué era todo esto? "No estabas donde te deje ¿Qué habría pasado si jamás te hubiera encontrado?" miro la espalda de Itachi…

\- ¡Uchiha!- brinco de terror al ver la cara de Shino, el cual no tenía la capucha pero si sus lentes oscuros, "¿nisan?" a su memorias llego un muchacho de largos cabellos y ojos rasgados, apuntaba un arma hacia su rostro.- ¿te encuentras bien Hinata?- intento tocarla, pero ella dio un manotazo hacia él, tomo el arma en sus manos y los miro a todos como desconocidos, Itachi frunció el ceño y Shino trago grueso.- será mejor que te tranquilices, debemos salir de aquí.

\- ¡Diablos! ¡¿Podría alguien dignarse a abrir fuego hacia esos bastardos?! Sé que están muy cómodos y no me gusta la idea de interrumpirlos, pero… ¡Muévanse!- Itachi se levantó de allí y corrió hacia Sasuke, Hinata lo siguió con la vista "quédate aquí, debo ir por Sasuke" iba a pararse, pero un golpe en su nuca la desconecto del mundo- ¿Qué demonios haces?

\- Esta en shock, algo sucede con ella y debemos evitar que entre en más estrés- la subió a su espalda- vamos, la salida es por aquí- Sasuke maldijo alto y siguió disparando hacia adelante.

\- Creo que ella está recordando- miro a su hermano- debemos salir cuanto antes, no sé cuánto tiempo tardará en llegar Yahiko, si es que sabe que estamos aquí.

\- oh por favor, no me digas que tienes miedo- Itachi sonrió de lado- ¿morirás aquí? No me quites el placer de matarte.

\- Hare lo posible- Sasuke arrojo su arma ante la falta de balas- ¿la derecha es tuya?- ambos adoptaron posiciones de pelea. –

.o.o.o.o.o.

Hinata parpadeo lentamente ¿Dónde estaba? Miro a todos lados y se descubrió sentada en una silla, se incorporó pero para su sorpresa le dolía la cabeza, se llevó una mano a la zona dolorida y miro con rencor a todos lados, esas visiones, todo era falso, debía serlo. Escucho que la puerta se abría y miro con temor a dicho lugar.

\- Es bueno verla despierta, Hyuga-sama- abrió los ojos enormemente, delante de ella se encontraba Danzo, el hombre sonrió fingidamente y suspiro.- hay dos cosas que yo no perdono jamás, que me traicionen y que me mientan- Hinata intento ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas fallaban- Shino-kun y tu padre hicieron ambas cosas- ¿su padre? Pensó con terror- el viejo Hiashi Hyuga solo debía obedecer ciegamente a la petición que muy amablemente le hicimos todos, pero…- soltó el aire de sus pulmones, no lo hizo.

\- ¿de qué está hablando?- cuestiono con temor "no confió en ese plan, debemos huir" "Sabaku no, esta de nuestro lado, al igual que fugaku. Lo importante es que ellos estén bien, nosotros podremos soportar" miro la cara de Danzo "no confíes en ese hombre Hinata"- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

\- Tu madre fue una mujer muy bella Hinata, ¿sabes cuánto habríamos ganado en este negocio? Pero tu padre, sacando su lado puritano y lejos del comercio y trata de personas, intento alejarla de nosotros, accedí. A cambio de ti- Hinata frunció el ceño- no te confundas niñas, mi negocio consiste en obtener las cosas más bellas y venderlas, no es si estoy en contra de alguien o a favor de alguien- la morena frunció el ceño-per tu padre se negó, incluso negó querer transportar más de mi mercancía, cuando el siempre había ayudado en eso ¿es que le nació la empatía por las víctimas?

\- ¡Bastardo!- Hinata intento lanzarse sobre él, pero sus piernas se doblaron- ah…

\- tsk, tsk… pequeña Hinata, todo esto se habría solucionado si ese día no hubieras estado escuchando tras la puerta ¿entiendes?- abrió los ojos ¿escuchando tras la puerta? Trato de recordar- Hiashi estaría vivo, tu madre y tu tío también. Incluso tu audaz primo, pero tenías que escuchar algo que no nos convenía.

\- ¡No sé nada, no sé qué hablas!- Danzo bajo la vista,

\- Te creo- abrió la puerta y un peliplata entro por ella, sus lentes redondos y sus ojos negros solamente lo hacían ver como alguien común y corriente, pero su sonrisa torcida le quitaba toda la amabilidad a su rostro- pero necesitamos estar seguros de que no escuchaste nada.- se dio la vuelta e intento salir- ah, ¿terminaste con esos Uchiha?- Hinata abrió los ojos… - Shino-kun era muy bueno, lástima que tuvo que morir.

\- Es mentira- intento pararse de nuevo, pero solo consiguió caer de sentón, se arrastró por el suelo y se colgó de las piernas de Danzo- Itachi-san y Sasuke-san… Es mentira- Danzo hizo una mueca de asco y lanzo una patada sobre el níveo rostro, haciendo que ella escupiera sangre- ¡Sasuke-san, Itachi-san, Shino-kun!

\- ¡No te muevas niña!- sintió el pesado cuerpo del peliplata al sentarse a horcajadas sobre su estómago, pataleo desesperada tratando de zafarse, pero Kabuto tomo los negros cabellos de Hinata y halo su cabeza hasta estirar su cuello.- debemos administrar la anestesia, no sentirás dolor, pero veras como uno a uno tus dedos serán cortados- abrió los ojos con terror, trato de zafarse ¡Dios, sus piernas no les respondían! – Vaya con cuidado Danzo-sama. – El moreno sonrió satisfecho- hoy morirá la última Hyuga.

\- ¡Déjame ir!- pataleo de nuevo y Kabuto jalaba con saña el cabello de la chica, harto de su rebeldía, dejo caer su puño cerrado sobre el rostro de Hinata y esta abrió los ojos- Shino-kun… Neji-nisan, Sasuke-san… Itachi-san…- sintió la aguja clavarse en su piel y junto todo su coraje para zafar su mano y con ella lanzar un zarpazo al rostro del chico con gafas, Kabuto esquivo el golpe y Hinata aprovecho para morder su mano hasta hacerlo sangrar. Recordaba que una vez Sakura había hecho lo mismo, o al menos eso le había contado Naruto, durante sus días de alumna en la academia, ahora veía que era útil.

Pateo el rostro del peliplata, le quito la aguja y la clavo en la sien del sujeto, se arrastró hacia donde había visto caer un martillo, no sabía para que Danzo querría semejante cosa, pero lo agradecía y apunto con él hacia Kabuto, el cual rugía de rabia ante el atrevimiento de la chica.

\- Perra- Hinata se levantó como pudo – lo mejor es que mueras aquí y ahora, nadie te va a extrañar, ¿recuerdas como akatsuki mató a tu primo? ¿A tus amigos? – ella se arrastró de espaldas, sintió algo frio en su mano libre y casi lloro de alivio al ver un arma- no te sirve de nada, pensaba matarte sin dolor, pero ahora hare que sufras mucho- se lanzó sobre Hinata y esta aventó el martillo asestándole en la cabeza. El peliplata gruño, y se sentó de nuevo a horcajadas sobre Hinata, tomo su brazo izquierdo y lo rompió haciendo que la morena gritara de dolor- ¡Sufre maldita perra!

\- ¡Suéltame!- Hinata tomo la playera de Kabuto y la jalo hasta subirla por los hombros del mismo, este la soltó furioso y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa para poder verla, cuando el cañón de un arma dio de lleno en sus ojos, miro asombrado a Hinata y ella solo temblaba.

\- Danzo-sama ya debió haber escapado y Orochimaru-sama también- Hinata golpeo con el arma el rostro de Kabuto y se zafo como pudo de su cuerpo- ¡No llegaras tan lejos, nadie sabe que estamos aquí! – Disparo el arma y Kabuto sonrió al ver su pecho perforado- ja… idéntica a tu padre, también dio mucha batalla el ultimo día de su vida- Hinata sintió sus ojos escocer, ahora lo recordaba todo. La puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso un maltrecho Shino, ella sintió terror, pero Kabuto solo sonrió- que pena que no murieras… - escupió la sangre y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

\- Hinata- intento acercarse, pero ella alzo su arma contra él. Shino trago grueso y levanto las manos- recuerdas todo- asintió y Shino se dejó caer contra la pared- decir que lo siento no aliviara mi crimen, pero…- Hinata cargó el arma y apunto directo a Shino- si eso te hace feliz adelante, pero aun no puedo morir Hinata, necesito terminar un asunto antes.

\- ¿tomar mi vida?- ese niño en las llamas era él, había sentido temor al verlo, pero cuando vio a Shino…- ¿Por qué? – sollozo- ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?- disparo su arma y Shino cerró los ojos.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

\- Hyuga- abrió los ojos lentamente y miro la cara de Sasuke- diablos, debemos acomodar ese hueso- movió su brazo hasta que este trono, pero ella no sentía nada, Sasuke se fijó en el cuerpo de Kabuto y en que había una mancha enorme de sangre en la pared- ¿estas herida aparte de esto?- ella negó- Itachi fue herido, debemos sacarte de aquí, el Dobe se encuentra afuera, dieron con nosotros por mi asistente, así que debemos atenderte cuanto antes- cargo con ella en sus brazos y camino hasta la salida, pero se detuvo al ver unos lentes oscuros en el suelo- ¿él estuvo aquí?

\- No pude matarlo- sollozo, Sasuke sintió el peso de sus palabras, no pudo matar a Aburame Shino- no pude matarlo ¡No lo pude hacer! – pego su rostro al pecho de Sasuke y siguió llorando mientras este la abrazaba de vuelta, significaba que aún estaba en peligro- pero él tampoco quiso matarme… en ningún momento de nuestras vidas hizo ademan de dañarme- abrió los ojos asombrado.- Danzo lo contrato para matarme y Shino-kun no lo hizo- Sasuke negó, salieron a paso lento de allí, los que eran secuaces de danzo y no habían sido abatidos ahora estaba siendo arrestados, Naruto rugía órdenes a diestra y siniestra y corría con su arma en las manos para ver si algún sospechoso se resistía, pero su ceño dejo de fruncirse al ver a Hinata en brazos de Sasuke.

-Hinata-chan- corrió hasta ellos y la morena le sonrió- estas bien, es un alivio- todos se aglomeraron en torno a la morena y ella les sonrió.- ¡Es hora de marcharnos!- se dio la vuelta, pero regreso sobre sus pasos- a tu hermano se lo llevaron sus amigos, supongo que con lo herido que estaba no sobrevivirá una noche.- Hinata se asustó- gracias a ustedes nos fue posible recuperar a mi agente, pero de no ser por ustedes, no habríamos corrido tanto peligro desde el principio. Siempre me pregunte por qué habían regresado por ella, aun sabiendo que tenía amnesia- Hinata los miro desconcertada ¿se habían olvidado de ella?- después de la masacre en casa de los Hyuga, mi padre cuido de Hinata-chan hasta que él junto con el abuelo fueron atacados por los parientes del escarabajo, apenas conozco los detalles de ese hecho, pero mi padre murió en combate. –

\- Busque a Hyuga por lo mismo que les dije en su momento, mis intereses estaban en riesgo- afianzo el agarre en la joven- no indagues más- camino con ella hasta una ambulancia y Hinata le sonrió a Naruto, nunca se lo había dicho, pero siempre había pensado en él como un superhéroe, desde que había asumido el mando, no había nadie más admirable que él- ¡Deja de mirarlo, se supone que estas moribunda!- Hinata inflo sus mejillas, pero incluso hacerlo le dolía.

\- ¡Hinata!- miro a Kiba y se bajó como pudo de los brazos de Sasuke para tambalearse hasta su amigo el cual la atrapo antes de caer- ¡Dios, estaba muy preocupado!- miro a Sasuke- ¡mal nacido, debiste pedir refuerzos apenas entraron a esa maldita pocilga!- Sasuke se tapó los oídos mientras Kiba lo regañaba, parecía una madre furiosa. Escucho un susurro leve por encima de los gritos de Kiba y se sorprendió de ver al chico de la máscara, él estaba con akatsuki, pero este le hizo señas de acercarse, se soltó de Kiba y se tambaleo hasta llegar al chico.

\- Itachi-sama no podrá estar en pie pronto- intento mirar detrás de él, pero este se lo negó- Tobi la vigilara en lugar de él, danzo sigue suelto y akatsuki aún tiene asuntos pendientes con él- Hinata asintió, intento mirar de nuevo tras Tobi, pero este se negó- créame señorita Hyuga, nosotros nos encargaremos de que Itachi-sama este bien- su voz ya no era infantil como hace rato- no interfiera más.

\- Dile a Itachi-san- este asintió- que lo he recordado todo, así que espero que podamos charlar en otra oportunidad- este asintió y se escabullo como si fuera una lombriz, Hinata sintió escalofríos, pero después negó. Camino despacio hasta sentarse en una camilla- n-nisan- se sonrojo ante lo dicho, por dios, ser tan cercana a ese patán mentecato. Miro a Sasuke, el cual seguía haciendo oídos sordos a Kiba y sonrió, si, Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo, también cuando Neji lo regañaba él solo hacia oídos sordos e Itachi sonreía amablemente. Bajo la vista, si Itachi la buscó por tanto tiempo… "Te encontré, primero que Sasuke" "Siempre te protegeré Hinata-chan, a ti a Sasuke y a Neji" "El maestro de las bombas fue el que mato a Hyuga Neji y el pertenece a akatsuki"

Por fin dejo que los paramédicos la atendieran, enyesaron su brazo, pusieron antiséptico en sus heridas y suturaron algunas que estaban abiertas, una vez que la adrenalina se bajó ella se comenzó a sentir tan mal como se veía. Mientras la movían de un lado a otro ella dejo que sus recuerdos vagaran hasta ese pelinegro de ojos rasgados… quería matarlo, pero también había algo en su interior que no se lo permitía.

 _Flash back._

\- ¿tomar mi vida?- ese niño en las llamas era él, había sentido temor al verlo, pero cuando vio a Shino…- ¿Por qué? – sollozo- ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?- disparo su arma y Shino cerró los ojos.- ¿Por qué? ¡Dímelo!

\- Tenía que haber un infiltrado que fuera de tu edad- miro el agujero de la bala a un lado de la cabeza de Shino- yo era el más indicado- ella se dejó caer, el arma ya no tenía balas- ¿no vas a matarme?

\- ¿Lo harás tú?- Shino miro fijamente a Hinata y ella sollozo- si no lo haces, te cazare hasta encontrarte y te mataré, en venganza hacia mi padre.

\- Entonces huiré, toda la vida si es necesario- se levantó como pudo- sabía que serías una de las mejores policías. Nunca pensé que fueras criminal como Hiashi- un pedazo de papel cayó de sus ropas y este se apresuró a recogerla, pero alcanzo a ver que era, una foto del cumpleaños de Shino donde él tenía un gorrito de fiesta, un espanta suegras en la boca, sus lentes oscuros. A su lado Kiba con un vaso en la mano, otro gorrito de fiesta y un ojo guiñado y al otro lado se encontraba Hinata con dos espanta suegras estirados hacia el rostro de Shino- si no te molesta… quisiera que aún me conocieran por Shino.

\- No pensé que tuvieras esa foto- este sonrió un poco y salió de allí. – Shino-kun - Hinata solo se quedó sentada en el mismo lugar, hasta que alguien llegó por ella.

 _Fin de flash back_

Buscaría a Shino hasta por debajo de las piedras, ahora que sabía que Sasuke e Itachi eran parte de su amada familia, trabajaría el doble de duro para ser una gran policía. Se tambaleo de regreso hasta los brazos de Kiba, el cual dejo de regañar a Sasuke para ocuparse de ella, había sido un día difícil, ¿solo un día? Hinata se dejó caer en un sueño profundo, odiaba sentirse tan exhausta y más cuando tenía tantas cosas que hacer.

* * *

 **Ahora si hijas e hijos míos xD jajajajaaja por fin vamos a continuar con esto xD jajajajajaja awww! les juro que me muero de puro estrés de solo pensar que va a seguir xD jajajajaja.**

 **En fin, respondiendo reviews!**

 **Icza Coral: Gracias, por la magia del pandicornio xD jajajaja ok no. Em.. pues muchas gracias de nuevo, por tu apoyo es agradable escuchar o leer comentarios bonitos de vez en cuando xD**

 **Letys k: jajajajaja lo siento, pero ya ves! la escuela es mucho!**

 **Fran.s : espero que descanse tu alma xD una disculpa por la tardanza y nos vemos el que sigue.**

 **Hime23: ya ves como es de loquillo nuestro Itachi xD**

 **Gilda: Muchas gracias !**

 **Guest: jajaja lamento que esté enredado, espero que se haya aclarado un poco con este capitulo y nos leemos en el que sigue!**

 **Ahora si, bye bye! nos vemos el que sigue**

 **kasai**


End file.
